Un ángel sobre la luna
by Mayfalda
Summary: Jacob sale huyendo cuando Bella da a luz a Renesmee, escapa hacía la frontera de Canadá. Transcurren seis años, Jacob vuelve a Forks...qué ocurrirá entre ellos cuando se vean por primera vez.
1. La huída

_Te espero sentado en los aleros floridos de tu casa_

_sin que te des cuenta llegaré para quedarme,_

_me mirarás sin sorpresa_

_Y me besarás en la punta del deseo,_

_nos amaremos con el amor quieto de las plantas,_

_mirando en nuestros ojos la pequeñez del mar._

_Poema Canario_.

**NO INTENCIÓN DE VIOLAR EL COPYRIGHT. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**Prólogo de Stephanie Meyer. Libro Breaking Dawn, Capítulo 18. Jacob.**

Pero no había nada, tan sólo yo y él.

Trabajando sobre un cadáver.

Porque era lo único que nos quedaba de la chica que ambos habíamos amado.

Ese roto, desangrado y destrozado cadáver. No podíamos unirla.

Supe que era demasiado tarde. Supe que estaba muerta. Lo supe con certeza

Porque no tenía pulso. No sentí ninguna razón por la que debería de

estar al lado de ella. Ella no estaba ahí. Ese cuerpo no me atraía más_. El_

_sentimiento de estar junto de ella se había desvanecido._

O tal vez se había 'movido' quizás eso era más adecuado. Parecía que ahora me sentía empujado hacia la dirección contraria. Hacia las escaleras, fuera de allí. El largo camino para salir de aquí y nunca, nunca regresar.

-Entonces, vete-, me dijo bruscamente, y apartó mis manos de ella,

tomando mi lugar. Se me rompieron tres dedos. O al menos eso sentí.

Los enderecé entumecidos, sin importarme el dolor.

Él presionaba su corazón mucho más rápido de lo que yo lo hacía.

Giré sobre mis talones, dejándolo con su muerta, salí despacio por la puerta. Tan despacio. No podía hacer que mis pies se movieran más rápido.

El océano de dolor. La otra costa tan lejos, cruzando el agua

hirviendo, no pude ni imaginarla, menos pude verla.

Me sentí vació de nuevo, ahora que había perdido mi propósito. Salvar a Bella

había sido mi lucha por tanto tiempo. Y ella no seria salvada. Ella había

entregado gustosa su vida por dejar que un monstruo saliera de

ella, y así la lucha estaba perdida. Todo había terminado.

Me estremecí con el sonido que salió detrás de mí mientras corría escaleras

Abajo, el sonido de un corazón muerto siendo forzado a latir.

Quería de alguna forma arrojar cloro dentro de mi cabeza y dejar que lo friera.

Para quemar las imágenes que me habían quedado de Bella en sus últimos

minutos. Me importaba poco el daño cerebral con tal de deshacerme de ellas, los gritos, el sangrado, los crujidos y los golpes, mientras el monstruo recién nacido lloraba desde su interior.

**1. La huída. Jacob.**

Salí disparado por la puerta, impulsado quizás por la rabia que sentía bullendo dentro de mí, dejando atrás el repugnante sonido de aquel engendro asesino, dejando atrás el olor a muerte que sentía adherido a mí como una segunda piel.

Salí de allí rompiéndome por dentro.

Bella…muerta.

Ahí tuviste el resultado de tu amor absurdo y disparatado por un engendro. Tu propia muerte.

El fuego corría por mis venas, intenso y salvaje. Apreté más mi carrera, cruzaba el bosque como un loco, esquivaba árboles y piedras sin ser si quiera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo,me transformé de un brinco y seguí corriendo, sentí como mis pezuñas se clavaban en la tierra, la hacían pedazos, hinqué con más rabia aún, sentía odio, un odio completamente odio que se trasformaba en fuego, el fuego en ira.

La ira que me estaba consumiendo. Tuve el impulso irracional de volver, tendría que haber matado a aquel monstruo asesino. Sam tenía razón esa abominación no merecía vivir, debí acabar con ella, acabar con todos por arrebatármela, sí eso es lo que tenía que hacer, lo que iba a hacer.

Esa aberración no merecía disfrutar de la vida habiendo asesinado a su propia madre, yo moriría eso seguro, pero qué más daba, ya nada quedaba de mí.

Me paré en seco, derrapé por la tierra y me giré bruscamente buscando la casa, tenía que asesinarla como ella había asesinado a su madre, quería destrozarla como ella destrozó a mi Bella.

Estúpida Bella, ¿por qué? ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?, maldita seas… quise salvarte, hice todo lo que pude por salvarte, no se puede salvar a alguien que no desea ser salvado, todo estaba perdido desde que empezó, y ellos lo sabían, sabían que moriría,

Y NO HICIERON NADA!!, la dejaron morir, quería vengarme.

No, no quería venganza, quería justicia, quería matarlos a todos, bastardos asesinos, malditos sean.

Eche a correr con todas las fuerzas que pude reunir hacía la casa. Justicia eso era lo que necesitaba, primero el monstruo asesino luego los demás, no me importaba que pasara luego, que me mataran, o si la manada decidía tomar venganza, o si lo consideraban una estupidez por mi parte, nada importaba.

Me pareció ver un borrón cerca de mí, quizás Quil o el propio Sam, y qué, no era asunto mío, yo tenía otro propósito.

Seguí corriendo cada vez más rápido, ya veía de nuevo la casa a lo lejos, vi otro vez el borrón.

Seth se paró a unos metros de mí, tuve que frenar en seco o lo hubiera destrozado a la velocidad que iba,

"maldita sea Seth eres imbécil, apártate",

"Jacob déjalo, para ya, en serio tío qué coño haces, están viviendo su propio infierno, déjalo ya".

"APÁRTATE", salió un bramido terrible de mis entrañas, Seth ni se inmutó,

"no, no dejaré que lo hagas, porque te arrepentirías, ellos no son malos Jake, tú mismo se lo dijiste a Sam, estás cabreado pero qué, ¿ahora vas a hacer lo mismo que intentaste evitar?, se te pasará y te arrepentirás, además están sufriendo, no merecen que vayas allí con tu rabia y tu odio, déjalos en paz", la mirada del lobo era de súplica, estúpido Seth, sentía compasión por esa pandilla de asesinos,

"MATARON A BELLA!!", la rabia dominaba todos mis instintos, sentía como si me estuviera consumiendo por dentro.

"APÁRTATE!!!, si tengo que ordenártelo lo haré, no lo dudes",

"¿y por qué no lo has hecho ya?",

"maldita sea, que te apartes te he dicho!!",

"en el fondo quieres que alguien te lo impida, por favor ven conmigo, te lo ruego Jake déjalos", tuve que contenerme para no apartar a Seth de un punta pie de mi camino, tenía las pezuñas clavadas en la tierra como garrotes,

"NO!!, no quiero dejarlos, no quiero olvidar, no puedo olvidar, quiero odiarlos, quiero a Bella, aunque esté casada no me importa, aunque no me quiera, yo la quiero, quería…mi pobre Bella", la recordé en sus últimas días, sonriéndome, recordé su voz, su mirada feliz, incluso muriéndose era hermosa, la vi de nuevo en la playa conmigo, ¿había pasado un siglo quizás?.

Yo sostenía su mano entre la mía, y ella sonreía. Aquellos días que ahora me parecían un sueño, y no esta maldita pesadilla que me estaba asfixiando.

Suspiré, ya todo estaba perdido, ella estaba muerta.

Seth tenía razón, pero esa aberración no merecía vivir cuando su madre ya ni respiraba, sentía como si una fuerza extraña me estuviera arrastrando hacia la casa, la necesidad de volver era algo irracional, tenía que regresar, apenas podía controlar el impulso,

"por favor Seth apártate, no te lo pienso repetir",

"lo siento Jacob, si vas iré contigo, porque no te pienso dejar solo",

"qué!!??, estúpido tarado, tú te quedas aquí!!, es asunto mío, es mi lucha, no la tuya, y ten por seguro que te lo ordenaré",

"de cualquier manera se lo diré a Sam, empezarás una guerra",

"no, no puedes hacer eso, Seth joder",

"ven conmigo Jake, ven a casa".

Yo no podía volver a casa, pero tampoco podía dejar que se iniciara una guerra, no por mis odios personales, nunca me perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Seth o Leah, incluso a Sam o Quil, y era seguro que alguno moriría, ya habíamos tenido una buena cuota de desgracias en la Push.

La muerte de Harry, las luchas con los vampiros neófitos, mi separación de la manada. Sue Clearwater quedó destrozada con la muerte de su marido, y si les pasaba algo a Seth y Leah.

Ellos ahora eran mi responsabilidad. No, no podía hacer eso. Me di la vuelta, maldito capullo,

"esta bien, ganaste por ahora", eche a correr hacía la playa, Seth me dio las gracias,

"métetelas por donde te quepan imbécil",

pasé la playa de largo y seguí corriendo por el bosque. Me adentré en las montañas, quería olvidar, quería dejar de sentir el dolor, no soy un maldito masoquista, no quiero vivir así para siempre, pero qué podía hacer. Qué se hace cuando lo único que te queda en la vida es la rabia y un terrible dolor en el alma, cuando no puedes ni soportarte a ti mismo, qué se hace cuando ya no tienes ni ganas de continuar.

Al anochecer comenzó a caer una tromba de agua que no me permitía continuar, decidí buscar un sitio donde dormir, de todas formas necesitaba descansar. Me resguardé de la lluvia en un pequeño hueco que halle entre las montañas.

Me encontraba cerca de la frontera con Canadá, o quizás estaba ya en el país vecino, tampoco me importaba demasiado.

Me sentía exhausto de correr sin sentido durante horas, estaba exhausto y muerto de hambre, tendría que salir a cazar o moriría de hambre, pero no podía apenas moverme, sería mejor dormir, ¿podría dormir?, sería capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Me enrollé en el suelo húmedo de la cueva, y me concentré en el ruido tintineante de la lluvia, al principio el sonido resultaba ensordecedor pero en un instante fue apenas perceptible, me rendí de puro cansancio.

Cerré los ojos, estaba en el bosque de nuevo, mi bosque.

Qué demonios hacía otra vez allí, me di cuenta que me hallaba en mi forma humana,

_¿cuándo me había transformado?,_ oí una voz, miré a mi alrededor no había nadie, quién reía, me resultaba terriblemente familiar, me dirigí como un autómata hacía el lugar donde procedía la voz, atravesé la jauría de árboles que me separaban de la playa, seguí su voz, continué corriendo hacía la playa,

y entonces la vi.

Jugaba divertida entre las rocas, era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Su cabello brillaba bajo el sol, era de un extraño color rojizo, dios era tan endiabladamente hermosa, la mujer más bella que he visto jamás, se movía delicadamente como si pudiera flotar entre las rocas, tenue y suave, ágil y elegante,

_¿era Bella?_ Quizás mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Su pelo ondulado se revolvía salvaje mientras ella saltaba entretenida por la arena, su piel casi brillaba al sol de lo pálida que era.

Parecía tan frágil, tuve el impulso de protegerla del sol, como si éste pudiera atravesar su piel y hacerle daño.

Comenzó a caminar suavemente hacia mí, sentí descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo conforme se acercaba.

Alzó la vista y me encontré con sus ojos.

Sus enormes ojos marrones me fulminaron, creo que se me paró el corazón en ese instante, no pude ni respirar.

El fuego recorrió todo mi cuerpo de forma salvaje, pero no era la rabia lo que lo impulsaba, era un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado en mi vida, me atravesó de pies a cabeza y me dejó sin aliento.

Dejé grabado a hierro en mi memoria aquellas pupilas color chocolate.

La chica me devolvió una mirada serena, y por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentí completo, un todo.

Conectado al resto del mundo a través de su mirada, y ya no hubo dolor ni rabia, ya ni siquiera recordaba el significado de esas palabras.

Ella era un ángel, mi ángel, quizás me habría muerto yo también y estaba en el cielo,

¿hay un cielo para licántropos despechados?

Mi precioso ángel, qué hermosa eres. Camine hacía ella. Quise tocarla para comprobar que era real, que no era un sueño, que ella existía.

Se echó a reír, y tuve que reír con ella.

Me resultó tan familiar, quise preguntarle su nombre

¿dónde había visto yo esa sonrisa?,

¿quién era ella?,

¿sería en verdad un ángel?

¿Puede uno enamorarse de un ángel?,

entonces el ángel volvió la vista en dirección contraria, alguien la llamaba. Se dio la vuelta. Se alejaba de mí, no te vayas, quise hablarle. Se iba, vuelve por favor, salió disparada corriendo, casi se evaporó delante de mis narices, me quedé petrificado en el sitio.

Mi ángel era un vampiro.

Me desperté de golpe, di un brinco y me choque contra el techo ajado de mi guarida improvisada, _joder me estoy volviendo loco, lo único que me faltaba soñar con vampiros, maldita sea_.

Definitivamente mi cerebro ya no funcionaría correctamente, había visto demasiadas atrocidades en muy poco tiempo, o quizás esa chica fuera Bella, ¿estaría viva?, se podría llamar vida a lo que tendría mi amiga a partir de ahora, tal vez ese vampiro cabezota lo logró,

¿Bella será una de ellos?, de cualquier modo, todo estaba perdido para mí, ya no sentía que nada me atara a ella, Bella ni siquiera existía como tal.

Sacudí mi cabeza, basta de pensar, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, me estiré concienzudamente desde la cabeza a la cola.

Salí de la cueva, tomé una profunda bocanada de aire que me llenó completamente los pulmones de oxígeno. Por suerte había dejado de llover, decidí ir a cazar. Mi estómago estaba en pie de guerra, ya luego decidiría qué demonios hacer con mi vida, miré alrededor, norte o sur.

Agucé el oído, una manada de búfalos. Sin pensarlo me eche a la carrera, era mi día de suerte.

Cuando estuve cerca de la manada frené la velocidad, no quería espantarlos y que salieran huyendo, sería más complicado cazarlos de ese modo, y yo estaba cansado, así que me mantuve a la espera, los observé desde lo alto de una colina, tenía suficientes arbustos para acércame a ellos sin ser detectado,

ahora reposaban tranquilamente, comencé a descender lentamente la colina, aprovechaba cada árbol y roca para camuflarme como podía, lo más importante es que no notaran mi presencia, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para que detectaran mi presencia al más mínimo movimiento me agache, y me deje arrastrar lenta y sigilosamente hacía ellos.

Quedaba convertido en estatua cuando alguno levantaba la cabeza, y continuaba avanzando arrastrándome con el vientre pegado al suelo cuando se distraían, cuando no pude avanzar más, estando lo más próximo que pude de la manada, me levanté velozmente,

salieron a la carrera en cuanto vieron las hojas de los arbustos moverse, pero estaba demasiado cerca, me abalancé sobre uno de los ejemplares y lo derribé por mi propio impulso, con una de mis zarpas lo noqueé, cayó derribado, no quería hacerle daño, clavé mis caninos en su garganta y desgarré su cuello para llegar a la columna y las arterías y romper así sus cervicales, moriría rápidamente, me parecía inhumano hacerlo sufrir más de lo necesario.

Continué mi camino hacia el norte, no tenía intención de adoptar forma humana,

¿para qué?, no me apetecía entablar relación con nadie.

Mi familia estaba a kilómetros de distancia, mi chica estaba muerta.

Seth y Leah, mi pobres hermanos con una manada a medias, pero me imaginé que Sam los ayudaría, sentí compasión por Leah otra vez bajo las órdenes de Sam, pero ahora mismo yo sería una compañía mucho peor para ella, mi padre, tenía a mi hermana Rachel lo cual equivalía a decir que también contaba con Paul, así que mi padre estaría bien.

Volver… para qué, no había nada por lo que luchar, o más bien ya no tenía ganas de luchar, y menos ganas tenía de toparme con _ellos_ o peor con su maldito engendro asesino, no sería capaz de contenerme y terminaría cometiendo una barbaridad.

Si Leah hubiera estado aquí me daría una buena tunda por cabezota, me hubiera dicho sí hay algo por lo que luchar, tú mismo pedazo de tarado, y tenía razón. Supongo que por eso salí huyendo de la Push, por eso me había alejado de mi familia, de mis hermanos, por eso seguía corriendo. No adoptaría forma humana.

Siendo animal todo era más fácil, podía lidiar con el dolor, tan sólo tenía que dejarme llevar por mis instintos, eso era lo único que quería, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Ya era hora de empezar una nueva vida, sin monstruos, sin luchas, sin odio, sin Bella.

En los meses siguientes me dediqué a vagar por los bosques, cazar, dormir, comer, sobrevivir.

Pasé hambre, los montes estaban diezmados, el hombre quería la piel de los búfalos para vestirse, o peor aún para fabricar adornos, bolsos o joyas. Así que no me quedó más remedio que contenerme, no iba a dar caza a una manada de tres búfalos o cuatro bisontes, o yo mismo sería el responsable de la extinción de su especie.

La raza humana es patética, matar animales tan sólo por consentir el capricho de unos cuantos. Qué estúpida era la codicia, destruyendo su propio mundo por meros adornos y comodidades.

En el mes de Febrero llegué a Alaska, adopté forma humana cuando estuve cansado de cazar, morirme de hambre y dormir a la intemperie, cubierto de barro, lluvia y mierda.

Descubrí que mis habilidades con los motores eran prácticas por aquellos lares y realicé algunas chapuzas que me sirvieron para alimentarme y tener alojamiento, la gente siempre fue muy hospitalaria, supuse que no habrían muchos turistas en Alaska en pleno invierno polar dispuestos a arreglar tractores y máquinas de nieve a cambio de comida, así que ellos estaban encantados y qué demonios, yo también.

Lo único que se mantuvo como una constante en mi vida fue ella.

Me atormentaba su mirada, su risa, mi necesidad de tenerla, algunas veces incluso me sorprendí a mí mismo buscándola entre las mujeres que me cruzaba en el camino, deseándola a veces desesperadamente, otras por puro entretenimiento.

Noches para no pensar en nada, algo efímero, urgente, tan sólo piel, y luego nada.

Qué absurdo se había vuelto mi mundo, desesperado por encontrar un vampiro.

Asumí que estaba completamente trastornado, y dejé de luchar contra lo que sentía, me acostumbre a ella, a mis sueños, incluso llegué a anhelarla mientras estaba despierto, cuando soñaba con ella era completamente feliz, una dicha que no había experimentado nunca, y que me atrevía a jurar que no experimentaría jamás,

mi pequeño y hermoso vampiro disfrazado de ángel.

Una tarde mientras terminaba de arreglar los motores de una moto de nieve, oí a unos hombres discutiendo sobre un viaje, pude entender que querían ir a Brasil, deseaban explorar el río amazonas en una barca, durante varias semanas.

Observar la flora y la fauna, realizar no se qué experimentos en la zona, vivir experiencias extremas.

Tuve que reírme.

Experiencias extremas en el Amazonas, que se enfrenten en una lucha abierta con un grupo de vampiros neófitos salvajes y sedientos de sangre, a eso sí lo llamaría una experiencia extrema, pero llamó mi atención la selva tropical, extensas zonas de bosque denso prácticamente inhabitable, me sedujo la idea de explorar esas tierras, de perderme en los bosques, de estar alejado de todo y de todos.

El clima quizás era el punto más duro de sobrellevar, el asfixiante y húmedo clima tropical, pero tal vez podría acostumbrarme.

-Disculpen que interrumpa la conversación, desde aquí cómo pretenden llegar hasta Brasil, quizás en barco...-, sonreí amigablemente al hombre que había liderado parte de la conversación, un señor canoso con mirada severa y sonrisa burlona, me observó detenidamente,

-así es joven, ¿está interesado en viajar hasta el sur?-, asentí,-

-creo que sí-, me miró de arriba abajo,

-su nombre es...-,

-Jacob se llama Jacob-, una voz salió desde el otro de la habitación,

-nos echa una mano con las motos y los tractores, viene de Washington, un yanqui-, respondió el hombre que durante las últimas semanas me había dado cobijo y alimento a cambio de mi trabajo. Quise rectificarlo, pero al demonio que pensara lo que le diera la gana, a mí qué carajo me importaba, yanqui, indio, hombre-lobo, ya ni sabía exactamente quién era.

El primer hombre con el que entablé conversación se giró y me observó detenidamente,

-y qué demonios se te ha perdido en Alaska muchacho, no estás muy lejos de casa...-,

-experiencias extremas supongo-, un señor rechoncho y calvo sentado a su lado alzó la voz,

-que se venga, es fuerte y grande, y maneja muy bien esos cacharros-, dijo señalando las motos,

-nos ayudará con ese maldito trasto-.

-Qué edad tienes hijo- , limpié mis manos en un paño, me rasque la barbilla y lo miré, -la suficiente-.

En menos de dos semanas me vi enrolado en un trasto al que llamaban barco haciendo alarde de un sentido del humor envidiable que desconocía en el país ártico, rumbo a Brasil.

La odisea no sería el Amazonas, sería sobrevivir durante aproximadamente dos semanas en esa máquina que se suponía navegaba en el mar.


	2. El Instituto

**Narrado por Renesmee**

Miré distraída por la ventana, definitivamente esta tarde iría a la playa, no entendía demasiado bien qué problema había con la Push, si mis compañeros iban por qué demonios tenía que quedarme yo en casa, los acompañaría dijera mamá lo que dijera, me apetecía bañarme en el mar, hacer fogatas, contar historias estúpidas, y comer nubes de algodón.

Además y como de costumbre estaba nublado así que no existía ningún tipo de riesgo.

-Señorita Cullen-, me giré en dirección a la voz de mi profesor de literatura, el Sr. Dug. Toda la clase me miraba,

-podría hacernos un resumen de lo que hemos comentado sobre la obra que estamos estudiando este semestre-.

De acuerdo era fácil, John Milton "El paraíso perdido", me aclaré la garganta, e hice memoria de lo que papá me había contado acerca de este libro. -Bueno como todos sabemos, El Paraíso perdido, es un poema narrativo considerado como un clásico de la literatura inglesa, y que ha dado origen a un tópico literario muy difundido en la literatura universal. El poema es una epopeya acerca del tema bíblico de la caída de Adán y Eva-,

todos me observaban atónitos y decidí rebajarle la intensidad a mi discurso,

-como nos ha contado en reiteradas ocasiones Sr. Dug, trata fundamentalmente del problema del mal y el sufrimiento en el sentido de responder a la pregunta de por qué un Dios bueno y todopoderoso decide permitirlos cuando le sería fácil evitarlos-, sonreí tímidamente y el profesor dio por terminada mi exposición, suspiré de puro alivio, hubiera podido continuar soltando de memoria la hora y media de exposición de Edward Cullen sobre "El paraíso perdido", por suerte no fue necesario.

El Sr. Dug continuó la clase justo dónde yo la terminé.

-Rennie...-, no tuve que volver la cabeza para reconocer la voz de Douglas, mi compañero en clase de biología y mi mejor amigo, le respondí mientras terminaba de recoger los libros para la próxima clase de matemáticas,

-dime-

-al final vendrás esta tarde verdad, sin ti no será lo mismo...- me giré bruscamente,

-sí iré, pero por favor no hables hoy en todo el día de la fiesta de la playa, te lo ruego y menos delante de mi hermana y su novio-, oh señor papá!!,

-es más ni siquiera lo pienses, esto es muy importante, tu céntrate en los exámenes y el cine-,

-¿el cine?- repitió mis palabras mientras arqueaba las cejas,

-sí, vamos a ir al cine, bueno es la mentira que dije, por favor, sólo piensa en nuestra cita en el cine, te lo ruego-,

-pero se puede saber por qué tus padres te dejan ir al cine y no a la playa-,

-pues no se son anticuados ya sabes...-, arrugó la frente y se quedó pensativo,

-oye pero tu hermana no puede echarnos un cable, no sé ella alguna vez con el novio, bueno ...ya sabes...lo normal-, suspiré,

-Douglas me escuchas cuando hablo, aún menos a mi hermana y el novio-.

A quién pretendía yo engañar, sería un verdadero milagro si Edward Cullen no se enteraba de mi plan de fuga.

Había sido muy brusca con el pobre Douglas, le dedique una gran sonrisa y le guiñé un ojo,

-y claro que iré a la playa, me invitaste tú-,

la cara de Douglas pasó del rojo cangrejo al blanco marmóreo en menos de dos segundos, me pareció que estaba muy pálido,

-hey Doug estás bien, no tendrás uno de esos virus de estómago verdad-, hizo unos ruiditos extraños que interpreté como un no.

Casi tuve que arrastrarlo al pasillo, andaba atontado mirando a la nada.

Papá y mamá caminaban hacia la clase de matemáticas, la única que teníamos en común los tres, me adelanté para hablar con ellos.

Pegué un pequeño brinco y me puse prácticamente encima de la espalda de mi padre, cuñado para el resto del planeta tierra,

-gracias por lo de Milton, dejé al profesor alucinado con mi brillante exposición-, puse la mano en su mejilla para que viera la cara del Sr. Dug mientras expuse en clase, se echó a reír,

-de nada mi vida, ves como no era tan terrible dar clases en el verano-, le hice un mohín.

-Cómo ha ido la mañana- me preguntó, arrugué la nariz,

-aburrido- dijimos los dos al unísono,

mamá estaba hablando con Douglas mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, no presté atención a su conversación, pero seguramente mamá lo encontraría igual de enfermo que yo.

-Y ahora el pesado del Sr. Calhum- rezongó mamá detrás nuestro, papá soltó una carcajada, cogió a Bella por la cintura y la cargó como si la estuviera llevando al matadero mientras le daba palmaditas para animarla.

Son dos críos, pillé a Doug por un brazo,

-hermanita que no se diga, dónde queda ese espíritu aventurero y científico que todos llevamos dentro-. Entramos en clase, yo me senté con Doug y mis padres detrás.

Fantástico el Sr. Calhum anunció feliz que empezaríamos Trigonometría. Simple, básico y soporífero, para colmo papá se había pasado el verano con clases avanzadas de matemáticas. Gracias papi, tendré que hacer esfuerzos para no caerme en peso sobre la mesa del aburrimiento, y la voz del Sr. Calhum es justo el bálsamo perfecto para entrar en coma.

Oí una risa detrás de mí, y el Sr. Calhum comenzó su maravillosa exposición del increíble mundo de los triángulos y sus tangentes.

Desconecté de la clase a los dos minutos, me puse a pensar en la ropa para _la salida al cine_ de esta tarde con las chicas, escribí una nota para Doug,

"_te encuentras bien, aún sigues pálido, quieres que vayamos a la enfermería_", me miró sonriendo y me respondió,

"_gracias Renesmee, estoy perfecto, no me ha pasado nada, pero me gusta que te preocupes por mí_."

Otra risita detrás de mí, me giré disimuladamente hacía mi padre, esbozó una sonrisa burlona,

-será mejor que no vuelvas a guiñarle un ojo, o le provocarás un infarto-, le saque la lengua,

miré de nuevo a Doug, ¿se encontraría bien?, estaba pensando seriamente en llevarlo a la enfermería, para mí seguía pálido. Mamá le dio un disimulado codazo a papá en las costillas para que dejara de reírse, a veces no era muy cómodo tener por padres a un par de adolescentes.

A la hora de la comida nos reunimos con Alice y Jasper en el comedor del instituto.

Los únicos que faltaban eran Rosalie y Emmett que habían decidido ir durante los próximos 5 años a la universidad de Seattle. Tan sólo los veíamos los fines de semana, tía Rossie estaba emocionadísima con su vuelta a la vida universitaria, pero sobre todo estaba emocionada por el hecho de vivir de forma independiente con Emmett.

Habían comprado una casa a las fueras de la ciudad, y ella jugaba a ser la gran ama de casa que estudia y atiende a su marido. Así pues, sólo nosotros cinco, nos matriculamos en el Instituto Público de Oak Bay.

Primer año de instituto para mí, el segundo para mi madre y el quincuagésimo para mi padre, lo paradójico del asunto es que tres años antes de empezar juntos el instituto mi padre había insistido en que mamá debía ir a la Universidad. Tras meses de férrea insistencia por parte de Edward, Bella cedió y fueron juntos a la Universidad de Washington. Se matricularon en Historia del Arte.

–Cariño quieres ir a coger algo de comida, te me vas a morir de inanición- dijo Alice tirándome de la manga de la chaqueta. Asentí y me dirigí a la zona de buffet.

Miré por la ventana, estaba lloviendo a cántaros, eso era algo que definitivamente no extrañaba de mi antiguo hogar Forks, en Oak Bay también llovía como si fuera el mismísimo día del juicio final, estaba convencida de que algún día vería pasar por delante de mi Instituto a Noé con su Arca. En plena catarsis imaginativa, me pregunté si los vampiros entrarían en la categoría de especies dignas de preservación, aunque era bastante probable que de apostar por su conservación no quedara nada que preservar una vez de vuelta a tierra firme.

Douglas me pasó una bandeja y colocó en ella los cubiertos y una servilleta.

Hacía cuatro años que nos habíamos mudado de Forks a _la preciosa zona costera de Oak Bay_, o eso rezaba el cartel que anunciaba la bienvenida a la ciudad.

Oak bay estaba al norte que mi antiguo hogar, y aunque pareciera imposible contaba con aún menos atracciones que Forks, ni siquiera era considerada una ciudad, tan sólo un pequeña localidad, aunque al menos estábamos cerca del bosque, la playa de la reserva nos quedaba más lejos, de cualquier manera yo tenía prohibido acercarme a la Push.

Nunca supe por qué extraña razón jamás pisábamos el pueblo indio. Por lo que había podido averiguar, mamá fue amiga de un muchacho indio que vivía en la reserva Quileutte, estaba muy unida al chico pero claro él era humano, así que cuando mamá se transformó, ya no pudieron ser amigos. Bella nunca hablaba de eso, había un extraño misterio sobre la vida de mi madre antes de ser vampiro.

Mamá había tenido que renunciar a varias cosas cuando se transformó, lo que peor llevaba era no ver a su padre, mi abuelo biológico, el jefe de la policía de Forks, Charlie Swan.

Mamá jamás se había quejado al respecto, pero era fácil conocer los sentimientos de Bella, su mirada es sencillamente transparente, como un espejo en el que se refleja su alma, tan sólo tienes que saber interpretarlo.

Mi pobre abuelo Charlie ni siquiera sabía exactamente dónde vivíamos, tan sólo se comunicaban vía Internet y teléfono al igual que hacían con mi abuela materna René, a la que le debía parte de mi original nombre, pero al parecer la comunicación con René fue siempre cibernética.

Papá intentó varias veces buscar una manera de explicarle todo a Charlie, pero mamá prefería que las cosas se quedaran tal y como estaban, Charlie podría no comprender o peor aún averiguarlo todo, y eso sería desastroso para mi familia, pero sobre todo sería peligroso para la seguridad del propio Charlie. Tema aparte sería explicarle mi existencia.

Todo el mundo coincidía en que yo era un calco de mi padre, exceptuando los ojos que había heredado de mi madre, así pues hubiera sido complicado explicarle a mi abuelo que tenía una nieta de 14 años de edad, que había nacido hacía 4 años o, siendo la tónica habitual en mi familia, mentirle y que el pobre creyera que se había vuelto loco cuando viera en mí rasgos de su propia hija.

De cualquier manera seguía sin comprender por qué no podía ir yo a la playa, podía entender que a mi madre le resultara doloroso, pero yo no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Cogí mi bandeja y eche una ojeada rápida a la comida.

No me apetecía ensalada, totalmente insípida y sosa, comiendo lechuga me entraba complejo de cabra, quizás pollo, pero esa semana habíamos cazado ciervos, así que digamos que ya tenía dosis suficiente de animales.

Al final opté por comida basura, coloqué media pizza en mi bandeja y un trozo de tarta de chocolate, estaba decidiendo si refresco o zumo, y vi que Doug continuaba con cara de trance, le di un punta pie,

-se puede saber qué te ocurre, en serio Douglas vamos a la enfermería para que te revisen-, negó con la cabeza sin mirarme,

-estás enfadado conmigo, hice algo...-, me puse enfrente de él,

su mirada fue intensa, extraña, muy diferente a cómo me mira siempre,

-en serio Rennie no me pasa nada-, miré su bandeja, un trozo de pollo, sin patatas ni verduras ni ensalada, tan sólo un mísero trocito de pollo. Solté mi bandeja lo cogí de la cintura y comencé a arrastrarlo suavemente a la enfermería, tampoco era cuestión que notara que era como cien veces más fuerte que él.

No puso ningún tipo de resistencia así que deduje que se estaba haciendo el machito para no preocuparme, ¡!hombres!! son como bebes.

La enfermera Mcgilly nos atendió enseguida, examinó con suma diligencia a Douglas que me miraba con cara de circunstancias.

Lo sentó en una de las camillas de la sala de urgencias y le hizo abrir la boca para ver si podía tener algo de garganta mientras le metía un palillo de madera casi hasta la laringe, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada cuando casi vomita, acto seguido cogió una pequeña linterna que tenía encima de una mesa rectangular situada al otro lado de la sala, la encendió y dirigió la luz directamente a los ojos de mi amigo que miraba todo con cara de fastidio, observó detenidamente sus pupilas,

-por favor quítate la camisa cielo, voy a auscultarte-esto pareció molestarle sobremanera, porque resopló cuando la señorita Mcgilly le acercó al pecho el estetoscopio,

volvió a mirarme con cara de suplicio, yo asentí alegremente para darle ánimos, los chicos son como niños cuando se trata de enfermerías, médicos y exámenes.

Finalmente le tomó la presión, lo hizo sentarse en una silla, apoyar el brazo izquierdo en la mesa que tenía en frente, mientras le pedía que respirara suavemente, le colocó un manguito alrededor de su brazo.

Buscó su pulso para colocarle el estetoscopio, a mi no me hacía falta buscarle el pulso, podía ver su vena latiendo rítmicamente, el sonido detrás de ese latido, la sed acompañada del ligero dolor en mi garganta.

Intenté concentrarme en otra cosa. Miré las paredes de la enfermería, lisas y blancas atiborradas de carteles indicativos de vacunas, medidas de higiene básicas, y ciertos anuncios de enfermedades importantes para las que había que estar preparado.

La que ahora estaba de moda era la gripe A, todos andaban asustados, y temían contagiarse, pero el abuelo que ya había pasado por numerosas pandemias a lo largo de sus casi 600 años de existencia decía que esta nueva alarma era una soberana estupidez, siempre me recordaba que moría más gente por gripe común que por esta nueva versión de la gripe que algunos incluso han llegado a comparar con la gripe española que asoló medio planeta a principios del siglo XX.

Tras tomarle la presión dio por concluido el chequeo rutinario y al parecer todo estaba correcto con mi amigo.

Le dimos las gracias y Douglas salió de allí como alma que lleva al diablo. Casi tuve que correr para alcanzarlo.

-Te lo dije, que no me pasaba nada y tú ahí de pesada-, yo no podía ni hablar estaba muerta de la risa,

-en serio Renesmee no he conocido a nadie tan cabezota como tú, espero que al menos ahora ya estés satisfecha, estoy más sano que una manzana-, y lo dijo mientras alzaba los brazos en señal de triunfo,

-de verás pensé que a lo mejor algo te había sentado mal, estabas pálido-, se dio la vuelta y alzó una ceja,

-Rennie, .pálido-, ahí tenía que darle la razón. Realmente Douglas parecía otro miembro más de mi familia, no desentonaba en absoluto entre nosotros.

-Me he sentido como un conejillo de indias ahí dentro-, se me escapó una carcajada al acordarme de sus nauseas,

-me alegro que al menos te he servido de diversión-, intenté ponerme seria, caminé a su lado y le tomé del brazo,

-bueno al menos ahora estoy tranquila, no tienes ningún tipo de virus extraño, anda venga vamos a comer y ni te pienses que tu almuerzo va a consistir en un trocito de pollo-.

* * *

-No cariño no puedes ir a la playa, ya sé que te mueres por la excursión, pero por favor organizadlo en otro lugar, quizás una excursión por el bosque...- dijo mamá mientras terminaba de arreglar las flores que había comprado Alice.

-De verás que no lo entiendo, por qué no puedo ir a la playa, qué hay de malo-,

-Renesmee...-, me senté enfurruñada en el suelo del salón, -perdón, pero no entiendo-. Mamá se sentó en el sofá, me hizo señas para que me uniera a ella,

-cariño entiende que eres vampiro- la miré arqueando las cejas,

-bueno está bien medio vampiro, pero es la playa...-,

-mamá no hace sol, lo más probable es que llueva a cántaros, y además yo no brillo tanto como vosotros, nadie se daría cuenta, por favor, me muero por ir, van a ir todos...-,

-lo siento cielo, no puedes ir a La Push-, cogí su mano entre las mías,

-mami esto es por tu amigo el indio, no pretendo hacerte daño tan sólo quiero entender...-, mamá suspiró,

-no Renesmee no es por él. Él se fue...-, había cierto tono de melancolía en su voz,

-vale, entonces no queréis que vaya por si me ilumino cual tiara de princesa y los demás descubren que soy un bicho raro-, se echó a reír y asintió, -entonces podré ir por la noche verdad-, bueno tampoco era algo tan terrible, hacían fogatas y contaban historias,

en ese momento apareció mi padre y se apoyo elegantemente en el resquicio de la puerta.

-Bella dile la verdad, no hay nada de malo en que lo sepa-, los miré a ambos, una verdad oculta, lo sabía.

Había algo que yo desconocía, papá me sonreía,

-eres muy perspicaz-, se miraron entre ellos.

-Creo que esta historia te corresponde a ti- dijo mamá.

Papá se acercó al piano y se sentó al borde del banquillo, me miró sonriendo,

-sí, es una de esas historias que tanto te fascinan. En los años 30 vinimos a vivir aquí, ya sabes que nos tenemos que mudar constantemente-, y vaya si lo sabía,

-habíamos estado un tiempo en Alaska y decidimos probar con Washington, era el estado más lluvioso de todo los Estados Unidos, y no tenía muchos días de sol, así podríamos hacer una vida lo más normal posible. Forks era un pueblo de no muchos habitantes, tenía un bosque extenso, lo cual nos permitiría alimentarnos sin ningún problema. Un día mientras cazábamos cerca de la reserva Quileutte aparecieron unos lobos gigantes-, asentí totalmente entusiasmada

-lobos gigantes!!- repetí, quizás se notaba demasiado mi entusiasmo, papá sonreía,

-así es, al principio quisieron atacarnos, éramos vampiros, y ellos se autodenominaban protectores, mataban a los vampiros para proteger a su tribu, a su pueblo, y también para proteger a los humanos, pero logramos convencerlos..., Carlisle logró convencerlos sobre nuestra forma de vida, nosotros no matábamos personas, tan sólo nos alimentábamos de animales exactamente igual que ellos, igual que cualquier hombre-,

-¿qué eran, lobos parlantes?, papá me estás diciendo que el abuelo logró convencer a unos animales enfurecidos para no atacaros, cómo es eso posible, eran lobos-, Edward me miró divertido,

-no cariño no eran tan sólo lobos, también eran hombres-, casi pegué un brinco en el sillón,

-¿existen los hombres lobos?-,

mamá se echo a reír, -vives con vampiros y aún te sorprendes de la existencia de otras cosas ahí fuera-, dios mío existen los hombres lobos, al final resultará que todos los cuentos de ciencia ficción, son más ciencia que ficción, ¿existirán también los fantasmas, o los zombis?,

-si existen dudo mucho que vayan a venir a esta casa, quizás también sean comestibles-, respondió Edward con una sonrisa en los labios.

Alice apareció en ese momento en el salón,

-ya le estáis contando la historia, menos mal, esto parecía un secreto de estado, menuda tontería por una manada de chuchos-, me volví hacía mi tía,

-no son chuchos tía Alice, son hombres lobos, lobos gigantes, papá cómo son de grandes-,

-enormes-,

-pero como de grandes-,

-muy grandes créeme, tan grandes que pueden matar vampiros-, cierto pueden matarnos... eso ya no me parecía tan fantástico,

-cuéntame más, quiero saberlo todo, por qué pudieron convencerlos, se transformaron...pudisteis verlos como hombres, eran hombres normales...-, mamá estaba muerta de la risa,

-hemos desatado a la bestia-.

Papá contestó pacientemente,

-no exactamente, yo leí sus pensamientos y gracias a eso pudimos evitar una lucha y llegamos a un acuerdo-,

-hicisteis qué, una especie de pacto...-,

-eso es, nosotros no entraríamos jamás en sus tierras, ni cazaríamos allí, a cambio ellos no nos delatarían ante los hombres, podríamos convivir en paz-.

–Es realmente increíble-, un pacto entre dos clanes enemigos, una leyenda en mi propia familia, es tan surrealista.

Recapacité, no, no era increíble era horrible, jamás podría ir a la playa, ni de noche ni de día. Nunca!!.

-Lo siento mi vida, no podemos acercarnos a la playa, o ellos podrían atacarnos por romper el tratado- dijo papá,

-pero, yo nunca les haría daño, tan sólo ir a la playa con mis amigos, soy mitad humana, no cuenta eso-,

-preferiría no arriesgarte-, acarició mi mejilla,

-no sé cómo reaccionarán si te ven en su playa-.

Mis padres se miraron y Edward tomó mis manos entre las suyas,

-por favor Renesmee no vayas nunca, no es ningún juego, podrían hacerte daño, lo entiendes verdad...-, asentí cabizbaja,

-sí papá, te lo prometo nunca iré a La Push- .

Mi sueño de ir a la playa truncado para siempre. Papá se levantó y me guiñó un ojo,

-y por supuesto que irás a la playa, evidentemente no a La Push, pero ni siquiera es una de las mejores playas que he visto, te llevaré a una playa que no olvidarás jamás-,

-de verás...-,

-te lo prometo princesa-.

Me invadió un extraño sentimiento de pérdida, cómo se puede añorar un lugar que jamás has visto.


	3. La Selva

**Narrado por Jacob**

Mi presa se alejaba, tenía que correr más deprisa, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo estaban centrados en la carrera,

podía sentir como se contraían y se flexionaban para dejarme avanzar,

mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza, pegue un brinco para abalanzarme sobre él, derrapé y lo perdí de vista por un segundo,

_hey amigo ni te pienses que vas a salir bien librado de esta_, continué corriendo, atravesando el bosque.

Con el paso del tiempo había conseguido distinguir completamente cada sonido en la selva, es como si yo mismo me hubiera fundido con ella, podía oír desde los monos gritando desaforados a mi paso, hasta los insectos que trepaban tranquilamente por los troncos de los árboles.

Podía incluso sentir como todo estaba conectado, un ecosistema en perfecto equilibrio, incluso formaba parte de él, yo devoraba al felino y éste a todo lo demás,

y ellos se habían acostumbrado a mí, por ejemplo los monos, que se acercaban para jugar conmigo, no me temían, sabían que no los atacaría. Pero mi querido amigo, que huía despavorido, no podía decir lo mismo.

Éste era su final, yo estaba hambriento. Apreté aún más mi carrera, _céntrate_ _o te quedarás sin probar bocado_.

Ahora el gran felino no era el depredador más feroz en su hábitat, lo era yo. Y eso no le gustaba, era un asesino potente y oportunista y para él, acostumbrado a ostentar el poder, era un golpe duro.

Cometió un error, y también derrapó por la tierra, _lo siento en el alma amigo mío, no te quedan ni dos telediarios_. Cuando estuve a 2 metros del gato gigante, me abalancé y le propine un profundo mordisco en el cuello. Se paralizó en el acto,

_fin de la carrera, Game over. Lobo 1, Jaguar 0. La vida es cruel. _

Jacob había desaparecido por completo, dejando paso únicamente al animal, su rabia, su frustración, su lucha por olvidar, nada tenía ya sentido, no podía sentir su amor, y por tanto tampoco podía sentir su odio.

Es como si en estos años me hubiera vaciado poco a poco mi humanidad, tampoco fui consciente de cuándo deje de sentir, simplemente había ocurrido, y era un hueco que no me apetecía llenar por ahora.

La Push, mi familia, las peleas, Bella, todo parecía tan lejano, tan absurdo, ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que significaba ser hombre, seguir reglas, andar erguido, hablar, sonreír, comer sentado en una mesa, lo que quedaba en mi era el animal, instintos, supervivencia, músculos, carreras. Incluso mi pequeño vampiro dejó de perseguirme en sueños, y de cualquier manera fue un alivio, esa mujer me atormentaba, llegué a buscarla durante mis primeros años en Brasil, pensaba que ella era la respuesta, que era la solución a todo, a mis miedos, a mi huída, ella sería mi salvadora,

y en esa estúpida e inútil búsqueda, fui descubriendo Brasil, y me enamoré de sus ríos indómitos, su selva virgen, y su olor puro, olvidé todo lo demás. ¿Por qué había venido?, ¿por qué huía?, qué más daba, ahora este era mi hogar y Brasil era un país sencillamente fascinante.

No se puede ni describir la inmensa y espectacular selva que posee el país carioca, especies que jamás había visto, colores que no sabía ni que existían, paisajes simplemente indescriptibles, quizás lo único que odiaba del país de la zamba era el clima, demasiado calor, un calor asfixiante y bochornoso, nunca conseguí acostumbrarme demasiado.

He de confesar que alguna vez me planteé regresar, pero la selva y mi estado de vida libre y despreocupada, me lo impidieron,

eso era lo que más amaba de mi vida actual, era completamente libre,

no estaba huyendo,

no pretendía esconderme,

ni tan siquiera quería desaparecer,

porque no había nada de lo que huir, yo era simple y llanamente feliz.

Volver implicaba otra vez ese mundo de luchas, vampiros, tratados rotos, y dolor. Francamente estaba cansado de esa vida, me había convertido en un ser medio salvaje, sin ley ni gobierno, iba y venía sin seguir órdenes, sin formular órdenes. Vivía ciertamente en una absoluta anarquía, y sí, por qué no reconocerlo también tenía miedo de volver, quizás ellos estaban mejor sin mí, tal vez para mis hermanos ahora yo también formaba parte de un pasado lejano y absurdo.

De cualquier forma quién se iba a acordar de mí.

Al atardecer comenzó a caer una tromba de agua_._

_ Lluvias, maldición_.

Cuando comenzaba el periodo de intensos aguaceros, procuraba salir de la selva, los animales buscaban refugio y se hacía prácticamente imposible la caza, así que me dirigía a alguna población cercana, y por un tiempo dejaba de ser lobo. Qué paradójico, hacía tan sólo cinco años me transformaba en lobo por necesidad, defensa y ataque. Ahora también me transformaba por necesidad en hombre, comer y sobrevivir.

Jacob no existía. Sólo existía el lobo.

* * *

-No muchas gracias, tan sólo estaba mirando, no me interesa comprar ningún abrigo-, sonreí al dependiente y le hice señas para que se dirigiera a otros turistas que habían por allí, lo único que me faltaba ahora comprarme abrigos.

Salí de la tienda, y anduve sin rumbo calle abajo, me molestaban las luces y el ruido de la gente, las bicicletas que iban y venían sin orden ni concierto alguno, los claxon de los coches reclamándose unos a otros, la urgencia con la que el mundo se movía, ya lo dicen, el tiempo es oro, aquí ahorran hasta los segundos.

Un grupo de chicas se quedó mirándome, una sonreía descaradamente, le devolví la sonrisa, pero pasé de largo, no era mi tipo, y no me apetecía pagar por sexo. Volví la vista hacía un callejón, no había nadie.

Me acerqué tranquilamente y trepé por la pared hasta el tejado, estuve un rato tumbado allí, perdí la noción del tiempo mirando el cielo, a mis pies la algarabía de la vida, una vida que yo hacía mucho había dejado atrás.

Cuando el sonido de mis tripas apenas me dejaron oír el bullicio, fui a buscar algo para comer.

Me dirigí a un puesto ambulante, perrito caliente especial y un refresco, qué más se podía pedir.

Me senté en un banco en el parque.

Enfrente de mí había varios restaurantes y cafeterías al aire libre.

Sentados en una de esas mesas llamaron mi atención una pareja, padre e hijo, que hablaban sobre el trabajo que aún les quedaba para mañana. El padre lo regaño en varias ocasiones por holgazanear, el hijo se quejaba del calor.

_Me uno a la queja_, _este país debe ser el horno de América_.

A pesar de la regañina comieron tranquilos, mirando la gente pasar y el fútbol que echaban en la televisión, en ese punto estuvieron de acuerdo ambos, el árbitro era imbécil, y el Corinthians era el mejor equipo de la historia.

El hijo comentaba algo sobre una chica que le gustaba y el padre le replicó que se dejara de tanto hablar y actuara o no se comería un rosco, a las mujeres no les gustan los oradores, para eso ya van a misa, tu ve directo a ella, sé un hombre y bésala, le decía. Tuve que reírme con el comentario. Tras pagar la cuenta, el hijo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a dónde estaba el padre. Empujó su silla de ruedas hacía la salida.

-Hola...qué tal, ¿Rachel?-,

-Jake..., Jacob eres tú, oh dios santo estás vivo...se puede saber…porqué no has...Jacob esto no se hace, te crees que estás tú sólo en el mundo…papá ha estado...-,

-él está bien verdad...-,

-vaya y ahora te preocupas por él, eres un inconsciente egoísta, hemos estado muertos de la preocupación, papá, yo, Seth. Los chicos te han buscado hasta en Canadá, oh dios Jacob, casi seis años sin saber nada de ti-.

Deduje que mi padre estaba bien, sino ella ya me lo hubiera dicho, habló de él en presente, todos estaban bien, me sentí aliviado. Pero mi hermana tenía razón, seis años sin llamarles, perfectamente pudieron darme por muerto, dejé que Rachel se desahogara, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a reprocharme, me fui sin decir adiós, jamás llamé, había sido un imbécil descerebrado, no podía decir nada en mi defensa, y ahora al oírla me arrepentía profundamente por mi conducta, porque mi huída ahora resultaba inútil, tan sólo les había hecho sufrir.

-Se puede saber dónde demonios estás-

-estoy en Brasil Rachel, estoy bien, de verás siento mucho...bueno sé que no sirven de mucho las disculpas, yo...Rachel dile a papá que lo siento muchísimo-, -vas a volver…-.

Volver.

La reserva, mi familia, mi manada, ¿tendría aún manada?, volver a ser Jacob, a quién quiera que yo fuera porque ahora ese chico no existía, todo aquello era tan lejano.

Cuando descolgué el teléfono para saber de mi padre, justo en ese instante quise estar allí, abrazarlo, pedirle perdón, tumbarme en el sofá a ver la televisión, gritarle a Paul por andar fastidiando todo el día, salir con Seth y Leah y recorrer el bosque, fueron tan sólo dos segundos, pero supe que podría volver, incluso lo anhelé.

–Rachel, no sé...ahora mismo no lo sé-,

-Jacob...hijo-, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, mi pobre viejo,

-¿papá?...hola, cómo estás, te cuidan bien...-,

-sí, hijo me cuidan bien, oí que andabas por Brasil, vaya nunca he ido a Brasil-,

-es un país fantástico papá, te encantaría, aunque esto es un maldito horno, se podrían freír huevos en las aceras- oí su risa al otro lado de la línea,

-papá perdóname, no quise preocuparte, yo...bueno ya sabes...lo siento papá-, -lo sé hijo, lo sé, y entiendo porque te fuiste, pero ellos se han ido Jake-.

Los Cullen.

No sentía nada al evocar su nombre, qué más daba dónde estuvieran, Forks, Washington, en el fin del mundo, el problema nunca fueron ellos, el problema siempre fui yo, y ahora intentando arreglarme a mí, había dejado a mi familia destrozada y preocupada, sin llamadas en todo este tiempo, era algo imperdonable por mi parte, por qué demonios siempre termino fastidiándolo todo, algunas vez haré las cosas bien para variar.

–Hijo por favor vuelve, yo...te extraño...te echo mucho de menos, todos te echan de menos, quiero volver a verte por favor...-.

Me dolían sus palabras, me destrozaba la pena que acompañaba a su voz, no soportaba oírlo suplicar, un padre no debería suplicar nunca a un hijo, no señor eso estaba mal. Seis años son demasiados años.

-Papá, te quiero, lo sabes verdad...y volveré si así lo quieres, estaré allí lo más pronto que pueda, yo también quiero verte, también te echo de menos-.

La Push era mi hogar, y la tierra siempre te reclama, la tierra siempre termina doliéndote.


	4. Primer Amor

**Narrado por Renesmee.**

No podía dejar de correr, corría y corría y él continuaba persiguiéndome, gritaba pero nadie venía a rescatarme, estaba asustada, pero no entendía muy bien por qué estaba asustaba, no sabía quién o qué me perseguía, no lograba verlo con claridad en mitad de la noche, no había luces en el bosque, pero era enorme y me estaba buscando a mí, yo seguía corriendo sin remedio pero tenía la extraña sensación que estaba dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar, como una peonza que gira sobre su eje, el mismo paisaje una y otra vez.

¿Me había quedado atrapada en un bucle?,

y cómo demonios había terminado aquí,

y qué me perseguía,

por qué no podía parar de correr.

Esto era absurdo yo era fuerte, era un vampiro, podía enfrentarme a lo que fuera. Me paré en seco y giré sobre mis talones, _aquí te espero, ven_. Me agaché para poder abalanzarme sobre él cuando lo viera, pero él también paró en seco a escasos metros de mí, era algún tipo de animal, nos miramos, él también parecía sorprendido de verme, di un paso adelante y él hizo lo mismo. Papá tenía razón eran gigantes, del tamaño de caballos, y estos animales sí podían hacerme daño, pero me armé de valor,

-no estoy en tu territorio, no puedes perseguirme, no he roto el tratado-,

-no me importa eso- respondió el animal,

-y entonces qué es lo que te importa...-.

El animal se irguió frente a mí dejándome ver su mirada, -tú -.

En ese momento dejé de sentir miedo.

-Renesmee, Renesmee cielo estás bien, respóndeme por favor-, abrí los ojos,

-dónde estoy...-,

-cariño estás en casa, soy mamá, qué te ocurre, estabas gritando, nos tenías muy preocupados-, miré a mi alrededor,

mi madre estaba sentada a mi lado, el resto de mi familia se dispersaba por la habitación, todos con la angustia reflejada en el rostro, y todo por un mal sueño,

-creo que he tenido una pesadilla, lo siento...no sabía que estuviera gritando-,

-lo dije, que era una pesadilla, es imposible que Rennie se nos ponga enferma, está hecha a prueba de virus, Edward o Carlisle hubieran resuelto el misterio en un segundo-, respondió feliz Alice, mamá me acarició suavemente la mejilla,

-estás bien…-

-sí mamá, siento haberos angustiado-,

-no te preocupes por eso, ¿seguro que era sólo una pesadilla?-, asentí,

-quieres que me quede contigo esta noche-, pobre mamá aún estaba preocupada,

-no, no hace falta estoy bien, el sueño ha terminado…- un lobo gigante que no quería atacarme, se podría decir que mi sueño había terminado bien,

-ha terminado bien, gané yo-, se echaron a reír.

Cuando los demás salieron, mamá se agachó y me pasó delicadamente la mano por el cabello, me besó en la frente,

-que descanses mi niña hermosa, y que sueñes con los ángeles-,

-buenas noches mami, te quiero-,

-y yo mi vida-

Douglas estaba ese día más raro que de costumbre, apenas me miraba, esquivaba casi cualquier tema de conversación, incluso lo noté tenso, preocupado, era imposible que estuviera enfadado por mi negativa a ir a la playa, no le di además ninguna explicación. La excusa de siempre se había vuelto insostenible, tenía 16 años, qué padres prohíben a su hija ir a la playa y no tienen ningún reparo en dejarla salir de noche al cine.

No le interrogue sobre esto, a veces las personas también necesitan su espacio.

Yo me limité a quedarme sentada a su lado, mientras él se revolvía inquieto, es más podría asegurar casi en una proporción de 1 a 100 que Douglas quería contarme algo, pero el pobre no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Ya en el almuerzo no pude contenerme, lo vi titubear para coger su comida favorita, se le cayeron los cubiertos al suelo, y se movía de un modo torpe,

-está bien qué ocurre, hoy no me has hablado, no sonríes, pasa algo…estás bien…por favor Doug entiende que…-,

sin decir nada, me tomó de la mano y prácticamente me arrastró por toda la cafetería. Alice y Bella se miraron muertas de risa cuando salí por la puerta, justo segundos después que lo hiciera mi amigo.

Al salir al patio, Douglas soltó mi mano, se puso en frente de mí y me tomó suavemente por los hombros, como si estuviera a punto de soltarme algo absolutamente vital -Renesmee...-, y se quedó mirándome fijamente,

-dime-,

y sin mediar palabra me besó en la boca, la quemazón en la garganta, Doug olía delicioso, nunca me había percatado de lo realmente bien que olía, me agarró por la cintura y me acercó a él, fue una sensación extraña, Doug mi mejor amigo y su delicioso olor, la sed.

Me gustaba el beso, era tierno y suave, y a pesar del ligero dolor en mi garganta le respondí, y también lo besé.

Tomó su mano entre la mía, -Rennie...-, dijo apretando mi mano fuerte entre la suya, -yo...oh dios te quiero, no sabes cuánto te quiero-, me abrazó muy fuerte, aunque no noté demasiado el apretón.

Yo no estaba muy segura de cuánto lo quería, pero también lo quería mucho, acaricié su rostro,

-yo también te quiero-,

-de verás, me quieres Renesmee, por favor no te enfades, hablé con tu hermana-, tuve que toser,

-¿hablaste con Bella?-, asintió lentamente,

-verás pensaba decírtelo esta noche, en la playa, ya sabes... pero tu hermana me dijo que no podrías ir a la playa, por qué tenían que visitar a no sé qué pariente...-, bien por mamá!!, al menos me libraste de soltar cualquier estúpida excusa.

Explicarle a Douglas que había un tratado entre vampiros y licántropos que me impedían pisar de cualquier de las maneras la reserva india, no era una opción que se pudiera si quiera sopesar, y entonces caí en la cuenta,

-le dijiste a mi hermana (madre) que me querías…-, asintió avergonzado.

De ahí las risitas de Alice y Bella cuando Douglas casi me arrastró por toda la cafetería, ahora me esperarían para acosarme a preguntas, casi podía verlas, te gusta, no te gusta, qué te ha dicho, cómo te lo ha dicho, se veía nervioso...Douglas seguía hablando,

-no podía esperar, te adoro, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás, eres encantadora, buena, amable, te quiero-, volvió a abrazarme y yo le devolví feliz el abrazo,

-Renesmee, ahora somos como pareja no...-,

¿pareja?, ¿novios?, mi mejor amigo mi novio,

-supongo que...- le sonreí y volvió a besarme, esta vez fue algo más intenso, me ardía la garganta y tuve que apartarlo suavemente,

-será mejor ir despacio...-, apretó fuerte mi mano que aún estaba enredada entre la suya, -iremos como tú quieras que vayamos, soy tu esclavo a partir de hoy-, tuve que soltar una carcajada,

-no seas tonto, no quiero que seas mi esclavo, me basta con que seas mi perrito faldero- y le guiñé un ojo,

-lo que ordenéis señora, eso sí, te sigo necesitando para las tareas de clases-,

-menudo fiasco de esclavitud la tuya-, me dio un beso en el cabello,

-tú eres mi reina-, lo miré poniendo los ojos en blanco,

-quieres dejar de soltar tonterías-, de pronto Douglas se paró en seco,

-Rennie...-, se acercó a mi oído, sentí un escalofrío por la espalda, -puedo besarte antes de entrar otra vez-, tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo besé.

Si continuábamos a este ritmo, quizás en una semana podría ignorar completamente el dolor que me producía cada vez que me besaba.

Al entrar de nuevo me percaté que estaba completamente feliz, radiante, Douglas y yo nos mirábamos con cara de tontos.

En ese momento Jackson, su compañero de Rugby lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de mí. Me dirigí como una bala a la mesa donde estaba mi familia,

-mamá!!...- casi estaba chillando de la emoción, entonces me di cuenta que aún estaba en la cafetería del instituto, respiré hondo y me senté en la silla, Alice y mamá me rodearon, Alice pegaba brinquitos a mi alrededor,

-Cuéntalo todo, con pelos y señales, todo, qué te dijo, cómo te lo dijo, qué contestaste tú...-,

-Alice... por favor...- le dijo mamá señalando en mi dirección, yo les sonreí, eran como niñas,

-no sé cómo ha pasado, ha sido...- recapacité detenidamente,

-ha sido precioso...- realmente estaba enamorada de Douglas, pero cuándo pasó, podía ser posible..., Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos,

-quieres dejar de poner cara de tonta y contarlo todo, qué fue lo que te d...-,

Bella la mandó callar poniendo un dedo en la boca de mi tía,

-sigue cielo-.

No tenía palabras para explicarlo, extendí mis manos y se los mostré, lo que sentí cuando me besó, nuestras manos entrelazadas, sus palabras.

Alice estaba muy emocionada con la historia,

–oh dios, te besó... qué romántico, es todo tan tierno, me gusta ese chico es guapo y muy simpático-,

En ese momento papá que se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano oyendo todo se acercó donde estábamos, había algo raro en su cara, realmente no me estaba mirando a mí,

-¿te beso?- soltó de pronto.

Mamá, Alice y yo nos quedamos mirándolo, y sin decir nada más caminó hacia la zona buffet de la cafetería, parecía que estaba en una galaxia muy lejana, al darse la vuelta me pareció que murmuraba algún tipo de maldición, me acerqué a mi madre,

-mami, papá está raro, por dios míralo, es como si lo hubieran abducido, ¿está bien?-,

-está en shock- susurró mi madre,

-otra vez...-, añadió Alice,

-cariño no te preocupes se le pasará, es que así es tu padre, para él tú siempre serás su bebe, nunca se acostumbrará a estas cosas, pero quiere mucho a Douglas-,

-y menos mal que lo quiere...- puntualizó Alice mirando a papá.

Douglas me dejó en la puerta de casa cuando regresamos del instituto. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado el instituto no volví en el coche de papá.

Éste aceptó a duras penas y tras súplicas y ruegos por mi parte y la de mamá, que Douglas me llevara a casa, finalmente aceptó tras realizar una revisión exhaustiva del coche de mi mejor amigo, fue un poco vergonzoso y creo que Douglas se quedó alucinado.

-Yo tampoco iré a la fiesta de la playa esta noche- me dijo mirando al frente cuando aparcó frente a la entrada de la casa Cullen, lo miré extrañada, llevaba dos semanas insistiendo constantemente para que fuera a la fiesta, porque se moría de ganas de ir,

-por qué no vas, si estabas deseando que llegara el día-, se acercó a mí, otra vez la quemazón en la garganta,

-si tú no estás para qué demonios quiero yo ir a la playa-, me besó suavemente en la boca, definitivamente me gustaban sus besos, y sus labios eran muy suaves y tiernos.

Douglas no era el clásico chico absolutamente atractivo que te deja sin respiración. Era alto y desgarbado pero poseía un caminar elegante, tenía una disparatada melena rizada de color castaño, que jamás se preocupaba en arreglar.

Sus ojos vivarachos y expresivos eran quizás lo que más me gustaba de él, pero tal vez me gustaban tanto sus ojos no porque fueran hermosos, sino más bien porque Douglas me miraba con ternura, su forma de mirarme, de sonreírme, me hacía sentir especial, me hacía sentir bonita.

-Así que todo estaba orquestado para ir conmigo...- le dije traviesa,

-por supuesto, llevaba semanas pensando cómo decirte...y ha sido tan fácil- dijo feliz, en realidad no había dicho demasiado, más bien me había besado demasiado. De pronto Douglas comenzó a reírse,

-qué ocurre ahora…- le pregunte intrigada,

-es que ha sido tan fácil..-,

-tanto miedo tenías a decírmelo-, mi amigo me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él,

-Rennie llevo años loco por ti, sin saber cómo decirte, sin saber si tú también me querías, ni siquiera sabía si yo te gustaba-,

-años...-,

-claro o qué pensabas que esto surgió ahora de forma espontánea, eres tan hermosa, a veces no puedo ni dejar de mirarte-, eso me hizo sonrojar,

-y estuve a punto de decírtelo muchas veces, pero luego siempre me arrepentía, qué estúpido…-.

Pobre Douglas durante todos este tiempo guardando silencio, tuvo que a ver sido duro para él, querer a alguien y callar por miedo o vergüenza o ambas cosas a la vez,

-te acuerdas el día de la enfermería…-, solté una carcajada,

-claro que me acuerdo, te vi pálido y te arrastré hasta donde la señorita Mcgilly, tú te enfadaste conmigo-,

-hey no, no me enfade, estaba frustrado porque quería contarte todo y no sabía cómo, y tú pensaste que estaba enfermo-, solté una gran carcajada y él se unió a mi risa.

-Será mejor que entres en casa, no quiero que te vayan a regañar por mi culpa. Por cierto, tu cuñado te cuida mucho ¿no?, me ha parecido que no le hacía mucha gracia que yo te llevara-,

vaya eso es bueno, los instintos de Douglas funcionan correctamente, al menos en lo que se refiere a mi padre. A veces me preocupaba lo cómodo que estaba siempre rodeado de vampiros. Incluyéndome a mí.

-Soy la hermana pequeña de Bella y él... me quiere mucho, se preocupa por mí, en general Edward se preocupa mucho siempre...por todos...- le sonreí abiertamente, mi excusa era absolutamente patética, pero qué podía contarle, mi cuñado en realidad es mi padre, al que por cierto no le llevo 2 sino 110 años.

En qué clase de universo paralelo podría yo contarle eso.

Cuando salí del coche ya no estaba tan dichosa. Subí a mi habitación lentamente, cada escalón era aún más largo que el anterior. Entré en mi cuarto y me desnudé, miré mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi vida era una mentira.

Estuve casi dos horas mirando caer el agua de la ducha. Todo era mentira.

Me acosté sintiéndome miserable, tendría que mentirle cada día, tendría que vivir en esa mentira para siempre, jamás podría contarle a mi recién estrenado novio quién era yo, viviría una farsa para él, como lo había hecho siempre, como lo haría con cualquiera.

Bella siempre sería mi hermana, Edward siempre sería el cuñado exageradamente protector, Carlisle mi padre, Esme mi madre, siempre mintiendo, siempre fingiendo, nunca podría ser yo con nadie.

Douglas jamás podría saber que yo poseía una extraña habilidad que me permitía expresar mis sentimientos de una forma digamos física.

Douglas envejecería, yo no.

Hundí la cabeza en la almohada. Esa noche no pude dormir, ya no podía sentir esa delirante felicidad.


	5. Imprimación

**Narrado por Renesmee**

-Hoy te tengo preparada una sorpresa, pero hey como su propio nombre indica es sorpresa, es decir top secret, no sabrás nada hasta que lo veas, de acuerdo...-, asentí alegremente,

-lo que quiere decir nada de preguntas ni investigaciones-,

-vale vale lo pillo, es una .sa, nada de andar metiendo las narices-,

-exacto, lo has pillado-.

Miedo me daba imaginar qué sorpresa me tendría preparada para nuestro aniversario. Tan sólo llevábamos saliendo un mes, pero él estaba absolutamente emocionado y quería celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Yo siendo sincera, estaba intrigada con mi regalo barra sorpresa de "aniversario", en general no me suelen gustar demasiado las sorpresas, siempre termino suplicando que me las digan, y Alice siempre termina confesando, es mi aliada perfecta, se le escapa todo.

Pero qué podría tener preparado Doug. Una cena en algún restaurante caro, cine, una salida por el muelle, quizás un picnic en mitad del bosque. Mientras más lo pensaba más emocionada me sentía y menos ganas de sorpresa tenía, ¡quería saberlo ya!

Al salir de clase de biología no pude aguantarme,

-y una pista...-,

-Renesmee...por favor, no empieces-,

-pero qué te cuesta, solo una miserable pistita chiquitita e insignificante-, negó rotundo con la cabeza,

-nop, que luego siempre terminas averiguándolo todo, recuerdas tu cumpleaños, tu hermana se esmeró en prepararte la gran fiesta de cumpleaños y la pobre... tenías que ver su cara cuando dijiste que ya lo sabías-, me dio un apretón en los hombros,

-es que no eres buena ni para disimular, en serio que me dio pena tu hermana se veía tan ilusionada con tu cumpleaños, en general me he dado cuenta que tu hermana y su novio son muy protectores contigo, mucho más que tus padres-, solté una risita nerviosa,

-sí, mi hermana es que me adora, y bueno Edward es otro miembro más de la familia, estamos muy unidos, oye...de verás se quedó triste Bella...-,intenté cambiar de conversación, y además no me había percatado que quizás a mamá le dolió que yo hubiera averiguado todo.

Pero esta vez fue todo había sido culpa de Alice que sin querer me dijo que cómo me iba a vestir con vaqueros para la gran fiesta de mi 16 cumpleaños. Y Douglas tenía razón, disimular, no era mi fuerte.

-Vale está bien, me rindo pero al menos dime cómo tengo que ir vestida-,

-me da igual como vayas vestida-,

-Doug!!, cómo que te da igual, si vamos al cine me vestiré de una manera, si vamos al bosque me vestiré de otra, no quiero hacer el ridículo, por favor...-

-vamos a estar sólo tú y yo, da igual lo que lleves-, me apretó fuerte contra su pecho y me besó en la frente, luego descendió y me besó en la boca, yo le correspondí, ahora ya apenas notaba la quemazón en la garganta, lo cual era un alivio.

–Te pongas lo que te pongas estarás sencillamente deslumbrante-. Le di un pequeño empujón, qué exagerado era este hombre, cualquiera diría que estaba saliendo con una Miss.

Alice y yo hicimos un exhaustivo esquema de los posibles sitios a dónde podía llevarme, al final decidimos que fuera a donde fuera, unos vaqueros siempre eran apropiados, así pues opté por unos vaqueros y camisa de cuello alto de color azul, me calce unas botas negras, que son elegantes para el cine o la cena, y prácticas si vas por el bosque.

Me recogió puntualmente a las seis de la tarde como había dicho. Al subir en el coche sacó una venda negra de la guantera,

-no puedes ver nada, ya sabes, sorpresa...-,

-no, en serio…me tengo que poner esto…-, asintió divertido,

-sin rechistar señorita-,

agarré la venda y me la puse, se puso a hacer movimientos erráticos delante de mí, supongo que para asegurarse que no veía nada, y era cierto no veía nada, pero lo oía todo, aguce el oído durante todo el camino intentando averiguar dónde demonios me llevaba, pero no podía distinguir por dónde íbamos o por dónde pasábamos, tras aproximadamente dos horas de viaje en coche, llegamos.

-Por favor espera-, se bajó del coche , oí como lo rodeaba, abrió la puerta de copiloto, me tomó de la mano y salí del coche, de pronto me llegó un fuerte olor a salitre y arena, me quité rápidamente la venda de los ojos, cielo santo estábamos en la playa de La Push, en Forks, esto no podía ser cierto,

-eh has hecho trampas, qué impaciente eres, bueno está bien, wualaaa, ¿te gusta?, sé que has querido venir a esta playa desde niña, así que se me ocurrió que sería el regalo perfecto-,

-Douglas, es…yo…-,

-ven vamos a bajar-.

Una parte de mí quería seguirlo, pero no podía, estaba prohibido para mí,

-no Douglas-,

-Renesmee has querido venir aquí desde siempre, no seas tonta, sólo es una playa, no pasa nada, luego échame a mí la culpa si te dicen algo, me hago totalmente responsable-

No sabía si reír o llorar, estaba inquieta y nerviosa, como una niña que sabe que no debe tocar el fuego pero que se muere por hacerlo a pesar que puede hacerse daño, a pesar que se hará daño.

Ese lugar estaba absolutamente prohibido para mí, aunque quizás no se dieran cuenta que estaba en su territorio, ellos no me conocían, sólo sería un ratito y no volvería jamás.

Douglas tiraba de mi mano.

Bajamos corriendo hacia la playa entre las rocas.

Mi novio era bastante patoso, pero resultaba tan gracioso que tuve que reírme.

Estaba cometiendo una locura, pero me lo estaba pasando tan bien.

Salimos disparados corriendo por la playa, estábamos muertos de risa, paramos cuando llegamos a la orilla, miré a mi alrededor, era un sitio precioso, más bonito aún de lo que había imaginado, desde siempre había querido venir.

-¿Te gusta?-,

-oh Douglas sí me encanta, es el mejor regalo de aniversario de la historia, he soñado tantas veces con este lugar, no sabría muy bien explicarte por qué, pero algo en mí me decía que tenía que venir-.

-Vaya qué pedazo de tíos, parece que vienen hacía aquí-, me volví como una autómata.

En frente de mí, a lo lejos siete hombres, altos, morenos y enormes se dirigían directamente hacia dónde estábamos.

Dios santo!, Rece todo lo que sabía en ese momento para que esos hombres no fueran licántropos, y sobre todo para que no supieran quién era yo, o esto se iba a poner muy feo, comencé a pensar en las consecuencias para mi familia de mi estupidez,

¿sería el fin del tratado ancestral firmado entre los clanes?,

¿acababa yo de fastidiarlo todo?,

habría una lucha, cómo he podido ser tan idiota, oh no por favor.

Cuando estuvieron a unos cuantos metros, se pararon, dos de ellos permanecieron en la retaguardia. Como si se estuvieran asegurando que no pudiera huir de ninguna manera.

-Hola-, dijo uno de ellos, parecía ser el portavoz,

miré a Douglas, cómo podía hacer para que él saliera de allí, tenía que pensar en algo.

-Hola-, respondí,

-disfrutando de la playa…- señaló otro,

-así es-, volví a responder.

Douglas se puso delante de mí. Cubriéndome. Estaba intentando protegerme. _Douglas, ellos intentan protegerte a ti de mi, y de paso romperme todos los huesos de mi cuerpo por estar en su playa_.

-Si es un mal momento, podemos irnos señores-, señaló Douglas,

-no hijo sólo queremos hablar con tu amiga-,

se me heló la sangre, el corazón comenzó a bombearme con fuerza, me temblaban las piernas, maldita sea no saldría de esta, había roto el estúpido tratado.

–Bueno John, no te pongas así, estás asustando a mi amigo-,

Douglas se dio la vuelta y me miró sorprendido, lo mismo hicieron los hombres lobo,

-por qué no vas al coche yo ahora te alcanzo- le dije a mi novio,

-los conoces…- dijo mi novio, le sonreí alegremente,

-claro que los conozco, o no John- el falso John asintió aún sorprendido a mi pantomima,

-mejor me quedo contigo- replicó Douglas,

-no seas tonto, vete, tengo cosas que hablar con ellos-,

-pero Rennie…-,

-por favor insisto, John dile tú algo..-,

John me miraba perplejo igual que los otros cuatro chicos que iban con él,

-cierto tenemos…asuntos que tratar con Rennie-, casi escupió las palabras.

Doug caminó de nuevo la cuesta hacía el coche, lo vi alejándose de mi, al menos él no había sospechado nada, y estaba a salvo, Douglas, ni siquiera sabía si lo volvería a ver alguna vez. Me enfrente a ellos.

-Sí, lo sé, no debería estar aquí-,

-cállate asquerosa sanguijuela, qué pretendías hacer con él, darte un festín eh…- bramó otro.

Estaba muy enfadado, comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente, yo me quede congelada como estatua en el sitio. Estalló y ante mi apareció un enorme lobo, que rugía, me mostraba sus afilados colmillos y caminaba lentamente hacía mi, esto es el fin.

Recordé la historia que me había contado papá, Carlisle había logrado calmarlos, eso era, tenía que conseguir calmarlos, levanté las manos en señal de paz, eso siempre funcionaba en las películas,

-siento haber entrado en vuestras tierras, no era mi intención ofenderos, por favor no culpéis a mi familia por esto, es todo culpa mía, esto ha sido un error, lo siento...-,

de pronto John me miró intrigado,

-familia, hay más como tú…qué familia…-,

-Los Cullen-, respondí mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, ¿había alguna posibilidad de huída?.

Uno de los hombres que había permanecido en la retaguardia se acercó, los demás se hicieron a un lado y lo dejaron pasar, se puso en frente de mí.

Era enorme, casi me sacaba tres cabezas, alce la vista y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Fue extraño, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron ya no pude sentir miedo, tenía unos hermosos ojos color almendra.

Aunque no pude descifrar su expresión, sus ojos no me devolvían una mirada cargada de odio o repugnancia como si sentí con los demás licántropos.

Es más el hombre estaba como hipnotizado en frente de mí.

-Cómo te llamas-, dijo de pronto,

-Renesmee- respondí sin pensar,

-perdón…-,

-Renesmee-, volví a repetir.

-Renesmee…- repitió mi nombre como si fuera lo más importante que había de aprender en la vida.

-Yo sé que no debería estar aquí, y de verás que lo siento, la culpa es mía, mi familia no sabe que estoy aquí-,

-eso ya no importa- dijo él,

-¿qué no importa?-, tuve que poner cara de imbécil.

El hombre no dejaba de mirarme, y lo hacía de un modo tan tierno como si de pronto yo le hubiera caído en gracia, esbozó una sonrisa,

-no, no importa, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras-, los demás hombres lo miraron sorprendidos,

-dios no me lo puedo creer, joder Jacob, la madre que…, dime que es mentira, Sam joder dile algo a este tarado- dijo uno de ellos.

Sam que era el verdadero nombre de John, se encogió de hombros,

-no hay nada que hacer, no es su culpa, Jacob qué hacemos-,

Jacob le habló sin dejar de mirarme,

-iros, y a partir de ahora ella vendrá aquí cuando quiera-.

No me había vuelto loca, había dicho que yo podía estar allí, es más que podía ir cuando yo quisiera, y parecía el jefe, los demás le habían obedecido,

¿y el tratado?, no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Gracias-, logré balbucear, -no entiendo que ha pasado…yo sé que cometí un error viniendo y lo siento, pero le prometo que ni siquiera sabía que venía aquí, quiero decir yo...no les haréis daño verdad, a mi familia-

El hombre seguía mirándome como si fuera capaz de atravesar mi pupila y descubrir los secretos más ocultos de mi alma, me sentí un poco intimidada, volvió a sonreírme,

-tienes unos ojos preciosos Renesmee-, lo miré confundida,

se aproximó a mí, me aparté instintivamente,

-lo siento, no pretendía asustarte, no debes sentir miedo de mí-, se alejó nuevamente de mi,

-y puedes estar tranquila nadie va a hacerle nada ni a ti ni a tu familia, tienes mi palabra--No entiendo, mi padre me explicó que había un tratado, bueno usted debe conocerlo, por eso estabais aquí, para echarme, ¿no?-, asintió lentamente y se rascó la barbilla,

-tu padre es…-, y ahora por qué estaba interesado en saber quién era mi padre,

-Edward Cullen- contesté, tosió y se rascó la nuca torpemente, miró alrededor,

-y tu madre…-,

-Bella Cullen- volví a contestar. Se echó a reír,

-y ese nombre fue idea de…-,

-perdón-,

-quiero decir tu nombre, a quién se le ocurrió ese nombre-, y ahora por qué me preguntaba por mi nombre...

-bueno, fue idea de mi madre, son los nombres de mis abuelas-,

de pronto soltó una carcajada,

–lo sabía, ese trabalenguas sólo se le pudo ocurrir a ella-,

y por qué le estaba yo contando a un perfecto desconocido mi vida, ¿el hombre conocía a mi madre?, y estaba claro que no le gustaba mi nombre, no entendía nada, se aproximó nuevamente a mí, pero esta vez no me aparté,

-tú no deberías tener unos seis años…-, estaba completamente alucinada,

-cómo lo sabe-,

-porque yo estuve allí, el día que tú naciste-.

No sé qué cara tuve que poner pero él se echo a reír, y acarició mi mejilla, sentí una punzada justo en mitad del estómago cuando me tocó, fue una sensación extraña, como cuando estás muy nerviosa, y sientes cosquillas por todo el estómago, pero lo raro era que yo me encontraba tranquila, su mano era cálida, más que eso, su mano ardía.

-Yo era amigo de tu madre, ella solía venir mucho aquí cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, exactamente qué edad tienes-,

-tengo 16 años, bueno físicamente tengo 16 años, pero nací hace seis años, mi crecimiento es algo acelerado-, solté una risita ridícula, pero él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que hablaba de este tema con un extraño, resultaba tan agradable poder decir la verdad, aunque sólo fuera por una vez.

¿Y él?,

¿quién era él?,

¿por qué sabía tanto sobre mi vida?,

¿sería el amigo indio de mi madre, él que se había ido?, quizás por eso me había defendido de los demás.

Era el amigo de mamá.

-Ahora por fin estoy empezando a entender, de nuevo gracias por ayudarme-,

-y qué estas empezando a entender-, dijo sonriendo,

-bueno me salvó de sus amigos…-,

-salvaste...-,

-cómo-,

-no me trates de usted por favor-, asentí,

-y bueno usted, perdón tú, eres amigo de mamá, hey conociste a mamá cuándo era humana-, volvió a asentir divertido.

Alzó la vista hacia las rocas,

-tu amigo debe estar preocupado por ti, estaba muy asustado cuando se fue-, me había olvidado por completo de Douglas,

-sí tienes razón, debería volver-, debería, pero no me apetecía nada en absoluto separarme de él, quizás no lo volvería a ver.

-Te acompaño- dijo él, le sonreí, y otra vez esa mirada, lograba que me sintiera expuesta ante él cada vez que me miraba, y al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir tranquila y feliz, qué extraño.

-Gracias de nuevo-,

-no hay de qué Renesmee-, pronunciaba mi nombre de un modo tan suave, casi parecía acariciarlo con su voz.

-Por el amor de dios Rennie, estaba muy preocupado-, Douglas salió corriendo del coche y me apretó fuerte contra él, yo le devolví el abrazo aliviada, me sentí incómoda por Jacob, pero él no parecía ni inmutarse,

-¿estás bien?-,

-sí tranquilo, te lo dije eran amigos-,

-pues menuda pinta tenían-, de pronto se percató de la presencia del hombre indio a mi lado,

-Hola, Douglas Fairbanks, mucho gusto-, y extendió su mano hacía él, Jacob le sonrió amigablemente,

-encantado, Jacob Black-.

Se estrecharon las manos, tan pálida la mano de mi novio en comparación con la de él. Jacob volvió a mirarme, ya se iba, y una parte de mí no quería que lo hiciera,

-bueno lo dicho, puedes venir cuando quieras a la playa, eres libre de ir y venir por donde te plazca y no te preocupes por _John_, parece muy bruto pero ya sabes lo que dicen, _perro ladrador poco mordedor_-, me guiñó un ojo, tuve que reírme,

-gracias de nuevo, volveré, es una playa preciosa-.

-Por cierto Renesmee, me harías el favor de saludar a tu familia de mi parte, dale muchos besos a tu madre-, se quedó pensativo y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa,

-pero sobre todo dale muchos saludos a Rosalie, no veas que alegría se va a llevar-, soltó una carcajada y desapareció por las rocas.

Entre en casa como un huracán,

-mamaaa!!!, mami, estás en casa, no sabes lo que ha pasado-, bajó la escaleras muerta de risa,

-a dónde te llevó Douglas, te lo pasaste bien-,

-no te lo vas a creer, no sé ni por dónde empezar, dónde está papá-,

-ahora viene está arreglando el coche con Rosalie, bueno para ser más exactos andan discutiendo sobre cómo arreglar el coche, pero estoy segura que terminarán arreglándolo, Rosalie lo arreglará, tu padre se cogerá un ataque de nervios-,

-papaaaaaaa ven por favor!!!-.

En menos de dos segundos tenía a Edward frente a mí,

-gracias cielo, aguantarla a veces es un suplicio, qué ocurre...-,

-es que no sabéis-,

-Jacob!!, aquí de nuevo??, fuiste a la Push!!-, mamá me miró alarmada,

-cómo que fuiste a la Push, Renesmee había hablamos al respecto, ¿Jacob?, ha vuelto...qué pasa con él-.

Me pareció que a mi padre le cambiaba el color de la cara,

-no, dime que no, no puede ser, es imposible-, mamá continuaba enfadada,

-pero se puede saber porqué has ido a la playa cuando te dijimos que estaba totalmente prohibido-, dios esto iba a ser complicado,

-por favor queréis callaros no podré contar nada, bueno papá tú ya lo sabes, pero los demás, no-, Emmett aplaudió alegremente,

-gracias por comprender a los no-freakys de esta familia, por favor cuéntanos que ha pasado en la playa-.

Edward se apoyó en la pared y se quedó mirando al infinito, mi madre se acercó a él, -escucha a tu hija, luego hablamos-.

-Gracias- les dije.

Comencé el relato,

-bueno no fui a la playa por iniciativa propia, Douglas me llevó allí engañada, no sabía a dónde íbamos, y sí ya se, cometí un error terrible, bajamos a la playa y de pronto aparecieron ellos, eran enormes, me asusté mucho-,

mi padre estaba tenso, apretaba fuerte los puños, mamá a su lado lo miraba y luego volvía a mirarme a mí,

-pero no pasó nada, bueno uno de ellos explotó literalmente delante de mí y parecía que quería atacarme, pero luego apareció tu amigo-, mamá me miró asombrada,

-Jacob...-,

-aja, y él no les dejó que me hicieran nada, y les dijo que yo podía ir a la playa cuando quisiera, y los demás lo obedecieron, fue muy amable conmigo-,

-puedes ir a la Push...- dijo Alice mirando de reojo a Edward, éste le devolvió una mirada que no pude descifrar,

-sí, el amigo de mamá lo dijo bien claro delante de los demás, y luego todos se fueron. Por qué no hicisteis eso hace años, con lo fácil que hubiera sido para todos-, Emmett miró a Edward,

-o sea ya no hay tratado, no entiendo nada-, Rosalie estaba indignada,

-no me puedo creer que ese chucho esté otra vez aquí, creí que no lo iba a volver a ver en mi vida- ,

-no lo llames chucho, me ha salvado, es bueno, ha roto ese estúpido tratado. Además me mandó recuerdos para ti-, Alice estalló en una carcajada.

Papá se acercó a Rosalie y palmeó su hombro,

-oh créeme Rosalie a partir de ahora lo verás y mucho-, sentenció papá.

Me sentía observada. Intentaban disimularlo, pero mientras engullía rápidamente los cereales de mi desayuno podía sentir en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, las miradas de todos,

-se puede saber qué ocurre, es por ir a la playa, lo siento, en serio, yo no sabía nada, si lo hubiera sabido jamás hubiera ido, bueno finalmente se arregló todo, ¿no?-, mamá acarició mi cabello,

-cariño tranquila, no estamos enfadados porque fueras a la Push, te llevó Douglas por sorpresa-,

-entonces qué ocurre-, desvió la mirada,

-mamá!!-,

-nada cielo nada, ¿ya estás lista para ir?-, asentí,

agarré mi maleta y me dirigí al coche de papá. Durante el trayecto nadie dijo nada, Jasper me miraba de un modo extraño,

-y es posible…quiero decir ella es vampiro...- soltó Jasper de pronto, -Jasper por favor-, Alice lo mandó callar.

¿Por qué dijo eso?, ¿se refería a mí?, ¿qué es lo que no era posible?

Ese día fue por decirlo de un modo claro, totalmente surrealista.

Mis padres no pararon de cuchichear durante todo el día, incluso en el comedor, de vez en cuando se unían a ellos Alice y Jasper, luego me observaban durante un tiempo y volvían a cuchichear.

Esta situación estaba empezando a molestarme, sabían algo que no querían compartir conmigo. Me irritaba profundamente tanto misterio.

¿Tendría que ver con él? O quizás el tratado que él mismo rompió por mí.

Por qué no habría roto esa tontera ancestral años atrás, todo hubiera sido tan sencillo, me parecía todo tan ridículo, tan sólo su palabra bastó para romper años de ciega obediencia a ese pacto firmado entre los clanes, lo cual me hacía pensar que ese pacto no era tan grave como mis padres me habían hecho creer, y quién sería él, por qué tenía tanto poder entre los demás, sería su jefe,

¿los hombres lobos tienen jefe?

Todos habían aceptado sin rechistar mi presencia en su territorio.

Fue tan amable al ayudarme de ese modo, y lo hizo por su amistad con mi madre.

Mi novio estuvo como siempre, alegre, y divertido comentando las clases y las estupideces de los profesores.

A veces es como si Doug viviera en un mundo ajeno al mío, y yo simulaba un papel para él, como si actuara en una obra de teatro, donde yo no era yo, y mi familia tampoco era lo que aparentaba, pero al menos su alegría me distraía.

Hablamos de volver a la playa, y yo me entusiasme por volver, quizás Jacob estuviera allí, luego me recriminé por pensar de ese modo en él.

No era justo para Douglas, así que decidí dejar pasar el tiempo, sería mejor no verlo, además mi familia ya estaba bastante rarita con el tema, le propuse ir al cine, y aceptó feliz.

Al salir del instituto, Douglas insistió en llevarme a casa.

-Edward espero que no te importe que la lleve hoy a casa-, dijo tímidamente, de algún modo Douglas había aprendido que tenía que llevarse bien con mi cuñado si quería pasar más tiempo conmigo,

-sí claro, por mí no hay problema-, respondió mi padre, giró sobre sus talones,

-pero no sé qué pensará él del asunto-. Mamá, Douglas y yo volvimos la cabeza.

¡!JACOB!!

Estaba allí, había venido, mi corazón comenzó a latir alocado, noté como las palmas de mis manos se humedecían, intenté disimular la enorme sonrisa que se había plantado en mi cara de forma traicionera.

-Vaya ese tío otra vez, Renesmee me dijo que es amigo tuyo no...-, mi madre asintió mientras me observaba detenidamente.

Jacob se levantó y se dirigió a nuestro encuentro, otra vez la punzada de nervios en mitad del estómago, contrólate me dije, _sólo es un amigo de mamá, nada más, es su amigo, ni siquiera es tu amigo, respira, y disimula, _parecía que la cosa iba funcionando, hasta que se acercó y volvió a mirarme.

Me derretí como la mantequilla en una sartén caliente, apenas era capaz de apartar mis ojos de sus ojos, parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo, porque nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro.

Desvió la mirada hacía mi madre,

-Bells, vaya qué elegante, bonitos tacones, estás muy...cambiada desde la última vez-, le guiñó un ojo, mamá sonreía,

-como ya sabrás, ayer me encontré en la playa con...-,

-mi hermana-, se apresuró a decir mamá,

Jacob asintió divertido,

-eso es. Me fijé que tenía los mismos ojos de su madre, por cierto dale saludos, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a la Señora Cullen-.

Jacob volvió a mirarme, yo tenía una sonrisa de imbécil plastificada en la cara.

-Se los daré de tu parte Jacob, me alegro mucho de volver a verte, es posible que estés aún más grande-, Jacob se encogió de hombros,

-eso mismo dijo mi padre cuando me vio, supongo que será la dieta brasileña, mucha carne felina-

otra vez sus ojos se posaron en los míos, con esa sonrisa suya que haría derretir un iceberg en pleno invierno polar, creo que enrojecí.

Saludó a mi padre con un movimiento de cabeza,

-Edward, cómo estás-,

-muy bien, me alegro de volver a verte-,

-yo también me alegro de verte Ed, hey Douglas, hola de nuevo como vamos...-,

-bien gracias-,

Douglas se puso a mi lado y tomó mi mano, le sonreí, en realidad en este punto yo ya no controlaba a quién demonios estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo de repente mi novio.

¿Irme? no, yo no quería irme, quería quedarme en ese parking por los restos mientras él estuviera allí.

-Hasta luego Renesmee, cuídate, nos vemos otro día-, dijo alegremente Jacob,

-bueno adiós- dije sin mucho afán,

mis padres no se movieron del sitio.

Douglas casi me arrastró hasta el coche, y allí se quedaron mis padres con él.

El hombre que hacía que me sudaran las palmas de las manos, que sonriera como una verdadera idiota y que mi corazón bombeara a diez mil por hora.

-Rennie, ¿estás bien?, desde que fuimos a la playa estás rara, por ejemplo hoy te he notado distante todo el día, ocurre algo, estás mal por lo de la playa verdad, te echaron una bronca, lo siento tanto, mira hablaré con tu padre, la culpa es totalmente mía, no voy a permitir que te lleves un rapapolvo por mis tonterías-.

Pobre Douglas, me sentí tan rastrera, él pensando que mis padres estaban enfadados conmigo y yo apenas le había prestado atención metida en mi propio mundo, pensando en ese dichoso hombre,

qué demonios pasaba conmigo,

cuándo me había convertido en un ser tan odioso.

Douglas no se merecía a una loca voluble y hormonada.

-Bueno han sido muchas emociones en casa, ese chico es amigo de mi hermana, llevaban años sin verse y lo queremos mucho en casa, y tranquilo no me echaron ninguna bronca en serio, es que llegó este amigo de Bella y...-,

-si ya me di cuenta..., todos estabais muy interesados en él-,

-pero ya estoy contigo, así que olvidémonos de él, vale-, asintió y me besó en los labios, yo le devolví el beso.

Un pequeño rincón de mi cerebro se imaginó cómo sería besar al hombre lobo.


	6. Consecuencias

**Narrado por Renesmee**

_Jacob esto es un error, un completo y absurdo error, no podemos estar juntos, yo soy un vampiro._

_Medio vampiro, respondió él._

_Pero tú eres un hombre lobo, no te das cuenta que no tiene sentido._

_Y por qué no tiene sentido, ahora tienes prejuicios, volvió él a contestarme,_

_no es que tenga prejuicios pero reconoce que es extraño,_

_y qué más da que sea extraño, yo te quiero, acaso tú no me quieres._

_Sí, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, no puedo si quiera pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú. Se aproximó lentamente a mí, la respiración se volvió una tarea complicada, él cada vez más cerca, a mí que me temblaba el cuerpo entero, acaso quería besarme._

_Sí, bésame, estoy completamente loca por ti, bésame, Jake, bésame._

Me desperté sobresaltada, me incorporé en la cama. Aún era noche cerrada, me levanté y abrí la ventana de par en par, estaba empapada en sudor, el aire entró como una ráfaga furiosa en mi habitación, inhale fuertemente, fue sólo un sueño.

Era oficial, yo era el ser más repugnante y miserable que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Las lágrimas resbalaron por mi cara, cómo podía hacerle eso a Douglas, traicionarlo de esa manera, por un perfecto desconocido.

Jacob tan sólo era amigo de mi madre, y seguramente no volvería a verlo por una buena temporada, y aquí estaba yo, anhelando sus besos, cuando ni siquiera lo conocía.

Qué clase de persona soy.

Soy acaso una de esas que caen con el primer niño lindo que les sonríe, acaso mi amor es tan inestable y superfluo,

y ahora ¿cómo actuar delante de él? y

¿qué es lo que me está pasando con él?.

¿Y con Douglas?,

¿lo quiero acaso?,

¿qué clase de amor es el mío que se tambalea a la primera de cambio?.

Jacob se había portado bien conmigo, prácticamente le debía mi vida, pero acaso era eso razón suficiente para amar a alguien, era ridículo amar a alguien tan sólo porque te hubiera salvado la vida, según esta absurda mentalidad, la mitad de este pueblo debería estar haciendo cola en la puerta de casa, para pedir a mi abuelo en matrimonio.

Yo le estaba agradecida, muy agradecida en realidad, y bueno él era guapo, yo no había conocido a muchos hombres interesantes en mi vida, y él lo era, quizás tan sólo estuviera deslumbrada.

Eso era!, tan sólo una tontería de adolescente que se me pasaría enseguida.

Yo quería a Douglas, era mi mejor amigo, me conocía, me quería, era una de la mejores personas que existían en la tierra, dulce, amable, divertido.

Jacob, ¿qué tenía Jacob? No, no, estaba enfocándolo erróneamente, Jacob era adorable eso era algo evidente, pero acaso me conocía, acaso yo le importaba, me salvó por el cariño que tenía hacia mi madre, no por mí.

Para él, yo era simplemente la hija de su mejor amiga, había sido amable y se acabó.

De nuevo lo enfocaba de un modo incorrecto.

Lo importante era que él pertenecía a un mundo y yo a otro completamente diferente, bueno al menos él ya sabía quiénes eran mis verdaderos padres, podría contarle incluso mi extraña habilidad, no era necesario fingir delante suyo, no, no y no!!.

Y qué demonios importaba qué el supiera la verdad, quizás algún día Douglas también lo supiera, podría contarle todo, como ocurrió con mis padres, y Douglas me aceptaría, o tal vez se asustaría. Bueno eso ahora tampoco importaba demasiado, yo quería a Douglas era mi novio y era feliz con él.

Tenía que asumir que Jacob era un deslumbramiento adolescente y punto. Se me pasaría en cuanto comenzara a tratarlo asiduamente.

Volví a la cama, y por qué quería yo tratar a Jacob, ni siquiera era seguro que volviera a aparecer.

Me sobresaltó un aullido, se oía cercano, me levanté como un rayo de la cama, me encaramé en la ventana, vi algo correr entre los árboles, era un lobo, ¿sería él?

De nuevo mi corazón latía desaforado, y mi conciencia lloraba desconsolada.

* * *

-Buenos días- dije balbuceando, estaba completamente muerta de sueño, apenas había podido dormir más de dos horas anoche.

Me sentía tan avergonzada, seguramente mi padre sabría todo, quizás se lo había dicho a mamá, y qué pensarían ellos de mí, que era una persona horrible, tal como pensaba yo. Qué vergüenza, que supieran que estaba loca por el amigo de mamá.

Era tan humillante, no lo conocía, apenas había hablado con él. Pero cómo hacía para controlarme, para dejar de sentir esto que sentía cuando tenía a ese hombre cerca.

–Estás lista-, preguntó Alice,

-sí... mamá y papá...-,

-se fueron temprano esta mañana, iban a cazar y luego ya nos alcanzarían en clase- respondió mi tía,

-ah qué bien-.

El Instituto se había convertido en mi particular versión del infierno estos días. Concentrándome en no pensar en él mientras mi padre estuviera cerca, para que no pensara que yo era una loca inconsciente y patética, y disimulando con Douglas para que no sintiera que yo estaba rara y distante con él.

Procuraba estar atenta y reír todas las cosas que decía, estar cariñosa y ser amable, quizás se me pasaba la mano siendo cariñosa con él, porque en mi afán de normalidad me pasé pegada cual lapa a él todo el día, ¿notaría algo?, si lo hizo no me dijo nada. Cuando llegó el turno de la hora con mis padres, en clase de matemáticas, me concentré ferozmente en la materia que estudiábamos ese semestre, álgebra. Creo que en mi vida había puesto tanto interés en las ecuaciones.

Escuche atentamente toda la explicación del Sr. Calhum, papá debía estar orgulloso de mí. Durante el almuerzo entablé una interesante conversación sobre actores y películas favoritas ese año para los Oscars con Sandra y Annabel, una de las pocas compañeras que me dirigían la palabra en el instituto.

En general pasear con los Cullen, era garantía de fracaso en popularidad escolar, por suerte Sandra y sus amigas, siempre fueron amables y encantadoras con nosotros.

Tras finalizar la jornada me sentí orgullosa de mi misma, había pasado el día sin pensar en nada que no fuera lo verdaderamente importante, mi novio y los estudios.

En el coche de vuelta a casa, de nuevo silencio sepulcral. Jasper seguía mirándome de un modo extraño. Alice y mamá disimulaban mirando entretenidas por la ventanilla, pero seguían observándome cuando creían que yo no me daba cuenta.

Apenas pude dar crédito a mis ojos cuando al llegar a casa, él estaba allí. Apoyado tranquilamente en el muro de la entrada a la casa.

Todo mi muro de defensas se vino al piso en menos de lo que canta un gallo, otra vez los sudores, las mariposas en el estómago, y la sonrisa de imbécil, pero además ahora tenía que sumar otro nuevo síntoma, me costaba respirar con normalidad.

Al menos esta vez, Douglas no estaba allí para verme delirar como una tonta, me hubiera muerto si él se hubiera dado cuenta.

Salí del coche y procuré no mirarlo, sino lo miraba podría entrar en casa e ignorarlo. Casi entre volando a casa, subí corriendo las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación.

Creo que se quedó con ganas de saludarme, pero finalmente venía por mi madre, que hablara con ella, y me dejara en paz con mis remordimientos.

Me senté frente al escritorio e intenté concentrarme en los ejercicios para el día siguiente.

"La suma de los números es 59, y si el mayor se divide por el menor, el cociente es 2 y el residuo es 5. Halla el número".

Vale, este era fácil, x es el número mayor, 59 –x, el número menor.

¿Estarán hablando abajo?, a lo mejor Jacob está molesto porque no lo saludé.

Pero en qué clase de persona me estaba convirtiendo, me había comportado como una grosera.

Él, que siempre había sido tan amable y educado conmigo, y yo ni lo había saludado. Se habrá pensado que soy una niña malcriada y estúpida.

Me levanté de la silla.

Podía bajar e inventarme alguna excusa por mi comportamiento, pero y qué excusa le daba. _Hola, estoy idiotizada por ti, tengo novio, y por eso me siento rastrera y miserable, de ahí que no te mire, ni te hable y ni siquiera te salude_. Sí, seguro que quedaba totalmente convincente.

De cualquier manera tenía que bajar, quizás podía argumentar que tenía muchos deberes. Qué estupidez, desde cuando uno no puede saludar por tener deberes, o tal vez un terrible dolor estomacal. No, Jacob sabía que yo era medio vampiro, nunca había tenido ni tan siquiera un simple resfriado. No había escapatoria posible, dijera lo que dijera estaría mintiendo y mentir se me daba francamente mal.

Tocaron a la puerta, seguramente mi madre estaría avergonzada por mi comportamiento, había sido muy maleducada.

Abrí la puerta.

-Sí ya sé que ahora mismo te estarás preguntando qué tipo de educación me has dado, cuando he subido sin saludar si quiera a tu amigo, y tienes toda la razón del mundo, es sólo que...-, alce la vista.

Jacob estaba allí, frente a la puerta de mi dormitorio, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, mirándome divertido,

-sigue por favor...es interesante el tema de tu educación, de cualquier manera estoy seguro que ha sido la mejor-, creo que me subió toda la sangre que tenía acumulada en el cuerpo a las mejillas,

-Ja cob...hola...- logré balbucear dos palabras con un mínimo de coherencia. Al menos lo había saludado,

-Hola Renesmee, qué tal los deberes…-, echó una ojeada a mi dormitorio, menos mal en mi mesa estaban aún mis apuntes,

-ya sabes, el instituto, deberes y exámenes-, _¿se puede ser más idiota? Respuesta, no._

-Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo, no te robaré mucho tiempo lo prometo-, el corazón empezó a bombearme a mil por hora,

-un paseo, suena...genial, cuándo-,

-ahora...sólo si te viene bien, sólo si tú quieres-. Decirle que no. Esa era la opción más lógica, pero ni siquiera había sido tomada en cuenta.

En el estado de nervios incontrolables en el que me encontraba, cometería alguna estupidez. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

Cogí una chaqueta y bajamos las escaleras.

Mis padres estaban sentados en el salón y simulaban que veían la tele, pero no nos quitaban la vista de encima,

-Adiós Bells, Edward luego la dejaré de nuevo en la puerta de casa- dijo Jacob,

se veía tan seguro de sí mismo, yo era un manojo de nervios en ese momento, ni recuerdo si me despedí de mis padres.

Caminamos por el bosque sin decirnos nada, de vez en cuando él me miraba, yo procuraba no mirarlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos caminando en silencio, era tan agradable sentirlo cerca de mí, ojala pudiera extender la mano y acariciar su brazo.

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte, el problema es que no sé por dónde empezar -,

sonó todo lo espantoso que puede sonar _"tengo que confesarte algo horrible y no sé cómo decírtelo para no herirte_".

-Puedes empezar por dónde quieras- le respondí,

fuera lo que fuera lo que tenía que decirme, podría soportarlo, peor de lo que ya me sentía era imposible estar.

-Quizás lo mejor es contarte la historia desde el principio-, se quedó pensativo un rato,

-bueno, ya sabes que soy un hombre lobo, pero sabes por qué entramos en fase-, negué con la cabeza,

-nos transformamos cuando hay vampiros cerca, como un sistema de defensa, según las leyendas de mi tribu estamos destinados a proteger a los nuestros y a los humanos de los vampiros, por supuesto no de tu familia, pero ahí fuera hay vampiros que no son tan agradables y educados como Carlisle-, asentí sin decir nada porque no quería interrumpirlo, pero papá ya me había contado la historia de los hombres lobos, bueno en concreto del famoso tratado ahora inexistente.

-Pues bien, cuando yo me transformé...digamos que no me lo tomé demasiado bien, estaba muy cabreado, sobre todo con tu familia-, se paró de pronto y me tomó de los hombros.

Casi había logrado controlar la respiración hasta que hizo eso.

Me tomó de la barbilla y se agachó buscando mi mirada, sus penetrantes ojos oscuros destruyeron mis defensas, ¿notaría qué estaba temblando?

-Pero ya no estoy enfadado con tu familia, eso fue hace años, lo entiendes verdad, es más me caen muy bien, bueno... casi todos-, soltó una risotada.

Asentí, gracias a dios me soltó y continuó hablando,

-bueno me dijeron que me había transformado en ese monstruo precisamente porque los Cullen estaban cerca de nuestro territorio y yo no quería ser esa especie de freaky, imagínate convertirme en un maldito perro gigante que no puede ni controlarse, por eso los odiaba-,

volvió a mirarme para asegurarse que yo había entendido todo, yo me limité a devolverle una sonrisa, a dónde quería ir a parar,

-luego fui descubriendo más cosas acerca de las leyendas de mi pueblo… durante años estuve convencido que eran una sarta de cuentos de los ancianos, para asustarnos y que no hiciéramos tonterías, pero mírame, resultaron ser ciertas… -,

otra vez su enorme sonrisa, era algo inevitable, cuando él sonreía todo se iluminaba a su alrededor.

No entendía por qué me estaba contando a mí esa historia, no es que me molestara ni mucho menos, al contrario no podía ni describir lo feliz que me sentía de estar allí con él, y que estuviera contándome sus secretos. Pero seguía sin entender nada.

–Bueno hay varias leyendas sobre los hombres lobos, una de ellas, bueno a mí siempre me resultó un tanto extraña, quiero decir no es algo que ocurra siempre, pero a veces ocurre, en la Push al parecer ocurre además, con demasiada frecuencia-,

agachó la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado y se rascó la nuca, me había dado cuenta que hacía eso cada vez que estaba nervioso, ¿lo pondría yo nervioso?, esa idea no me disgustaba, al menos iríamos a la par.

-Perdona, pero es que no entiendo lo que intentas decirme-.

-Los hombres lobo podemos imprimar-, lo soltó como si aquello fuera un pecado capital, y se quedó observándome, como midiendo mi reacción, yo no sabía que pensar, eso qué demonios quería decir, y por qué me lo estaba contando a mí,

-imprimar…como lo hacen las crías de las aves quieres decir-, asintió feliz,

-sí algo así, sólo que diferente, no imprimamos a nuestras madres, sino a única persona, que es como... tu alma gemela-,

-vaya…y hay muchos de tus amigos imprimados-,

-si esto ya parece una plaga-, nos echamos a reír.

-Es muy interesante, y qué ocurre cuándo imprimas a alguien-,

-pues que esa persona se convierte en lo más importante que hay en tu mundo, en realidad en lo único que hay en tu mundo, quieres que sea feliz por encima de todo, tú serás todo lo que ella necesite, todo lo que ella quiera-,

-y lo que tú quieres no importa…-,

-todo lo que tú quieres es únicamente ella-,

-entonces es como si te enamorarás a lo bestia-,

-no exactamente, es algo mucho más profundo que eso, es un amor puro, sin importar nada que no sea su felicidad y su seguridad, en realidad no importa que ella no sea tu pareja-,

-aún así sigue siendo extraño, y si por ejemplo tienes novio y tu novio es digamos un hombre lobo e imprima a otra mujer, esa relación, ¿se rompe?-,

-desgraciadamente sí, el vínculo es muy fuerte para él a partir de la imprimación, ni siquiera sería capaz de ver a otras mujeres, tan sólo ella importa-,

me apoyé en el tronco de un árbol,

-pues me parece muy mal, quiero decir, es como si de pronto te convirtieras en esclavo de alguien y tuvieras que renunciar a todo por ella-, esbozó una sonrisa,

-yo también lo veía como tú, es más me parecía hasta ridículo-,

-¿y ahora ya no te lo parece?-,

-no-.

Se sentó en el suelo del bosque a mis pies. Se quedó mirando hacia el infinito, como si de pronto estuviera relajado y tranquilo. La brisa soplaba delicada entre los árboles. Arranqué unas hierbas y me puse a jugar distraída con ellas.

-Y eso por qué, quiero decir qué te hizo cambiar de opinión-,

-tú-.

Se me cayeron las hierbas de las manos, ¿|YO!?

Yo había hecho que él viera la esclavitud como el modo ideal de vivir, lo conocía hacía tan sólo una semana era absurdo que...

-¿TÚ estás imprimado de mí?-, creo que casi estaba chillando, pero él era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad, ni se inmutó.

-Sé que es extraño para ti, y no quiero que afecte a tu vida, bueno sé que de alguna manera puede afectar, pero si tú me dices que no venga, no vendré, no pasa nada, no quiero que te sientas incómoda por mí-.

¿Por eso estaba sintiendo lo que estaba sintiendo por él, era todo culpa de su maldita imprimación?

-Pero yo quiero a Douglas -,

-pues claro que lo quieres cariño, no hay nada de malo-, ¿me había llamado cariño?,

-yo quiero qué tú seas feliz, mientras tú lo seas yo también lo seré-,

-¿no te duele que esté con Douglas?-,

-en absoluto-.

_Pues a mí sí me duele estar pensando en tí las 24 horas del día, te veo hasta en mi sueños._

Jacob sencillamente era feliz, transpiraba felicidad por cada poro de su piel, le daba igual que yo estuviera con Douglas, con el vecino de al lado o con el regimiento entero de infantería, a él todo le daba igual, mientras yo fuera feliz ¿y eso a mí, por qué me molestaba?

-¿A mí también me afectará?…la imprimación quiero decir-,

-bueno no del mismo modo que a mí, nos llevaremos muy bien, podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras, como amigo, como un hermano, como lo que tú quieras-, se tumbó en el césped y colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza,

-incluso puedes ser todo lo malcriada que te venga en gana-, tuve que echarme a reír, golpe bajo perro.

-Siento no haberte saludado-, me senté a su lado,

-búa no me importa, pero ¿estabas molesta por algo?, ¿hice algo que te enfadara?-,

se incorporó y me observó detenidamente, su mirada me desarmaba por completo,

-no no, es sólo que…bueno a veces soy idiota-, me acarició la mano, otra vez la sensación en el estómago,

-no eres idiota, eres lo opuesto a ser idiota, fuiste muy valiente el día de la playa, dejaste a Sam y los demás alucinados cuando lo llamaste John, por cierto buena estrategia, y lo hiciste para proteger a tu novio, eso dice mucho de la persona que eres-,

-muchas gracias, pero estaba muerta de miedo-, me tomó de la barbilla,

-lo siento, siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por eso, nunca más se volverán a acercar a ti si tú no quieres, lo prometo-, deslizó su mano por mi cara y acarició suavemente mi mejilla. Por qué tenía que hacerme esas cosas, ya era difícil estar con él, añadir contacto físico a nuestra relación era una tortura.

-¿Fue ahí cuando me imprimaste, en la playa?-, me alejé un poco de él, pillaría la indirecta,

-así es…cuando dijiste que tu familia eran los Cullen, pensé que no podía ser cierto, yo conocía a todos los Cullen, y jamás te había visto, quise ver tu rostro, y entonces ocurrió-,

-así sin más, me viste y supiste que yo era…la elegida, ¿por qué?-,

-por que tenías que ser tú, siempre fuiste tú, todo es por ti, todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, todo ha sido por ti-,

-¿todo ha sido por mí?-.

-Esa es otra historia muy larga, y es tarde, tienes que volver a casa, mañana tienes clases, pero te lo contaré todo, te lo prometo, todo lo que quieras saber-,

Se levantó y me tendió la mano, yo la tomé y nos quedamos mirándonos.

Todo su mundo era yo, eso había dicho, yo era la chica por la que él haría cualquier cosa, como si fuera mi esclavo, qué curioso, ya antes me habían ofrecido esclavitud de por vida, pero ahora era real, él era mío, mi Jacob.

Y por muy horrible que pueda sonar esa idea no me desagradó. Yo también podría ser su esclava si él quería. NO NO y NO! Yo estaba con Douglas, Jacob era únicamente, bueno aún no sabía muy bien quién era Jacob en mi vida, pero yo quería a Douglas. Todo lo que sentía por Jacob era debido a su estúpida imprimación.

Me dejó en casa como había prometido, al despedirnos no sabía si darle la mano, un beso en la mejilla, o lanzarme a por él.

Opté por no hacer nada y moví la cabeza en señal de adiós, pero entonces él tomó mi mano, me acercó hacía su cuerpo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, comencé a temblar como una hoja, cómo era posible que ese hombre consiguiera desarmarme por completo con un ridículo beso en la mejilla.

Por una fracción de segundo desee con todas mis fuerzas que me besara en la boca.

_Sólo es la imprimación, sólo eso, nada más_.

-Cuídate cariño, cuando quieras sigo contándote la historia-,

-sí, gracias tengo ganas de oírla, cuídate tú también, buenas noches-

-buenas noches-.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de casa, lo recordé,

-Jacob-,

-dime-,

-la otra noche me pareció ver un lobo, ¿eras tú?-.

-Sí, vine a ver si estabas bien, a veces lo hago- .

No supe que contestarle, fantástico que vengas a espiarme, la imprimación es lo peor que ha podido pasarme, tómame en tus brazos y llévame contigo al fin del mundo. No, eso no.

Edward entró en mi habitación cuando estaba recogiendo mis cosas para acostarme, -hola-, se puso a mirar distraído lo que yo hacía,

-hola- contesté desanimada,

-todo bien por aquí-,

-ya lo sabías, verdad, antes que él me lo dijera-,

-sí, desde que volviste de la playa y vi su cara en tu mente, supe lo que había ocurrido-, -¿mamá y lo demás también lo saben?-, asintió, de ahí que Jasper me mirara de ese modo tan raro. ¿Qué pensarían de mi?,

-cariño nadie piensa nada malo, no es tu culpa-,

-y tú qué piensas, por favor sé sincero-,

-francamente, no lo sé, no soporto verte sufrir, esto te está haciendo sufrir y eso no me gusta-,

-ay papá, no sé qué hacer, me siento un ser horrible, una rastrera mentirosa-, Edward me sentó en la cama y él se sentó a mi lado,

-no eres un ser horrible y no vuelvas a pensar que eres miserable, o rastrera, o lo que sea que se te pase por esa cabecita-, acarició suavemente mi cabello,

-no soporto que pienses eso de ti misma, tú eres un ángel-,

-papá qué le estoy haciendo a Douglas, a ti no puedo engañarte, no sé qué hacer-,

-entonces no hagas nada-,

-¿cómo?-,

-si no sabes qué hacer, no hagas nada, hasta que sepas con seguridad qué es lo que realmente quieres-,

-tú también crees que todo lo que siento por Jacob, es por culpa de la imprimación-,

-tan sólo puede ver lo que tú piensas, y sé que quieres mucho a Douglas, y veo que estás muy confundida y te hace daño, pero te aseguro que llegará un momento que sabrás que es lo que realmente siente tu corazón-,

-y Jacob qué siente por mí-, papá cruzó los brazos alrededor de su pecho,

-Renesmee ya sabes lo que Jacob siente por ti-,

-bueno él ha dicho que quiere que yo sea feliz, pero tú también quieres que yo sea feliz y…-.

_Porque tengo yo que estar hiperventilando cada vez que él está cerca,_

-cielo estoy seguro que elijas lo que elijas, todo estará bien-,

-no quiero hacerle daño a Douglas, y siento que ya se lo estoy haciendo-,

-date tiempo para asimilar todo esto, para ver qué es lo que realmente quieres-.

Quizás Jacob sea sólo un capricho, el juguete nuevo y deslumbrante, acaso era yo tan superficial.

-No mi vida no lo eres, no te tortures inútilmente, ya verás como pronto sabrás lo que quieres hacer-.

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, y él comenzó acunarme como cuando era un bebé.

_Papá por favor canta mi nana y no te vayas hasta que me quede dormida. _


	7. Cambios

A tods muchísimas gracias por por leer el fic, y sobre todo por vuestros reviews y comentarios. Me alegro que os guste. Sois libres de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario o critica, siempre son muy bien recibidas, todo con tal de mejorar!.

* * *

**Narrado por Jacob.**

_Definitivamente esta cama se irá al garaje_. Dormir se había vuelto una tarea prácticamente de malabarismo con mi cama actual. El tema con mis pies estaba claro sobresalían como en cuatro palmos, por más que adoptaba la dichosa postura fetal mis piernas ahí dentro no cabían.

El resto de mi cuerpo me planteo serias dudas, en algunos momentos dudé qué me era más prescindible si mi cabeza o mis brazos porque estaba claro que ambos no cabían en ese colchón de 90 cm.

Tras probar todo tipo de posturas y formas y resultar inútiles, decidí irme al sofá del salón y espatarrarme allí como buenamente pudiera. Miré por la ventana, ya casi había amanecido, y cómo no, estaba lloviendo. _Hogar dulce hogar. _

Si salía temprano quizás me diera tiempo de llegar a Oak bay y acompañarla al Instituto, o tal vez era preferible esperar hasta la tarde._ Jacob Black ¡basta!_ Lo mejor era esperar, debía dejar que ella asimilara las cosas, fueron demasiadas emociones en un día.

Sería mejor tomar las cosas con calma. Edward había dicho que estaba sufriendo, y eso me estaba matando, necesitaba verla, me estaba muriendo por abrazarla y consolarla por lo que fuera que le estuviera haciendo daño, ¿le hacía daño yo?, ¿estaba sufriendo por mí?

Esa idea me resultaba insoportable, pero quizás estar con ella no la ayudara sino todo lo contrario, y yo no quería hacerla sufrir, tal vez fuera mejor no visitarla durante un tiempo.

No verla sería una tortura, apenas podría contenerme por un día, _¡Pues lo haría!_ si era lo mejor para ella, eso haría. Está vez lo haré todo bien, se lo debía a ella y me lo debía también a mí.

Mi hermosa muñeca de porcelana con ojos color chocolate, tan tierna, tan frágil. Pareciera que se fuera a romper de lo pálida que era, casi transparente, mi pequeño ángel vampiro.

Yo resultaba tan vulgar a su lado. Mezclar el carbón con un diamante. Simplemente no pegaban. Cómo se iba siquiera a fijar en mí.

Ella suave, delicada, inteligente, buena, valiente, risueña. Yo, ¿qué tenía yo para ofrecerle a ella?, una cama de 90 cm, una casa que se estaba cayendo a cachos, ni siquiera había terminado la secundaria, no tenía ni donde caerme muerto.

Me ganaba la vida haciendo chapuzas por aquí y por allá. Lo único que tenía yo que ofrecerle era a mí mismo, y eso tampoco es que fuera mucho que digamos, no para ella. Ese Douglas parecía un chico educado y correcto, un buen tipo, era bueno para ella, y lo más importante ella estaba enamorada de él.

Sí, tenía que reconocerlo sentía envidia por ese chico, él escucharía sus ideas, sus inquietudes, sus sueños, sus miedos, su risa, cualquier pensamiento por muy insignificante que fuera, ella lo compartiría con él, y él podría acariciarla y mimarla, cuidarla, ella lo besaría.

_¡BASTA!_

Si ella lo quería, yo lo aceptaría. Ella merecía ese tipo de chico, yo era un maldito desastre.

-Jacob hijo…ven échame una mano-.

Hoy la dejaría en paz, ella necesitaba meditar sobre todo lo que yo le había contado. Mañana, sí, tal vez mañana volvería a verla,

-ya voy-.

Ese día se me hizo eterno, una agonía, las horas no avanzaban, llegué a pensar que mi reloj no funcionaba, lo miraba y eran las 7.00, volvía a mirarlo media hora después y seguían siendo las 7.00.

Jamás había intentado con tantas ansías concentrarme en buscar cosas que hacer, lo que fuera con tal que ese maldito día terminara ya.

Esperaba como un imbécil que ella me llamara, me estaba muriendo por oír su voz. Intenté entretenerme con cualquier cosa, arreglé varios desastres en el garaje, limpié la casa en profundidad y hasta ordené los armarios, pero eso tan sólo ocupó 4 horas. Acompañe a Leah a hacer la compra, lo cual tengo que decir es todo un deporte de riesgo. Estuvo a punto de emprenderla con una señora que quiso saltarse el número en la cola de la carnicería. Leah insistió que era la típica ancianita que abusaba de su edad para dar pena, y colarse en todo lo que pudiera, yo personalmente creía que la pobre señora ni cuenta se daba de donde andaba paraba.

Eso fueron otras dos horas.

Ayudé a Embry con unas motos que estaba arreglando, una hora.

Almorzar con mi padre y ver un rato la televisión tres horas.

Y aún era de día.

Eran las 17.00 de la tarde, su hora de salida del Instituto, quizás tampoco fuera tan grave acompañarla hasta su casa, un pequeño paseo, charlar un rato sobre cómo le había ido el día, ver si estaba mejor.

Me levanté y fui directo al garaje, tenía que buscar algo con lo que entretenerme. El maldito garaje estaba impoluto, lo había arreglado por la mañana.

–Hey tío, qué tal-, me volví al oír la voz de Seth,

-tienes algo qué arreglar-, dije mientras volvía a cambiar la localización de las herramientas,

-mm, déjame pensar, nop, por qué-,

-me estoy volviendo loco-, me desplomé en el sillón,

-¿es por ella?, no seas idiota vete a verla, joder Paul se pasa el día con tu hermana, tan sólo podemos arrancarlo de su lado cuando toca expedición, por qué no estás tú con Renesmee-,

-ella tiene novio Seth, no puedo estar ahí todo el día incordiando, Nessie necesita su espacio, además ayer le confesé todo-,

-¿de veras?, y qué dijo, qué estabas como una puta regadera ¿no?-, nos echamos a reír, y se sentó en una silla enfrente de mí.

-Creo que se sorprendió mucho, no creo que le gustara mucho la idea, pobrecita, ella tranquila y feliz en su mundo y vengo yo con mi estúpida…-,

-tío tampoco es tu culpa, no puedes elegirlo, sucedió...-,

-quizás ahora mismo ella esté sufriendo por mi culpa, y no puedo soportarlo, necesito verla-,

-pues ve a verla, pregúntale que tal está, y por favor si vas, le darás recuerdos a Edward y Bella, los echo de menos-, pobre Seth, él apreciaba sinceramente a los Cullen.

-Sabes qué, la próxima vez que vaya a visitarla, te vendrás conmigo, estoy seguro que Bella se alegrará mucho de verte-,

-hey gracias, y no seas imbécil ve a verla, no hay nada de malo, estoy seguro que ella no está sufriendo por tu culpa, quizás tenga otros problemas-.

Sí, iría a verla, sólo un rato, Nessie ni siquiera tenía por qué enterarse, sería más cuidadoso que la última vez, tan sólo ver si estaba bien y luego volvería a casa.

-Seth gracias por la charla, volveré ya de madrugada, díselo a mi padre-, salí disparado del garaje, me transformé de un brinco.

Cuando alcance el bosque apreté más mi carrera, ya se había hecho de noche. Verla era todo lo que importaba ahora mismo.

Cuando llegué a la mansión Cullen, la luz en su habitación aún estaba encendida, ¿estaría allí, quizás habría salido?, procuré no acercarme demasiado para que no pudiera oírme. No cometería el mismo error que la última vez, pero aquel día ella había llorado y no pude contenerme, tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no trepar hasta su ventana.

Si tan sólo se asomara a su ventana y pudiera verla, simplemente comprobar que ella estaba bien, me iría tranquilo, _Nessie asómate por favor_, quizás podía hacer algo de ruido, ella se asomaría y yo la vería.

No, ella sabría que era yo, y sentiría que la estaba acechando. En realidad la estaba acechando. Fantástico ahora me había convertido en un perro espía.

-¿Jacob quieres pasar a la casa?-, Bella se había acercado al pertrecho de árboles donde me hallaba. Me aproximé a uno de los arbustos y me transformé, poco podíamos hablar si yo era un lobo.

-Casi mejor me quedo por aquí, crees que puede oírnos hablar, ¿su oído es tan agudo como el vuestro?-,

-no Jake no creo que nos oiga, está jugando a construir una ciudad medieval con Jasper y Alice-,

-¿ella está bien?, Edward dijo el otro día que ella estaba sufriendo, ¿está sufriendo por mí, por qué le conté la verdad, crees que es mejor que no venga?-. Mi amiga me miró asombrada,

-¿quién eres tú y dónde está mi Jacob?, jamás te he visto tan indeciso en toda mi vida. Está confundida es cierto, imagínate, toda esta situación es totalmente nueva para ella, imprimación, hombres lobo, tú. Pero se pondrá bien, no te puedes hacer una idea de lo decidida que es, en cuanto aclare sus ideas, volverá a ser la misma de siempre. Renesmee se parece mucho a su padre, cuando algo nuevo irrumpe en su vida, le cuesta reaccionar, pero luego no hay quién la detenga-.

Era curioso, Bella seguía siendo Bella, quizás no tenía la misma voz, ni siquiera la misma mirada, pero era ella, la chica buena y amable que yo conocí, la niña testaruda decidida a conseguir sus objetivos costaran lo que costaran, su propia vida incluso.

-En eso no se parece a Edward, sino a su madre- le rectifiqué, mi amiga esbozó una sonrisa, quizás Bella tuviera razón y ella tan sólo necesitara tiempo.

-¿Hoy la has visto mejor?, cómo se quedó ayer, y puedes explicarme otra vez eso de su crecimiento, a ella le afecta de algún modo-.

Bella se echo a reír, pero contestó paciente mis preguntas,

-pues al principio nos alarmamos bastante, no sabíamos muy bien si iba a crecer sin ningún tipo de control y envejecería en pocos años, pero al parecer, Renesmee no es única en el mundo, Carlisle y Alice localizaron en Sudamérica a varios chicos que también eran semihumanos y semivampiros, habían llegado a la edad adulta y su crecimiento se había, digamos congelado, es decir conforme llegaban a la edad adulta su crecimiento fue cero, lo mismo que le ha ocurrido a ella-,

-espera espera, hay otros como Nessie-,

-¿Nessie?, ¿por qué la llamas Nessie?-,

-Bells le pusisteis un trabalenguas por nombre, hay que hacer un cursillo para aprender a pronunciarlo-.

De pronto la expresión de la vampira cambió, y por decirlo de un modo delicado, se veía bastante cabreada.

-Jacob Black le has puesto a mi niña el nombre de una serpiente-,

-hey cálmate vampire-Bells, das un poco de grima con ese careto, tan sólo es una abreviatura, además reconoce que es más bonito-,

Bella torció la boca en señal de desaprobación.

-Se llama Renesmee-, le faltó dar una patada en el suelo para montar oficialmente una pataleta,

-no te preocupes, sólo yo la llamaré Nessie, quizás a ella le guste-,

-agg eres imposible-.

-Hey por favor cuéntame eso de que hay otros como ella-, suspiró impaciente. Su sentido del humor había menguado ahora que bebía sangre, cosa por otro lado lógica, no puedes estar muy en tus cabales alimentándote de esa porquería,

-ella crecerá hasta llegar a la edad adulta y luego digamos que se parará, vamos su crecimiento físico cesará, no crecerá más, ni envejecerá-,

-¿y eso es bueno para ella?, quiero decir, es medio humana, ¿no sufrirá ningún tipo de dolor?-,

-no Jacob no sufrirá, es más nunca ha tenido ni tan siquiera un resfriado, sana como una manzana-,

-vaya es un alivio, estaba muy angustiado, no soportaría que ella tuviera algún tipo de dolor-, Bella puso los ojos en blanco,

-esto es surrealista, de verás te lo digo-, ¿surrealista, ahora por fin todo tenía sentido para mí?,

-piénsalo Bella, aquellos días, la necesidad que yo tenía de estar contigo, de verte, y tú también la sentías, no podíamos estar separados, era por ella, siempre fue ella-, todo había sido ella,

-sí quizás tengas razón, apenas recuerdo esa etapa, mi vida humana ahora resulta bastante confusa si te soy sincera-,

-aja, todo es confuso...y dime Bella por convertirte en vampiro se puede saber cuánta edad tengo que restarte, porque francamente eso es caer en picado, además apestas, no te ofendas eh, no sé yo te echaría ahora mismo unos cinco años-,

-cómo que yo apesto, eres tú el que desprende un hedor insoportable, serás idiota, que yo he caído bajo y tú el gran macho alfa, imprimado de un vampiro, voy a ser amable quizás te conceda tres años de edad mental-,

-vaya qué generosidad por su parte Señora Cullen tres años, y como vampiro qué tal te manejas, has conseguido correr sin estamparte contra algún árbol-,

-serás imbécil, venga te echo una carrera, y luego cuando pierdas por kilómetros de distancia no llores como un cachorrito-,

-bla, bla, bla, yo también sé hablar no veo que me estés demostrando nada-,

me transformé en el acto.

-Estás preparado perrito, vas a morder el polvo-, asentí sonriendo.

_Vamos a ver qué tal vampiro eres_. La miré y ella me devolvió una sonrisa. Echamos a correr como dos locos por el bosque, ella trepaba velozmente los árboles, era buena, conseguí adelantarla, la perdí de vista, me volví para ver si le había ocurrido algo, esta mujer es capaz de quedarse enganchada en algún árbol, apareció detrás de mí y me sacó la lengua.

Vampiro tramposa.

Atravesamos el bosque como si fuéramos simplemente sombras, la veía prácticamente evaporándose delante de mí, saltaba grácilmente por los árboles y las rocas, los esquivaba sin ser apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, nada parecía entorpecer su paso, le hice una señal para dar la vuelta, giramos y emprendimos la vuelta a la casa, por el momento no parecía que ninguno fuera a ganar, yo la seguía de cerca, pero podía apretar mis zancadas cuando quisiera, ni siquiera estaba corriendo a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz.

De pronto ella también lo hizo, casi desapareció en mi narices, _ah no ni te pienses que me vas a ganar_. Aceleré y de nuevo la vi, aterrizo en el suelo y comenzó un spring hasta la casa, estar en la selva me había hecho ser más consciente de mi propio cuerpo y de él en el entorno que lo rodeaba, trepé por un árbol y pegué un brinco, derrape antes de llegar al punto de partida.

Llegamos prácticamente al mismo tiempo, bueno no estaba mal casi un empate. Bella lo había hecho francamente genial, ¿estaba orgulloso de ella?

Edward, Jasper, Alice y Nessie nos esperaban,

-y bien quién ha ganado- preguntó Edward.

Nessie me estaba mirando, no presté atención a la conversación.

-He ganado yo-, respondió Bella triunfante,

-por poco pero te he ganado, reconócelo- continuaba eufórica,

me importaba un bledo la carrera. ¿Por qué me miraba Renesmee?, estaría enfadada por que yo estaba allí, se habría dado cuenta que la había estado espiando, quizás tan sólo estuviera sorprendida, nunca me había visto siendo lobo. No podía descifrar su expresión y eso me estaba matando, tal vez debería irme.

-Edward sé bueno, qué esta pensando- suplicó Bella, el vampiro me miró.

_Ni se te ocurra, dile que sí, que ganó ella, es como una cría tu mujer_. Edward esbozó media sonrisa,

-mi vida, Jacob está dolido, humillado por tu triunfo-, y a eso lo llamo yo echarse teatro, fantástico.

Bella corrió a lanzarse en brazos de su marido que la recibió feliz. Nessie no decía nada. Edward se dio la vuelta y me miró,

-¿Nessie?-,

-ya te lo cuento ahora, ven-, Bella casi lo arrastró de vuelta a la casa.

Mi ángel seguía mirándome,

-¿Nessie?- repitió ella,

yo me acerqué lentamente, no quería asustarla, ella no se movió del sitio, estaba temblando otra vez, aún me tenía miedo.

_No debes sentir miedo, no entiendes que jamás te haré daño, que ni siquiera soporto la idea que algo te lastime_.

-Puedes oírme verdad-, asentí y rocé mi hocico con su hombro, ella seguía inmóvil,

-¿me has llamado Nessie?-, asentí de nuevo,

le gustaría o tal vez pensaría como Bella,

-me gusta, es bonito-, sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban.

Di dos paso hacía tras, quería transformarme para poder hablarle.

-No te vayas por favor-, ¿me estaba pidiendo que me quedara?

Volví y me senté a su lado, ella también lo hizo, se apoyó en mi, estaba fría pero no me resultaba incómodo, al contrario era absolutamente agradable sentirla pegada a mí. Comenzó a acariciarme, sus manos recorrían suavemente mi lomo, y se hundían en mi pelaje, sentiría ella que ahora era yo el que temblaba.

-Eres un lobo muy bonito, asustas un poquito pero eres bonito-, giré mi cabeza y rocé mi nariz con su cara, se echó a reír,

-no se lo digas a mamá, pero creo que ganaste tú-. _Vaya gracias por fin alguien objetivo. _

No me apetecía moverme en absoluto, pero ella tenía colegio, debía dormir.

Hice un movimiento suave para no molestarla, pero ella notó enseguida que yo me estaba moviendo y se levantó, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Tengo que irme ya, es tarde, buenas noches, me ha gustado que jugaras con mamá, parecíais dos críos, creo que ella también se lo ha pasado en grande, gracias-, y ahora por qué me daba las gracias.

Gracias a ti por existir mi vida.

-Buenas noches Jake, ¿vendrás mañana?-.

¡Quería verme!, YUJUUU!!, _claro que vendré, cuando tú quieras estaré aquí, puedo quedarme a dormir debajo de tu ventana si lo prefieres, la vida entera me la pasaría debajo de tu ventana_.

-Vendrás verdad...-, pero acaso ella lo dudaba, moví la cabeza de arriba abajo marcando mucho el movimiento, y me aproximé de nuevo a ella, acaricié con mi hocico sus manos.

-Estás siempre tan caliente, ¿es bueno para ti?, quiero decir no te hace daño esta temperatura-,

la miré asombrado, ¿ahora se preocupaba por mí?, ¿Qué había ocurrido, cuándo pasó, por qué se preocupaba por mí?. Qué más daba el por qué, ella quería verme, podría venir todos los días y estar con ella, ver cada día su sonrisa, oír su voz, hablar con ella.

La seguí hasta su casa, ella entró y subió veloz la escalera. Se asomó para despedirme desde su ventana. _Eres aún más bella que en mis sueños._

A qué hora iría a verla, quizás cuando saliera del instituto, o tal vez temprano por la mañana, quizás mejor por la tarde, ¿y si tenía deberes?, no pretendía que dejara sus tareas de lado, yo fui un estudiante mediocre, pero Nessie era brillante. Seguramente irá a la Universidad, podría estudiar lo que quisiera.

Sí, mejor verla por la tarde, cuando ella hubiera terminado sus deberes. La podría invitar a cenar, aunque eso quizás era demasiado formal, además dónde la llevaría, a una hamburguesería. No, Nessie no encajaba en ninguna hamburguesería de las que yo frecuentaba. Podríamos dar otro paseo, quizás llevarla a la playa, ella adoraba la playa, sí tal vez sería una buena idea.

No pegué ojo en toda la bendita noche y esta vez no fue por culpa de mi cama. Emily me había prestado un colchón viejo y ahora me había instalado en mitad del salón, hasta que pudiera ahorrar para comprarme una cama nueva.

Apenas podía creer lo que había pasado esa tarde, ella quería que la visitara, quiso asegurarse que yo iba a ir. Se preocupó por mi salud, tuve que reírme, qué tonterías se le ocurrían a esa niña, que pudiera hacerme daño mi temperatura corporal. Recordé sus manos acariciándome, su tacto era tan suave, frío y tierno a la vez.

_Mi pequeño ángel. Si hubiera sabido que existías habría vuelto hace tanto tiempo, si hubiera sabido...ni siquiera me hubiera ido de tu lado_.


	8. La decisión

**Narrado por Renesmee**

Esa noche, como no podía ser de otra manera, volví a soñar con él. Era absurdo luchar contra mí misma. Pasarme el día intentando no pensar, concentrándome por no sentir para luego de noche, cuando todas mis defensas quedaban anuladas, mi subconsciente me traicionara de esa forma tan atroz. No podía negarlo por más tiempo, me estaba muriendo literalmente por él, ya fuera por su dichosa imprimación, o porque él era hombre más adorable sobre la faz de la tierra, yo lo necesitaba.

Cuando él estaba a mi lado, no necesitaba de nada más, como flotar en una nube, vivía indecentemente feliz, sentía miles de cosas, y me estaban volviendo loca, tenía miedo de verlo pero también de no verlo, si me tocaba me alejaba de él, pero luego anhelaba que lo hiciera, me sentía al mismo tiempo inquieta y relajada, estúpida y maravillosa, todo fluía dentro de mí, sin que tuviera siquiera la capacidad de controlarlo.

Fuera como fuera, Jacob había irrumpido en mi vida como un huracán, y lo había destrozado todo a su paso, la chica que yo era, el amor que sentía por mi novio, mi vida tal y como la había concebido, y ya nada tenía sentido si él no estaba allí.

Y eso hacía que me sintiera como un ser mezquino, me dolía por Douglas, pero también me dolía por mí misma. Me entregué a Douglas feliz, convencida que él sería el hombre de mi vida, como lo era papá para mi madre, o Jasper para Alice. Le prometí estar con él, ser su compañera, su amiga, su pareja, y ahora...qué pasaría con nosotros.

Yo no podía ser tan inconstante, no podía hacerle eso a Douglas, no se lo merecía, intentaría reprimir mis sentimientos con Jacob, finalmente todo se debía a su dichosa imprimación, esa ridícula magia lobuna, nada era real.

Mandaría callar a mis estúpidas hormonas.

El hecho que no pudiera prácticamente concentrarme en nada que no fuera él cuando lo veía, dificultaba bastante mi determinación, pero lo haría. Yo seguiría saliendo con Douglas y obviamente trataría también a Jacob, pero tan sólo como un amigo. Él vendría a verme, de acuerdo podía manejarlo, pero nada iba a cambiar. No podía controlar mis sueños, había que aceptarlo, pero mi vida la controlaría yo. Y yo ya había decidido con quien pasar mis días.

Esa mañana Douglas vino a recogerme. Papá aceptó que me llevara al Instituto, pero su coche le iba pisando los talones. Edward Cullen jamás cambiaría. Para él era imposible aceptar que yo era vampiro, bueno está bien, medio vampiro, pero siendo realistas en caso de tener un accidente el que tenía todas las papeletas para llevarse un porrazo de órdago era el chico que se sentaba a mi lado.

Douglas me observó de reojo,

-recuerdo que cierta chica me prometió ir al cine-. Maldición. Con todo el ajetreo en el que se había convertido mi vida, había olvidado mi cita para el cine.

-Tienes toda la razón, cuándo te apetece quedar-,

-te parece esta tarde, hay precios reducidos- me dijo entusiasmado. Fantástico y ahora dónde metía yo a mi lobo.

-Esta tarde Jacob quedó en venir a casa-, intenté imprimir a mi voz un tono de resignación, por que a ver cómo demonios le explicaba yo a mi novio que ese hombre venía para verme a mí,

-y quieres verlo o qué, quiero decir no es amigo de tu hermana- preguntó desanimado,

-sí, pero es que le dije que estaría allí, y me parece feo darle plantón- contesté,

-bueno si quieres aplazamos el cine- su voz sonó desinflada.

¿Esto iba a hacer siempre así partir de ahora, Jacob vendría y yo dejaría todo para estar con él?

¿Y dónde quedaba mi determinación de la otra noche?,

-no, no, ya se me ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes-, dije en un tono optimista.

Podía perfectamente aguantar sin ver a Jacob.

Por supuesto que podía, era pan comido.

¿Qué problema había con eso?,

de todas formas lo vería otro día,

quizás mañana mismo, podía incluso llamarlo,

Jacob siempre iba a estar allí.

Es más si quería hasta lo iría a visitar yo misma a la Push.

Bajé la mirada y me hundí en el asiento del coche, respiré hondo, no podía negarlo, no a mi misma, me estaba muriendo literalmente, por ver Jacob.

En el instituto continué en mi tónica habitual de pura concentración. Siempre fui una buena estudiante, pero ahora además vivía, en un sentido real mi día a día escolar, procuraba estar atenta al cien por cien en clases, realizaba todos los deberes que nos marcaban, asistía a todo tipo de conferencias y reuniones escolares, además, procuraba estar totalmente volcada en Douglas. Hablaba con quien fuera y de absolutamente cualquier tema, lo que fuera con tal de no pensar. Pero por desgracia ese día no fue nada fácil.

En clase de biología a cuarta hora, nos pusieron un documental sobre lobos.

_Vida salvaje en España. El peligro de los lobos para la agricultura actual_.

Hay miles de especies de animales salvajes en el mundo, y estoy segura que en España habrá bastante diversidad silvestre, por qué tenían que ponernos un documental sobre lobos, por qué no osos, son complejos y fieros, y quizás no se coman las cosechas ajenas, pero pueden matar a personas. ¿Acaso eso no es más grave? No por supuesto eso era pedir demasiado, tenían que terminar de torturarme definitivamente, en cuanto aparecieron en pantalla me desarmé por completo, y ya no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él.

Como había prometido, Jacob se presentó en casa esa tarde, pero esta vez no vino sólo, otro de los chicos de la reserva lo acompañaba. El muchacho traía una sonrisa enorme dibujada en el rostro, sus ojos brillaban como un niño que visita por primera vez un parque de atracciones.

Yo esperaba a Douglas sentada en las escaleras, había suplicado porque Jacob llegara tarde, y así no verlo, era una vil cobarde. Pero para mi desgracia se presentó puntual. Cuando se acercaron mi cuerpo reaccionó como yo esperaba, completamente fuera de control, miles de mariposas abarcaban casi por completo la totalidad de mi estómago, en el transcurso de estos días yo diría que habían formado una auténtica colmena justo en el interior de mi barriga.

-Hola Nessie, ¿qué tal el día?- me preguntó Jacob con su eterna, adorable y maravillosa sonrisa de príncipe,

¿responderle que había tenido un día de lobos, sería apropiado?,

-bien, tranquilo, el instituto es bastante monótono-, _suele ser bastante monótono, justamente hoy ha sido todo lo contrario_.

Miré a su acompañante, y le dedique una sonrisa amable, él se aproximó a mí y me tendió la mano,

-Hola Seth Clearwater encantado de conocerte, Jacob no para de hablar de ti- dijo alegremente, Jacob soltó una carcajada, y yo no supe donde meter la cabeza,

-encantada Seth, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, aunque supongo que ya sabes mi nombre- le comenté, asintió feliz.

-No me lo puedo creer Seth Clearwater, por dios cómo has crecido- exclamó mi madre absolutamente emocionada, corrió a abrazar al chico lobo que la recibió encantado. Vaya al parecer mi madre hizo mucho amigos en La Push. Me levanté y miré divertida la escena, papá también estaba saludando a Seth casi como si fuera uno más de mi familia, entablaron una interesante conversación sobre lo que habían hecho en todo ese tiempo.

Jacob se había aproximado a mi lado y me miraba de reojo.

-Estás preciosa cariño-, casi me caigo redonda al piso al oír su voz susurrarme en el oído, agaché la cabeza y le di las gracias. No podía, no tenía el valor suficiente, para irme con Douglas y dejarlo allí, era como si una especie de fuerza extraña me empujara a su lado, ni siquiera era capaz de resistirme a ella. Yo era la tierra y Jacob mi epicentro, tendía a él de una forma gravitacional.

_¡Maldita imprimación!_

Yo había decidido con quien quería estar y debía afrontar las consecuencias.

-Acompáñame- le dije, sin pensarlo tome su mano y lo arrastré hasta la parte trasera de mi casa,

-Jake tengo... bueno veras...hoy resulta...- dije con la voz entrecortada, me di cuenta que tenía todavía su mano entre la mía, la solté bruscamente,

-ocurre algo...estás bien, te noto nerviosa, ¿es por Seth?, hey ni te preocupes por él, adora a tus padres, se podría decir que es un perro traidor-, se echó a reír, yo estaba en tal estado de nervios que ni pillé el chiste,

-no, no es por tu amigo, es que lo siento pero había quedado con Douglas para ir al cine, se me olvidó por completo-, lo solté de sopetón, así mejor.

Jacob se rascó la nuca, y me miró sonriendo,

-ah está bien, no te preocupes cielo, no pasa nada, pásatelo bien, nos vemos si quieres otro día-. Era posible que yo supiera con total seguridad que me estaba mintiendo. Su sonrisa era fingida y sus palabras puro cuento, aquello le dolía, es como si fuera capaz de interpretar cada gesto de su rostro.

Tuve el impulso de abrazarme a él y consolarlo por el daño que yo misma le estaba causando, como si pudiera sentir su dolor que era también el mío. Los ojos me picaban casi tenía ganas de echarme a llorar. Por suerte él no me miraba en ese momento, tenía la cabeza gacha, me acerqué a él, y por un segundo mi dedo índice rozó su pulgar, rápidamente metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-Jacob por favor perdóname, yo...es que me siento tan mal con Douglas, se lo prometí y…-,

-hey, shu, basta-, tomó mi cara entre sus manos, ardían al contacto con mi piel. ¿Por qué tenía que tocarme?, esto ya era un suplicio de por sí.

-no digas nada más, no te preocupes, de verás, lo entiendo perfectamente es tu novio y quieres pasar tiempo con él, es normal cariño…- me dijo suavemente.

_No, te equivocas quiero quedarme aquí contigo, pero no debo. _Acariciaba lentamente mis mejillas,

-pareces una muñeca de porcelana, tu piel es tan suave y pálida- lo dijo apenas en un susurro, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. Yo apenas podía razonar sintiendo sus manos rozando mi piel,

-herencia familiar- logré balbucear,

-cierto, teniendo en cuenta los genes de tu padre y de tu madre el milagro es que no fueras transparente-, esbozó una sonrisa burlona, tuve que echarme a reír.

Oí el coche de Douglas, Jacob también lo oyó, se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Pásalo bien y no comas demasiadas palomitas-, me guiñó un ojo.

Cuando estaba bajando la cuesta para reunirme con Douglas, giré sobre mis talones y sin pensarlo dos veces, fui directa donde se encontraba Jacob, me puse de puntillas iba a darle las gracias por haber sido tan comprensivo pero entonces perdí el equilibrio, Jacob me tomó de la cintura. Casi como un movimiento reflejo coloqué mis manos sobre sus brazos.

Mi corazón latía deprisa, casi parecía que iba salirse de mi pecho, no podía siquiera controlar mi respiración, su cara a escasos milímetros de la mía. Me di cuenta tarde que había cometido un error, un gravísimo error. Una parte de mi deseaba de un modo obsesivo que me besara.

Jacob no lo hizo.

-ten cuidado-, me dijo dulcemente.

Volvió a depositarme en el suelo.

-Gracias y hasta mañana- logré balbucear, creo que ahora mismo mi cara podía tener la misma temperatura que la totalidad del cuerpo del lobo, me sentía tan avergonzada, jamás había tropezado en toda mi vida.

-De nada, hasta mañana- respondió, arqueó la boca en una mueca de sonrisa, pero estaba triste. Yo lo había lastimado, y eso me estaba matando.

¿Por qué demonios había hecho yo eso?, soy acaso algún tipo de masoquista compulsiva, no había tenido ya suficiente por un día.

No podía apartar de mi mente su rostro, su tristeza. Ni siquiera presté atención a la película, tampoco a lo que Douglas comentaba, oía su voz, pero mi cerebro no procesaba ningún mensaje.

No fui consciente de cuándo compramos las entradas, ni tampoco cuando nos sentamos en el cine, acaso pusieron tráiler de los próximos adelantos.

¿Compré palomitas?, de pronto todo quedó en penumbras, Douglas tomó mi mano entre las suyas, pero me molestó que lo hiciera, porque no eran sus manos lo que mi corazón anhelaba. En la oscuridad de la sala, sólo veía su rostro, su mirada triste, su sonrisa apagada, su voz susurrando en mi oído, mis labios tan cerca de los suyos, la calidez de su tacto. Solté la mano de Douglas, me levanté del asiento. Las palomitas se cayeron al suelo,

-me tengo que ir, no puedo estar aquí- le dije,

-claro Rennie, ¿te encuentras mal?-.

Al fin salimos de allí, me estaba asfixiando, miré a mi alrededor, Douglas me miraba sorprendido,

-estás bien, ¿quieres ir a tu casa?- me pregunto asombrado.

¡_No!, no quiero ir a mi casa y acostarme en esa cama, soñaré con él, tendré pesadillas esta noche._

-Doug necesito caminar, por favor vete a casa-, seguramente ahora mismo me veía como una loca, y en cierto modo creo que no estaba muy en mis cabales en ese momento,

-cómo que me vaya, estás loca, no te voy a dejar aquí sola- me dijo mi novio con voz firme,

_oh dios Douglas soy un vampiro, nadie se va a meter conmigo, y si lo hacen el problema lo tendrán ellos, no yo_,

-por favor estoy bien, pero necesito caminar un rato, hacía mucho calor ahí dentro-,

-bueno no sé, quizás estás resfriada, yo no sentí calor, si quieres caminar está bien caminemos, pero te acompaño- me replicó,

-por favor necesito estar sola-,

-qué te ocurre Renesmee, intento entenderlo pero te has dado cuenta que no me has besado ni una sola vez desde hace una semana, tampoco me has tomado de la mano, y además estás a kilómetros de distancia de mí, es como si no pudiera llegar a dónde sea que tú estés, y quiero hacerlo, quiero entender qué te ocurre-.

Apenas pude balbucear unas pocas palabras sin sentido, yo me había esforzado tanto por estar como siempre, que todo fuera normal,…creo que hasta me había echado a llorar,

-no llores, qué te ocurre, es por él verdad…- , me volví hacia él, y lo miré desesperada, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y ya no pude hablar, que se abriera un agujero en la tierra y me tragara con ella.

Me tomó del brazo y caminamos calle abajo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Lo supe desde el primer momento que te vi con él- me dijo con voz pausada.

Hablaba con una tranquilidad que me producía escalofríos, _él lo sabía, desde cuándo, el día de la playa, quizás después…,_

-eres tan diferente cuando estás con él, daría lo que fuera porque tan sólo una vez me mirarás como lo miras a él, y lo intenté créeme-, yo apenas podía formular un pensamiento coherente en ese momento_, _

-intenté que me quisieras de ese modo, y también intenté que no lo vieras tanto, sentí celos, él aparecía y tu rostro se transformaba, no sé si quiera si eras consciente del cambio-,

-Douglas yo…- al fin logré arrancar, tenía la garganta seca y rasposa, pero él me interrumpió,

-no, no digas nada, qué me vas a decir, qué estas enamorada de él, no quiero oír eso- me dijo, paró de caminar y yo me paré a su lado,

-no sé cómo pasó, lo siento…- le dije lentamente, tan sólo me quedaba pedirle perdón, sentía como si en verdad lo hubiera traicionado, en cierto modo lo había hecho.

Me tomó por los hombros,

-te quiero Renesmee, y tú a mí también me quieres, él es tan sólo un capricho para ti, es guapo y además es mayor que tú, eso atrae a las chicas, es lógico- noté cierto nerviosismo en su voz,

-te piensas que soy de ese tipo de chicas que se deslumbran por el primer hombre guapo que ven-, quizás mi voz sonó demasiado ofendida, cuando en realidad era él quien debía mostrarse ofendido por mi comportamiento.

-No, no, digo eso, pero es evidente que él no es para ti, no lo conoces si quiera, lo viste por primera vez hace tan sólo una semana, ¿me estás diciendo que ya estás enamorada de él?, es absurdo, además qué tienes tú que ver con él, pertenecéis a mundos completamente diferentes-.

_Mundos diferentes, en eso tenía razón, pero tampoco es que yo encajara realmente en ningún sitio, yo era ciertamente una especie a parte, vampiro y humana todo a medias, al menos con Jacob yo soy simplemente yo, sin mentiras, sin engaños, no necesitaba fingir una realidad que no existe._

Douglas continuaba su alegato desesperado pero lo que fuera que me uniera al chico que había sido mi mejor amigo durante los últimos 3 años, se había roto hacía tiempo.

-¿Y cómo se gana la vida?, debería estar en la universidad, pero no creo ni que pueda pagarse una-,

-por favor no juegues a eso, no lo hagas Douglas-, podía entender su frustración, pero no iba a permitir que insultara a Jacob.

-no estoy jugando, simplemente soy realista, ese chico no tiene ni donde caerse muerto, y mírate a ti y a tu familia- farfullaba,

-Douglas lo que dices…no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar…esto no tiene nada que ver con mi familia-.

Douglas apretaba fuerte mis hombros, aunque no me hacia daño.

-Quiero estar contigo, y que tú estés conmigo como antes, que olvides esas tonterías infantiles de novelas, él representa tan sólo un capricho, te tiene deslumbrada porque es algo nuevo en tu vida, pero entre nosotros todo siempre ha sido perfecto, quiero que sea así de nuevo-.

_No, no es perfecto, en realidad nunca lo fue, yo me he estado engañando tanto tiempo, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo. _

-No puedo Doug, no puedo estar contigo como siempre, lo he intentado créeme, he luchado, no sabes cómo, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, perdóname ni siquiera te merezco-,

-claro que me mereces, y yo te merezco, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, por favor Renesmee qué es lo que puedes tener con ese hombre, no puede darte nada, te rebajas estando con él, no tendrías si quiera de qué hablar con él, es un ignorante, no tiene estudios, acaso trabaja…a qué tipo de trabajos puede aspirar…-.

Douglas continuaba hablando de tonterías, pero yo había desconectado, ¿qué es lo que Jacob podía darme?… lo vi tan claro en ese momento que no pude entender cómo había tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta.

Yo ya sabía lo que Jacob podía darme, pero eso no era lo relevante, eso carecía incluso de importancia, conocía perfectamente lo que Jacob sentía por mí, me lo había dicho, yo lo era todo para él, Jacob me lo daría todo si yo lo quisiera.

Lo que marcaba la diferencia, lo que hacía que todo cobrara al fin sentido es que ahora era yo la que quería dárselo todo a él. Mis sueños, mis dudas, mis miedos, mi amor, mi cuerpo y mi alma, la vida entera. Todo sin más, todo lo que yo era quería que fuera suyo. Ahora era yo la que desea por encima de todos lo demás que él fuera feliz.


	9. Te quiero

**Narrado por Renesmee**

* * *

Nada más desaparecer el coche de Douglas, por el sendero que lleva hasta el porche de la casa Cullen, entré en mi casa.

-Mamá… ¿estás en casa?- dije nada más atravesar la puerta, Carlisle apareció por la puerta del salón,

-tus padres salieron a cazar, vendrán seguramente en un par de horas- replicó Carlisle,

-abuelo, ¿tú sabes dónde vive Jacob?-.

Paré el coche justo al lado de su casa, quité el pie del embrague lentamente, y apagué el motor. Las llaves se movían rítmicamente de izquierda a derecha aún colgadas en el contacto.

Alce la vista y me topé con mi imagen en el espejo retrovisor, "Renesmee, no puedo creerme que tires estos años por la borda por un perfecto desconocido", eso me había gritado Douglas cuando bajé de su coche, "te vas a arrepentir, estás completamente ciega, no tienes ningún futuro con él, él jamás podrá entenderte" había dicho. Pero era Douglas el que nunca llegó a conocerme, siendo del todo justa con él, tampoco yo, fui nunca sincera y una relación no puede avanzar cuando hay en ella mentiras y secretos, quise a Douglas, incluso llegué a planear una vida con él, pero jamás lo amé, no realmente, o quizás se puede amar a dos personas pero nunca de la misma manera, de cualquier forma ahora no podía vivir sin eso, sin él, el fuego recorriendo salvaje mi cuerpo mientras soñaba con él, la piel en llamas cada vez que me acariciaba, el corazón bombeando a mil por hora tan sólo por ver su sonrisa.

Douglas me acusaba de haber desperdiciado mi vida por un desconocido, pero qué era yo para él, él no sabía nada de mí, yo había interpretado una pantomima de vida a su lado, nunca le brinde la oportunidad de saber la verdad, aunque tampoco creo que de haberlo hecho no hubiera marcado ninguna diferencia, yo siempre fui para él, un hermoso trofeo que exhibir, un título más en su pared de honores, tan sólo un adorno brillante en el mundo que él se había creado.

Me había llamado ciega, y tenía razón, me había pasado toda mi vida con una venda en los ojos, era ahora cuando por fin veía todo con claridad, quién era yo, qué esperaba de la vida, con quien quería pasarla.

Jacob…

miré en dirección a su casa, estarás durmiendo me pregunté, quite las llaves del contacto, me topé con mi sonrisa de imbécil en el espejo, Jacob, mi Jacob…

Respiré hondo, me bajé del coche y caminé hacía su casa. Subí los escalones del porche y me dirigí a la entrada, pero cuando me disponía a tocar la puerta, no tuve valor.

Volví sobre mis pasos y me senté en las escaleras.

Y ahora ¿qué le decía?, ¿cómo lo miraría?, él no estaría enfadado a pesar del plantón que le di esa tarde, él nunca se enfadaba conmigo, creo que aunque yo fuera absolutamente impertinente Jacob jamás se molestaría conmigo. Esto de la imprimación es absurdo.

La puerta detrás de mí se abrió, volví la vista y allí estaba él,

-te oí llegando, pero luego vi que te quedaste ahí sentada y no quería interrumpir lo que sea que estuvieras pensando, qué tal la película- me preguntó,

-no lo sé- respondí, me miró extrañado,

-quiero decir que no la vi entera, es más ni siquiera la vi un poquito-.

Jacob estaba apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, llevaba tan sólo la parte de abajo del pijama y tenía los pelos revueltos. Resultaba absolutamente irresistible.

Se aproximó hacía las escaleras y se sentó a mi lado. Su mano rozó ligeramente mi brazo cuando se sentó, se me erizó la piel. Se puso a mirar distraído a la playa.

-He roto con Douglas- le dije, agachó la cabeza buscando mi mirada,

-y estás bien…- preguntó, asentí y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Jacob olía delicioso, una extraña mezcla entre madera y almizcle, me abrace fuerte a su brazo, como estrechar el tronco de un árbol, robusto y sólido.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?- me preguntó suavemente, negué con la cabeza que aún reposaba en su hombro.

-Te quiero- susurré en su oído,

-y yo a ti mi vida- dijo con la voz ronca,

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando el mar, hoy el océano se me antoja tan minúsculo, me aferré fuerte a su brazo y hundí mi cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndome suya, sintiéndolo mió, en verdad sobraban las palabras y las declaraciones intensas, con él todo fluía con naturalidad, siempre fue así.

-Y ahora qué hacemos- le pregunté al cabo de un rato, se echó a reír,

-no deberías estar ya durmiendo- dijo arqueando la boca en una sonrisa, este hombre tenía una obsesión compulsiva con el tema de mi descanso, fruncí el ceño,

-oh Jake no seas aguafiestas-,

-mañana tienes clases, y necesitas descansar, te llevo a tu casa, vamos- se incorporó y me guiñó un ojo,

-¡Jacob!- casi lo dije chillando, tenía que haber algo que pudiera alegar para evitar que me llevara de vuelta a casa.

Bajó las escaleras del porche y se alejó de la casa, quizás fuera mi emoción contenida pero me pareció que la cara de Jacob rezumaba alegría por cada poro de su piel, estaba radiante, se echó a reír y entró en fase justo delante mi, su pantalón salió despedido por los aires en mil pedacitos, y ante mi apareció el enorme lobo de pelo rojizo. Juraría que estaba sonriendo, ¿puede un lobo sonreír?

Me hizo señas para que fuera donde él, pegué un brinco desde las escaleras y me puse justo enfrente de él, movió la cabeza señalando su lomo,

-espera, querías decir llevarme tú a casa en el sentido literal de la expresión- le pregunté, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo,

-wow-, sin pensarlo dos veces me subí a lomos del lobo, mi lobo.

Me tumbé sobre él, y hundí mis manos en su pelaje. Era como acariciar un enorme peluche, suave y aterciopelado, resultaba delicioso. Aunque mi desproporcionado peluche de lobo respiraba y se estremecía a mi tacto.

-Corre- ordené, y emprendimos la carrera hacía mi casa.

El viento azotaba mi cara, podía sentir el movimiento de cada músculo de su cuerpo debajo de mí, como los tendones se contraían y flexionaban para permitirle correr, resultaba excitante.

-No podemos ir un poco más rápido, tengo ganas de volar por el bosque- le susurré cerca del oído. Jacob aulló en respuesta, era casi como oír su propia risa.

Aceleró la carrera. Apenas distinguía con claridad árboles, arbustos o plantas, todo se veía como un borrón apenas perceptible a nuestro paso. Al otro lado la carretera, claxon y bullicio, pero a nuestro paso sólo podía escuchar las pisadas del lobo a través del bosque.

Oí aullidos a lo lejos y de pronto otros tres lobos se unieron a nuestra carrera, al principio me asusté, y me aferré con fuerza a Jacob, casi clavé mis uñas en la piel del lobo, pero me di cuenta que eran sus amigos, que no iban a atacarme.

Uno de los ellos corría muy deprisa, mucho más rápido que los demás, me pregunté si sus pezuñas rozarían el suelo al correr. Era el más delgado, yo diría que resultaba incluso femenino. Aullaban y trepaban por los árboles, dándose empujones entre ellos, estaban jugando.

Al llegar a mi casa, Jacob frenó suavemente y se agachó para que yo pudiera bajarme, pero lo hice antes que hubiera terminado la operación, de un pequeño salto me quedé a su lado.

-Ha sido increíble, quiero hacerlo otro día- le dije aún excitada por la carrera, entonces lo recordé, -el coche de mamá, está en tu casa-, mi lobo asintió, bueno ya lo recogería mañana.

Le di un abrazo como pude rodeando su hocico con mis brazos y lo besé en lo que interpreté que podía ser su mejilla.

Los tres lobos que estaban con Jacob, miraron en otra dirección, como si aquello los incomodara. Me acerque a su oído,

-buenas noches que descanses y sueñes con los ángeles- susurré.

Y entonces me llevé un lametón de Jacob en la mejilla. No es que sea esta precisamente mi idea de un beso romántico.

El lobo esperó, junto a los otros licántropos, a que subiera a mi habitación. Me asomé a la ventana. Le estuve diciendo adiós hasta que desapareció de nuevo por el bosque. _Buenas noches mi amor, mi único amor, mi verdadero amor._


	10. En qué momento me convertí en Superman

**Narrado por Jacob.**

* * *

**-**De acuerdo, Seth tenía razón-, masculló Leah mirando distraída por la ventana,

-lo reconozco, la chica es preciosa, para ser vampiro- añadió.

Seth le había estado hablando de Nessie y Leah juraba y perjuraba que su hermano siempre exageraba cuando se trataba de alabar algo que viniera de los Cullen.

Le lancé una mirada a la loba para que no se pasara de la raya.

-Jake reconoce que mi hermano no suele ser muy objetivo cuando se trata de los Cullen- comentó, bueno ahí tenía que darle la razón, Seth adoraba a esa familia desde siempre.

-A mí se me parece mucho a Edward, aunque tiene los mismos ojos de Bella cuando era humana- replicó Seth,

-sí bueno es bonita, pero joder es un vampiro, a mi me siguen dando repelús- añadió Embry que andaba feliz hurgando en mi nevera buscando algo que llevarse al gaznate, le eché una mirada asesina a Embry,

-Jake yo no tengo la culpa de tus traumas mentales, joder tío qué demonios tienes que tener ahí dentro para imprimarte de un vampiro-, exclamó con los ojos puestos en mí,

Fantástico lo que me faltaba por oír,

-queréis cortarla ya con el temita...por cierto Seth podrías llevar el coche de Bella a su casa, antes Nessie lo dejó aquí- le pregunté,

-está hecho…-, respondió, -de todas formas a mi no me parece nada extraño que hayas imprimado a Renesmee- objetó Seth,

genial ahora me estaba defendiendo…

-Seth...-,

-joder si Charlie la viera, alucinaría-.

¡Charlie!, lo había olvidado por completo. El padre de Bella nada más enterarse de mi vuelta a casa, me había pedido que me pusiera en contacto con su hija, que la localizara donde quiera que estuviera. Quería verla. Pobre Jefe Swan, la extrañaba horrores. Pero acaso podría Bella visitar a su padre. Ahora era un vampiro.

El notaría la diferencia. Y cómo explicarían la presencia de Nessie.

Seth tenía razón era un calco de su padre. Jamás se tragaría que es una hija adoptada de Carlisle, y menos cuando viera sus ojos.

Y si al menos aparentara seis años, podrían explicarle la verdad, pero cómo diantre harían para justificar el crecimiento de Renesmee. ¿Chutes intensivos de vitamina C?, y qué podía yo contarle a Charlie, había confiado en mí, para intentar ver a su hija. Y ahora qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer.

Quizás debería llamar a los Cullen y contarles, y que luego Bella decidiera qué hacer con su padre, sería mejor esperar a mañana, ahora tampoco podían hacer mucho.

Embry y Seth se fueron a sus casas después de la cena, Leah se había quedado repantigada en el sofá viendo la TV.

–No tienes sueño…- le comenté, ella empezó a reírse,

-como si tus indirectas funcionaran conmigo, además aguántate, nos dejaste aquí tirados durante seis años, pensamos incluso que estabas muerto tirado por ahí en alguna cuneta, así que ahora me tendrás hasta en la sopa-,

-vaya y eso de fuera resentimientos-, arqueó las cejas y cambió de canal, la empuje a un lado y me senté en el sofá. Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete.

-Creí que ya no estabas resentida conmigo- le dije,

-y no lo estoy, es el placer de fastidiarte lo que me tiene sentada aquí- soltó un risita divertida,

-nada disfruta, estás en tu casa- murmuré,

-muy amable- replicó.

Estábamos viendo una de esas comedias románticas para llorar, aunque ésta era especialmente mala, ni siquiera llegaron a conmoverme.

-Ojala pudiera imprimarme de quien fuera, me daría igual, y estar como tú o Paúl, o Jared- dijo mi amiga, coloqué mi brazo sobre su hombro y le di un apretón, ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Sentí lástima por Leah, condenada a ver a Sam durante toda su vida, mientras él era la viva imagen de la absoluta felicidad con Emily. Por qué Leah no tenía también su final feliz. Lo merecía, a pesar de todo lo amargada que pudiera haber vivido, de lo mal que a veces nos lo había hecho pasar. Desde que estaba conmigo, había mejorado su carácter, se la veía más alegre, de hecho lo estaba.

-Agg no quiero amargarte con mis estupideces-,

-no me amargas en serio, Leah no necesitas imprimar a nadie para ser feliz, eso lo aprendí en la selva, eres tú la que tienes que cambiar Leah, todo está dentro de ti, tú decides si quieres vivir amargada o feliz, y no pongas los problemas de tu vida como una excusa, es lo que siempre hice yo. Puedes ser feliz por ti misma, olvida odios y rencores, y sigue con tu vida-,

-y lo ves tan fácil- resopló amargamente,

-es tan fácil, pero tienes que darte cuenta por ti misma, sólo tú puedes hacerlo-.

-Eres feliz verdad, con ella, la chica híbrido- me preguntó,

-Leah no te pases, mi paciencia tiene un límite-,

-hey Mr. Susceptible, no lo digo por ofender, es medio humana ¿no?-, asentí,

-pues eso, un híbrido, como los coches ecológicos-, soltó una gran carcajada.

Esta mujer era imbécil de nacimiento,

-Leah...-,

-vale, vale, pero esa niña ha conseguido romper el tratado más sagrado que había en nuestro pueblo, has dejado a los ancianos sin una razón para vivir- farfulló, ahora fui yo el que se carcajeó.

-Y ahora qué haremos, qué historias contarán a nuestros hijos en los fuegos, bueno a los tuyos desde luego esa historia no, por cierto se puede saber qué demonios vas a concebir tú con la chica vampiro-, me preguntó arqueando las cejas, esta mujer se había vuelto loca,

-Leah quieres dejar de soltar estupideces e irte a dormir, me estoy cayendo de sueño- dije levantándome del sofá,

-vale vale, ya me voy, quizás tengáis vampiros que se transformen en lobos, no mejor aún, lobos que entren en fase de vampiros-,

empujé a Leah hacía la puerta,

-o tal vez un lobo albino-, en ese preciso momento le cerré la puerta en las narices,

-buenas noches Leah- añadí mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Fin de la discusión.

Miré de reojo la ventana, Leah se alejaba hacia su casa, ¿qué iba a hacer con esa loba medio tarada?

Hijos con Renesmee…a Leah se le habían aflojado unos cuantos tornillos ahí dentro.

Un calor me inundó de pronto el cuerpo entero, hacer el amor con ella. Besar largamente sus labios, acariciar cada pulgada de su cuerpo desnudo, aprenderme de memoria todas las curvas de su perfecta anatomía, era insano como la necesitaba…jamás pensé que se pudiera desear de ese modo a nadie. Respiré hondo, decidí desterrar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Salí al porche, ya era noche cerrada, exhalé profundamente, una brisa helada me golpeó en la cara, no sentí frió, pero al menos logré calmarme.

_Te quiero_. Eso había dicho ella.

Me quería, aún me parecía imposible, en qué momento ocurrió.

Me quiere.

Me quiere a mí. ¿Por qué?

Había dicho que ya no estaba con su chico, rompió con él por mí, porque me quería a mí.

Me parecía casi de ciencia ficción.

Estaba hecho a la idea de ser algo así como el eterno amigo que siempre la visita, y era feliz con esa idea, como en las sitcoms de la Fox, el clásico vecino pesado, que viene a contar sus tonterías y al que todos tienen afecto.

En qué momento había dejado de ser Clark Kent para convertir en Superman.

Me senté en las escaleras, puse mi mano justo donde ella había estado sentada, con la banal ilusión de sentir la esencia de su cuerpo aún caliente en la madera. _Yo también te amo chiquita y te amaré hasta el último de mis días._

* * *

Al día siguiente me levanté como un rayo y fui directo a la mansión Cullen, quería llevarla hoy al instituto, me di una ducha rápida, desayuné unos muffins que había preparado Rachel el día anterior, y me vestí medianamente decente por una vez para variar. Siempre que la veía o andaba medio desnudo o directamente no era ni hombre. Me probé varias camisetas pero todas tenían agujeros o estaban pringadas con aceite de motor, al fin encontré en el fondo de mi armario una camiseta negra, limpia y no muy arrugada.

Me planté mi mejor vaquero. Me situé frente al espejo. Tampoco es que se pudiera hacer demasiado con mi aspecto, pero al menos no se avergonzaría cuando la dejara en la puerta del Instituto. Fui directo al garaje, arranqué la moto y enfilé hacía su casa.

El coche de Douglas estaba estacionado justo en frente del porche de la mansión. Aparqué la moto y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada, Douglas me miró de reojo desde su coche… si las miradas mataran.

_Lo siento chaval, me quiere a mí._

Renesmee apareció radiante frente a mí antes de que yo pudiera si quiera tocar el timbre.

-Hola- me dijo, su sonrisa era el paraíso.

-Buenos días- le respondí, le devolví la sonrisa,

-me disculpas un momento, tengo que hablar con Douglas-,

-por supuesto adelante señorita-, le deje pasar y me quede observando la escena. Edward apareció también en el porche, prácticamente se volatilizó delante de mí,

-hey avisa cuando vayas a hacer esas cosas- le comenté, ni siquiera me miraba,

-algún problema- le pregunté,

-no lo sé aún- me respondió, lo observé y luego miré hacia el coche del ex novio de Nessie,

-pasa algo con el chico ese- , el vampiro no me contestó.

En ese momento Douglas salía del coche gritando, ¡!le gritaba a Renesmee!! Nessie intentaba explicarle con calma las cosas, pero ese imbécil no atendía a razones y seguía chillándole como un loco.

¡Cómo demonios se atrevía a gritarle ese estúpido niñato!

Las manos empezaron a temblarme, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, podía sentir el fuego recorriendo mi espina dorsal, quería dejarlo fluir libre por mi cuerpo.

Edward se colocó delante de mí, impidiéndome el paso, me agarró por los hombros, sus manos heladas y férreas sobre mi piel, me quemaban.

-Jacob, Jake mírame, no vas a hacerlo, podrías destrozar a ese crío, ella puede manejar el asunto, Jacob mírame-, oía la voz del vampiro pero no prestaba atención a sus palabras, los temblores se hacían más y más intensos, apenas podía controlar la ira que sentía. Quise darle un empujón al vampiro para que me dejara pasar,

En ese momento Nessie volvió la vista hacia mí, sus ojos me suplicaban,

-no-, lo dijo casi en susurros.

Mis temblores cesaron, me calmé al instante, toda la rabia se consumía en mi cuerpo como el hielo derretido en la roca por el sol.

Edward soltó mis brazos, se hizo a un lado y miró a su hija. Douglas observaba la escena sin saber exactamente qué postura adoptar al respecto.

-Douglas por favor, no quiero que sigamos discutiendo, nos estamos haciendo daño sin necesidad, esto no tiene sentido, ya te dije lo que sentía, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, por favor perdóname...- replicó Nessie,

-algún día me darás la razón, ese tipo no te conviene en absoluto tan sólo es un macarra-, la voz del chico cargada de odio, podía entender su rabia, casi tuve ganas de echarme a reír de lo irónico que resultaba la escena.

A mi lado el vampiro esbozó una sonrisa,

-y tú cómo demonios me soportabas-

-por ella-.

Sí, era lógico, supongo que yo también podría aguantar a un millón de Douglas por Nessie. El chico arrancó el coche como alma que lleva el diablo y se alejó de allí, sentí lástima por él. Perderla a ella, no podía entender cómo se podría sobrevivir a eso.

Bajé las escaleras y me reuní con Nessie,

-¿estás bien?- le pregunté, tomé su mano entre la mía, ella asintió y me rodeó con sus brazos, yo le devolví el abrazo. Se paró el tiempo en ese momento.

Alzo la cabeza y me miró,

-anoche también se fue bastante molesto-, comentó distraída mirando hacia la carretera, otra vez me invadió el sentimiento de ira,

-si te dijo algo…- mi voz sonó demasiado brusca, colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios,

-está dolido, pero se pondrá bien, él es bueno, en serio que lo es- dijo,

-si tú lo dices... ¿pero tú estás bien?-,

-sí-.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Se volvió a su padre y le dio las gracias. _Gracias por controlar al perturbado del chucho, supongo_.

-Creo que hoy llegaré tarde al instituto, va a ser duro estar en clase con Douglas allí- dijo mirando hacia mi moto, su voz sonó tan apenada, me molestaba verla así,

-crees que te tratará mal, puedo tener una conversación con él, mostrarle lo macarra que puedo llegar a ser-,

-Jacob, no bromees con eso-, en realidad yo no estaba bromeando en absoluto, -tuve mucho miedo por él, ¿sabes que no controlas absolutamente nada?- me lo dijo mirándome sorprendida, me rasque torpemente la nuca,

-cierto, no se me da muy bien, pero te tengo a ti-, la tomé por la cintura y la acerque a mí,

-eres mi pequeño pepito grillo, un poco más pálida y como mil veces más fuerte. Si tú estás conmigo, ese tal Douglas permanecerá sano y salvo-, Nessie frunció el ceño,

-¿es esto algún tipo de chantaje Jacob Black?- su voz sonaba como música, era sencillamente delicioso,

-tal vez. Venga te llevo a clases, al menos no te perderás el almuerzo-.

Desde el instituto me fui directo al taller. Había encontrado trabajo como mecánico en el taller de los Newton en Forks. De vez en cuando Mike, el hijo de los Newton, antiguo compañero del Instituto de Bella, me preguntaba por ella. Yo conocía a Mike hacía años, pero nunca fuimos amigos, coincidimos en la época en la que ambos rivalizábamos inútilmente por Bella, cuando el aroma de mi amiga era todavía algo aceptable.

Newton aún estaba interesado en Bella, pobre iluso, y eso que también él se había casado hacía ya dos años, la esposa una tal Jessica, también compañera de Bella en el Instituto de Forks. El chico siempre me preguntaba haciéndose el distraído si yo sabía dónde vivía o si seguía casada con el bicho raro ese del Cullen. _Sí, Mike ahora Bella es otro bicho raro Cullen_.

Qué le iba a contar, que su amiga ahora era vampiro y tenía una preciosa hija de 16 años.

Aunque me encantaría verle el careto si alguna vez llegara a toparse con la actual Bella Cullen.

Mi excusa de _he estado de viaje_, funcionó siempre a las mil maravillas, excepto con Charlie, a él no podía mentirle, tendría que hablar con Bella de su padre tarde o temprano.


	11. Confesiones

**Narrado por Jacob**

* * *

Esa tarde fui a buscar a Nessie al Instituto. Aparqué el coche y permanecí sentado en la acera, en frente de la puerta principal.

Tras quince minutos de espera, allí apareció flanqueada por sus padres, iban riéndose, eso me alegró. Me aproximé a ella,

-qué tal ha ido el día- le pregunté,

-deseando que terminara, para verte- respondió con su sonrisa de ángel.

Tuve que poner cara de idiota, aún no podía creerme que aquello fuera real, que ella me necesitara como yo la necesitaba a ella. Tomé la mochila de sus hombros y la coloque sobre los míos,

-yo también estaba deseando verte, anda vamos-,

tomé su mano y ella se despidió de sus padres.

Abrí la puerta de copiloto para dejarla pasar, se echó a reír,

-vaya, gracias, muy amable- dijo riéndose, se sentó y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-, pregunté una vez dentro del coche, esbozó una sonrisa pícara,

-eso ni se pregunta, quiero ir a la playa-,

-allá vamos entonces-.

-Qué tal con Douglas- pregunté, la miré de reojo, por si acaso la preguntara la incomodara,

-bueno bien, apenas me ha dirigido la palabra, salvo para las cosas de los deberes, pero es normal, está muy dolido, yo tengo esperanzas de que se le pase y volvamos a llevarnos…-, hizo una pausa, -... bueno soy realista no va a hacer como antes, pero al menos no verlo así- murmuró.

Acaso era posible que nuestra vida no fuera más que un devenir de los mismos acontecimientos que se repetían una y otra vez, como si todos girásemos en un círculo eterno, pero esta vez yo había asumido otro papel en el circo. Digamos que ahora era yo el Rey León. He de confesar que estaba mucho más a gusto con este nuevo rol.

-Créeme puedo entenderlo- añadí, se acomodó en el asiento e inclinó la cabeza para ver mejor mi cara,

-y eso por qué, alguna chica te ha roto el corazón- me preguntó intrigada,

-oh sí, acaso alguien se libra de eso- respondí, ella se encogió de hombros, claro a ella nadie le rompería el corazón, yo jamás lo permitiría.

-Siento mucho que alguien te hiciera daño, ¿qué edad tenías?,

-creo que tu edad, bueno sigues teniendo 16 años ¿no?- le dije burlándome de ella, ella se echo a reír,

-sí Jacob sigo teniendo 16 y hasta dentro de 3 meses no cumpliré los 17, mi crecimiento se va ralentizando, transcurrirá un año real para alcanzar la mayoría de edad, ¿no es genial?, cumpliré un año de verdad, aunque sólo sea por una vez en la vida, pero cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó, cómo la conociste-, de pronto se quedó en silencio, -no hace falta que me lo cuentes si te duele, no pretendía tomármelo frívolamente-, añadió mientras palmeaba suavemente mi mano,

-cariño no digas tonterías, eso ya no me importa en absoluto, y créeme dejó de importarme mucho antes de conocerte a ti-

-entonces me lo contarás...- añadió más animada,

-veo cierto interés morboso en el asunto-, me pareció que se sonrojaba,

-oh Jake no pienses mal, pero no sé, no conozco nada sobre tu vida y tú pareces saberlo todo de mí, incluso me viste nacer..., por cierto también quiero que me cuentes eso, apenas sé nada sobre la vida de mis padres antes de mi nacimiento, bueno sí, me contaron cómo se conocieron y las cosas divertidas, mi madre cayéndose por todas partes, mi padre al borde de un ataque salvándola de coches y tipejos indeseables, y por supuesto los Vulturis, esa parte ya no fue tan divertida, es más si por mi fuera la borraría de mi memoria-, hizo un movimiento rápido con su cabeza, como si quisiera olvidar lo que sea que acabara de recordar.

Fantástico y ahora era yo el encargado de contarle la parte más peliaguda de la historia, _gracias Bells eres un sol._ Aunque tal vez, Nessie no sabía nada porque ellos no quisieron que ella supiera nada. Quizás la protegen de todo, manteniéndola en la ignorancia, quién era yo para contarle la verdad y lastimarla.

Llegamos al camino que llevaba hasta la playa. ¿Cometería un error contándole toda la historia, podría quizás dañarla de alguna manera?

Yo enamorado de su madre, odiando a su familia, pero sobre todo odiándola a ella, antes incluso que naciera.

Pero merecía saber la verdad, qué tipo de relación podría tener con ella viviendo sobre mentiras y secretos.

–Jacob… hola-, gesticulaba con las manos delante de mi cara, -dónde estás-

-aquí contigo- respondí,

-sí, tu cuerpo está aquí, pero y tu cabeza…-, le dedique una sonrisa, no estuvo muy lograda, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer?

Renesmee salió disparada del coche y se echó a correr hacia la playa, me miraba divertida mientras saltaba graciosa entre las rocas…era tan endiabladamente bella, no existían palabras que pudieran describir lo hermosa que era.

-Si te reto ahora mismo a una carrera siendo tú un vulgar humano, te daré una auténtica paliza-, me gritaba desde las rocas.

Estaba explotada de risa, yo la miraba apoyado en el coche, era como observar un ángel sobre la luna, flotaba sobre las piedras, casi podía echarse a volar si lo deseaba, su pelo rizado se revolvía salvaje alrededor de su cara, sus ojos brillaban como destellos de miel, su piel blanca casi nívea relucía como diamantes al contacto con el sol…

Si tuviera que preservar en mi memoria algún momento de mi vida con ella, uno realmente especial, ese sin duda, sería uno de ellos.

Nessie era como un sueño, algo etéreo, ¿acaso eres real?, ¿acaso yo te merezco?

Me hacía señas para que me reuniera con ella,

-venga ven, vamos a la orilla- me decía, casi se evaporó delante de mis narices, miré alrededor, tenía miedo por si alguien pudiera verla, aunque no creo que el ojo humano pudiera siquiera sentir su presencia a la velocidad a la que se movía.

Me acerque sigiloso a ella, jugaba garabateando distraída en la arena,

-te pille-, la tomé por la cintura,

se echó a reír y giró velozmente, sus labios a escasos milímetros de mi boca, sentí su aliento tibio rozando mi cara, un calor brutal recorrió mis huesos y se instaló en mi pecho, tomé su cara entre mis manos y la besé. Con su cara aún entre mis manos me aparté para ver su rostro, quería asegurarme que ella estaba bien, sus ojos ardían, o tal vez sólo reflejaban el deseo que yo mismo estaba sintiendo, se aproximó a mí, enroscó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, apoyó su frente sobre mi nariz, inhaló profundamente y susurró mi nombre, me estremecí.

Buscó mi boca y sentí nuevamente sobre mis labios, su boca suave y helada que se movía con vehemencia sobre la mía, agarró mi cabeza entre sus manos y me empujó contra su cuerpo, nuestro beso se volvió más intenso, los labios se movían el uno con el otro casi de forma salvaje, clavé mis dedos en su cintura y su espalda y la apreté aún más a mí, prácticamente tenía su cuerpo soldado al mío y me parecía que no era suficiente. Nos separamos cuando la tensión se hizo insoportable, los dos jadeando,

-perdóname no quería ser tan brusca-, dijo con la voz entrecortada, la miré sonriendo,

-no deberías devolverme así los besos-, sus mejillas tornaron a un intenso color rosáceo,

-lo siento- me dijo, ¿estaba avergonzaba?, esta niña era tonta, me aproximé a ella,

-mira-, tomé su mano y la pegué a mi corazón,

-¿lo notas?- pregunté, ella asintió,

-late muy deprisa- dijo,

-es por tu culpa, me terminarás provocando un ataque al corazón, no te das cuenta que tan solo soy un vulgar humano- dije citándola teatralmente, le guiñé un ojo, ella me golpeó en el hombro y se echó a reír,

-eres un idiota- me dijo, se levantó y se echó andar por la arena, la seguí.

-Me vas a contar tu historia de amor frustrado o no- soltó de pronto,

y yo que pensaba que se había olvidado del tema,

-mm no estoy seguro de si te va a gustar o no, conoces a todos los personajes de la historia- le dije, me miró sorprendida,

-¿ah sí?, ahora estoy aún más interesada- apuntó, se paró en seco en frente de mí, se puso de puntillas y volvió a besarme en la boca, fue tan suave tan dulce, cerré los ojos casi de forma automática, el sabor de sus labios me estaba volviendo completamente loco, me relajé completamente entre sus brazos, abrí de nuevo los ojos, ella estaba mirándome divertida,

-¿y bien?-, preguntó,

-y bien qué-

-cómo va tu corazón-,

-se va acostumbrando a tus besos…-, le dije, se echó a reír nuevamente, y tomó mi mano, la colocó en su pecho,

-¿lo notas?- me preguntó, su corazón también latía muy deprisa, asentí,

-pues yo soy incapaz de controlarlo-, la estreché contra mí, y besé suavemente su frente.

-Y ahora por dónde empiezo yo la historia- dije mirando sus preciosos ojos color marrones,

-¿cómo se llamaba ella?- preguntó,

-se llamaba Bella- contesté casi sin pensar.

Su expresión era indescifrable, tuve miedo, quizás no debí soltárselo de un forma tan brusca. Estúpido bruto, me agaché buscando su mirada,

-Nessie…-,

-mamá…estuviste enamorado de mamá-, murmuraba casi para sí misma,

-así es- le contesté,

-y mi padre…-,

-me soportaba a duras penas-, otra vez sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, estaba en shock,

-¿por eso te fuiste cuando yo nací?- preguntó,

-mientras tu madre estuvo embarazada de ti, yo apenas podía separarme de su lado, necesitaba estar con ella, ahora sé que era por ti, porque siempre fuiste tú- dije mirándola dulcemente, deslice mis dedos por su nariz,

-pero ella estaba casada con mi padre- puntualizó,

-bueno en ese entonces yo pasaba bastante de tu padre-,

me rasque la barbilla,

-digamos que no fui tan amable como Douglas- añadí.

Nessie caminaba lentamente por la orilla, yo la seguía,

-¿la querías mucho?- volvió a preguntarme, acaso le dolía mi amor hacia su madre,

-bueno sí, pero…-,

-te dolió tanto que saliste huyendo de aquí- dijo, -pero no entiendo por qué saliste huyendo cuando yo nací, si ella antes ya estaba casada quiero decir, mi madre amaba a papá, tú lo sabías, incluso se habían casado…-, casi tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por oírla, hablaba tan bajito,

se paró en seco mirando hacia ningún lugar,

-te fuiste porque ella murió, eso fue lo que no pudiste soportar- dijo de pronto, se giró bruscamente buscando mi mirada,

-¿mamá murió por mí?, ¿yo la maté?-, tenía el rostro desencajado.

_Maldito seas Jacob qué has hecho_.

–Nessie, escúchame por favor- cogí su mano,

quise abrazarla pero ella se apartó de mi, las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, maldita sea, me aproximé de nuevo y tomé delicadamente su cara entre mis manos, busque su mirada,

-por favor cariño no llores, escúchame, no la mataste, tú eras muy fuerte para su cuerpo, Bella era muy frágil, era humana- intenté explicarle,

-pero la maté, ellos no me lo dijeron-, _claro que no, no querían hacerte daño_, soy yo el maldito bocazas de siempre,

-cariño perdóname, por favor-, ella seguía llorando desconsolada, la tomé de la cintura y dejó que la abrazara,

-me estás matando- murmuré, de pronto alzo la vista, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por mi culpa,

-porqué me pides perdón, tú no has hecho nada, además es algo que pasó, no puedes hacer nada contra eso-,

-te he hecho daño y eso no le perdonaré nunca-,

-tú no me has hecho daño, pero mami…murió por mí, dio su vida por mí, mi pobre mamá…-,

-Bella hubiera muerto de cualquier forma, iba a convertirse en vampiro, tu padre iba a transformarla, puede que si no se hubiera quedado embarazada de ti, hubiera sido vampiro mucho antes, era su deseo más que nada en el mundo-,

-de verás…- su voz sonaba como una niña,

-claro cielo, bueno para ser justos con Edward, él no quería hacerlo, pero tu madre puede resultar terriblemente cabezota cuando se propone algo-,

-sí lo es-, se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, limpié sus lágrimas.

-Nessie tienes a Bella y tienes a Edward, y te adoran, finalmente Bella sigue siendo Bella, vale sus ojos dan grima y huele fatal pero es Bella-, Renesmee alzó la vista, un chispazo de ira en sus pupilas,

-mi madre no huele fatal, y sus ojos son preciosos- dijo bastante indignada, claro una madre siempre es una madre, aunque sea un vampiro.

-si tú lo dices…- repliqué sonriendo por lo bajo,

-¡Jacob!-,

-de acuerdo está bien tu madre huele a rosas y su mirada es limpia y cristalina-, puso los ojos en blanco.

Caminamos en silencio, al menos ahora se la veía tranquila, debía dejarle tiempo para que asimilara la historia.

-Y tú ¿qué pensabas de mí?- me preguntó al cabo de un rato, -quiero decir dijiste que durante el embarazo no podías estar separado de mamá, pero si yo la estaba matando…-,

¿por qué tenía que hacerme siempre la pregunta que no quería responder?, respiré profundamente, _genial mi parte favorita_,

-bueno…- comencé, ella se echó a reír,

-me odiabas profundamente, venga confiésalo- replicó,

-pero eso fue antes- dije en un burdo intento de defensa, algo en realidad del todo inútil.

-oh Jake, tendrías que verte la cara ahora mismo, estás pálido, está bien dejemos el tema, lo estás pasando fatal- dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa, ahora era ella la que me consolaba a mí, me lo estaba montando de forma lamentable,

-cariño perdóname, quizás no debí contarte nada- le dije, ella se aproximó a mí, se alzó en pie y se acercó a mi oído,

-yo también me hubiera odiado, es algo comprensible- susurró, me besó en la oreja,

-eres mucho mejor persona de lo que yo seré jamás- confesé, acarició el lóbulo de mi oreja, y se quedó un rato distraída mirándolo, sentía cosquillas por toda la cara, enrolló sus manos alrededor de mi cuello,

-si ahora mismo-, dijo, -algo amenazara tu vida, yo lo odiaría con todas mis fuerzas, es más incluso intentaría destruirlo, digamos que soy la prueba viviente de que tú no hiciste nada-.

_Quise hacerlo_.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho tan sólo de imaginar que algo pudiera hacerle daño a ella, y me dolía aún más saber que yo podría haberla lastimado, acaricié suavemente su mejilla, miré sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos color café con leche, _ni siquiera te haces una idea de cómo te amo_.

-Puedo hacerte otra pregunta- me dijo mientras jugaba distraída con uno de los mechones de su cabello,

-las que quieras-,

-por qué ya no hay tratado, pensaba que era muy importante, mis padres me tenían prohibido acercarme a la playa por eso-,

-es que era muy importante, era el pacto que habíamos acordado de no intromisión, ellos no pisaban nuestras tierras y nosotros mantendríamos el pico cerrado mientras cumplieran su palabra de no atacar a ningún humano-

-¿y entonces qué ocurrió aquel día?, ¿fue simplemente la imprimación?, ¿qué tú me hayas imprimado es suficiente?, tú simplemente les dijiste que yo podía estar allí y ellos te obedecieron, ¿eres su jefe o algo? -, me tuve que echar a reír, disparó las preguntas como una metralleta,

-no, no soy su jefe, no de todos- dije, me miró sorprendida,

-¿lo eres de algunos?- volvió a preguntar,

-Verás en la manada tiene que haber un líder, un alfa que pueda dar órdenes sin que los demás tengan a veces derecho si quiera a discutirla, así es como funcionamos, no es muy democrático pero es necesario, a veces nos ponemos muy burros, alguien tiene que decir basta, la orden de un alfa es inapelable, no puedes si quiera resistirte a ella, te obliga físicamente-, ella me escuchaba atentamente,

-y tú eres el que dice basta-, replicó

-algo así-,

-y por qué no eres jefe de todos- preguntó de nuevo,

-porque yo me separé de mi manada, me rebelé contra el alfa, antes sólo había una manada no dos, como ahora-, otra vez estaba alucinada con mi explicación,

-en serio, ¿se puede hacer eso?, ¿y por qué lo hiciste?-, inquirió mientras me tomaba de la mano, para sentarnos en la arena, la miré de reojo.

-Lo hice por ti- dije, _aunque en ese entonces aún no lo sabía_,

-¿por mí?, no entiendo-, ella se afanaba en colocar en su sitio los mechones rebeldes de su cabello, resultaba encantadora,

-te acuerdas cuándo te comenté que todo lo que yo había hecho había sido por ti-, asintió,

-como ya te he dicho yo creía que la necesidad de estar con Bella, era por que estaba enamorado de ella, pero cuando naciste, justo en ese instante, ya no pude sentir ninguna atadura hacia tu madre, pensé que era por que estaba muerta, pero fuiste tú, siempre fue por ti, todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, los errores que he cometido, y han sido muchos créeme, los aciertos, lo bueno y lo malo, todo ha sido por ti- concluí.

Tomé el mechón rebelde y lo coloque detrás de su oreja,

-apenas puedo creer todo esto, me hablas y me cuentas historias de las que no tengo idea, y me parece increíble que sean ciertas, sino fuera porque yo misma siento que también estoy atada a ti de algún modo-,

-no quiero que sientas que estas atada a mi, yo...-, puso su dedo índice en mi boca,

-me encadenaría a ti si pudiera, para que nadie jamás pudiera separarnos-, tomé su dedo que aún sellaba mis labios y le di un beso,

-no, no quiero encadenarte, quiero que seas libre, quiero que seas feliz, quiero que hagas todo aquello que desees hacer-, se apoyó suavemente en mi hombro, yo jugaba distraído con sus dedos,

-yo solo quiero estar contigo, para siempre- me dijo,

-querrás más cosas-,

-mm ahora mismo no, pero desde que logre pensar en algo a parte de ti, te lo haré saber- me guiñó un ojo,

-me parece estupendo señorita-.

Se puso a mirar distraída hacia la playa, ¿qué estaría pensando…?

-Así que tú eres alfa por pura y simple rebelión, y dijiste que lo eras por mí, pero exactamente contra qué te rebelaste- dijo mirándome atentamente, de nuevo una pregunta que no me apetecía contestar, miré al frente y tomé aire,

-la manada había decidido que eras peligrosa, querían matarte a ti, y posiblemente también hubiera muerto Bella contigo, incluso puede que algún miembro de tu familia- dije pausadamente, volví la vista hacia su rostro, su cara era un poema en ese momento, estaba completamente anonadada,

-Nessie...-, tuve el impulso de zarandearla para si seguía viva, pero sacudió su cabeza, volvió en sí,

-sigue por favor, es que no me lo esperaba, querían matarme…, pero si no había nacido siquiera-, agachó la mirada,

-terminaré pillándome una depresión, es como si pensarais que yo era una especie de engendro asesino-, me dolieron sus palabras, porque finalmente eran ciertas, yo mismo quise acabar con su vida, cuando apenas había comenzado a vivirla.

La rodee con mis brazos,

-lo siento tanto mi vida, no quiero que estés mal por cosas que ya no importan en absoluto, tan sólo quería que conocieras mi historia, pero no quiero que te sientas culpable o herida por ello, tú no debes culpa de nada…-,

-no te preocupes estoy bien lo entiendo, te agradezco tanto que me estés contando todo esto…-,

entonces me miró entusiasmada, aún me costaba asimilar que su mente iba mucho más rápido que la mía por ser vampiro, pasaba de la depresión a la alegría en apenas dos pestañeos,

-y a pesar de tu odio hacia mí, quisiste salvarme…- dijo emocionada, sus ojos brillaban intensamente,

-no me veas como un héroe, aunque ahora sé que era por ti, quise salvar a Bella- le rectifiqué,

-da igual quisiste salvar a mamá, lo cual implicaba salvarme a mí, por qué no te iba a ver como un héroe, gracias a ti estoy viva-, me acarició la mejilla, inhalé profundamente el aroma de su muñeca,

-sigue con la historia por favor- me pidió,

-bueno tampoco me agradaba la idea de luchar contra los Cullen, entre nosotros y no se lo digas a ellos, les tengo cierto aprecio a algunos miembros de tu familia, no era justo que murieran protegiendo a tu madre, todo por acabar contigo-,

-e ibas a luchar contra los tuyos por mamá- preguntó, de nuevo sus ojos brillaban de la emoción,

-sí, aunque en realidad iba a luchar contra los míos por ti-,

-vamos que estuvo a punto de armarse una de campeonato- añadió,

-exacto-,

-mi llegada al mundo fue un cataclismo total- dijo alzando las manos al aire, solté una carcajada.

Corría una brisa helada en ese momento, y ella tan sólo llevaba una camisa, ¿tendría frío?, ¿podía ella sentir frío?

-Y ahora tú tienes tu propia manada-, dijo de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos, -y ¿quiénes son?, ¿los que nos siguieron el otro día?-

-eso es, Leah y Seth Clearwater que son hermanos y Embry Call que se unió hace poco, es mi mejor amigo, bueno a Seth ya lo conoces-,

-vaya, qué interesante esto de tener tu propia manada- dijo emocionada, arrugué el entrecejo,

-¿no te gusta?- preguntó,

-no, no quise que ellos se unieran a mí-,

-¿por qué?-,

-nunca quise ser el jefe, por eso lo era Sam-, sus ojos se agrandaron de nuevo,

-¿cómo qué nunca quisiste?, es decir podías haberlo sido antes-, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si para ella todo fuera incompresible, me resultaba enternecedor,

-cuando parece que estoy pillando todo el asunto- comentó, -me dices algo que me descoloca, me estás volviendo loca Jake-.

Me aproximé a ella, puse mi mano en su cintura y la miré directamente a los ojos,

-de verás, ¿cuánto de loca te vuelvo?-,

no dijo nada, empezó a temblar como una hoja, me miraba sin pestañear si quiera, antes pensaba que lo hacía por miedo a mi, pero no era posible que ahora estuviera asustada, casi tuve ganas de echarme a reír, yo la ponía nerviosa. Recorrí con mis labios su mejilla y me acerque a su oído,

-aún no me has contestado- le susurré, sentí como se estremecía entre mis brazos, un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo, nos miramos durante unos segundos y comenzamos a besarnos. Estábamos en mitad de la playa y casi anocheciendo, alguien podía vernos, quise reunir fuerzas suficientes para parar, pero no hallé dentro de mí la voluntad suficiente para apartarme de ella.

Sus labios fríos y húmedos me quemaban la boca, sus dedos clavados en mis brazos y en mis hombros, la sangre hervía bajo mi piel, y no quería que aquello parara. Sin pensar si quiera lo que estaba haciendo rodee con mi brazo su cintura y la tumbé sobre la arena, me puse encima de ella, y enrosqué la mano que me quedaba libre en su cabello, busqué de nuevo su boca, podía sentir su cuerpo moviéndose inquieto debajo de mí, suspiró ahogadamente casi como un gemido, y yo me volví loco, me olvidé que debía parar aquella locura, me olvidé que estábamos en la playa, que cualquiera podía vernos, la besaba de un modo salvaje como si la vida me fuera en ello, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a mi pelo, y se apretó contra mí, recorrí con mis labios su mandíbula y su garganta, luego volví nuevamente a su boca, sentirla tan cerca me estaba desorganizando las ideas no podía pensar con un mínimo de coherencia, deslice mi mano por el interior de su camisa, podía sentir como temblaba al roce de mis dedos en su piel desnuda.

A lo lejos oí voces, mi mente gritaba por un poco de cordura, las voces se aproximaban hacia donde estábamos, tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de volunta para parar, inhalé profundamente y la tomé nuevamente por la cintura, nos incorporamos en la arena, mi mano aún enredada en su cabello, mantuve su cara a escasos milímetros de la mía, embriagado aún con el aroma de su respiración, necesitaba calmarme, esto definitivamente había ido demasiado lejos.

-también oíste esas voces-, susurró ella con la voz entrecortada, me acariciaba suavemente los brazos.

Una parte de mí deseaba olvidarse de todo por unas horas, su edad… mi edad… quién era ella…cómo debía comportarme… poder besarla sin remordimientos…acariciar su cuerpo de norte a sur…hacerle el amor…paré mis pensamientos en ese punto, era un maldito degenerado eso es lo que era, me incorporé del suelo cabreado conmigo mismo y le tendí la mano,

-sí, ven vamos a levantarnos, creo que nos vendrá bien caminar- dije bruscamente, ella me miró asombrada.

Comenzó a llover, lo cual me vino al pelo para calmarme del todo.

-Lo siento, se me fue la cabeza totalmente- dije aún molesto, ella enrolló sus manos en su espalda, y se encogió de hombros,

-y qué más da…- replicó, había un punto de picardía en su voz,

Seguimos caminando bajo la lluvia.

-Acércate por favor…- me dijo de pronto, así lo hice, me besó en la punta de la nariz, respiré profundamente, esta mujer iba a acabar conmigo,

-te quiero lobito alfa-, su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa angelical,

-yo también te quiero mi hermosa niña vampiro- dije apenas en un susurro,

-quiero correr otra vez por el bosque contigo, me llevas a casa- dijo feliz, _mi pequeño ángel, tus deseos son ordenes para mi,_

-eso está hecho-, la tomé de la mano y echamos a correr hacía el bosque.

Me alejé de su lado y entre en fase.

¡Mierda! mi vaquero nuevo, joder, otro más. Ella esperaba de pie enfrente de mí. Se veía absolutamente deliciosa empapada por la lluvia, la ropa mojada se ceñía de un modo indecente a su cuerpo, dejando entrever su perfecta silueta, las gotas de agua resbalaban delicadamente por su cara y su melena, habría que estar ciego o sordo, además de ser un completo retrasado, para poder resistirse a ella, quise transformarme de nuevo para volver a besarla, para comérmela entera a besos. ¡BASTA! Sacudí bruscamente la cabeza.

Ella me devolvió una mirada extrañada, esperaba paciente, le hice señas para que subiera a mí_, _pegó un salto y se subió a mi lomo.

Sus piernas rodearon mi espalda, se tumbó sobre mí, sentí el peso de su cuerpo frío e inquieto en mi lomo, sus manos se hundieron mi pelaje, me estremecí. Ella reía. Salí disparado por el bosque hacia su casa. A nuestros pies el suelo húmedo del bosque, y alumbrando nuestro camino la luna, luna llena.


	12. Esperar

Narrado por Renesmee

* * *

-¿No puedes transformarte?, quiero besarte otra vez...- le dije casi susurrando en su oído.

Su hocico me rozaba suavemente el hombro, las manos, la cara. Agachó la cabeza, y entonces lo recordé, sus pantalones se habían hecho trizas cuando entró en fase,

-oh lo siento, lo entiendo, no te preocupes-, casi me había sonrojado tan sólo de imaginar…, _Renesmee Cullen contrólate_, _ya tienes material suficiente para no pegar ojo en toda la bendita noche, para no dormir en una década por lo menos. _

-Nos vemos mañana, verdad- le pregunté, sabía que vendría pero necesitaba que él me lo confirmara, me hacía sentir más tranquila, el lobo asintió,

-buenas noches, te quiero-, acaricié su hocico lentamente, Jacob me dio varios empujoncitos en el hombro,

-hasta mañana- susurré en su oído.

Me quedé esperando hasta que lo vi perderse en la oscuridad del bosque.

Algo llamó mi atención al otro lado de mi casa, justo la acera que colinda con el bosque, me acerqué para investigar, algo se movía entre las ramas, observé durante un rato, pero no vi nada, seguramente sería alguna ardilla.

Entré en casa, apenas podía organizar en mi cabeza todo lo que me había contado esa tarde, pero eso tampoco me importaba demasiado, y menos ahora cuando aún podía sentir el sabor dulce y cálido de sus labios recorriendo salvajemente mi cuerpo, me estremecí al recordar el tacto de sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo desnudo, por qué demonios tuvo que prestar atención a esas voces, lobo tonto, y por qué se habría molestado tanto…quizás por qué tuvo que parar…solté una risita ridícula.

Emmett estaba allí, lo cual me extrañó, no era fin de semana,

-Hola tío Emmett, ¿qué haces por aquí y Rosalie…?- le pregunté,

-cosa de chicos- respondió dichoso,

-oh disculpa- le repliqué, se echó a reír y me alzó en brazos, me colocó sobre sus hombros,

-tan sólo vamos a jugar un partido de béisbol, te apuntas…-

me lanzó hacia su espalda y me recogió con sus enormes brazos antes que rozara si quiera el suelo,

-se puede saber qué haces...- pregunté,

-entrenar…eres como una gran pelota de béisbol-,

estupendo ahora soy una bola humana, ¿me había llamado gorda?,

-te apuntas nena- insistió,

-mm no, vais muy rápido para mí, me desespero porque no puedo alcanzaros- le contesté,

-muñeca por ti jugaremos a una velocidad media- dijo pellizcando mi mejilla,

-qué amable, pero de todas formas saldré con Jacob-, me depositó en el suelo,

-desde luego sobrina nos abandonas por un perro, se puede saber qué clase de educación te han dado tus padres ¿eh?-, mi padre apareció por la puerta, ojeaba distraídamente un libro de partituras,

-eso mismo me pregunto yo- respondió casi sin levantar la vista de las hojas, corrí hacia él y le di un beso en la mejilla,

-tonto susceptible, tú siempre serás mi super papi favorito- le dije,

-y el rollo ese con el chucho va en serio- preguntó mi tío, lo miré y asentí feliz,

-estoy loca por él- repliqué, mi padre puso los ojos en blanco,

-de verdad lo digo, esto roza lo absurdo y mira que he visto cosas raras en mi vida- apuntó Emmett.

Comenzó a reírse estruendosamente y miró a mi padre,

-tú loco por una humana, y tu hija enajenada por un perro, no me quiero ni imaginar que ocurrirá con la próxima generación-, y continuaba riéndose a mandíbula batiente,

Edward suspiró paciente,

-hey quizás Jacob podría convertirse también en vampiro, ¿se podría hacer?- dijo aún muerto de risa, papá perdió la paciencia,

-Emmett la sangre de oso se te está subiendo a la cabeza, quieres dejar de soltar estupideces-.

Edward se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a tocar, Emmett continuó su entrenamiento con una pelota de verdad en el jardín de la casa,

-¿dónde está mamá?- le pregunté a mi padre,

-se fue con Alice a cazar, volverán en unas horas, anda ven-. Señaló con su mano el banco frente al piano, donde él estaba sentado en ese momento. Me senté con él y puse mi mano en su mejilla y dejé que viera lo que Jacob acababa de contarme, ahorrando ciertos detalles obviamente,

-mm- dijo por toda respuesta, sus manos acariciaban delicadamente las teclas del piano,

-papá…- ,

-qué mi vida- dijo distraído,

-no dices nada…-,

-bueno ya sabía que Jacob iba a contarte toda la historia, el otro día estuvo pensando cómo te lo diría-.

Claro a papá era difícil pillarlo con alguna sorpresa, la única que tenía el don de dejarlo anonadado era mamá,

-Jake me dijo que mamá quería ser vampiro de cualquier manera, qué tu ibas a transformarla- le comenté,

-así es, iba a hacerlo, era una promesa-,

-¿te hizo prometer que la transformarías?-,

-sí, es tu madre no preguntes- respondió esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

Papá interpretaba al piano _Nocturno nº 27_ del maestro Chopin, una de mis favoritas, me quedé un rato oyéndolo distraída.

-Papá… ¿tú no me odiaste verdad?- le pregunté de pronto, dejó de tocar el piano, puso las manos sobre el teclado suavemente y giró sobre el asiento, se colocó justo en frente de mí, no me hizo falta oírle hablar, casi podía leer en su rostro del mismo modo que él leía en mi mente.

-Bueno no te preocupes, quiero decir es normal- le dije, no era necesario que él se sintiera mal por eso,

-mi vida- dijo, -yo siempre he aborrecido lo que soy-, lo miré extrañada, ¿aborrecerse, mi padre?,

-me veía a mi mismo como un monstruo- añadió, papá se había vuelto loco,

-papá no eres ningún monstruo- le corregí.

Qué curioso yo siempre lo he visto como mi ángel de la guarda particular, no podía sentirme más segura que cuando él estaba conmigo, verse como un monstruo, ¡qué estupidez!

-Consideraba nuestra existencia como un error, una especie de maldición. Estamos diseñados para matar, nuestros instintos, la sed, el modo en qué olemos para los humanos, la habilidad para atrapar a nuestras presas, sin que éstas tengan siquiera ningún tipo de escapatoria, somos letales, casi como dar cazar a una hormiga, todo ideado únicamente para asesinar. Cuando me enamoré de tu madre, mi universo entero se fue al traste, ella lo cambió todo, mi concepción del mundo, lo que yo era, mi vida tal cual había decidido vivirla, y ya no pude ver las cosas como hasta ese momento. Y ella era humana, frágil, era tan frágil-.

Ahí tenía que darle la razón, de cualquier estúpida caída se rompen un hueso, o caen enfermos por cualquier virus,

-yo intentaba protegerla de todo- continuaba papá, -y créeme era una tarea bastante complicada, intenté protegerla incluso de mí. Yo era peligroso para ella, y por nada del mundo hubiera podido soportar que algo pudiera lastimarla, me torturaba pensar que algún día podría no contenerme y acabar yo mismo con su vida-, lo tomé de la mano, papá me acarició suavemente la mejilla, me miró, sus pupilas brillaron,

-y un día llegaste tú, lo primero que pensé es que esa criatura que Bella llevaba en su seno, era en parte mía, y por tanto algo monstruoso, algo que iba a hacerle daño, y tenía que sacarle eso como fuera-,

no dije nada, no quería interrumpirlo casi era como revivir su angustia por salvar a mi madre de mí.

-Pero ella no quiso, se aferró a ti como una loca, casi parecía una suicida, te amaba más que a nada, ella te adoró desde el primer momento que supo de tu existencia, te defendió frente a todos, frente a su propia vida incluso-.

-Y lo hice por que esa criatura era tuya-, añadió dulcemente mi madre, mamá estaba apoyada en la puerta del salón, se miraron. Antes me sorprendía el inmenso amor que se profesaban el uno al otro, cuando estaban juntos es como si los demás desapareciéramos como por arte de magia. Ahora lo entendía perfectamente.

Mamá se aproximó a nosotros, y se agachó en frente de mí,

-un día mientras tú todavía estabas en mi vientre, tu padre te oyó- dijo mamá, miré a Edward,

-de verás, me oíste, desde la barriga de mamá- le pregunté,

-oh sí- contestó, -dijiste que la amabas por encima de todo, que no querías lastimarla, incluso que te gustaba mi voz y ahí me di cuenta que nada que viniera de Bella podía ser malo. Es sencillamente imposible- sentenció esbozando una sonrisa entrañable, mientras miraba a mi madre.

-Papá, en una cosa te equivocas, no sólo era buena porque viniera de mamá, también lo era porque venía de ti- le rectifiqué.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, papá me rodeo con sus brazos,

-te adoro Sr. Mi autoestima está por el piso- le dije, papá soltó una carcajada,

-yo también te amo princesa- añadió.

-Estoy muerta de hambre, podría comerme un toro ahora mismo- les comenté, papá se puso en pie, Bella nos observaba divertida,

-está bien si mi niña quiere toros-, miró su reloj muy seriamente, y me tendió la mano,

-podemos ir a México, en 24 horas estamos de vuelta-, lo tomé de la mano,

-anda vamos al bosque, hoy me conformaré con ciervos-, mamá me dio un beso en la mejilla,

-sí, será mejor que os vayáis ya, tu padre es capaz de traerte los toros él mismo-.

* * *

Me despertó el claxon de un coche, ¡su coche!, ni siquiera había oído el despertador. Maldición. Salí disparada de la cama, en mi afán por abrir la ventana, me quedé con una de las hojas en la mano. _¡Oh fantástico! ¿Se puede ser más bruta? _

Me asomé, Jacob estaba hablando con Bella, alzó la vista y me guiñó un ojo, casi tuve ganas de ponerme a chillar. Era posible que me diera un ataque cada vez que ese hombre aparecía.

Me metí en la ducha como una bala, usé la crema hidratante para cabellos de gel corporal, la leche exfoliante corporal me la emplasté en el pelo como pude y terminé enjabonando mi cuerpo con Garnier especial cabellos rojizos. Al final logré salir de la ducha antes de cargarme el grifo mono mando y en mi intento por agarrar la toalla, casi arranco el toallero. Hoy no era mi día, así que decidí pasar del secador. Saber que Jacob me esperaba abajo no mejoraba las cosas precisamente.

Me vestí con lo primero que pille en el armario, me miré en el espejo, literalmente espantosa, pero al menos había conjuntado decentemente. Salí disparaba escaleras abajo, cuando llegué a la puerta, Jacob y mi madre seguían hablando. Mamá estaba seria, demasiado seria a decir verdad, ¿habría pasado algo?,

-mamá estás bien- le interrogué,

-si cielo, Jacob te lleva al Instituto, nos vemos allí- me contestó pero noté cierto nerviosismo en su voz, mamá era pésima cuando se trataba de disimular,

-mamá segura que estás bien- volví a preguntarle, miré a Jacob, pero desvió la mirada en ese momento,

-si mi vida, nos vemos allí- respondió mi madre, pero no estaba siendo sincera.

-Jake, qué le ocurría a mamá, y por favor ni se te ocurra decirme que nada, porque no soy idiota-, se echó a reír por lo bajo,

-sé de sobra que no eres idiota, todo lo contrario diría yo, no se te escapa ni una- sentenció,

-y bien- volví a insistir,

-y bien qué-, miró por el espejo retrovisor puso el indicador y cambió de carril,

-Jacob me estás dando largas- le dije, estaba empezando a impacientarme,

-¿eso hago?- replicó,

-sí, eso haces justamente-.

Giró por el sendero tomando la carretera hacia mi instituto, respiré hondo.

-Charlie quiere ver a tu madre- dijo con voz pausada,

-¿el abuelo?- exclamé, Jacob asintió, dios santo el padre de mamá, yo no conocía a mi abuelo, pero sabía que mamá lo extrañaba muchísimo, por lo que se veía Charlie también la extrañaba a ella, claro finalmente era su hija,

-¿y mamá qué va a hacer?- le pregunté,

-no lo sé, quieren inventarse alguna historia coherente- comentó distraído,

-siempre mintiendo…-,

-Nessie así es como tiene que ser, no queda de otra, Charlie es humano, bueno yo creo que él podría entender, Charlie es fuerte, pero Bella…-, se quedó absortó en sus pensamientos y tras una pausa continuó hablando,

-y en caso de entenderlo, y no sufrir un trauma de por vida, pondría en peligro su vida, al igual que ocurrió con tu madre mientras fue humana-.

-Los Vulturis- le dije, Jacob asintió, el clan italiano era algo así como la realeza de nuestra especie, bueno en mi caso de mi media especie, casi habían obligado a mi padre para que transformara a mamá. Estaba tajantemente prohibido que cualquier humano conociera nuestra existencia, se castigaba con la muerte del traidor, y por supuesto del humano.

-¿tú los has visto?- le pregunté,

-no, nunca, ojala, no me importaría hincarles el diente a esas sabandijas chupasangres- contestó, había un punto de ira en su voz,

-también yo soy una sabandija chupasangres- añadí un poco molesta, se empezó a reír,

-tú no tienes nada de sabandija y tan sólo eres media chupasangres- dijo divertido, me miró de reojo,

-mi tierna, adorable y bellísima media chupasangres- matizó,

-ja ja ja -.

Aparcó frente a la entrada del instituto, bajé del coche, Jacob bordeó el coche y se puso justo en frente de mí, me sujetó contra él,

-lo que dije antes, era broma, lo sabes verdad- dijo mirándome a los ojos,

-lo que dijiste de qué- le pregunté, no me importaba que sufriera un ratito,

-lo de las sabandijas y eso-, me tomó de la barbilla suavemente,

-Nessie, te he ofendido, no era mi intención- dijo arrepentido, lobo tonto,

tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no comérmelo a besos en frente de la puerta de mi instituto, sus ojitos de perrito abandonado me podían.

-cómo iba yo a ofenderme por lo que un perro gigante pueda decirme-, le dediqué una sonrisa traviesa, y él se echó a reír,

-nunca tomes en serio a un perro gigante, la mayor parte del tiempo no sueltan sino tonterías- añadió feliz, de nuevo la sonrisa que iluminaba todo mi mundo, se acercó a mí y mi pulso se disparó, me besó suavemente en la mejilla, otra vez esa maravillosa sensación en mi vientre…

-llegas tarde, nos vemos después- me dijo, me puse de puntillas, agarré su barbilla y lo besé en la boca, era como poder tocar el cielo con las manos cada vez que lo besaba, me ardía el cuerpo entero. Me acarició suavemente la mejilla con sus dedos y separó sus labios de los míos, no me gustó que hiciera eso,

-entra ya o te van castigar- me dijo. Decidí hacerle caso o terminaríamos montando un nueve semanas y media en mitad del parking de mi Instituto.

Mis pies casi flotaban, emprendí el camino hacía las clases, llevando conmigo el sabor dulce y delicioso de sus labios.

Cuando miré hacia la puerta principal, vi a Douglas observándonos desde una esquina, estaba furioso. Sería un día duro, Douglas se había encargado de insultarme de todas las maneras posibles frente a los demás y si antes mi vida social era escasa, ahora directamente no existía. Mi ex novio había solicitado cambios en su horario escolar dos días después de nuestra ruptura, concretamente para las clases de matemáticas y biología, las que compartía conmigo. Ahora ya nunca coincidíamos. Ahora me odiaba.

En un principio pensé que al menos podíamos ser amigos, pero no había lugar para ningún tipo de perdón, si pudiera me fulminaría, las primeros días me sentí miserable y entendí su rabia y su frustración, pero ahora había empezado a detestar a mi ex novio. Había dicho cosas realmente horribles sobre mí a los demás, incluso había insultado a mis padres, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

-Me da asco ver como lo besas- era la voz de Douglas, -es repugnante, has caído tan bajo Renesmee-.

Pasó de largo con sus amigos, rozando su hombro con el mío. Es como si hubiera decidido iniciar una guerra contra mí, su voz era como un dardo envenenado, quiso humillarme, ya ni siquiera sentía lástima por él. Lo vi perderse por el pasillo, _¿cómo pude quererte?, ¿qué demonios vi en ti?,_ _eres un ser mezquino y rencoroso._

Me reuní con mis padres para la clase de matemáticas, Douglas caminaba orgulloso por el pasillo con su nuevo grupito de amigos, mamá los había bautizado como _el lado oscuro de la fuerza_, y me pareció un título adecuado para ellos, aunque tal vez yo usaría algo más desagradable como cucarachas arrastradas babosas y repugnantes.

Justo cuando Douglas llegó a nuestra altura, mi padre se adelantó y se colocó delante de mí, como si fuera mi escudo protector, lanzó una mirada fugaz a Douglas, me pareció que mi ex novio se ponía del color de las berenjenas. Edward esbozó una medio sonrisa,

-¿no puedo darle un escarmiento?-, me susurró.

-no-, mamá y yo respondimos al unísono.

Esa tarde Jacob tenía expedición con su manada, así que hoy no lo vería, ¿qué harían en esas expediciones?, me apetecía escaparme y adentrarme en el bosque para espiarlo, creo que me estoy volviendo adicta a él. Jacob terminará pidiendo una orden de alejamiento; no vampiros-sicóticos a menos de 200 metros. ¡Me volverían a prohibir acceder a La Push!, solté una carcajada, mamá me miró extrañada, le sonreí tímidamente y miré por la ventanilla del coche para disimular. Quizás me estaba volviendo pelín loca, búa qué importaba.

Hoy no podría verlo, el día se me haría interminable, eran las 17.00, aún quedaba tanto para acostarme y la noche podía ser tan larga. Me propuse buscar cosas que hacer.

Le dije a mamá que hoy prepararía yo mi cena y ella me cedió el puesto encantada, mis padres salieron con Jasper. Estaba sola en casa. Alice y mis abuelos también habían salido para hacer unas compras.

Así pues me puse un delantal y me dispuse a pasar al menos 3 horas metida en la cocina. Pero mi intención se quedó ahí en una mera idea, tras 45 minutos entre fogones había preparado una suculenta lasaña, a veces odiaba ser medio vampiro.

Me senté en el comedor, encendí la TV y me puse a pasar canales distraída mientras mordisqueaba lentamente la lasaña, tras media hora me quede de nuevo sin nada que hacer. Recogí todo, limpie la cocina y procuré hacerlo a una velocidad normal, pero tan sólo me ocupó otra media hora. Estuve tentada de llamar a su casa, y preguntar por él. Eso me enfureció, en qué se había convertido mi vida, por el amor de dios es que no podía hacer otra que no fuera pensar en él. Lancé el teléfono contra el sofá.

Fui de nuevo al salón y agarré el primer libro que encontré en la biblioteca, me apoltroné en el sillón y ojee un poco de que iba, su título era bastante inquietante, The Host, tenía toda la pinta de libro de ciencia ficción, la autora Stephanie Meyer. Este es nuevo, no recordaba haberlo visto antes en la biblioteca de mi padre. Puse un poco de música ambiente y me dispuse a leerlo. En la cuarta página tuve que dejarlo, apenas me había enterado de lo que había leído, tenía la cabeza en cierta expedición a la que no podía ir.

Me levanté de nuevo del sillón, aún las 20.00, era desesperante. Más que eso, resultaba frustrante, oí un coche acercarse, me asomé a la ventana, era Alice en su porche amarillo, ¡salvada!, salí a recibirla.

-Hola tía, qué haces, pensé que te reunirías con los demás- le interrogué ansiosa,

-anda ven cielo ayúdame a descargar, que compré unas semillas nuevas para plantar en el invernadero-,

Pegue un brinco y las dos cargamos los cuatro sacos de semillas para plantar en el jardín, mi tía Alice siempre exagera cuando se trata de compras.

-¿Hoy no viene tu lobo?- me preguntó, soltó una risita perversa,

-no, no viene… expedición-, mi voz sonó todo lo depresiva que uno puede imaginarse,

-bueno mejor así me ayudarás con la jardinería, tu madre es una desertora-.

Nos dirigimos al invernadero con los sacos en las manos, primero comenzamos colocando las macetas por todo el invernadero, agujereadas por supuesto, para permitir un buen drenaje de las plantas una vez que estas florecieran. Llenamos las macetas con tierra y con una sencilla mezcla estéril, a la plantas no le hacen falta en realidad más nutrientes. Algunas semillas las colocamos directamente sobre la superficie de la maceta con tierra, otras sin embargo, las cubríamos un poco más, todo dependía del tipo de luz que cada planta necesitara.

Lo fundamental como siempre dice Alice es que la temperatura sea adecuada, es decir más de 20º, y que siempre tengan agua y humedad según la necesidad de cada planta.

Tras dos horas, finalizamos con todo. Ahora quedaba la mejor parte, regarlas, mimarlas y verlas crecer, sería precioso, en primavera tendríamos un invernadero que haría las delicias de cualquier jardinero profesional.

Mis padres aún no llegaban, pero ya notaba el cansancio acumulado en mi cuerpo, ayudar a Alice en el invernadero fue lo mejor de la tarde, estaba agotada. Le di las buenas noches a mi tía y me fui a dormir.

Al fin mañana lo vería.

Me acosté en la cama con un sentimiento extraño en el cuerpo, era humillante el modo en que lo deseaba, como si mi piel necesitara de la suya para respirar, como si mis manos reclamaran el hueco vacía en ellas por no tocarlo, como si mi mente gritara en silencio su nombre. Pensé en esa tarde, el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí, su voz susurrando mi nombre, en algún punto mis pensamientos se convirtieron en sueños y ahí estaba Jacob a mi lado. Al fin pude dormir.


	13. Descubrimiento

**Antes que nada muchas gracias a todo/as por los reviews, por añadir el fic en favoritos, deberás sois geniales. Cada vez que veo un nuevo review me emociono como una niña pequeña. **

**Espero de todo corazón que os siga gustando la historia. **

**Aviso: este capítulo puede contener alguna frase o expresiones fuertes o ligeramente subidas de tono, no llega a Lemmon. **

**Narrado por Renesmee**

* * *

A las 7.00 en punto sonó el despertador, me levanté de un brinco, me metí en la ducha, me enjaboné concienzudamente y me eche todos los potingues que me había comprado Alice para mantener, según palabras de mi propia tía, una piel tersa y siempre joven, qué soberana estupidez ni que yo pudiera envejecer. Posteriormente me seque el cabello con el secador y cuando al fin logré domar mi melena, me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Mis padres me esperaban en el comedor para ir al instituto.

Tras el desayuno, salimos directos al garaje para irnos todos en el coche de papá, justo en frente de la puerta del garaje estaba Jacob esperándome, me quedé muda ante la ola de alegría que me recorrió el cuerpo entero nada más verlo, solté la mochila y salí disparada, él me recogió casi en el aire,

-mi niña, no sabes cómo te he extrañado- dijo,

_te equivocas, la que ha estado muriéndose por ti he sido yo,_

-Jake…- hundí mi cabeza en su hombro, sus brazos rodeando mi espalda, mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, no me apetecía moverme ni un milímetro,

-no os preocupéis ya la llevo yo, no creo que de todas formas pueda moverla ahora mismo…- dijo Jacob explotado de risa,

¿mis padres habían dicho algo?, no me apetecía ir al instituto, quería quedarme allí con él. Abrazada a él, por siempre.

-cielo vas a llegar tarde- murmuró suavemente, y qué demonios me importaba a mí el instituto,

-uhum…- balbuceé,

-Nessie…-,

-un ratito más- le supliqué, acurruque mi cabeza en el hueco de su garganta, y rodee su cuello con mis brazos,

-quiero quedarme contigo-, quizás mi voz sonó demasiado infantil para mi gusto,

suspiró paciente,

-Nessie vamos a clases, no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa- dijo, -creo que no es muy bueno que aparezca por las mañanas- añadió, levanté la cabeza que aún estaba hundida en su cuello y lo miré, esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, me deshice de su abrazo, y cogí rápidamente la mochila del suelo,

-¿dónde está tu coche?- le pregunté.

Señaló divertido justo el otro lado de la carretera, salí disparada hacia el coche, en menos de dos segundos estaba en la puerta,

-eres tan lento, vamos Jake o llegaré tarde al instituto…-,

-y bien sabemos los dos que no quieres perderte ni una sola de las clases- añadió.

Casi me caigo redonda al piso al ver a Douglas sentado en nuestro antiguo pupitre en mi clase de biología, ¿había vuelto a cambiar su horario?, ¿qué pretendía?, lo último que me apetecía era tener que dirigirle la palabra, tan sólo quería aplastarle la cabeza contra la mesa y verlo suplicar por su vida, sus amigotes estaban sentados justo en la mesa de atrás, Douglas miró en mi dirección y se volvió a sus amigos,

-la puta ya llegó-, les susurró.

Respiré hondo y me armé de paciencia. Mientras caminaba para sentarme en mi silla imaginé que me acercaba a él, y con un movimiento rápido rompía su cuello, no merecía perder ni un segundo más de mi tiempo con él. Una lástima que no pudiera hacerlo realidad, libraría al mundo de la presencia de una cucaracha.

Me senté a su lado, él se apoyó en un codo sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándome fijamente, sus amigos se reían por lo bajo y hacían comentarios groseros, los ignoré, abrí la libreta y me puse a releer mis apuntes del día anterior. El profesor entró en clase, fue una lástima que no tuviera a mano el bisturí, estaba cansada de diseccionar ranas, pero cómo me hubiera gustado rajar por la mitad a mi compañero de mesa.

Douglas hacia comentarios en voz baja a sus compañeros sobre mí, resultaba insultantemente vulgar, él buscaba que yo perdiera la paciencia, que le gritara en mitad de la clase, para luego burlarse de mí. Si se pensaba que iba a caer en su juego estaba listo.

Lo ignoré absolutamente durante aproximadamente media hora, intenté concentrarme en otras cosas, siempre se me había dado bien andar metida en mi propio planeta. Garabateaba distraída en la libreta lo que el profesor estaba dictando, Douglas me pegó un empujón en la mano, volví la vista hacia él,

-lo siento…- me dijo, tenía plantada en la cara una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Para lo que no estaba preparada de ninguna de las maneras, es para lo que pasó en ese momento, Edward Cullen abrió bruscamente la puerta de mi aula, y se dirigió directamente a mi pupitre, la expresión de su mirada era feroz, pero había un punto de contención en sus ojos, yo diría que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por andar a un paso normal, jamás lo había visto así, estaba furioso, el profesor lo miró alarmado pero no se movió de su asiento, mi padre se encaramó en mi pupitre, oí como mi compañero de mesa tragaba saliva, estaba temblando a mi lado, su silla tintineaba pegada a la mía, Edward colocó las manos a ambos lados de la mesa de Douglas, por un segundo pensé que la mesa se haría añicos bajo sus dedos, clavó su mirada en mi ex novio. Su rostro desprovisto de cualquier facción que pudiera recordar que era un hombre.

-no quiero que vuelvas a tocarla- casi le hablaba en susurros, -es más, ni siquiera te permito que la mires, y si vuelves si quiera a pensar en ella, te puedo asegurar que no seré tan amable-Douglas no se movía, ni siquiera pestañeó, seguía temblando a mi lado, mi padre giró sobre sus talones, y fue directo al profesor,

-discúlpeme por interrumpir de esta manera tan brusca en su clase señor Larson, tenía que darle un mensaje urgente a Douglas Fairbanks- dijo, mi profesor asintió sin decir nada y Edward salió elegantemente por la puerta del aula.

Cuando sonó el timbre me levanté de mi asiento, no volví la vista para mirar a Douglas, mi compañero ni siquiera hizo amago de moverse del sitio.

Al salir de clase mis padres me estaban esperando, mi padre apoyado en la pared, aún llevaba consigo esa mirada de hielo,

-cariño estás bien-, preguntó mamá,

-sí si, no os preocupéis es un imbécil, en serio, no vale ni la pena-, Douglas y sus amigos salieron detrás de mi, mi padre levantó la vista hacia mi ex novio que casi echó a correr por el pasillo en cuanto lo vio,

-vamos a casa cielo- dijo Bella dirigiéndole a mi ex novio otra mirada asesina,

-mamá ni se te ocurra contarle nada de esto a Jacob, no quiero ni imaginar…- le dije, mi padre esbozó una sonrisa siniestra,

-pues no te creas que sería una mala idea- murmuró,

-papá no por favor, no habría forma humana de contener a Jacob-,

-lo sé-, respondió mi padre.

Mamá tomó la mano de Edward,

-tranquila cariño nadie le dirá nada a Jake sobre esto-.

Cuando llegamos al coche, mamá hablaba con Alice y Jasper comentándoles lo que había ocurrido con Douglas y la intromisión estilo película de gangters de Edward en mi aula, era casi como tener por padre al mismísimo Vito Corleone un poco más pálido y bastante más letal todo hay que decirlo,

-papá ¿estás bien?-, le pregunté,

-si cariño, claro que estoy bien-,

-no quiero que te enfades por culpa de ese gusano, no me gusta verte así- le dije, daba hasta miedo verlo así,

Me alzo en brazos como cuando era una niña, miré a mi alrededor, ahora me daba un poco de vergüenza que hiciera eso, me estrechó fuerte contra su cuerpo,

-Nessie aunque tenga ganas de cortar en pedacitos a ese tipejo indeseable, sigo siendo yo, de acuerdo pequeña- murmuraba mientras me mecía suavemente, asentí y me besó en la mejilla.

Mamá se dio la vuelta y miró a mi padre, había una chispa de frustración en su mirada, ¿estaba enfadada?,

-ahora tú también…- le inquirió molesta, Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros,

-qué ocurre- pregunté,

-te he llamado Nessie- susurró en mi oído, simulando que mamá no lo oía,

-a mí me gusta que me llames Nessie papá- le dije feliz, mamá puso los ojos en blanco,

-Bella, me paso el día oyendo ese nombre, es casi involuntario- dijo mi padre a modo disculpa, Bella resopló.

Jacob me esperaba sentado tranquilamente en las escaleras de mi casa, pegué un pequeño brinco en el asiento del coche en cuanto lo vi, Alice se echo a reír a mi lado,

-son las hormonas-, dijo mamá resignada, papá resopló a su lado.

Abrí la puerta del coche antes incluso que mi padre hubiera terminado de aparcar,

-Renesmee quieres tener un poco de paciencia- cuchicheó mi padre,

-son las hormonas-, replicó Alice muerta de risa.

Salí disparada del coche,

-hola- le dije cuando estuve frente a él, me besó en la mejilla,

-hola cariño-, saludó a mis padres y a mis tíos con un movimiento de mano,

-qué tal las clases hoy- me preguntó,

¿iba a mentirle?, pero no podía contarle la verdad, Jacob no se contendría, mataría a mi ex novio. Esa idea no me disgustaba del todo.

-bueno así así-, comenté distraída, al menos no le estaría mintiendo, y pensar que tenía que engañar al hombre de mi vida, por proteger a un gusano repugnante, me sacaba de mis casillas.

-cómo que así así-, repitió él, me tomó de la barbilla y levantó mi cabeza obligándome a que lo mirara,

-ocurre algo cielo, no será ese Douglas verdad, te ha dicho algo…-, su voz había cambiando completamente de tono, fue muy rudo cuando pronunció la última frase. Definitivamente no podía contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo o la amenaza de mi padre se convertiría en realidad a través de mi ¿novio?, lo medité por un segundo, Jacob mi novio, esa palabra resultaba tan ridícula si los comparaba con la inmensidad de mis sentimientos hacia él. Novio, no era el título adecuado para nuestra relación, no sé con seguridad cuál sería la palabra apropiada, pero novio resultaba tan pequeñita e insignificante, Jacob era todo para mí, mi mundo entero.

-Nessie…- dijo paciente Jacob,

-no te preocupes en serio, son cosas mías-,

Asintió lentamente, tomé su mano entre la mía,

-a dónde te apetece ir-, le pregunté,

-donde tú ordenes cariño-, me dijo sonriendo,

-has comido ya-, me preguntó él, negué con la cabeza, se rascó torpemente la nuca,

-te apetece venir a comer a mi casa, mi padre y mi hermana Rachel quieren conocerte, pero no hay ningún compromiso, no hace falta que vengas si no quieres, lo digo en serio, sólo si tú quieres de acuerdo…-,

apenas podía dar crédito a lo que Jacob me decía, cenar con su familia, su padre y su hermana querían conocerme,

-claro que quiero ir, me hace muchísima ilusión conocer a tu familia, venga vamos…-, casi lo estaba empujando hacia la moto,

-no quieres llevarte algo de abrigo, puede hacer frio- preguntó,

-y para qué quiero un abrigo si te tengo a ti-, le contesté.

Eche andar hacia su moto, él me siguió.

Aparcó justo en la puerta de entrada a su garaje, retiró el pedal y este quedó clavado en el piso, descendió de la moto. Me quedé mirándolo embobada, todo el tiempo que duró el proceso, cómo era posible que simplemente aparcando la moto me resutara tan desconcertantemente sexy. Antes que yo pusiera los pies en el suelo, me tomó en brazos, y empezó a girar conmigo en brazos por todo el garaje, casi como si estuviéramos bailando un vals, sólo que mis pies no tocaban el suelo, me pareció incluso que estaba tarareando alguna canción,

-¿te has mareado?-, me preguntó divertido una vez que paramos de girar. Me dejó en el suelo, yo acaricié su nariz,

-hace falta un poco más de velocidad para lograr eso- respondí con voz traviesa, apoyé mis brazos sobre sus hombros, me acerqué a él de puntillas y lo besé en los labios. Jacob agachó la cabeza y exhaló profundamente, su cuerpo permanecía completamente rígido, lo atraje a mí, él seguía estático, no se movió ni pestañeó, besé suavemente su cuello y deslicé mis labios por su garganta,

-te adoro- susurré en su oído.

Su cuerpo tembló, alzó la cabeza, me tomó por la cintura y me levantó del suelo, me besó casi bruscamente, de una forma que no me esperaba en absoluto, la intensidad con la que se apretaba contra mí me sobrepasó por completo y me dejó fuera de combate. Jacob comenzó a andar no supe muy bien hacía dónde conmigo en brazos, nos besábamos casi con fiereza, encerró su mano en torno a mi cabello y me aplastó contra la pared, jadeé. Dejó caer el brazo que aprisionaba mi cabeza y clavó sus manos en la parte más baja de mi espalda, me atrajo salvajemente hacía él, sentí un calor intenso justo en mitad del vientre, enrosqué mis brazos en un lazo de hierro alrededor de su cuello. Llevada por la oleada de profundo placer que estaba sintiendo por primera vez en toda mi vida, rodeé con mis piernas su cintura, y me empujé con deseo contra él, estaba aplastada literalmente entre la pared y su cuerpo, pero ansiaba tenerlo aún más cerca de mí.

Sentía su aliento cálido en mi rostro, su boca ardiente recorriendo el contorno de mi cara, sus dedos hundidos en mi piel deslizándose por mi cuerpo con urgencia, no tenía manos suficiente para abarcar la totalidad de su cuerpo, y sus labios continuaban el descenso por mi garganta, se deslizaron hasta la altura de mi pecho, me estremecí de pies a cabeza, y estoy casi segura que tuve que emitir algún tipo de sonido, fue una suerte que me tuviera en sus brazos o me hubiera caído redonda al suelo, no creo que mis piernas hubieran respondido correctamente en ese momento, tomé su cara entre mis manos y busqué nuevamente sus labios desesperada, nuestras bocas volvieron a coincidir, ardían y se movían frenéticamente una contra otra, dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y su boca se apartó de mis labios, sus manos atraparon mis muñecas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, apoyó su nariz sobre la mía. Yo estaba completamente trastornada, podía sentir la sangre en mis venas golpeando contra mi piel, ni siquiera era capaz de controlar mi respiración,

-perdóname por favor…-, susurró con la voz entrecortada, respiró con cierta dificultad, intenté organizar mi cerebro, ¿me había pedido perdón?

-no tienes que pedirme perdón por besarme-, murmuré casi sin aliento contra la piel de su garganta. Soltó mis muñecas, me tomó de la cintura y me dejó delicadamente en el suelo, era una suerte tener detrás de mí, una pared en la que apoyarme, porque aún me temblaban las rodillas.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía, y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mis caderas, yo me agarré a sus brazos para tener un punto de apoyo, mis piernas habían decidido que no querían responder,

-cuando estamos solos…- comenzó a decir torpemente, -yo…-, no dijo nada más,

-qué Jake-, le pregunté con la voz ronca,

-soy incapaz de resistirme a ti…-, respiró profundamente y presionó sus dedos contra mis caderas, levantó la vista y me miró, sus ojos aún estaban encendidos, completamente fuera de sí,

-no lo hagas- supliqué, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro,

deslizó sus manos hasta mi cintura y me acercó nuevamente a su cuerpo, pero esta vez fue tan suave que apenas noté el movimiento, rozó sus labios en mi mejilla,

-te quiero- murmuró lentamente, creo que empecé a temblar, aunque no podía asegurarlo al cien por cien, porque mi cerebro continuaba en stand by.

Se apartó de mí, pensé que me caería de bruces contra el suelo, pero milagrosamente mis pies sostuvieron al resto de mi cuerpo. Nos quedamos en silencio, él metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tosió varias veces, irguió la cabeza,

-¿estás bien…?-, me preguntó suavemente, hizo amago de acercarse a mí, pero se quedó donde estaba,

yo no supe que contestarle, me limité a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo,

-lo siento tanto…- repitió casi para sí mismo, levantó su mano supuse que para acariciarme, pero a medio camino la dejó caer, volvió a meterla en el bolsillo de su vaquero,

-vamos a casa- añadió, -quiero que conozcas a mi familia, espero que te guste mucho el estofado, es la especialidad de Rachel-, se echó a reír inocentemente.

Asentí por toda respuesta. No podía exigirme más en ese momento.

Cenamos hablando de tonterías, su padre Billy y su hermana mayor Rachel, resultaron absolutamente encantadores. Rachel no paraba de hablar, gesticulaba todo el tiempo y no podía permanecer quieta en la silla más de quince minutos seguidos, era increíblemente simpática y observé que tenía exactamente el mismo sentido del humor que su hermano pequeño, sería marca de la casa.

Jacob en cambio era mucho más pausado que su hermana, tanto en sus maneras como en su forma de hablar, me fijé que quizás Jacob se pareciera a su padre, físicamente desde luego no podían negar que eran parientes, ambos tenían el mismo color de pelo, negro como el azabache y completamente liso, el mismo color de ojos entre marrones y negros con un punto de miel justo en el centro de la pupila, aunque Jacob era casi el triple de grande que su padre. Billy Black era muy discreto apenas habló durante la cena, se limitaba a observarnos, pero me pareció que estaba feliz de ver a su hijo conmigo.

Rachel se lo pasó en grande oyendo la historia sobre mi particular velocidad de crecimiento, le alucinaba pensar que yo hubiera nacido hacía tan sólo seis años. También descubrí durante el transcurso de la velada que había sido imprimada por otro de los chicos de la reserva, un tal Paul que no pudo venir esa noche.

La hermana de Jacob me formuló miles de preguntas sobre mi condición de medio vampiro, qué podía y qué no podía hacer, si tenía sed de sangre, si alguna vez había querido morder a alguien. Hace tan sólo una hora sí tuve ganas de devorar al chico que estaba sentado a mi lado, pero en un sentido manifiestamente diferente. Jacob se molestó por alguna de las preguntas, pero yo las contesté encantada, no me importaba reconocer que a veces me costaba contener mi sed. Me dijo muy convencida que no se notaba nada que yo era una chupasangres, me lo tomé como un cumplido, para ella ciertamente lo era.

Después de cenar, Billy se retiró a descansar, Jacob lo acompañó. Rachel se disculpó y también se fue a su casa para atender a Paul, que al parecer había salido de expedición con la otra manada, la de Sam, contra el que Jacob se había rebelado por salvar mi vida y la de mi madre hacía ya seis años.

Me dedique a husmear por su casa. El salón de los Black era más bien sencillo, una pequeña estantería con unos cuantos libros sobre leyendas indias e historia americana alineados por tamaño, un viejo sofá de color beige abarrotado de cojines de diversos tamaños y colores, pequeñas figuras tribales decorando una simpática mesa de centro, y flanqueando la televisión varios marcos con fotos familiares.

Encima de una de esas repisas descubrí una foto de Jake en la playa, sonriendo orgulloso mientras mostraba un enorme castillo de arena, le calculé unos siete años, su sonrisa parecía querer salirse de la fotografía. Tomé la fotografía y me quedé observándola durante unos minutos, resultaba entrañable, aunque lo más enternecedor para mí, fue descubrir que el hombre que yo amaba con locura, seguía siendo ese niño de mirada tierna y sonrisa arrebatadora.

-Me llevé un premio por ese castillo, bueno a decir verdad, tampoco fue un premio, simplemente gané en la votación…-, dijo Jacob detrás de mí,

-de verás…-, volví a colocar la fotografía en su sitio,

-te la puedes quedar si quieres-,

-no, es tu foto, no quiero ahora dedicarme a desbalijar tu casa, pero no me importaría tener una copia-,

Jacob estaba sentado cómodamente en la encimera de la cocina, y me miraba de un modo que me hacía sonrojar, por un momento no supe muy bien que postura adoptar,

-me estás poniendo nerviosa-, le confesé, esbozó una sonrisa,

-por qué-, me preguntó,

-me miras de un modo raro- le dije, se empezó a reír,

-¿qué te miro raro…?-,

-sí…- , cerró los ojos,

-¿qué haces?- le pregunté,

-dejar de ponerte nerviosa- cuchicheó, puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quieres ver alguna película?- me preguntó, mientras pegaba un brinco desde la encimera y se dirigía a un baúl colocado a un lado del sofá en el suelo. Pegó un pequeño puñetazo en la cerradura y el baúl se abrió,

-vaya a eso lo llamo yo apertura automática- dije, se dio la vuelta y me guiñó un ojo,

-tecnología punta pequeña-,

se puso a rebuscar distraído entre las cintas que había arremolinadas en el baúl, aún tenía videos en formato vhs, tuve que soltar una carcajada,

-Jacob para tu información te diré que hemos entrado en la era digital, existen los dvd's. Son unas cositas generalmente plateadas, redondas y chiquitas con un agujero en medio- dije explotada de risa, se levantó y se dirigió a donde yo estaba,

-de verás, sí…- preguntó divertido, me atrapó entre sus brazos,

-hey yo no tengo la culpa que aún vivas en la edad de piedra tecnológica- le dije riéndome,

-aja…- cuchicheó, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas,

-Jake, por favor…odio las cosquillas-, no podía parar de reírme,

intenté zafarme de su abrazo, pero él también era fuerte, entre el ataque de risa y las cosquillas apenas tenía fuerzas para soltarme de la jaula que habían formado sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo,

-de acuerdo está bien, veamos una película, pero para por favor-, dije casi llorando de risa,

-Jake ten compasión- le supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos, sus manos atraparon mis brazos detrás de la espalda, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo,

-¿qué peli te gustaría ver?-, preguntó,

-la que sea-, respiré y cerré los ojos esperando ansiosa el contacto de su boca, pero me besó en la frente, abrí de nuevo los ojos, Jacob estaba mirando por encima de mi hombro hacía el baúl, se zafó de mi abrazo y salió directo a buscar una película…, no supe qué hacer.

Al fin se decidió por una de sus favoritas, La princesa prometida, quién lo iba a decir, Jacob resultó todo un romántico, en su defensa alegó que la película era básicamente de acción y humor salpicada con un poco de romance. En mi opinión era justo lo contrario, pero para qué discutir con él.

Me oville a su lado en sofá, y nos pusimos a ver la película.

-¿No te resulto molesta?- le pregunté, me miró como si acabara de soltar la mayor estupidez de todo los tiempos,

-me refiero a mi temperatura-, añadí,

-en absoluto, todo lo contrario me resultas deliciosa-, me besó en el cabello, noté como se ponía rígido a mi lado,

-acaso te molesta mi temperatura- preguntó,

-no, en absoluto-, me arrimé a su costado, -me resultas delicioso-, añadí.

-Jake…-

-dime-,

-puedo hacerte una pregunta-,

-sabes que cada vez que dices eso me echo a temblar-, dijo acariciando mi cabello, empecé a reírme,

-por qué-, le pregunté,

-las veces que me has hecho una pregunta, o te pones triste o terminas llorando con mi respuesta y odio verte así- murmuró,

-Jake no me arrepiento en absoluto de todo lo que me has contado, aunque al principio pudiera haberme dolido, es parte de mi vida, también tengo derecho a conocerla, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, así que no te sientas mal por eso, además como ya te dije ni siquiera es tu culpa, no puedes cambiar el pasado, y finalmente gracias a ese pasado te tengo aquí conmigo-, me estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos,

-gracias-, dijo besándome en la frente,

-y ahora dime, cuál es tu pregunta- añadió,

-bueno en realidad es una tontería- comenté distraída, ciertamente era tontería,

-Nessie escúpelo-,

-antes no me besaste- le dije, se incorporó, y me plantó un beso en la mejilla,

-si quieres un beso sólo tienes que pedirlo-, dijo emulando la voz de un anuncio de televisión, sonreí nerviosamente,

-me refiero a que antes no me besaste…en la boca-, añadí indecisa, quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia a un hecho en sí ridículo,

-oh…- murmuró, no me gustó nada ese oh, me quedé esperando una respuesta, transcurrieron varios segundos,

-bueno ya nos hemos besado-, hizo una parada, -mucho...antes…-, comentó mientras miraba la televisión,

-mm pues a mí nunca me parece que me beses lo suficiente-, dije tomándolo de la barbilla, busqué su boca, pero nuevamente Jacob me evitó amablemente dándome otro beso rápido en la mejilla, subió el volumen de la televisión.

Me sentí herida, casi despreciada, era absurdo, no tenía que sentirme así, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, estaba dolida, humillantemente dolida, lo cual hacía que me sintiera estúpida, estaba completamente segura que todo era una tontería, pero…por qué no quería besarme, no tenía ningún sentido, de pronto Jacob me miró,

-hey cariño qué ocurre- me preguntó, no supe muy bien que responderle, se arrodilló delante de mí,

-qué te pasa…- dijo, me acarició la mejilla, y en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando, cuándo me había puesto a llorar,

-es por el beso, hey Nessie mírame, es por el beso-, volvió a preguntarme, asentí avergonzada. Agachó la cabeza y colocó sus manos en mis rodillas, suspiró profundamente,

-antes en el garaje…- dijo, -perdí totalmente el control, no te puedes ni hacer una idea lo que me costó separarme de ti-, alzó la vista,

-y eso qué tiene que ver con que ahora no quieras ni acercarte a mí-, dije entre hipos,

-quieres no decir tonterías- replicó casi molesto,

-me has rechazado- le reclamé,

me miró fijamente, había un punto de frustración en su mirada,

-me pararías…-, preguntó, sus ojos fijos en los míos,

-pararte...-, repetí,

-qué hubiera pasado si yo no llego a parar lo del garaje, lo habrías hecho tú, o en la playa, cuando oíste las voces ni siquiera te moviste- inquirió,

-y por qué tendría que pararlo y qué tiene que ver aquello con esto-, le pregunté,

tomó mis manos entre las suyas, las colocó suavemente sobre mis rodillas,

-me da miedo que tú no me detengas, pero me da más miedo que no lo haga yo- respondió,

-no te entiendo…-, le dije.

Estaba claro que se refería al sexo, pero no veía yo nada de malo en acostarme con él, al contrario, cada fibra de mi ser lo deseaba intensamente. Deslizó suavemente sus dedos por mi cara,

-esta vez me controlé porque mi padre y Rachel estaban en casa… pero ahora no sé si sería capaz- dijo tranquilamente,

-Jacob, sinceramente, lo que dices me parece una auténtica tontería, qué hay de malo en hacer el amor- le dije tranquilamente,

-tú y Douglas…-,

lo miré alarmada,

-no no…estás loco, jamás…-, casi tuve arcadas sólo de pensar en ese indeseable,

-cariño si hubiera pasado, me daría igual- dijo tiernamente, acarició mi mano,

-ahora te entiendo menos- farfullé. No quería acostarse conmigo, pero le daba igual que yo lo hubiera hecho con…el asqueroso innombrable,

-qué es lo que no entiendes-, preguntó,

-la pregunta correcta sería por qué no quieres acostarte conmigo, si finalmente te da igual que ya lo hubiera hecho con otro, bueno eso es lo que acabas de decir tú-,

-Douglas tiene tu edad…yo en cambio soy mayor que tú, y no es tan sólo que sea mayor que tú, es que aún eres menor de edad, esto que estamos haciendo no es correcto, no está bien…- dijo con voz pausada,

-Jacob eres consciente que el tema de mi edad, precisamente en mí, resulta relativo-,

-más a mi favor, naciste hace tan sólo 6 años…- dijo, -yo debería estar jugando contigo…yo que sé…a las barbies o algo así…y mírame me besas y me descontrolo, eso me hace sentir como un…un depravado- añadió.

Quizás estuvo mal, el pobre Jacob sufría al pensar que yo era aún muy joven para hacer ciertas cosas, pero sin poderlo evitar, estallé en una carcajada.

-Jake…cuando tenía tres semanas de nacida, físicamente aparentaba tres años de edad y mentalmente unos siete- le respondí muerta de risa,

-¿cómo?- preguntó, Jacob me miraba desconcertado, tosí varias veces y logré relajarme,

-digamos que aunque físicamente aparento 16 años, mentalmente no soy una adolescente Jacob, es más pasé la adolescencia hace tiempo ya…-,

movió la cabeza de un lado a otro,

-conocía la particularidad de tu crecimiento acelerado, tu madre me lo explicó, me dijo que llegarías a una edad en la que ya no seguirías envejeciendo, pero…no sabía nada que tampoco fuera acorde a tu madurez mental-, casi estaba explicándose a sí mismo,

pobre Jacob estaba completamente desubicado, y en ese momento caí en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle que Jacob aún desconocía sobre mí.

Extendí mi mano y la coloqué en su mejilla, sus ojos se agrandaron,

-Nessie…- balbuceó, Jacob estaba completamente abrumado mientras veía por sí mismo, nuestro primer encuentro en la playa, y por ende también todo lo que sentí esa noche…

-¿cómo puedes…?-, se quedó en silencio,

-Carlisle dice que hago exactamente lo contrario que papá, él puede leer tu mente, y yo puedo transmitir todo lo que hay en la mía-, le dije tranquilamente,

-eres increíble…-, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción,

-¿puedes recrear cualquier cosa que hayas vivido?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa en los labios, asentí feliz,

-podría verte cuando eras una niña… -, me pidió entusiasmado.

Me acordé de cuando mis padres y yo salimos a cazar por primera vez, yo apenas tenía unos tres años, hasta esa edad me habían alimentado con sangre humana, pero yo había exigido ser vegetariana como ellos. Jacob colocó su mano sobre la mía, quemaba.

Me resultaba terriblemente conmovedor tenerlo allí postrado a mis pies, completamente emocionado viendo como transcurría mi infancia,

-eras preciosa…- susurró maravillado.

También le enseñé el viaje por Europa cuado tenía 10 años con mis tíos y los abuelos, la primera vez que fui al instituto cuando cumplí 14 años, las vacaciones en Brasil con mis padres,

-¿estuviste en Brasil…?- preguntó,

-sí, papá me llevo cuando me cogí una perreta porque no podía ir a la Push- le comenté, me miró impresionado,

-te enfadaste…-,

-no exactamente, pero me moría por ir a la playa, y por culpa del tratado ahora inexistente, no podía ir, claro ahora sé que las ganas locas de venir aquí eran por ti. Qué curioso, toda nuestra vida nos la hemos pasado buscándonos el uno al otro sin saberlo-,

-pero ahora no pienso dejarte escapar-, esbozó una gran sonrisa y me rodeó con sus brazos, nuestras miradas se encontraron y tan pronto como lo hicieron, Jacob se puso tenso y se levantó. Hice un mohín,

-y cuándo se supone que alcanzaré para ti la suficiente madurez mental para que vuelvas a besarme- pregunté, se echó a reír,

-pues cuando no aparentes tener 16 años-, soltó tranquilamente,

-Jacob no sé si voy a dejar de tener esta cara, ni siquiera sé cuándo pararé de crecer…además no soy ninguna adolescente- le dije casi furiosa, y este comportamiento totalmente pueril lo dejaba perfectamente claro, Jacob me miraba sonriendo,

-anda vamos que ya es tarde, por cierto no quiero que dejes de tener esa cara, la amo más que a nada en este mundo-, dijo tomando mi mano.

Me dejó en la puerta de casa, me acompañó hasta la entrada, acarició lentamente mi cabello,

-te quiero tanto chiquita- me dijo,

-yo también te quiero- respondí, me tomó de la barbilla, se agachó y me besó suavemente en los labios, suspiré, cogió mi mano y la puso en su mejilla, vio que yo deseaba de un modo fervoroso que continuara besándome, se echó a reír, tuve el impulso de arrearle un golpe en el brazo, pero eso no hubiera ayudado en nada a que dejara de verme como una adolescente,

-en el fondo está mal que te bese, pero no puedo evitarlo- me dijo, se encogió de hombros, casi tuve ganas de ponerme a chillar,

-cómo te puedo explicar que yo no soy ninguna adolescente- dije calmadamente haciendo uso de toda la paciencia de la que disponía,

-por favor no te enfades, déjame hacer las cosas bien por una vez, es importante para mí… - añadió, acarició mi cara con sus dedos,

-hasta mañana mi vida-, dijo

-hasta mañana-, suspiré en tres tiempos, uno porque estaba enfadada, otro porque estaba frustrada y otro…exactamente no sé por qué fue el tercero, pero era un compendio de las otros dos juntos.


	14. La visita

**Narrado por Jacob**

* * *

Estaba seguro casi en un noventa y nueve por cien, que había algún vampiro cerca, y no eran ningún Cullen, podía distinguir el olor de cada uno de los miembros de la familia de Renesmee perfectamente. Entré en fase, bordeé la casa en busca de algún indicio, el hedor de ese nuevo efluvio me resultaba insoportable, no vi nada, ni marcas en el piso, ninguna huella. ¿Habrían tenido visitas?, qué extraño, Nessie no me había comentado nada. Decidí hacer una ronda por los alrededores, el olor se perdía a unos 500 metros de la casa. Una cosa tenía clara, algún vampiro había estado cerca, me aproximé de nuevo a la casa, y llamé a Edward. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció a mi lado,

-un vampiro…estás seguro…no, no esperamos ninguna visita-, respondió el vampiro,

_quizás esos amigos de Jasper han vuelto, no estuvieron por aquí hace unos años…, _pregunté,

-no, Charlotte y Peter no han vuelto a visitarnos-,

Edward siguió el mismo proceso que yo había realizado minutos antes, bordeó la casa e inspeccionó el terreno, la diferencia es que él parecía un espectro en las sombras,

-sí tienes razón, alguien ha estado por aquí, pero quién y por qué-, preguntó mientras se aproximaba de nuevo a mí,

_y cómo demonios quieres que yo lo sepa, ¿Nessie estará segura en tu casa?, quizás sea mejor que me la lleve, _

Edward resopló,

-Jacob créeme Renesmee está completamente a salvo en casa, vive con seis vampiros-,

_sí, vive con seis super vampiros y aún así una maldita sanguijuela se ha aproximado a tu casa, en la Push eso jamás hubiera ocurrido y si a ella le da por salir de tu casa y si alguien intenta lastimarla, es medio humana…_añadí.

-Ten por seguro que jamás permitiría que a mi hija le ocurriera nada-, hizo especial hincapié en la palabra hija,

_si estuviera conmigo, nada podría hacerle daño._

Me atormentaba la idea que alguien pudiera lastimarla, ni siquiera podía soportar que algo pudiera ponerla en peligro. El vampiro suspiró,

-Jacob, sé que ella es importante para ti, pero es mi niña, Bella y yo jamás permitiríamos que nada malo le ocurriera-,

_Renesmee no es importante para mí, lo es todo para mí,_ le rectifiqué,

-te aseguro que es imposible que le ocurra nada, así que deja ya el drama-, murmuró impaciente,

Iba a rechistar, pero maldita sea tenía razón, me había vuelto bastante obsesivo con el tema de su seguridad. Resopló,

-cómo demonios te atreviste a imprimarla… a mi hija-, soltó de pronto,

me encogí de hombros_,_

_no es algo que yo elija, ocurrió, te crees que no aluciné en un principio, pero joder todo tiene sentido ahora, _

-sentido…- farfulló,

_ya sé que no soy santo de tu devoción, tú tampoco lo eres para mí._

Bueno a decir verdad, en los últimos tiempos, me había empezado a caer bien, el hecho que ya no persiguiera a su mujer sino a su hija cambiaba bastante la perspectiva, pero había que reconocer que era un buen tipo, además Nessie lo adoraba, eso ya era suficiente para mí,

-Jacob nunca te odié, quise matarte en varias ocasiones, pero nunca te odié, no realmente-, replicó con un punto de ironía en su voz,

_por favor…no seas hipócrita me ofendes, _contesté,

-lo único que no podía soportar de ti, es que le hicieras daño a Bella-,

_nunca quise hacerle daño a ella, quería hacerte daño a ti, _

-date por satisfecho, lo lograste, la manipulaste con trucos de niñato, porque sabías que ella te quería, jugaste con ella sin pararte a pensar por un segundo que ella sufría por ti. Eso es lo que no te pude perdonar, nunca entendiste que a mí lo que me destrozaba era verla llorar por tu culpa, Bella es tan inocente y te quería tanto que caía en todas tus burdas patrañas de Don Juan-,

_¿me estás diciendo que no sentías celos?...¿qué tan sólo te molestaba verla sufrir?…Edward, con todo el respeto que me mereces por ser el padre de Renesmee, vete a la mierda,_

El vampiro estalló en una carcajada,

-¿odias a Douglas?-, me preguntó de pronto,

_odiarlo…no…_

-y si ella lo eligiera a él, lo odiarías- volvió a preguntarme,

_vale, vale ya veo por dónde van los tiros, quizás estoy empezando a entenderte, sólo quizás…pero joder yo tendría celos, quizás no soy tan perfecto como tú…_

_-_sí tuve celos, ahora te sientes mejor- replicó.

_si te soy sincero, me da igual…pero gracias por reconocerlo, al fin y al cabo eres un hombre._

El vampiro esbozó una sonrisa,

-gracias- me dijo_…_aunque no supe muy bien por qué me daba las gracias.

¡Qué ironía! yo de alguna manera me había convertido en otro maldito histérico sobreprotector que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo y segura.

La historia que se repite, los errores que se pagan, toda la mierda termina siempre cayéndote directamente en la cara,

-de cualquier forma-, continuó Edward, -sé que te preocupabas por Bella, por eso no pude odiarte, porque a tu modo egoísta y pueril la querías sinceramente- añadió, nos quedamos en silencio.

Y en ese momento y por primera vez desde que lo conocía sentí auténtica empatía con el vampiro, pude imaginar lo que tuvo que suponer para él separarse de Bella, dejarla para salvarla de sí mismo, de su mundo, pude entender lo que tuve que dolerle, sería algo así como suicidarse en vida.

¿Acaso yo podría sobrevivir sin Nessie? Alejarme de ella…su ternura, su risa…el calor…sacudí mi cabeza.

_Y bien, qué demonios vamos a hacer con la maldita sanguijuela que ronda tu casa, _pregunté,

-se lo diré a Alice…si viene alguien, o si alguien está aquí, ella lo sabrá- respondió,

_cierto la psíquica no suele fallar, excepto con los hombres lobos,_

-y con Renesmee…-, objetó el vampiro,

_¿Cómo…? _pregunté,

-Alice tampoco puede ver nada que tenga que ver con Nessie, recuerdas que antes de nacer ella, Alice no podía estar cerca de Bella, que tenía fuertes dolores de cabeza…-, asentí, -pues bien ahora tampoco puede ver nada que tenga que ver con ella…no sabemos exactamente por qué- dijo, se encogió de hombros,

No supe que contestarle. Mientras más cosas descubría sobre ella, más convencido estaba que definitivamente Nessie debía ser un ángel.

_De cualquier manera a partir de esta noche montaremos guardia, no pienso permitir que algo se acerque a esta casa mientras ella esté ahí dentro. _

Edward puso los ojos en blanco,

_-_sea como sea, no es ningún amigo- dijo, -tendría que habernos advertido de su presencia, cuando un vampiro se aproxima a un territorio y descubre un aquelarre, tiene obligación de presentarse, no podemos pisarnos los territorios de caza-,

_¿y si os conoce, y sabe que no dais caza a personas, sino animales?, no tendría porque avisaros, _

-al contrario, con mayor motivo entonces, podría poner en peligro nuestra forma de vida aquí, aunque también podría ser un nómada, y éstos no son muy amigos de seguir las reglas- añadió,

_de cualquier manera tenemos que estar en guardia, esta noche me quedaré por aquí, luego estableceré turnos con Seth, Leah y Embry. _

-Jacob puedes estar a la casa, es más, cierta niña que ahora duerme tranquilamente, estará encantada con la idea-, dijo esbozando una sonrisa sincera,

_gracias…de verás…pero prefiero quedarme aquí fuera, quiero estar vigilando la casa por si vuelve, dentro me confundo con vuestros efluvios. _

Dentro no podría ni concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

-por cierto-, dijo el vampiro,

_dime, _

-tenías razón-,

_perdón_…y ahora de qué demonios estaba hablando,

-Nessie sigue siendo una adolescente para muchas cosas-, recalcó sutilmente las últimas tres palabras,

_¡fantástico!_, lo que me faltaba por oír, _ni se te ocurra hurgar en eso, ¿estás quizás familiarizado con el término intimidad?, joder que es tu hija. _

El vampiro se echó a reír y entró nuevamente a la casa.

Hay cientos de vampiros en el mundo, y a mí me tenía que tocar el vampi-suegro lector de mentes, está claro que si monto un circo me crecen los enanos.

Me acerqué a su ventana, la había dejado abierta de par en par, no me gustaba que estuviera abierta y menos ahora…, me transformé de nuevo en hombre, me puse los jeans rápidamente, trepé por la pared de la casa y entré en su habitación, cerré una de las hojas de la ventana, me di la vuelta, Nessie dormía tranquilamente en su cama, me aproximé a ella y me agaché a su lado. Sí, ella era un ángel, de eso no me cabía ninguna duda, de existir los ángeles estoy seguro que sentirían envidia de ella, no soportarían que hubiera en la tierra una criatura tan irresistiblemente adorable como Renesmee. Sus rizos se esparcían como un abanico desplegado por toda la almohada, tenía las manos entrelazadas a un lado de su cara, su boca se movía suavemente al ritmo de su respiración, tuve el impulso de acariciar sus labios, suspiré, será mejor salir de allí, aparté suavemente unos rizos que colgaban por los lados de su frente, quise besarla, quise hacer más cosas, me levanté bruscamente, ella se removió inquieta, me quedé petrificado, cómo podría yo explicarle lo que hacía allí, pero siguió durmiendo profundamente, me dirigí de nuevo a la ventana, al salir cerré la otra hoja. Sacudí mi cabeza, su olor me había perturbado, entré de nuevo en fase, era más fácil concentrarme siendo animal.

Me pasé las siguientes horas dando vueltas alrededor de la casa. Esme salió en varias ocasiones a ofrecerme algo de comer, para no ser grosero con ella, acepté finalmente unos pancakes con mermelada de arándanos. Deliciosos. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que se alimentara de sangre, preparara una comida tan exquisita?

Me di cuenta que estaba muerto de hambre en cuanto probé el primer bocado, Esme sonrió feliz y fue corriendo a preparar más comida, al final terminé zampándome los pancakes, un sándwich de dos pisos de pollo con ensalada y unos buñuelos rellenos de carne. Le di las gracias y ella se ofreció a preparar más si continuaba con apetito.

Esme era ciertamente entrañable, resultaba difícil verla como lo que era, un vampiro, sus ojos siempre sonreían y su cara formaba un corazón casi perfecto, sus modos eran gentiles y suaves, delicados como si temiera incomodar, creo que le tenía sincero afecto a la abuela de Nessie.

Jasper apareció mientras estaba haciendo mi ronda, se unió a mí, me resultaba fácil estar con él porque nunca hablaba. Jasper había sido soldado, según tenía entendido cuando aún respiraba, en la época de la guerra americana, también había luchado contra otros vampiros en sus primeros años como sanguijuela asesina, y ahora viéndolo de cerca me percaté que ante todo Jasper seguía siendo un soldado, sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos, si tuviera que luchar contra él, podría resultar letal, se deslizaba como una sombra en la noche.

Tan sólo me dirigió la palabra para órdenes cortas y directas, lo cual agradecí, dimos varias vueltas por los alrededores de la casa y nos adentramos en el bosque. Efectivamente como ocurrió esa tarde, a unos 500 metros yo perdía el hedor del visitante.

El vampiro rubio estaba convencido que nuestra sanguijuela era varón, y que además éste era especialmente rápido, por eso quizás no nos habíamos percatado de su presencia. Dedujo que no era ningún novato, y descartó que fuera un nómada, el visitante quiso acercarse sin ser detectado. Regresamos, Jasper entró nuevamente a la casa para contarles lo que había averiguado.

Casi estaba amaneciendo, antes de que ella se despertara y se percatara de mi presencia, salí disparado hacia la Push, a partir de hoy montaríamos guardias hasta que los Cullen averiguaran quién demonios era el extraño visitante.

Dormí durante toda la mañana, estaba agotado, y necesitaba descansar, mandé a Seth y Leah al Instituto para vigilar a Nessie, con discreción por supuesto, tampoco era cuestión de asustarla, mientras menos supiera ella por ahora, mejor. De nuevo me comportaba como un completo paranoico y una parte de mí detestaba esta actitud.

Por la tarde, me uní con Seth y su hermana en el bosque cerca de Oak bay.

_Alguna novedad_, les pregunté,

_te refieres al hecho que nos hayas tenido de niñera todo el día, mientras tu dormías a pierna suelta_…refunfuñó Leah,

_Edward me dijo que fueras lo más pronto que pudieras a la mansión, que era urgente_, añadió Seth,

lo fulminé con la mirada, ¿_por qué demonios no me dijiste eso antes?, ¿Nessie está bien?, _

_sí, de ella no me dijo nada, lo siento tío estabas durmiendo, _sacudió la cabeza_,_ eché a correr,_ lo siento…dijo_

_la próxima vez vienes y me despiertas…_le regañé mientras me alejaba a toda carrera por el bosque.

Me transformé de nuevo en cuanto vislumbré la casa, eché a correr hasta la entrada, era frustrante ser hombre cuando tenía que correr, teniendo en cuenta la velocidad que podía alcanzar siendo animal.

-Se puede...- llamé desde fuera, Edward se apresuró a abrir la puerta, su cara me impresionó, el vampiro siempre mantenía un semblante tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, pero ahora la expresión de su rostro me resultaba confusa, estaba… ¿inquieto?, ¿asustado?,

-pasa por favor…- me pidió, entré en la casa. Todos los Cullen estaban allí, todos con el mismo semblante apesadumbrado. Me picó la nariz nada más entrar, ojala yo pudiera permanecer indefinidamente sin respirar como hacen ellos, intenté tomar bocanadas de aire no muy seguidas, me quedé en una esquina en la puerta, Nessie no estaba…

-se quedó en el Instituto por una tarea- me explicó su padre,

-qué ocurre…- pregunté,

Bella se levantó del sofá, y se acercó a su marido,

-los Vulturis vienen…- dijo ella, noté el miedo tras la aparente seguridad de su voz,

-perdón…- repliqué, Rosalie resopló impaciente,

-y por qué demonios tenemos que contarle a él nada, es tan lentito- dijo la rubia,

-Rose, ahora no…-, gruñó Edward mirando con reproche a la barbie oxigenada. Yo no me digné ni a mirarla.

El maldito clan de chupasangres al que los propios vampiros temían, aquí, tardé varios minutos en asimilar la idea…

-Vulturis…cómo lo sabéis- pregunté.

Alice, que estaba sentada en las escaleras, levantó una mano y señaló su cabeza con cara de resignación,

-de acuerdo, esos aquí…qué demonios vamos a hacer, tendréis pensado algo ¿no?, estos no van a venir a tomar el té y las pastas…-,

-de tu gente con quién contamos- me preguntó Carlisle,

-y los llama gente- farfulló la rubia, nadie le prestó atención, me pareció que Emmett golpeó su hombro,

-si vienen los Vulturis…contáis con todos, conmigo y con Sam también…- dije,

-estás seguro…- dijo Edward,

-crees que Sam se quedará de brazos cruzados con un aquelarre de esas dimensiones en su territorio-,

-bien entonces contamos con cuántos lobos exactamente…- preguntó Emmett,

-creo que llegamos a 19, en realidad no debería ni contaros esto, pero qué más da…sí, seguramente 19, puede que 20, y si quieres más lobos, date una vuelta por la Push, te puedo prometer que podríamos llegar a 30…-,

-entrenados…- me interrogó Jasper,

-estos son más fuertes que los otros verdad…- inquirí

-estos son letales Jacob, a parte de estar perfectamente organizados, cuentan con digamos…armas de destrucción masiva- respondió el vampiro rubio,

-y qué demonios hacen…también tienen poderes psíquicos o qué-,

-digamos que Jane te puede freír el cerebro con sólo mirarte- añadió Alice,

-estupendo…- contesté, -…entrenados los mismos que fuimos la otra vez cuando nos atacaron el ejército de neo psyco vampiros y la pelirroja- añadí,

-tendríamos que volver a entrenaros y a los nuevos…eso requiere tiempo- murmuró Jasper, se sentó al lado de Alice, ella le frotó la melena suavemente,

-tú di cuándo y dónde y allí estaremos, de cuánto tiempo disponemos, aprendemos rápido- respondí,

-unas dos semanas...puede que menos- dijo la hermana pequeña de Edward,

-cuantos antes empezemos el entrenamiento mejor- matizó Bella, -yo también tengo que entrenar- añadió mirando a su esposo, Edward la miró con una expresión que se asemejaba al terror. A mi tampoco me gustaría ver a Nessie metida en esto. De pronto caí en la cuenta, Nessie estaría allí, ¡no!, ¡ella no!, un escalofrío recorrió rápidamente mi columna vertebral, hasta el corazón empezó a bombearme más rápido de lo normal, tenía que haber alguna forma de alejarla de esto, no podría concentrarme en nada si ella estaba allí.

Edward me miró, le devolví la mirada, él me entendía, tampoco quería que Bella estuviera allí, por muy fuerte que ella fuera ahora, él tampoco podría concentrarse en nada. Se quedó todo en silencio. _¿Y por qué diantre tenían que aparecer ahora…?_

-temen lo que está pasando- respondió Edward al hilo de mis pensamientos,

-lo que está pasando…- repetí,

-tú y Renesmee- añadió Bella, me volví hacía mi amiga, no sé que cara tuve que poner, pero ella se acercó a mi y me estrechó el brazo suavemente, su tacto me quemó la piel, pero lo ignoré,

-temen la alianza de lobos y vampiros, lo que pueda surgir de ahí, y por supuesto os consideran enemigos mortales- explicó,

-somos enemigos mortales- puntualicé,

-sí, pero uno de los vuestros ha imprimado a uno de los nuestros, eso es lo que los asusta, que ahora tengamos más poder, temen lo que podemos llegar a ser- añadió Bella,

-y cómo cojones saben eso-, casi cuando terminé de pronunciar la última palabra entendí,

-el visitante...- susurré casi para mí, y Nessie había estado tan cerca de él, mis manos empezaron a temblar, me aparté sutilmente de Bella,

-Jacob no le pasará nada a ella- dijo Edward, _¿intentaba tranquilizarme?,_

-pensaba que la del yuyu psíquico futurista era tu hermana-repliqué con sarcasmo.

Bella se puso en frente de mí, y me acarició suavemente la espalda, de nuevo otro silencio, yo apenas podía pensar en nada con coherencia, tan sólo la veía a ella cerca de esos asquerosos chupasangres…miré mis manos, temblaban, sentí el fuego subiendo lentamente por mi columna, respiré hondo…no me preocupé del asqueroso hedor de esa casa…

-Jasper… cuándo empezamos el entrenamiento- preguntó Bella, todos la miramos, podría decirse que resultaba inquietante su actitud, estaba tranquila y ¿relajada?,

-ahora mismo cuñada- respondió Jasper.

Edward la tomó por un brazo,

-el entrenamiento se tendrá que posponer un momento, Bella por favor…-dijo señalando la puerta que daba hacía la terraza, el vampiro se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, Bella salió hacia el jardín, su marido detrás.

Tenía que largarme de allí, avisar a los míos.

-vuelvo a casa, os llamaré…- dije saliendo como alma que lleva al diablo por la puerta.

Al fin pude respirar, inhalé profundamente, mi corazón seguía latiendo acelerado, no había conseguido calmar del todo mis temblores, pero esta vez dejé que el fuego se apoderara de mí, eché a correr, me transformé en el acto y salí disparado de vuelta a mi casa. Cuando estaba llegando a la Push, me concentré en localizar a Sam. ¡BINGO!, había entrado en fase, _hey tío, problemas y gordos…_

Me derrumbé en el sillón cuando entré en casa, mientras estuviera solo no tendría que fingir una seguridad que no sentía, una tranquilidad que era puro cuento y un optimismo que actualmente brillaba por su ausencia. Coloqué mis manos detrás de la cabeza, los Vulturis vienen, es un hecho y quieren a Nessie y me quieren a mí, jamás permitiría que se acercaran a ella, antes tendrían que matarme. Qué clase de poder se pensarían que podríamos tener, todo me resultaba ridículo.

Los Cullen no ansiaban ningún poder, acaso esas babosas sanguijuelas italianas no habían entendido que ellos eran diferentes, por qué atacarnos, qué temían. Recordé lo que Leah me había dicho aquella noche y lo medité, qué saldría de la unión de Renesmee conmigo, temerían acaso a algún tipo de criatura letal, ella medio vampiro, con poderes y yo un licántropo, ciertamente qué podría salir de nosotros dos, me vino a la mente su sonrisa…el sabor tierno de sus labios, el tacto suave y sedoso de su piel fría.

Me levanté del sofá, solté una carcajada, ni en esa situación podía dejar de delirar por ella, era un maldito degenerado. Cogí el mando de la televisión, a un lado de la mesa, vi mi foto, la que ella tenía en sus manos la otra noche. La tomé, quité con cuidado las lengüetas que la sostenían al marco y saqué la fotografía. Me la guardé en el bolsillo del vaquero bien doblada. Salí de casa, fui al garaje y arranqué con la moto rumbo a Forks.

Durante el transcurso de la semana, nos organizamos. Edward y Bella nos visitaron en la Push en varias ocasiones, y tal y como yo dije, gracias a su presencia superamos los 30 ejemplares. Sam y Paul se encargaron de organizar a los nuevos, mientras que Seth y yo dirigíamos a los más veteranos.

Los Cullen por su parte movilizaron viejas amistades, según nos informaron se dirigían hacia Oak Bay unos ancestrales amigos rumanos de Carlisle. El término viejo se me hizo ridículo una vez que supe la edad de las sanguijuelas rumanas, cada uno contaba 2000 años en su haber, aunque lo único que me interesaba realmente, es que los descendientes de Drácula odiaban con pasión a los Vulturis.

Desde Sudamérica llegaba también una conocida de Jasper, que al parecer era una experta en guerras entre vampiros, al menos matándose unos a otros nos estaban ahorrando parte del trabajo. Al parecer la vampiro sureña también disponía de un pequeño ejército. Esto casi tomaba cariz de guerra mundial, tan sólo nos faltaban los japoneses para liarla gorda.

Sam y yo decidimos establecer los márgenes de caza de los nuevos aliados no vegetarianos. Tenían terminantemente prohibido alimentarse cerca de nuestros territorios, que abarcaba prácticamente la totalidad de la península de Olympia.

Resultó chocante y abrumadoramente impactante la primera vez que los vi en el descampado, un ejército de vampiros perfectamente pertrechados, calculé unos 50. Entrenábamos durante la noche en el claro del bosque, cerca de la Push. Jasper y María, explicaron detenidamente, a todos los allí congregados, vampiros y lobos, como debíamos atacar, nos mostraron técnicas efectivas de ataque tanto si se trataba de neófitos cuyo nivel de fuerza bruta era inversamente proporcional al de la inteligencia para usarla, pues se movían únicamente siguiendo instintos totalmente básicos. También nos enseñaron como luchar cuando combatíamos contra vampiros expertos. María, era una vampiro morena, de afilados ojos color escarlata y más bien menuda pero tras esa apariencia frágil y delicada resultaba aterradoramente letal. Y lo más importante ya se había enfrentado a los Vulturis. Fue interesante verla explicando el modo de ataque usual del clan italiano, había que tener especial cuidado con Jane y Alec, eran los primero que debíamos intentar liquidar cuando todo empezara.

Edward y Emmett efectuaron, para los recién estrenados licántropos, una demostración de lucha. Desvié la vista de la pelea, y me centré en mi ángel, que permanecía sentada sobre una roca con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, la expresión de Renesmee era extraña, ¿estaría asustada?, me acerqué sigiloso a ella, ella me miró cuando llegué a su lado, me senté al borde de la roca, acaricié con mi hocico sus manos, suspiró, se quedó distraída mirando a su padre mientras luchaba con Emmett, resultaba aburrido observarlos, finalmente ninguno ganaría, Edward se adelantaba a todos los movimientos del vampiro grandullón.

Al cabo de un rato me acarició el lomo suavemente, la miré, me hizo señas para que me reuniera con ella.

Me transformé y la seguí, metí la mano en el bolsillo para asegurarme que aún seguía allí, y efectivamente estaba en su sitio.

No dijimos nada, caminé a su lado, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, ella tenía su vista fija al frente. Quizás estaba molesta porque no había pasado tiempo con ella…había estado tan centrado en la pelea que estaba por venir, en organizarme con Sam, los Cullen y nuestros aliados extranjeros, que la había dejado de lado.

-hasta dónde quieres llegar caminando- le dije, quise sonreír pero tenía un nudo justo en la boca del estómago, simplemente no pude.

-Oh bueno…aquí está bien- contestó, me acerqué a ella,

-sea lo que sea que he hecho mal te pido perdón- le dije.

Alzó la vista, la expresión de su mirada resultaba nuevamente confusa, ¿estaba dolida?, ¿enfadada?, ¿triste…?

-sé que no tengo excusa por no haber estado estos días contigo, lo siento, pero sabes que te adoro más que a nada en el mundo…- le dije, cogí su mano, ella miró mi mano entrelazada entre la suya y la soltó suavemente. Respiró hondo,

-tengo que decirte algo y no sé cómo hacerlo- murmuró,

-simplemente suéltalo- le dije,

-estoy confundida…-

-confundida con qué-, pregunté,

-con nosotros- me dijo, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo,

-¿nosotros?- repetí, asintió,

-no estoy segura sobre lo que siento-,

-lo que sientes…-, parecía un imbécil repitiendo todo lo que decía,

-no estoy segura sobre nuestra relación- dijo,

-no estás segura…- volví a repetir, el tono de mi voz resultaba monocorde,

-creo que…no he olvidado a Douglas, bueno quizás no sea eso…- dijo, me quedé mirándola sin decir nada…qué dijo…

-por favor perdóname, me he dado cuenta que esto no funciona-, su voz sonaba como una de esas máquinas que hay en los estacionamientos para coches: _por favor introduzca diez dólares, su cambio, gracias, buen viaje_.

Desvié la mirada hacia lo profundo del bosque, se había hecho de noche, cuándo, los oídos me pitaban, sentí mareos, miré hacia abajo, había como cien metros desde mi cabeza hasta el suelo, la sangre me golpeaba fuerte en las sienes.

Sentí sus manos frías en mis brazos,

-Jake, dime algo- suplicó, la miré.

_Él me preguntó, lo odiarías… y si ella lo eligiera a él…lo odiarías…no, odiarlo no le respondí yo. _

-aún lo quieres- logré decir al fin, mi voz sonó aparentemente tranquila, pero mis manos estaban heladas, mis dedos agarrotados en un puño,

-sí…- dijo casi en un susurro, me miró asustada,

_pero sentiría celos tan sólo soy un hombre le dije_

-Jacob por favor, perdóname, no quiero hacerte daño-, rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura, su aroma cálido me envolvió, aspiré su olor profundamente, pero no pude devolverle el abrazo, quise hacerlo…pero no pude.

-Jacob por favor di algo, lo que sea- suplicó,

_acaso podría yo sobrevivir sin ella…su ternura…su risa… el calor…_

-puedes gritarme si quieres, lo entenderé- dijo con la voz entrecortada,

-no digas tonterías- repliqué casi en susurros.

Ella lo amaba a él, en realidad siempre lo amó a él, quizás yo con mis tonterías la confundí, ella creyó quererme, de qué modo un ángel podría enamorarse de mí, es absurdo, un sapo enamorado de un cisne jamás podría ser...miré nuevamente sus ojos, su boca, me fijé no se por qué, que la tira de su camisa se había deslizado por su hombro dejándolo al descubierto. Ya no podría tocarla, no volvería a besarla, porque ya no era mía nunca fue mía, era suya, en realidad siempre fue suya, tan sólo viví una ilusión, un sueño, siempre había soñado con ella, ahora seguiría soñando con ella en silencio. Sí, dolía desde luego que dolía y dolía como el demonio. Tomé su barbilla entre mis manos, su rostro estaba húmedo, ella temblaba, ¿estaría asustada?, ¿se pensaría que yo iba hacerle daño?, ¿en qué modo podría yo lastimarte mi niña?,

-todo está bien, no te preocupes, no sufras por esto…- le dije, -…tengo que volver, me están esperando…- murmuré.

Giré sobre mis talones y comencé a andar, miré de nuevo el suelo, se movía a mis pies, ¿por qué se movía?, algo resbaló de entre mis manos,

_alejarme de ella…sería como suicidarse en vida…_

Entré en fase, eché a correr, _siendo animal todo era más fácil._


	15. Claudicación vs Esperanza

_Nuevamente tengo que daros las gracias por todos vuestros reviews. En serio un millón de gracias. Estoy encantada con que os esté gustando la historia (incluso si sufrís un poquito con las cosillas de Renesmee LOL)_

_Muchas gracias por estar ahí y por leerme!! _

**Narrado por Renesmee **

* * *

Lo vi alejarse de mi lado lentamente,_ Jacob…perdóname, _ni siquiera intenté detenerlo, no tenía derecho, _tuve que hacerlo._ Él no había dicho nada, y su silencio se clavaba en mi pecho como una daga de hierro macizo, no me dejaba ni respirar, intenté enjuagar mis lágrimas, pero era inútil, era incapaz de controlarme.

Jacob dejó caer algo de entre sus manos, se transformó, sus ropas salieron despedidas por los aires hechas trizas, echó a correr, lo perdí de vista.

Casi como una autómata anduve el mismo camino que él había hecho, encontré lo que había tirado, era una fotografía, la tomé entre mis manos, estaba arrugada en un ovillo, la desdoblé con cuidado, al verla me flojearon las rodillas, mi llanto calmado se transformó en un sollozo incontenible, seguí andando no sabía hacia dónde, ya ni veía ni por donde pisaba.

Oí los ruidos de los entrenamientos, me aproximé casi a trompicones y pude verlos, vampiros y lobos seguían peleando, Jacob no estaba allí, bordeé la colina, no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado, intenté contener la fuerza de mis sollozos. Necesitaba pensar…necesitaba salir de allí, llegar a casa. Vi el coche de Alice relucientemente amarillo en uno de los claros, caminé torpemente hasta el coche de mi tía, encontré las llaves sobre la rueda delantera izquierda, abrí la puerta del coche. Salí como una bala directa a mi casa.

Cuando aparqué el coche justo en frente de la puerta del garaje, me di cuenta que no sabía cómo diantre había logrado llegar.

Llevaba en mi regazo la foto que Jacob había tirado en el bosque, la miré durante unos segundos, el niño sonriendo feliz con su gran castillo de arena, volví a colocarla en mi regazo, me miré en el espejo retrovisor, mi aspecto era lamentable, temía que hubiera alguien en casa, intenté secarme las lágrimas como pude, pero la hinchazón de los ojos y mi nariz roja, no se podían disimular de ninguna manera, busqué desesperada algún pañuelo entre las cosas de Alice, la foto se deslizó de mi falda y cayó al suelo, me quedé mirándola, en el reverso había algo manuscrito, la recogí de la moqueta,_ "sin_ _duda tú eres el premio más grande que la vida me ha dado"_, se me escapó un gemido ahogado y me derrumbé sobre el volante. Yo no era un premio, era su castigo. Me aferré al volante, intenté controlarme, respiré hondo varias veces, pero ni con esas logré hacerme con el control de mí misma. Salí del coche, estaba mareada, todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor, en ese momento recordé que llevaba más de 24 horas sin comer. Subí los escalones de la entrada dando tumbos, entré en casa, no había nadie, era un alivio estar sola, luego tendría que afrontar lo que había hecho, sobre todo hacerle frente a mis padres, Edward, a él no podría engañarlo, mi padre no lo aceptaría, entraría en cólera, lo mataría, suspiré.

¡Basta! me dije, basta…

Me encaminé como una zombi por el salón, me agarré con fuerza a la barandilla de la escalera y subí los escalones, uno a uno, paso a paso, la barandilla se movía, no, no era la barandilla, la que se movía era yo, estaba temblando como una hoja. Entré en mi dormitorio, la foto aún en mi mano, el suelo se me antojaba apetecible, estaría frío, yo ardía, me tumbé sobre él y me acurruqué.

Era ya noche cerrada cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos, Edward estaba sentado en una silla en frente de mí, me miraba, yo estaba acostada en mi cama,

-papá- musité, me costaba tragar saliva, tenía la garganta reseca, me incorporé en la cama, su rostro estaba serio,

-¿crees que voy a permitir que esa alimaña te chantajee?- preguntó con un tono frío y distante.

Douglas, mi ex novio, el asqueroso gusano arrastrado que me había insultado de todas las formas posibles, se había dedicado a investigarnos durante las vacaciones llevado por la ira (y la humillación pública) que sufrió debido a la afrenta de mi padre delante de sus amigos en nuestra clase de biología. Había iniciado su particular cruzada contra los Cullen, con tal mala suerte que vino a dar con una foto de mi abuelo Carlisle cuando trabajaba en el hospital de Forks. Al verlo, se extrañó, pues tras seis años, mi abuelo no había cambiado un ápice su apariencia, llevado más por la curiosidad que otra cosa, indagó en nuestro pasado y cómo no, halló la foto del anuario de mis padres en el instituto de Forks, hacía casi siete años. Un Edward Cullen idéntico al de ahora, y una Bella un tanto cambiada pero igual de joven y bella.

Me asaltó en mitad del patio del instituto, hacía ya una semana, una sonrisa pérfida alumbrando su rostro enjuto. Me había mostrado orgulloso y desafiante una carpeta llena de fotos y datos de mis padres y abuelos de su vida en Forks. Su condición por el silencio, terminar con Jacob. No, no porque me quisiera para él, Douglas me odiaba intensamente, lo hacía simple y llanamente por hacerme daño, era su venganza por mi abandono. Se había propuesto una meta, destruirme, y sabía que Jacob era mi talón de Aquiles.

-Y qué puedo hacer- dije, -Douglas lo ha averiguado todo, vio la foto de vuestro anuario en Forks, vio a mamá siendo humana, han pasado casi 7 años, y seguís literalmente (y obviamente) iguales, estudiando de nuevo en un instituto, qué podía hacer, me amenazó con desvelar sus sospechas, bueno él nos ve como una especie de demonios…me asusté… y ahora no podemos huir porque vienen los Vulturis, y vienen por mí y vienen por…-, hablé tan rápido que era un milagro que, en el estado en el que me encontraba, hubiera podido hilar todo lo que tenía en la cabeza,

-Los Vulturis tienen unas reglas muy claras cuando un humano sospecha de nuestra existencia…- me interrumpió tranquilamente,

-¡papá!-, acaso estaba insinuando que lo matáramos,

-y qué pretendes, que me quede con los brazos cruzados viendo cómo te obliga a hacer cosas que no deseas-, dijo alzando la voz, se levantó de la silla, estaba furioso,

-sí eso mismo quiero que hagas- le respondí con voz firme,

-olvídalo- gruñó,

-oh perfecto, y qué haremos entonces, ¿matarlo…?- yo también estaba gritando, respiró hondo, caminó hasta mi cama y se sentó a mi lado,

-en una situación normal-, dijo pausadamente, -nos iríamos de aquí…- se quedó pensativo unos instantes, -quizás Douglas ha investigado demasiado, pero como tú bien has dicho vienen los Vulturis…- me acarició lentamente la mejilla,

-no entiendes que ese chico ya está sentenciado- continuó, -desde que Aro se acerque a ti o a mí lo suficiente, averiguará todo, y no podrás hacer nada, Aro es implacable, acabarán con él-.

No había contado con eso, lo matarían,

-tenemos que hacer algo…- exclamé, cruzó los brazos alrededor de su pecho, me miró arqueando las cejas,

-si pretendes que hago algo por salvar la vida de ese humano, lo siento la respuesta es no-,

-ya sé que es repugnante…sabes que lo detesto, pero no quiero que muera, menos matarlo, o peor aún llevar su muerte a mis espaldas, sólo quiero que me deje en paz, papá él tiene hermanas, su madre es una buena mujer-, se inclinó para mirarme a los ojos,

-tú eres tan buena mi vida…pero él mismo se ha buscado lo que tiene, hagas lo que hagas sólo te darán dos opciones, transformarlo o matarlo, ¿quieres convertirlo en vampiro?- soltó tranquilamente, me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo,

-¡jamás!…pero quizás haya alguna forma de salvarlo-,

-de una muerte dolorosa y traumática sí- murmuró,

-¡papá…!- dije con la voz entrecortada, casi no me podía creer que Edward me estuviera hablando así, me acarició suavemente la mejilla,

-habla con Jacob, Nessie- dijo tiernamente, cerré los ojos, la sola mención de su nombre me encogía el corazón,

-papá, hice lo que tenía que hacer, lo he meditado, ni siquiera puedo decir que sólo haya hecho esto por temor a las amenazas de Douglas, ahora mismo tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos, los Vulturis vienen aquí por mí porque él me imprimó, porque están asustados, tú mismo lo dijiste-,

-y dejar a Jacob hará que cesen en su empeño, acaso piensas eso- replicó,

-quizás…si vienen aquí por la imprimación…algo tenía que hacer, intentar demostrarles que yo no estoy tan enamorada de él, o que quizás la imprimación no es tan fuerte para mí y así lo dejarán en paz…-, de nuevo estallé en un sollozo incontenible, -…y ese mentecato amenazó con sacar todo a la luz… algo tenía que hacer…- barboté, sacudí mi cabeza, mi padre me tomó en brazos, comenzó a acunarme, mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda,

-siento tanto no haber estado más pendiente de ti cariño…por favor no llores, no puedo soportar verte así-,

-quizás esto sea absurdo- dije entre balbuceos, -quizás no sirva para nada, pero tenía que intentarlo…protegeros…a todos de alguna manera… demostrarles que…-, no pude seguir hablando, hundí mi cabeza en el pecho de mi padre y dejé que toda la pena, la rabia y el dolor que tenía acumulado en el pecho brotara sin control.

Edward no dijo nada más, se limitó a abrazarme y acunarme.

Durante el transcurso de esa noche y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuve pesadillas, soñé que un Jacob colérico transformado en un lobo más parecido a un demonio exterminador que a mi Jacob, devoraba a Douglas con sus poderosas fauces y acto seguido me devoraba a mí sin piedad.

Me desperté sobresaltada, el sol me golpeó directamente en los ojos cuando me incorporé de la cama, había olvidado correr las cortinas, me levanté bruscamente y de un manotazo bajé la persiana. Nunca hace sol en este maldito lugar excepto, precisamente ¡HOY!

Fui al cuarto de baño, me desnudé lentamente casi sin fuerzas y entré en la ducha, me apoyé contra la pared y me fui dejando caer poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo de la bañera, y ahí me quedé durante una hora sin moverme.

Conseguí ducharme y vestirme, bajé al comedor, no tenía intención alguna de comer, pero al menos fingir algo de normalidad en el infierno en el que se había convertido mi vida en apenas una semana, y pensar que hacía tan sólo ocho días, mi única preocupación era que Jak…, paré los pensamientos en este punto. Fingir normalidad sí, entrar en una dinámica de masoquismo no era necesario ni recomendable. Mi madre estaba allí, sentada frente a la mesa del comedor, al parecer estaba esperándome.

Mi padre le habría contado todo, lo único que deseaba es que me dejaran tranquila, pero obviamente eso era imposible con mi familia. Respiré hondo,

-ya he tomado mi decisión, no será si será o no acertada, pero es la única salida que vi ante todo esto…- le dije antes si quiera que ella abriera la boca, así quizás evitaría un bombardeo de reproches y preguntas,

-ven, siéntate y come algo- dijo pausadamente mamá, suspiré pesadamente, no tenía hambre, mi estómago se había cerrado en banda hacía ya dos días.

-Sé que no tienes hambre, pero debes comer algo, por favor cariño…-, quizás mi padre tuviera el don de leer todas las mentes, pero mi madre desde luego descifraba la mía como si yo fuera un libro abierto.

Mastiqué lentamente los huevos revueltos, mordisqué sin ganas las tostadas y bebí dos sorbos de zumo de naranja. La miré esperando su aprobación, ella alzó las cejas disgustada, pero retiró mi plato, en menos de dos segundos, estaba de nuevo sentada en la silla frente a mí.

-Por favor no me juzgues, bastante tengo ya con todo, mis remordimientos, Jac…-, respiré hondo, no quería ponerme a llorar, pero ahí estaban mis lágrimas aflorando irremediablemente a mis ojos.

Bella me tomó de la mano, la apretó fuerte y me miró dulcemente,

-lo que no puedo soportar es verte así mi vida, no tienes que hacerte esto, no lo hagas por favor…-,

-y qué hago entonces mamá…- respondí angustiada,

-sincerarte con Jacob para empezar, él tiene que saber lo que ocurre con Douglas, no es justo que encima ahora piense que tú lo quieres-, había un punto de ira en su voz, ¿sincerarme con Jacob?, mi madre se había vuelto loca, eso o quería desencadenar una tragedia,

-mamá, acaso no lo conoces, Jacob no tiene ningún tipo de control cuando se trata de alguien que me hace daño, tú sabes lo que pasó aquel día, casi entró en fase justo delante de Douglas, si ahora le digo la verdad, lo matará-,

Mamá negó con la cabeza,

-¿por qué Jacob aquel día no estalló…?- me preguntó,

-porque papá estaba allí para contenerlo- respondí, mamá negó con la cabeza,

-no cariño, lo que contuvo a Jake no fue tu padre, fuiste tú- afirmó.

Lo medité durante unos segundos, ¿yo?, recordé claramente a mi padre hablando con él, lo había agarrado por los hombros, le impidió acercarse a nosotros, yo tan sólo le había dicho… ¿sería verdad?, quizás lo hizo por mí…

-pero mamá aunque eso fuera cierto esto es diferente, y finalmente no es sólo el problema con Douglas, qué pasa con los Vulturis-,

-en lo que a ti concierne, te pido, es más como tu madre te ordeno que dejes de preocuparte y tomar decisiones al respecto-,

-vienen aquí por mi culpa, por la imprimación-,

-vienen aquí más por ambición que por auténtico temor, para ellos tu imprimación es tan sólo es una excusa, de acuerdo ellos temen esta nueva alianza con los que consideran sus enemigos, y seguramente querrán deshacerse de ellos rapidamente-, sentí un escalofrío de auténtico temor...Jacob, mamá continuaba hablando, -pero siempre han deseado fervientemente a tu padre en sus filas, están viendo cómo sacar provecho usándote a ti de moneda de cambio- explicó,

-pero mamá si yo soy su excusa, quizás podemos convencerlos que yo no tengo ningún tipo de poder sobre Jacob, y quizás…-, llegados a este punto mi madre estalló en una carcajada,

-desde que Marco os vea juntos, toda tu pantomima fingida será puro humo, cariño tú podrías hacer que Jacob caminara sobre llamas ardientes si quisieras-.

Marco uno de los mandamases del clan, tenía el don de percibir la intensidad de los sentimientos de cuantos lo rodeaban.

-Mamá no estás ayudando en nada- resoplé, caminar sobre llamas…qué estupidez,

-pero cielo es que no te has dado cuenta de lo que tú significas para él, no se trata de que no estéis juntos, no se trata que tú disimules lo mucho que lo amas, Renesmee, tú eres todo su mundo, para él no existe nada ni nadie más importante que tú, y no puedes hacer nada contra eso-, Bella apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, y me miró, -Jacob se dejaría matar por ti, y ellos lo verán hagas tú lo que hagas, por dios si incluso nos preguntó si necesitabas sangre humana, él estaba dispuesto a…-, se quedó pensativa,

-…conseguirla para ti- dijo finalmente,

-hizo eso…- exclamé, -…y cómo pretendía conseguir la sangre- pregunté anonadada,

-mejor no preguntes…quizás no puedes entender todo lo que…- volvió a interrumpir su discurso, -el hombre que tú ves ahora no tiene nada que ver con el niño que yo conocí, la devoción con la que te cuida, te protege, se preocupa, me resulta…abrumadora-, a medida que avanzaba en su discurso más pequeña, miserable y despreciable me sentía…las lágrimas resbalaron por mi cara,

-cariño habla con él, él no tocará a Douglas si tú se lo pides, ¿no lo entiendes?, él jamás hará nada que pueda herirte de algún modo-, dijo mientras con un pañuelo secaba mis lágrimas,

-y si Douglas lo cuenta todo, realmente nos expondría mamá…-, mi madre arqueó la boca en una sonrisa traviesa,

-oh créeme desde hace aproximadamente unas diez horas, Douglas no tiene ningún documento, papel o fotografía que demuestre absolutamente nada, es más aunque busque intensamente no encontrará nada, sólo tendrá su palabra-,

-¿papá…?- pregunté, me soné los mocos,

-acaso te pensabas que Edward Cullen se quedaría de brazos cruzados- dijo con orgullo,

-y los Vulturis…-,

-¿otra vez?…ese problema es nuestro, no tuyo, además no tiene ningún sentido, Jacob de cualquier modo está atado a ti de por vida, ya sea como tu novio, tu amigo o… tu perro de compañía-.

En eso mamá tenía razón, no podía tapar el sol con un dedo, Jacob estaba imprimado de mí. No importaba que yo fingiera que no lo quería…porque él si me quería a mí.

Toda mi determinación gestada durante una semana se venía abajo, moví lentamente la cabeza,

-hablaré con Jacob…pero no estoy segura que al contarle todo, no le vaya a arrancar la cabeza a Douglas, básicamente porque no sé si quiero que se contenga-, sonreí sin ganas,

-por fin hemos logrado convencer a esa cabecita terca que tienes-,

-crees que me perdonará…- musité, Bella puso los ojos en blanco por toda respuesta, me acarició suavemente la mejilla,

-te pareces tanto a tu padre…- me dijo.

-¿A mí?, la terquedad es marca registrada y patentada por la familia Swan, Bella-, señaló divertido papá a nuestras espaldas,

-corroboro- sentenció mi tía Alice, -aquí la única con tendencias estúpido impulsivas demostradas eres tú cuñadita-, añadió guiñándome un ojo, mi madre le lanzó una mirada no muy amigable a mi tía,

-la terquedad…marca de la familia Swan…- dijo mi madre, colocó las manos en su cintura,

-y qué yo tenga que estar escuchando esta sarta de tonterías del hombre que prácticamente firmó a mis espaldas MI solicitud para inscribirme en la Universidad porque consideraba que era una experiencia vital para mí…-, mi padre atrapó las muñecas de mi madre,

-y lo era- dijo feliz, colocó las manos de mi madre en su espalda,

-te he echado mucho de menos- susurró mi madre mirándolo embelesada, mi padre se puso a jugar divertido con su nariz,

-yo también mi vida- dijo, comenzaron a besarse,

-anda venga, tenemos que seguir entrenando, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo por ese humano tonto, luego seguís con los arrumacos- murmuró Alice mientras los empujaba a la salida,

Mi padre logró zafarse no supe cómo, de la jaula de brazos que había formado mi madre alrededor de su cuello,

-Alice…- señaló paciente papá,

-me han dicho que has hecho una limpieza exhaustiva de todo vuestro historial académico- dije mirando a mi padre,

-para Forks no hemos existido, es increíble lo que Jasper puede conseguir con un poco de persuasión-, añadió guiñándome un ojo y riendo mientras palmoteaba el hombro de mi tío.

-Por cierto, dónde se están quedando todos esos vampiros- pregunté,

-en el bosque cerca de aquí, excepto cuando salen de caza que cruzan la frontera con Canadá- respondió Jasper, me estremecí pensando en el tipo de caza de nuestros aliados vampiros, sacudí mi cabeza.

Mis padres y tíos se fueron a entrenar con los demás, a mí no me estaba permitido, aún, pero algo tenía que hacer al respecto, Jacob y Edward habían sido tajantes, yo estaba fuera de todo, al principio acepté la orden porque estaba demasiado preocupada por otros temas, preocupada y deprimida tengo que añadir, pero ahora no veía por qué tenía yo quedarme al margen de todo, al menos debía aprender a defenderme.

No pude ver a Jacob en todo el día, lo cual me desesperaba profundamente porque no podía soportar por un segundo más que él estuviera sufriendo por mi culpa, por mis idioteces todo hay que decirlo…mamá había dicho que…quiso conseguirme sangre…y cómo diantre pretendería conseguirla, ¿robándola de los hospitales?. Casi tuve que sonreír, Jacob estaba loco de remate. Me exasperaba estar en casa, sin poder llamarlo, sin poder decirle que todo era mentirá que yo era sencillamente una estúpida cobarde, necesitaba suplicarle perdón, pero había salido de expedición con Sam y los demás. No me quedaba de otra sino esperar. Y tal y como siempre ocurre cuando esperas que algo llegue fervientemente, el tiempo parecía jugar en mi contra, las horas eran semanas, los minutos días, el tiempo no parecía avanzar para mí. Me pasé el día entero reproduciendo mentalmente mi discurso de perdón, le imploraría de rodillas si me lo pedía, y… ¿él me perdonaría?, sí, claro que lo haría, porque aunque yo era el ser más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra, él me amaba de un modo incondicional. Y sin poder evitar lo egoísta y pretencioso que aquello pudiera resultar, su amor irracional y eterno, hacía que me sintiera el ser más feliz del universo.

La mañana siguiente trajo consigo un optimismo que me desbordó, si bien no estaría completamente tranquila hasta aclarar todo este lío en el que había metido a Jacob y que me había formado yo sola en mi cabeza y temiendo también su reacción cuando le contara la verdad sobre el gusano arrastrado, pensé que si estaba con él, no me importaba nada más, podría aguantarlo todo, incluido al clan maquiavélico que se aproximaba sin remedio a Oak Bay. Llevaba una semana imaginando (agonizando) cómo sería mi vida sin él, y la perspectiva había sido tan insufrible, angustiosa y dolorosa…que la sola idea de saber que estaría con él, aunque aquello fuera el fin, era suficiente para que todo cobrara de nuevo sentido.

Acompañé a mis padres a la Push, quedaron en reunirse allí con Seth, decidí unirme a ellos porque así podría ver a Jacob en cuanto llegara a su casa.

Seth y Paul nos esperaban en el camino de entrada en la reserva, mi madre se dirigió feliz a saludar al amigo de Jacob. Paul, se mostró distante con ella, eso me molestó sobremanera, mamá siempre era muy amable con todo el mundo, Paul era un grosero. Saludé amigablemente a Seth pero apenas hice un movimiento de cabeza para saludar al otro chico. Fui directa a la casa de Jacob, allí estaban Rachel y Leah y digamos, que no se tomaron demasiado bien mi presencia en la casa. Me sentí un poco incómoda ante el frío recibimiento de Rachel, deduje que Jacob les había contado todo, quise que me tragara la tierra. Me ofrecieron esperarlo en el salón. Leah apareció por allí al cabo de unos minutos,

-no creo que tarde mucho más en llegar, llevan fuera toda la noche- dijo mirándome de reojo,

-sabes…sé que no es asunto mío, pero eres una tonta de remate por elegir a ese tal Douglas…- dijo de pronto, Rachel apareció como un rayo en el salón,

-Leah basta-, le gritó, me quedé mirándolas sin saber que contestar,

-Jacob te ha contado…- dije con cara de asombro,

-no, pero no hace falta…- respondió, la miré sorprendida, entonces… ¿cómo lo sabía?

-Leah, Jacob se va enfadar y mucho…lo sabes…- le reprochó Rachel, se colocó entre ella y el sofá donde yo estaba sentada,

-bueno…por eso estoy aquí- le dije, -quiero hablar con él-,

-eres igual que tu madre, lo único que sabéis hacer es destrozarlo, si no lo quieres si prefieres a ese papanatas de acuerdo, pero no lo atormentes viniendo aquí- soltó rabiosa, le lancé una mirada asesina, me removí incómoda, qué demonios se creía, atreverse a juzgar mis sentimientos, me levanté del sofá, iba a empezar a hablar, pero Rachel nuevamente interrumpió,

-se acabó Leah, será mejor que salgas un momento-, la hermana de Jacob volvió su vista a mí, -lo siento de verás, no le hagas caso, Leah es así, es incapaz de controlarse, Jacob llegará enseguida-, apenas presté atención a las palabras de Rachel, estaba furiosa con la loba, caminé hacía Leah, si ella podía decir lo que le venía en gana, por qué tenía yo quedarme callada,

-tú no sabes nada…no me conoces, así que no atrevas a juzgarme- dije mirándola fijamente,

-ja…- dijo sin más, -no te lo mereces- añadió, eso dolió,

-no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando- contesté fríamente,

-eres tú la que no tienes idea- señaló ella,

Rachel tiraba de su brazo para sacarla de allí, pero no lograba moverla ni un milímetro,

-Leah te estás pasando de la raya, cuando mi hermano se entere vete escondiéndote debajo de la tierra…- amenazó Rachel,

-me da igual, que me grite, que se enfade, tengo razón y estoy harta de ver como lo usan y luego lo dejan tirado, primero la madre y ahora la hija- chillaba casi escupiendo las palabras, se aproximó a mí, sus manos temblaban,

-es un gran hombre, no se merecía esto...no de ti…- añadió, su voz se resquebrajó.

Me quedé observándola detenidamente, toda su rabia era tan sólo dolor, ella quería a Jacob, lo quería sinceramente. No podía enfadarme con ella, cuando una parte de mí, sabía que Leah tenía razón, le había hecho daño a Jacob, y él no se lo merecía en absoluto, me desinflé,

-Leah no es lo que tú piensas, yo lo quiero mucho, no te puedes hacer una idea…- de nuevo el nudo en la garganta, no, no podía llorar no ahora, me aclaré la garganta,

-disculpadme, creo que será mejor que lo espere fuera- dije con voz seca, caminé hacia la puerta, Leah y Rachel me observaban, la hermana de Jacob aún tenía a Leah agarrada por un brazo, abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí, me apoyé en la pared de la casa, entrelacé mis manos en la espalda, respiré hondo. Ahora lo que me faltaba la familia y amigos de Jacob me odiaban.

Leah salió segundos después echa una furia, ni siquiera me miró cuando pasó de largo, se echó a correr y entró en fase a unos metros de mí.

Me quedé sentada en las escaleras esperándolo, al cabo de un rato oí rugidos, se oía lejos, me levanté de golpe, bajé las escaleras de la casa y empecé a caminar en dirección a los ruidos, estarían entrenando…me resultó extraño, nunca entrenan tan cerca de la playa, cualquiera podría oírlos, otro bramido terrible me sobresaltó, era él, había aprendido a distinguir su sonido de entre todos los demás de la manada, Jacob estaba fuera de sí. ¡Leah! Salí disparada en dirección a los rugidos.

Me paré en seco en cuanto los ví, a unos metros de elos, Jacob caminaba en círculos alrededor de Leah, bramaba ferozmente frente a la loba que no se defendía, entre ambos había otro lobo un poco más pequeño que Jacob, sería Seth…quizás estaba intentando defender a su hermana, Jacob le sacaba los dientes, pero no la atacaba, no físicamente al menos, era extraño, casi parecía que estuvieran hablando, una brisa ligera rozó mi cuello,

-están hablando- me confirmó papá, se había aproximado donde yo me encontraba, giré sobre mi hombro, mamá a su lado,

-bueno Jacob no está hablando precisamente, está muy enfadado con ella- matizó mi padre,

-se comunican, claro sí, como no me di cuenta-,

-es algo más que eso, ellos están conectados, cuando adoptan su forma animal quedan expuestos al resto de la manada-,

-acaso pueden leerse la mente- pregunté,

-así es, es como si tu mente, tus sentimientos y sensaciones fuera propiedad de toda la manada-, me aclaró.

Entonces comprendí porque Leah y Rachel sabían todo, la chica lobo había dicho _no hace falta_, ella se enteró de todo cuanto había ocurrido, en el mismo momento en que Jacob entró en fase.

-Siento mucho lo que te dijo Leah- murmuró mi padre,

-en el fondo me lo merecía- repliqué

-no, no te lo merecías en absoluto-, añadió.

Jacob seguía dando vueltas, se movía bruscamente de un lado a otro, de pronto rugió con tal fuerza que me hizo retroceder, clavó sus pezuñas en la tierra y retrocedió unos milímetros, pensé que iba a levantar una garra y darle un zarpazo a la loba, pero no hizo nada. Leah bufó, se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el bosque. Me pareció que estaba triste. Seth la siguió.

-acaba de zanjar la discusión-, dijo mi padre,

-podrías haberme traducido…- le reclamé,

-no creo que te hubiera gustado que tradujera lo que le ha dicho-.

Jacob miraba en dirección al bosque, justo por donde Leah y su hermano habían desaparecido, sacudió su cabeza y giró sobre sus patas, se percató de mi presencia, dejó escapar un gemido ahogado en cuanto me vio, me dio un vuelco el corazón, empezaron a temblarme las rodillas, caminé hacía él, se agachó en el suelo frente a mí cuando estuve a su altura, quise acariciarlo, pero tal vez no era el momento oportuno, alzó la cabeza y nos miramos, había tanto dolor en su mirada, qué te hecho Jake, sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no me permitía respirar con normalidad.

-Jak-e…- logré balbucear, en ese momento aparecieron más lobos, resoplé impaciente. Jacob se puso rápidamente en pie en frente de mí, los lobos señalaron el bosque. Jacob asintió, se volvió de nuevo en mi dirección, rozó su hocico con mi hombro, como un acto reflejo yo lo acaricié suavemente, jadeó y agachó la cabeza,

-luego podemos hablar- pregunté acercándome a su oído, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. Aulló suavemente, sonaba casi como un lamento. Se adentró en el bosque nuevamente.

_¡Estúpida manada!, ¡maldita guerra!_

Suspiré resignada, no me quedaba más remedio que seguir esperando.

-Cariño, vamos a casa es tarde- me pidió mi madre,

-no pienso moverme de aquí, hasta que logre hablar con él- repliqué,

-quizás no venga tampoco esta noche-, murmuró mi padre

-tienen mucho jaleo en la manada, en ambas manadas- añadió,

-no me importa, iros yo lo esperaré-, mi padre resopló,

-estás segura, no me gusta que te quedes aquí sola- dijo mamá,

-sí estoy segura, mamá es imposible que aquí me pasa nada, por favor, volved a casa, cualquier cosa…-, extraje de mi bolsillo el móvil, y lo agité en frente de ellos. Mamá cedió a regañadientes, me dio un beso en la coronilla,

-ve a casa de Jacob y quédate allí, creo que Billy Black está allí- dijo mi padre. Asentí y los despedí.

Me quedé observando cómo se perdían en la noche. ¿Algún día tendré yo también esa relación con Jacob?, vivir juntos, despertarme con él cada mañana…compartir nuestro día a día, emití un quejido ahogado. Todo eso si sobrevivíamos al ataque italiano.

Giré sobre mis talones y eché a correr nuevamente hacia la casa de Jacob, y allí me quede, sentada en las escaleras de entrada, esperando que él llegara.


	16. Resignación

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas, por los reviews. !!Sois geniales!!

Aviso: este capítulo contiene una escena bastante explícita. No lemmon.

* * *

Desde el día en que te fuiste /Callaron todos los cantos, /Las voces quedaron mudas, /El viento detuvo su paso. /El cielo lloro a raudales, /Se marchitaron los nardos /Y hasta el sol, entristecido, /Se oculto tras lo nublado.

Desde el día en que te fuiste /Mi alegría se ha acabado, /Ya no tengo más sonrisas, /Todas se me han terminado. /Mis pies no bailan alegres /Y se arrastran resignados, /Ya no tengo otra esperanza... /Más que morirme penando.

Miriam Brandam (Resignación)

**Narrado por Jacob**

* * *

Seth me miraba impaciente, se revolvía nervioso en frente de mí, estúpido Seth defendiendo a la…

"_Hey tío, venga ya…no puedes cabrearte con ella indefinidamente, cometió un error, no debió decirle nada lo sé, ya se lo dijiste, se lo gritaste y encima delante de todo el mundo, no crees que ya es suficiente"…_murmuró, le gruñí,

"_te lo advierto no estoy de humor, deja ya el tema y ni menciones a la tarada esa", _exclamé cabreado,

El lobo resopló_, _

"_Jake…no seas así, está arrepentida", _me dijo, bufé

"_se atrevió a insultarla, quién se cree para hablarle así",_ grité

"_lo hizo por defenderte Jake…lo sabes, te vio tan mal"… _

"_y quién demonios le pidió que me defendiera" _chillé,

"_no seas así…sé un poco justo con ella, dale una oportunidad", _suplicó,

"_se la estoy dando, por qué te crees que no le hablo"._

Quizás Seth tuviera razón, Leah no había actuado con maldad, y lo había hecho porque era su manera burda y estúpida de protegerme, pero la sola idea de saber que le había gritado, que se había atrevido a insultarla me volvía loco, por hoy y durante un tiempo sería mejor que no se acercara demasiado a mí.

"_Seth, entiendo que vengas a interceder por ella, es tu hermana…pero por ahora necesito tiempo para calmarme", _dije finalmente.

El lobo me miró resignado y asintió.

Nessie…mi Nessie, verla allí fue una bocanada de aire fresco, como volver a respirar, mi pequeño ángel de ojos tiernos, era posible que estuviera aún más hermosa, sacudí la cabeza molesto por mis pensamientos, ella no me veía de esa manera, yo tampoco debía hacerlo. Dejé escapar un suspiro, era vergonzoso como la necesitaba, apenas podía pasar un día sin ella, mi vida resultaba insufrible cuando ella no estaba a mi lado, una agonía interminable. Nada tenía sentido sin ella. Al menos mañana tendría una excusa para visitarla, para estar con ella, para escuchar de nuevo su voz, respirar su aroma, estar simplemente a su lado, aunque no dijéramos nada, aunque no pudiera tocarla.

Tras hora y media más de entrenamientos con los nuevos, por fin pude volver a casa, estaba tan agotado que no sentía ni el roce de mis pezuñas al correr por el bosque, atravesaba árboles y rocas como un autómata, era una suerte que me supiera el camino de memoria, tampoco es que pudiera pensar con mucha claridad después de 48 horas sin dormir, al menos no tendría ni fuerzas para seguir atormentándome, caería en la cama como un cadáver. Y mañana la vería. Al fin algo dulce dentro de toda la mierda.

Me transformé cuando estaba llegando a casa, con suerte atiné para entrar en los pantalones, se habían rajado por culpa de los entrenamientos, fantástico a comprarme más pantalones, deberíamos poder conseguir vaqueros gratis, al menos poder adquirirlos a precio de costo, me dejaba medio sueldo en ropa que a veces no me duraba ni una semana.

Al aproximarme a la casa, me pareció ver a una chica sentada en las escaleras, lo único que me faltaba ahora, alucinaciones, ¡bravo Jacob!, es oficial, se te ha ido la chaveta. Es el cansancio repetí para mis adentros, aunque no me importaba en absoluto alucinar con ella, quizás podría dormirme entre sus brazos.

Conforme más me aproximaba a ella, más real se me antojaba, esto era de locos. Miré hacia arriba, un respiro por favor, sólo un respiro. ¡No puedo más!

Al verme, mi visión se puso en pie, me quedé congelado en el sitio, parpadeé varias veces para asegurarme que no estaba delirando. ¡Era ella!, estaba allí, esperándome, tras varios segundos observándola atontado, salí corriendo a su encuentro,

-ha pasado algo…estás bien-, le pregunté cuando llegué a su lado, ella se frotaba las manos, ¿tendría frío?, yo no tenía nada que darle para abrigarla, tan sólo llevaba encima mis vaqueros rotos,

-estoy bien, no tranquilo no ha pasado nada- dijo con la voz entrecortada, me miraba de un modo extraño,

-¿tienes frío?- inquirí, me pareció que temblaba,

-un poco pero no pasa nada, es por estar aquí fuera…- dijo, sonrió levemente, di dos zancadas hacia ella y sin pensarlo dos veces, rodeé con mis brazos su cuerpo y la atraje hacia mí, noté como se estremecía de pies a cabeza al contacto con mi cuerpo caliente, estaba unos grados por debajo de su temperatura habitual, ella también me devolvió el abrazo, tímidamente al principio, luego se apretó a mí con fuerza, cerré los ojos, me esforcé por mantener el control, agaché la cabeza buscando su mirada,

-ven vamos adentro estarás mucho mejor y tengo mantas, qué demonios estabas haciendo aquí fuera cielo, es muy tarde- le pregunté suavemente. Enterró su cabeza en mi pecho y no dijo nada.

Sentí sus manos alejándose de mi cuerpo, me dispuse con un esfuerzo sobrehumano a hacer lo mismo, pero entonces ella se puso de puntillas y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, su mejilla rozó la mía por un segundo y sin ser si quiera consciente mi boca buscó la suya casi como una reacción natural al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia y yo continué, comenzamos a besarnos lentamente, estaba siendo un bastardo egoísta, pero maldita sea la necesitaba tanto, me había hecho a la idea que no volvería a sentirla de este modo…

Extrañamente a como ocurría otras veces, mis labios recorrían los suyos lentamente, deleitándose en sus formas con una alegría que me desbordaba, sintiendo de nuevo su sabor, recorriendo con esmero cada curva de su boca, curvas que conocía de memoria. Mis manos se deslizaron con mimo por su espalda, se arqueó para acercarse aún más a mí, la tomé por la cintura y alcé su cuerpo. Una parte de mi cerebro me exigía parar, ella estaba enamorada de otro, yo de nuevo, tan sólo la confundía, pero de dónde sacar fuerzas suficientes para alejarme de ella si cada fibra de mi ser la deseaba desesperadamente. No ella ni siquiera me quería, esto iba a destrozarla… Separé nuestros labios, la dejé en el suelo, y retrocedí unos pasos, la miré, ella lloraba,

-por favor no me hagas esto- le supliqué, -no llores, no es tu culpa, no debí…lo siento soy un… (Maldito egoísta pensé, pero no se lo dije), por favor entra en casa- dije, la tomé por los hombros, tuve ganas de abofetearme, ella asintió sin decir nada.

Entramos en casa, fui directo a coger unas mantas, cuando regresé, ella continuaba llorando desconsolada. La cubrí con una manta y la arrastré suavemente hasta el sofá, nos sentamos, rodeé su hombro con mi brazo y la acuné,

-cálmate…no te sientas mal, te prometo…te juro que esto no volverá a pasar- le aseguré, me arrodillé delante de ella, sequé sus lágrimas con las yemas de mis dedos, me estaba matando verla así y aunque me costara un infierno, pensaba cumplir mi palabra. Me odié a mí mismo por haber sido tan egoísta. Agachó su cabeza y la movió lentamente de un lado a otro,

-no es tu culpa, me oyes, mírame, soy un maldito neandertal que no controla, no quiero que te sientas mal…- añadí, quise acariciarla, pero no lo hice,

-no-o es e-eso- barbotó entre sollozos.

Me incorporé del suelo y fui a la cocina, cogí un vaso y lo llené de agua, volví a su lado, tomé su mano y deposité el vaso con agua,

-bebe…- le pedí, así lo hizo,

-tranquila, respira…- dije mientras me agachaba de nuevo, suspiró ruidosamente varias veces, esperé a que se calmara.

-Tengo que contarte una historia muy larga y no sé por dónde empezar- dijo con la voz aún ronca, de acuerdo, a ver o estaba teniendo un deja vu o me estaba volviendo loco, ¿otra historia?, la anterior me había dejado tocado y hundido, aún no estaba ni repuesto pero de cualquier forma no creo que hubiera nada peor que pudiera confesarme, ¿o sí?...

-Empieza por el principio- dije sin fuerzas, ella jugaba con el vaso entre sus manos,

-me dejarás contarte todo sin interrumpirme- me interrogó, asentí esbozando una sonrisa tenue,

-y sobre todo y lo más importante, prométeme que diga lo que diga no te vas a enfadar- añadió, sus ojos se mostraron inseguros cuando la miré,

-jamás me enfadaría contigo, Renesmee yo jamás te haría daño-, acaso ella se pensaba que yo podría lastimarla de algún modo…

-no tengo miedo que me hagas daño a mí-

-entonces a quién temes que le haga daño- pregunté,

-me lo prometes…no te vas a poner a temblar…- tuve que echarme a reír,

-si bien eso no es mi fuerte…te prometo que lo haré por ti, nada de temblores- le aseguré.

Dejó el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba frente al sofá y pasó sus manos por el cabello revolviendo sus rizos, me quedé absorto mirándola, resultaba encantadora,

-cuando te conocí- dijo, -...al principio me abrumó todo lo que sabías de mí…también me gustó como me defendiste delante de los demás- me miró de reojo, -ya sabes en la playa aquel día-, asentí, y ahora por qué me contaba esto…

-debo confesar que me ponías nerviosa…bueno fuiste tan amable conmigo, yo el día de la playa estaba muy asustada, pensé que sería el fin, había roto el dichoso tratado y…tú apareciste casi como un ángel salvador, me resultó casi imposible no colarme por ti y…bueno también eres muy guapo-,

-gracias- le dije, frunció el ceño disgustada, levanté las manos en señal de paz, y simulé que me cerraba la boca como si fuera una cremallera.

Yo le parecía guapo, se había colado por mí, por qué me contaba todo esto…

-al principio pensé que eras tan sólo un capricho pasajero, porque contigo podía ser yo, no tenía que mentirte sobre mis padres, porque me tratabas muy lindo…y claro todo eso me hacía sentir mal por…él…por Douglas-, casi escupió su nombre, eso me extrañó,

-más tarde tú me contaste lo de la imprimación y…deduje que todo lo que sentía por ti era culpa de tu imprimación, que nada era real, que yo de algún modo estaba atada a ti, y de ahí las cosas que sentía y los sueños que siempre tenía contigo…-,

-soñabas conmigo…- pregunté anonadado, ella asintió, iba a decir algo más pero ella selló mis labios con su dedo, asentí, de acuerdo yo no hablaba, sólo ella,

-y decidí hacer caso omiso a todo lo que sentía por ti, porque yo tenía novio- añadió.

Me sentí repentinamente débil, seguía enamorada de él…no era necesario hurgar en la herida,

-una tarde por error, quedé contigo y también con él-, Nessie jugaba con uno de los mechones de su melena rojiza, lo enrollaba en su dedo y luego lo estiraba, y después empezaba de nuevo con otro, -bueno fue la tarde que te di plantón-. Me acordaba perfectamente de ese día, la primera vez que quise besarla, cuando ella tropezó y cayó sobre mí,

-en el cine no atiné con nada, no vi la película, estaba de un humor espantoso, me sentía miserable por haberte dado plantón, porque no podía alejar de mi mente la tristeza con la que miraste cuando me fui…-, apartó las mantas de su lado, ¿sentía calor?, me alejé de ella por si acaso, se aclaró la garganta,

-y entonces lo comprendí, entendí por qué me dolía tanto hacerte daño, por qué llevaba tanto tiempo sin besar a mi novio, y justamente Douglas me mostró sin quererlo, lo que yo me había negado con tanta insistencia-, suspiró,…yo intentaba concentrarme ferozmente en sus palabras, pero estaba abrumado con toda esta nueva información, le dolía hacerme daño, ¿había insinuado que no había besado a su novio…por mí?

-Douglas me preguntó qué era lo que tú podías darme…y yo ya sabía lo que tú podías darme, tú mismo me lo dijiste, pero eso no me importaba realmente- continuó.

¿Qué podía yo darle?, era una buena pregunta…bueno darle no podía darle nada, porque nada tengo que dar, salvo a mí mismo. Pero ella eso no lo quería, no al menos como anhelaba yo.

Sin querer deslicé un dedo por su cabello, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, aparté mi dedo.

-Lo que importaba…- continuaba, -…no era lo que tú pudieras darme, lo que me sobrepasó por completo, fue descubrir que yo también quería dártelo todo a ti, por eso rompí con él-, ella me miró esbozando una sonrisa emocionada, me incliné hacía ella,

-¿cómo?- pregunté en una exclamación, ¿me estaba diciendo que me quiso, que en algún momento realmente me quiso…?

-por favor déjame acabar- dijo, así lo hice,

-él se enfadó bastante cuando le dije que quería dejarlo-, se quedó callada y me miró esperando algo…tuve que sonreír, nada de temblores me había pedido, le devolví la mirada para tranquilizarla, ella continuó,

-pero a partir de ahí, Douglas cambió, al principio pensé que estaba dolido y me sentí muy culpable por él, pero se transformó en un hombre que no conocía, rencoroso y rastrero-, le dediqué una mueca de sonrisa, nada de alterarme, se lo había prometido,

-comenzó a insultarme, a molestarme, le hablaba mal de mí a todo el mundo, me decía cosas…-, respiró hondo, yo también lo hice,

-un día papá incluso interrumpió mi clase completamente fuera de sí, y lo amenazó diciéndole que no se le ocurriera volver a mirarme o tocarme-, me levanté bruscamente del sofá, ella me miró alarmada,

-Jake…- murmuró,

-tocarte…qué fue lo que hizo…- pregunté, -se atrevió a hacerte algo…- repetí alterado, quizás mi voz no estaba todo lo calmada que yo pretendía, miré mis manos, temblaban, ella me observaba sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, me había pedido que no me enfadara, yo se lo prometí, me tranquilicé…

-perdona…lo siento-, metí mis manos en los bolsillos traseros del vaquero,

-¿te hizo daño?- pregunté entre dientes,

-Jacob, él es humano, jamás podría hacerme nada, ni intentarlo si quiera- señaló, en eso tenía razón, pero qué demonios había hecho perder el control a Edward Cullen, ni siquiera yo había conseguido eso.

-…lo que molestó a papá creo fue su actitud conmigo, los insultos…- respondió casi como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, alzó la vista, yo me senté en el suelo cerca de ella, coloqué mis brazos sobre las rodillas, y encerré mis manos en un puño, así al menos ella no vería que aún temblaba,

-pero eso no es lo peor- dijo, la miré sorprendido, ¿hay más?... está bien, apreté aún más mis puños, si seguía así me terminaría haciéndome sangre, escúpelo.

-Douglas investigó sobre mi familia, averiguó cosas bastante complicadas de explicar, fotos de mis padres en Forks, hace casi 7 años…y obviamente ellos eran tal cual un calco de su aspecto actual, y encima de nuevo estudiando en un instituto…-, apenas podía dar crédito a lo que me estaba contando, y yo le había prometido que iba a contenerme, la próxima vez me aseguraría primero de lo que me iba a contar antes de prometer nada,

-me dijo que sabía que había algo siniestro con ellos, él dedujo que éramos algo así como demonios, que habíamos vendido nuestra alma por la eterna juventud, y me dijo que si no quería que publicara todo lo que había encontrado, bueno me exigió que te dejara como condición a su silencio…pero no lo hizo porque quiera algo conmigo-, se apresuró a decir, -él me odia, sólo quiere…fastidiar- añadió indecisa.

No sé qué con qué cara la miré, até cabos…respiré hondo, moví pausadamente la cabeza de un lado a otro…Nessie...,

-…y te dejaste chantajear por ese imbécil- le dije suavemente, la miré de reojo, ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada,

-venían los Vulturis, no podíamos irnos de Oak bay, no por ahora…él me amenazó, estabais entrenando a todas horas, pensé que era la única salida para protegeros, a ti de los Vulturis a mis padres de las investigaciones de Douglas…- me explicó casi sonrojada.

Sonreí por lo bajo. Fantástico, me había imprimado de un clon de Bella, sacrificándose siempre por todo el mundo…ya lo dicen del tal palo…

-Y cómo se supone que me protegías de los Vulturis- le pregunté mientras deslizaba mi dedo por su rostro, esta vez no tuve reparo alguno en tocarla,

-bueno pensé que podía convencerlos que la imprimación no era importante, que yo no podía influir en ti…- dijo, solté una carcajada, ella me miró sorprendida, que ella no influía en mí, qué cosas se le ocurrían a esta niña,

-no sé por qué a todos os entra un ataque de risa cuando digo esto, si ya sé, tú estás imprimado de mí, y no se puede hacer nada contra eso-,

-no, no se puede…- señalé, -lo siento-

-qué sientes- preguntó,

-que yo no pueda dejar de sentir esto por ti y que eso te haga daño-

-tú no me haces daño Jake…-

-todo lo que me dijiste el otro día…que estabas confundida…y que no estabas segura de lo nuestro…-, aún me dolía el pecho mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, -…incluso que seguías enamorada de ese… (Bastardo desgraciado pensé, pero no lo dije) era por la absurda de idea de que nos protegías a todos…- pregunté,

-Jacob Black has oído algo de lo que te contado- inquirió ofendida,

-cada palabra- giré mi costado y me quedé mirándola fijamente, esbocé una sonrisa traviesa, -dijiste que…soñaste conmigo… que yo te parecía guapo, que fui como tu ángel salvador…-, mi sonrisa se ensanchó ante su mirada de asombro, volví la vista al frente,

-y bueno sí que has hecho todo esto por protegernos, y eres idiota, lo sabes ¿no?- dije riéndome quedamente, ella agachó la cabeza, tomé su mano y ella la apretó fuerte entre la suya. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. A lo lejos se oía el murmullo del mar, y algunas personas hablando alegres en una fiesta.

Intenté organizar todo lo que acaba de contarme pero tan sólo una cosa rebotaba incesante en mi cabeza, ¡ELLA ME QUERÍA!, me dejó por protegernos, por una estúpida amenaza de un maldito niñato al que sin dudarlo le hubiera partido la crisma. Ella siempre me quiso, qué más daba todo, me quería, lo demás no importaba, lo demás incluso carecía de valor…

-Y no puedo romperle un par de costillas- dije de pronto, -…ni siquiera amenazarlo un poquito…- supliqué, negó rotunda con la cabeza,

-dime qué soñabas al menos….- pregunté divertido, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, se echó a reír,

-no te pienso contar nada, metiche…- me pegó un empujón en el hombro, me puse de rodillas en frente suyo, ella continuaba sentada en el borde del sofá,

-así que yo te ponía nerviosa- murmuré tomándola de la cintura,

-aja…- musitó, su corazón latía deprisa, sus ojos ni pestañeaban, con la mano que me quedaba libre, tomé suavemente su cuello,

-te quiero chiquita- dije,

-yo también te quiero Jake, por favor perdóname todo el dañ…-,

-shu cállate, no paras de hablar-, murmuré con los labios entreabiertos sobre los de ella. Su aliento cálido me hizo estremecer, empezamos a besarnos, ella enroscó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, recordé que no había nadie en mi casa, se apretó contra mí, era peligroso seguir este juego, empezó a besarme suavemente el cuello, sus manos se soltaron de mi cuello y comenzaron a acariciarme el pecho y los hombros, atrapé sus muñecas y las coloqué sobre su regazo, le di un beso tierno en la mejilla. Me levanté del sofá,

-no otra vez no…- murmuró molesta,

-¿no tienes sueño?- le pregunté,

-tú lo tienes acaso-.

Sinceramente no entendía cómo demonios me mantenía en pie todavía,

-espero que no te importe dormir en mi cama, bueno al menos es nueva- le dije

-¿vamos a dormir juntos?- preguntó emocionada, la miré con cara de reproche,

-tú dormirás en mi cama, yo aquí en el sofá- repliqué,

-olvídalo-,

-por favor te suplico que no me pidas que duerma contigo…-,

-y qué problema hay…- dijo, -anda por favor…dormimos juntos, sólo dormir, por favor Jake- casi ronroneaba, se acercó a mí sigilosa, parecía un gatito, tuve ganas de echarme a reír, acaricié lentamente su mejilla,

-Nessie no puedo sólo dormir contigo…no lo entiendes…por favor no me pidas eso…-, suspiró resignada,

- …sólo tienes 16 años-, farfulló imitando mi voz, y me imitaba bien…me eché a reír.

La acompañé a mi dormitorio, por suerte estaba recogido, era lo que tenía no pasar por casa, casi en tres días,

-¿si quieres puedo cambiar las sábanas de la cama?- pregunté rascándome torpemente la nuca, ella me miró arqueando las cejas,

-déjate de tonterías-, se sentó en la cama y empezó a dar tumbos,

-de acuerdo- dijo, -no dormiremos juntos, pero te quedarás aquí conmigo-, me apoyé en el resquicio de la puerta,

-¿quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?- pregunté,

-quiero que te quedes hasta que nos durmamos los dos- replicó, señaló al suelo y se levantó velozmente, salió como un rayo de la habitación y apareció en menos de tres segundos, con el colchón de la cama de mi padre,

-él no está, no creo que le importe, ¿no?-, dijo esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, la miré asombrado mientras arreglaba todo, movió la cama de sitio, la pegó contra la pared, rodó el ropero al otro extremo de mi minúscula habitación, casi parecía que éste no pesara un gramo y colocó el colchón pegado a la cama, quitó una de las sábanas que cubrían mi cama y la dobló delicadamente a modo de cubre cama sobre el colchón de mi padre,

-bueno, tú frío nunca pasas, con esto será suficiente-, dijo divertida, acto seguido empezó a desnudarse, me quedé pasmado mirándola, estaba quitándose la camisa, llevaba un sujetador negro transparente, su cuerpo era…!dios santo es preciosa!, me miró de reojo mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su pantalón y se echó a reír, me di la vuelta automáticamente, la sangre se había acumulado en torno a mi cabeza, a decir verdad no únicamente en torno a mi cabeza,

-Nessie…qué estás haciendo…- logré balbucear de espaldas a ella,

-no pretenderás que me duerma con ropa o sí-, señaló muerta de risa, -además no sé que tienes que decir, cuando tú te pasas el día medio desnudo- añadió,

-está bien avisa cuando termines- repliqué impaciente. Para qué me ponía a discutir con ella, tenía todas las de perder, y ahora quién demonios pegaba un ojo sabiendo que ella estaba…basta… a respirar hondo…eso es lo que tenía que hacer, y ducharme, debería ducharme, agua fría, completamente helada era lo que yo necesitaba.

-Ya estoy- dijo, me di la vuelta estaba tumbada en la cama, y lo único que llevaba encima era una sábana casi translúcida que cubría su monumental cuerpo…desnudo…tragué saliva, me tumbé sobre mi colchón,

-vas a dormir con el pantalón- preguntó, soltó un risita,

-sí, dormiré con el maldito pantalón- refunfuñé,

-no te enfades…- seguía muerta de risa.

-no estoy enfadado- farfullé molesto, volvió a reírse,

-siento no tener persiana- comenté, había demasiado luz en esa habitación, encima esa noche era luna llena, al menos si no pudiera verla, todo sería más fácil.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta la luz de la luna, al contrario es tan romántico- añadió feliz.

Nos quedamos en silencio, tumbados el uno al lado del otro, ella en mi cama, yo en el suelo. Coloqué los brazos debajo de mi cabeza.

-Jake…-,

-dime-,

-mamá me dijo que tú te ofreciste a conseguirme sangre humana-,

-no, no me ofrecí a conseguírtela- repliqué,

-ah no…bueno mamá me dijo…-

-me ofrecí a darte la mía si la necesitabas- comenté distraído, la miré de reojo, ella se incorporó de la cama, colocó su mano en el pecho, sujetando la única prenda que llevaba para cubrirse, mi sábana, los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron...volví la mirada hacia el techo, genial esto iba de mal en peor,

-ibas a darme tu sangre para alimentarme…- preguntó,

-claro… - murmuré sin mirarla con la voz ronca,

-me resulta…es increíble…- dijo, se sentó en el borde la cama, la sábana cubría parte de su cuerpo, pero dejó al descubierto sus maravillosas y esculturales piernas, sentí un hormigueo entre mis muslos, el pulso se me aceleró, respiré hondo, se puso a jugar con sus pies sobre mi colchón,

-no sé que le ves de increíble- respondí mientras tosía varias veces para aclarar mi garganta,

-estoy agotado, mañana seguimos esta conversación, buenas noches- dije apresuradamente, giré sobre mi costado, dándole la espalda, si la dejaba seguir hablando…si ella se acercaba a mí…no tendría fuerzas suficientes para decirle que no.

Y entonces pasó lo que temía, noté su cuerpo frío cubierto únicamente por una sábana en mi espalda, se acurrucó pegada a mí, rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, sentí un calor intenso en la entrepierna, cerré los ojos,

-Nessie por favor…-, casi le estaba suplicando,

-… tengo miedo…- susurró, -por favor…Jake...no hago esto por provocar te lo juro…si quieres volveré a vestirme…-, su voz apenas era un murmullo, apoyó su cabeza en mi espalda, el calor de su aliento rozaba mi piel,

-de qué tienes miedo- pregunté suavemente,

- …que haya una guerra, que alguien salga herido o que…-, su voz se quebró, aparté suavemente su mano de mi cintura, y me volví hacia ella, rodeé con mi brazo su espalda y la atraje a mí, acaricié su nariz con la mía, y besé lentamente sus mejillas,

- hey ya está…-dije en voz baja, -todo saldrá bien- prometí en susurros, ella agachó la cabeza, me arqueé buscando sus ojos,

-no confías en mí- le pregunté, ella movió suavemente su cabeza de arriba abajo, alzó la vista, la ternura de su mirada me conmovió, me desarmó por completo, besé lentamente sus labios, seguí besando sus párpados, su mentón, sus mejillas, su cuello_,_

- no sé cómo he podido vivir todo este tiempo sin ti- susurré contra la piel de garganta, -te deseo tanto chiquita, no te puedes hacer una idea- murmuré mientras volvía nuevamente a sus labios, hundí mis dedos en su espalda y la pegué aún más contra mi,

-yo también te deseo- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Sí la deseaba, la deseaba como jamás había deseado a nadie, nos empezamos a besar casi desesperadamente, ella me acariciaba el pecho, los hombros, los brazos.

La deseaba tanto que me estaba volviendo loco, y eso me hacía sentir miserable, qué demonios le estaba haciendo, era una niña.

Me incorporé bruscamente en la cama, ella divertida se dispuso a desabrocharme el vaquero, agarré su muñeca,

-Nessie…- murmuré,

ella también se levantó, le dejé espacio para que se sentara, hundió su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró, le di la espalda.

Me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarla, me besó en los labios, respiré hondo, estaba a punto de derrumbarme, quería hacerlo, dejarme llevar...tan sólo besarla, tocarla, sentirla...

-Me da igual el tipo de paranoias que tengas en la cabeza- dijo, volvió a besarme, creo que se me hizo agua el cerebro,

-me importa un bledo el increíble autocontrol que tienes sobre ti mismo, yo no lo tengo- añadió, siguió besándome.

_No, yo tampoco lo tengo_, me arrastró de nuevo con ella, no se lo impedí, no podía hacerlo, nos tumbamos sobre el colchón, su cabello brillaba como llamas de fuego por la luz que se derramaba desde mi ventana sobre su costado izquierdo, su piel relucía blanca y suave, me resultaba deliciosa, coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, acaricié su frente,

-pero sobre todo me da exactamente igual lo monstruoso y cruel que te sientas por querer hacerme el amor, hazte a la idea que la pérfida embaucadora soy yo-, me tuve que echar a reír, volvió a besarme, le devolví el beso.

Esa mujer iba a acabar conmigo, seguramente mañana me arrepentiría de todo esto pero ya no podía ni pensar, no poseía ningún increíble autocontrol como ella proclamaba, se aproximó a mí susurrándome palabras de amor en el oído, y finalmente me rendí ante ella, ante su vulnerabilidad, ante la suavidad de su piel, ante su belleza infinita.

Nos besábamos lentamente, sin urgencia, sin prisa, saboreando la intensidad del momento, acarició mi vientre, me estremecí, jugó divertida con la cremallera de mi vaquero, de un tirón me lo arrancó, se echó a reír, me reí con ella, busqué de nuevo su boca esta vez con más urgencia, me coloqué sobre ella y me presioné contra su cadera, emitió un gemido ahogado, curvó sus dedos sobre mi espalda acariciándola lentamente, enrollé la sábana que cubría su cuerpo en un puño y la deslicé por su piel, la arrojé al suelo, me dediqué a explorar su cuerpo con mis manos, cuando mis manos no fueron suficientes indagué con mi boca, acaricié cada palmo de su piel, besé cada centímetro de su anatomía, volví de nuevo a su rostro,

-eres tan hermosa- le dije casi en silencio, tomé sus manos y las encerré por encima de su cabeza, mordí suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, tembló, notaría ella que yo también temblaba, enroscó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y se apretó contra mis caderas, un ardor intenso recorrió mi columna vertebral, solté sus muñecas, tomé su cara entre mis manos y la besé en serio,

-te amo- le dije en el único momento que no estuve sobre su boca,

-te amo-respondió ella sin aliento, arqueó su espalda, coloqué mi mano en sus caderas y entré en ella suavemente, su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo frenético,

-Nessie- susurré sobre sus labios, -estás bien…mírame por favor- supliqué en voz baja, -estás bien... cariño puedo parar…- musité,

-!no!- gritó, -estoy bien...más que bien…-respondió casi sin resuello. Me miró, sus ojos brillaban en deseo, sentí un calor intenso en mi bajo vientre al ver la excitación en su mirada,

La tomé de la cintura y nos incorporamos en la cama, la apreté contra mi pecho y dejé que fuera ella la que me guiara, mis labios recorrían los suyos con vehemencia, su mentón, su garganta, sentía tanto calor que pensé que saldrían llamas por los poros de mi piel.

-ven...-, me agarró del cuello y volvimos a caer sobre la cama, me moví más rápido sobre ella, enterró su cabeza en mi hombro y dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, clavó sus manos en la parte más baja de mi espalda apretándome aún más contra su cuerpo, me mordió en el pecho, pero no sentí dolor.

-soy tuya Jacob…- susurró, pronunció mi nombre de un modo tan suave, como una caricia, como jamás lo había pronunciado nadie antes que ella y como jamás nadie lo pronunciaría después. Me dejé llevar por la voz que susurraba mi nombre, me dejé llevar por la intensidad de nuestros cuerpos entrelazados por primera vez…nos fundimos piel con piel en un baile acelerado de jadeos, palabras murmuradas en silencio, sudor y placer, y ya no supe dónde terminaba yo y cuándo comenzaba ella.


	17. Perdido

Nuevamente repito y no me canso, UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS!! a todos por hacer la historia favorita, por los comentarios preciosos, por estar ahí, sois geniales, de veras lo digo!!

GRACIAS!!

**Narrado por Jacob.**

* * *

**Libertad no conozco sino la libertad de estar preso en alguien****  
****cuyo nombre no puedo oír sin escalofrío;**  
**alguien por quien me olvido de esta existencia mezquina**  
**por quien el día y la noche son para mí lo que quiera,**  
**y mi cuerpo y espíritu flotan en su cuerpo y espíritu **  
**como leños perdidos que el mar anega o levanta**  
**libremente, con la libertad del amor, **  
**la única libertad que me exalta,****la única libertad por que muero.**Tú justificas mi existencia:  
si no te conozco, no he vivido;  
si muero sin conocerte, no muero, porque no he vivido.

****** Luis Cernuda (Si el hombre pudiera decir lo que ama)  
**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, busqué a tientas su cuerpo, extrañaba sentirla pegada a mí, estiré el brazo pero ella no estaba a mi lado, me incorporé de la cama. Nessie no estaba allí, eso me sorprendió, enrollé la sabana alrededor de mi cintura. Salí al pasillo, tampoco estaba en la cocina, ni en el baño, ¿se habría ido a su casa?, cogí el teléfono, tocaron a la puerta, la abrí de golpe esperando que al otro lado estuviera ella, pero tan sólo era Jared.

-Sam dice que si puedes salir otra vez, hay que seguir…- me miró de arriba abajo, -joder ponte algo de ropa tío- dijo riéndose,

-has visto a…- para qué le preguntaba, seguramente no habría visto nada.

-venga vístete tenemos que irnos ya…-.

Solté el teléfono, quizás me pudiera dar una escapada a su casa, ¿por qué se habría ido sin decirme nada?

Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí con lo primero que pillé en el armario desayuné apresuradamente y salimos.

Estuvimos entrenando durante horas en el claro del bosque, los Cullen no aparecieron por allí. Tan sólo practicábamos con los vampiros aliados. Los niveles de entrenamiento se habían incrementado en los últimos días, ahora dormir era casi pecado, ni hablar de comer. En aproximadamente unos días, si los cálculos de la tía de Nessie no fallaban…y para ser justos con ella, nunca fallaba, tendríamos al ejercito italiano en nuestras tierras, podía sentirse en el aire la tensión, la expectación, el deseo de lucha, la sed de sangre, y también por qué no decirlo, el miedo por la incertidumbre.

"_Seth, por casualidad anoche o esta mañana viste a Nessie"_ le pregunté cuando lo tuve cerca, negó con la cabeza,

"_sólo la vi ayer cuando vino aquí con Edward y Bella, por qué lo preguntas"_,

"_no por nada…es sólo que"…_

"_yo sí la vi"_ contestó Tom a nuestro lado.

Thomas Longshadow, una de nuestras incorporaciones más recientes. Tenía unos quince años, pelo ensortijado y mirada perdida. Sam lo había asignado a mi manada, que ahora para mi desgracia contaba con trece miembros.

"_Dónde la viste"_ pregunté,

"_pues iba con otro vampiro y un chico"_,

"_otro vampiro… un chico… pero el vampiro era uno de los Cullen"_,

"_creo que sí"_ respondió,

"_crees…pero acaso no lo sabes con seguridad"_, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, se encogió de hombros,

"_bueno tampoco me fijé, me llegó el hedor de la cosa esa y los seguí_ _por precaución"_ dijo, "_el humano era alto y caminaba como si le pesara el cuerpo, con el pelo revuelto, pero no me fijé mucho, estuve más atento al vampiro que también era más alto que ella, delgado, caminaba muy erguido, decidido"…_se quedó pensativo,_ "y tenía el pelo casi igual al que ella, eso te sirve"_, añadió. Era Edward, respiré aliviado,

"_sí, gracias, lo estás haciendo muy bien, venga seguimos". _

Tras doce horas de entrenamientos, golpeado prácticamente en cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo, con alguna que otra costilla rota, y sin comer, ni dormir, volví de nuevo a la Push.

Entre en casa dando tumbos, me arranqué el vaquero, lancé las zapatillas por los aires, me desplomé sobre la cama, ya no pude pensar en nada más.

Me despertaron unas voces, alguien estaba gritando, abrí los ojos, Rachel estaba en mi cuarto, al verme desnudo gritó y me dio la espalda, me eché a reír,

-hey tampoco es tan horrible, ¿no?- dije burlándome de ella,

-cállate imbécil…tenemos a los Cullen en el salón, quieren hablar contigo, es urgente, y vístete- añadió molesta,

-¿Nessie está con ellos…?- pregunté con un absurdo atisbo de esperanza por verla de nuevo, mi hermana se frotó el pelo, estaba nerviosa,

-no sé- farfulló, salió de mi habitación,

-¡cómo que no sabes!- le grité mientras se alejaba casi a la carrera de mi habitación, me levanté, me calcé un vaquero y fui al salón.

Me resultaba surrealista verlos en mi casa, plantados con sus caras mustias en mitad de mi sala de estar. Me impactó la desesperación que vi en sus ojos, dios no, más malas noticias no,

-está bien venga escupidlo…qué demonios ha pasado ahora…vienen más vampiros, nos atacan los extraterrestres o qué…- pregunté esbozando una mueca de sonrisa. Para mi desgracia, Nessie no estaba con ellos.

-ayer hablaste con Renesmee…- preguntó Bella con voz temblorosa,

-ayer no, desde la otra noche no la veo-, los observé detenidamente, algo en sus miradas me hizo estremecer,

-…bueno Thomas…uno de los nuestros me dijo que se fue contigo…-, dije señalando a Edward, me quedé mirando al vampiro, esperaba el estallido, apenas fui capaz de reprimir los recuerdos de la pasada noche con su hija, pero el vampiro miraba al vacío, volvió su vista hacía mí, pero no estaba furioso,

-sí a eso se refiere Bella, hablaste luego con ella…la viste…- inquirió, había cierta angustia en el tono de su voz,

-no, he estado en el claro el día entero, no está con vosotros, dónde está y por qué demonios me hacéis tanta preguntas-.

Se miraron entre ellos, Bella se frotó las manos,

-no sabemos dónde esta Renesmee, no sabemos nada de ella desde la otra noche, pensábamos que estaba contigo Jacob- dijo totalmente desesperada.

…Ella no se fue con Edward…no, eso no era posible…mi corazón comenzó a latir acelerado…el temor se alojó en mi estómago en forma de nudo.

…Se fue con un vampiro…el vampiro era alto…el pelo del mismo color que el de ella…pensé que era su padre…

-Jacob yo no vine a recogerla anoche…quién te dijo eso…-, su voz rebotó en mi cerebro como un eco lejano.

mi cerebro se desconectó del resto de mi cuerpo…no pude articular ni una sola palabra…

….se la habían llevado delante de mis narices…

…Nessie…

Me doblé sobre mí mismo, como si de pronto me hubieran sacudido con un mazo de hierro macizo justo en mitad del pecho…

…me agarré el pecho fuertemente rodeándolo con mi brazo, la angustia se abrió paso por mi pecho, remontando por mis venas, abriéndose en la piel…

…no era su padre…

Pero ella se fue con él, Tom lo dijo, un vampiro y un humano…

Algo en mi cerebro hizo clic, todo encajó, era él, tenía que ser él, la ira partió en dos en dolor y me aferré a ella como un loco a su locura, desesperado, herido, rabioso eso era lo que necesitaba.

-Dónde vive Douglas-, pregunté,

-Douglas…aquí en la Push…con un vampiro, no tiene sentido y cómo averiguó dónde estaba ella- inquirió el vampiro,

-y cómo cojones averiguó todo lo que sabe de vosotros…te hice una pregunta, ¡dónde vive!- grité.

Arranqué de una patada la puerta de su casa, entré hecho una furia, estaba sentado desayunando en el comedor justo en frente de mí, me dirigí hacia él como un autómata, al verme se puso en pie, se cayeron al suelo un bol y una cuchara, la leche derramada por el suelo, lo agarré por el cuello cuando estuve a su altura, lo arrastré hasta la pared,

-dónde esta ella-, murmuré entre dientes,

Edward y Bella entraron detrás de mí, me pareció que Bella le pedía a su esposo que no me dejara hacerle daño a Douglas, sería mejor que ni lo intentara. Pero el vampiro no movió ni un músculo, no dijo absolutamente nada para detenerme, recordé que él también lo detestaba. La madre del chico me estaba gritando, no le presté atención, a los vampiros tampoco. Mi mirada fija en el hijo de puta mentiroso que tenía frente. Douglas temblaba bajo mi brazo,

-quién eres…- balbuceó, miraba hacia todas partes con ojos desorbitados, con la otra mano que tenía libre, lo agarré por la cabeza y lo obligué a mirarme,

-entre mis virtudes no está la paciencia, te hice una pregunta-

-no… sé qué quieres que te diga, a quién te refieres…por favor…no sé ni quien eres…- gimió entre espasmos,

-vaya ahora no me conoces…te refrescaré la memoria-, lo agarré por la muñeca y doblé su brazo en un torniquete sobre su espalda, gritó como una niña, maldito gusano,

-soy Jacob Black, nos conocimos en la playa… amigo de tu compañera Renesmee (a la que le has hecho la vida imposible)…te suena de algo-, apreté la muñeca contra su espalda, se encorvó de dolor, quise arrancarle la cabeza,

-Jacob suéltalo, no sabe quién eres- dijo el vampiro, le lancé una mirada furtiva,

-¡cállate!- rugí,

-basta, basta…asesinos…dejad a mi hijo en paz, como no os larguéis de mi casa, llamaré a la policía- chillaba su madre en mi espalda,

-Jacob…no sé por qué extraña razón, no sabe nada más de lo que te ha dicho, suéltalo- murmuraba Edward paciente,

-¡queréis callaros de una maldita vez todos!- grité, volví la vista a Douglas,

-dónde cojones está ella, que pasó anoche, ¡respóndeme!- vociferé, lo estampé contra la pared,

-no…sé de quie-e-e-e-n… me-e-e hablas- sollozaba temblando, me fijé que sangraba por la cabeza,

-es como si su memoria hubiera sido borrada…- musitó Edward, solté a Douglas, se resbaló al suelo.

-Qué has dicho- pregunté,

-no sabe nada, ni de Renesmee, ni quienes somos nosotros, su mente está completamente en blanco- dijo. Bella lo miró asombrada.

-es eso posible…- preguntó,

-Fuera de mi casa, asesinos…llamaré a la policía, esto no se quedará así, mi niño, mi pobre niño- sollozaba la madre del chico mientras lo consolaba, Douglas estaba ovillado en el suelo llorando, no sentí lástima por él, si pudiera lo hubiera matado. Estaba enfermo de cólera, me pareció un milagro que no le hubiera destrozado el cuello con mis manos…

Salimos de allí, me sentí desfallecer…Nessie dónde estás…mi corazón haciéndose pedazos, habían hundido muy bien el cuchillo, no podía ni respirar no importaba cuan fuerte pudiera sostenerme, cuanto me aferrara a mi rabia, estaba destrozado, el cuchillo se deslizaba imparable abriéndose paso entre cada músculo, cada hueso, cada tendón, cada arteria, destrozándome.

-Tenemos que rastrear la zona de nuevo…- dijo Bella,

-no se puede haber evaporado de la faz de la tierra-, miré sus ojos, sabía que era imposible pero juraría que Bella estaba llorando.

Sacudí violentamente mi cabeza, quería alejar el dolor… no había tiempo para esto, tenía que buscarla, necesitaba estar en movimiento, la ira me iba bien…no quería pensar, si lo hacía, si ella estuviera…

Me prohibí pensar, salí a la carrera, no debía pensar, no podía pensar…si lo hacía me volvería loco…

Nos dirigimos nuevamente al bosque, envié a Seth a vigilar la casa de Douglas, se turnaría con Leah, que siguieran todos sus movimientos, si él sabía algo, si nos estaba engañando o si alguien lo estuviera manipulando, lo sabríamos.

Busqué a Tom para que nos mostrara exactamente dónde había visto a Nessie con el vampiro y el chico. Los había localizado a unos metros de mi casa, perdió su rastro cuando se adentraron en el bosque. Rastreamos los alrededores justo en la dirección contraria a la que tomaron Edward y Jasper. Prácticamente en dos horas habíamos peinado completamente la zona.

¿Por qué ella se había ido?, era imposible que hubieran entrado en casa, me hubiera enterado, tuvo que salir ella, por qué, por qué salió…Nessie dónde estás…

-no ha dejado ningún rastro, su olor desaparece a unos metros de la casa, es cierto que su efluvio se mezcla con el de Nessie y el humano, pero estoy casi seguro que es el mismo- dijo Jasper,

-¿él mismo?- pregunté aún a sabiendas que conocía la repuesta,

-Jacob…el vampiro que se llevó a Nessie fue el mismo que estuvo merodeando por nuestra casa, el que tú descubriste…- señaló Edward, ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, parecía muerto. Su rostro dibujaba una mueca de dolor.

-sé que es él, y finalmente nadie salvo ese tal Tom los ha visto, casi es un milagro que al tipo se le haya escapado ese detalle, sabe lo que hace, yo diría que es un rastreador y de los buenos, finalmente trabaja para los Vulturis- añadió Jasper.

…su voz rebotaba en mi cerebro, me pitaban los oídos…

...me estaban diciendo que se la habían llevado…los Vulturis…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente, sentí el fuego abrasando cada una de las venas de mis brazos, fluía sin control por mi organismo, rugía furioso golpeando contra mi piel, me ardían hasta los ojos, Embry y Tom se apartaron de mi lado al verme, estallé, ni siquiera fui consciente que entré en fase, la rabia dominaba todos mis movimientos, seguía temblando aún siendo animal, jamás me había ocurrido antes, el dolor me carcomía el alma, como un veneno que extendía sus tentáculos por mi sangre…devorándome por completo.

-Nos tenemos que dividir, ampliar el terreno de búsqueda- señaló Edward, su voz se me antojaba lejana,

-hacer partidas de búsqueda, si está con ese vampiro tiene que estar aquí, si él está aliado con los Vulturis, no se puede haber ido demasiado lejos, los estará esperando- añadió Jasper.

La ira brilló centelleante en mis ojos. La querían a ella como moneda de cambio, ellos eran perfectamente conscientes que no atacaríamos si la tenían a ella, yo jamás lo permitiría, ningún lobo se movería, lo sabían malditos desgraciados si se atrevían a tocarla…sacudí mi cabeza bruscamente, retrocedí unos pasos,

-Jacob la vamos a encontrar, ellos no le harán daño, la necesitan, ella es fuerte Jake…- dijo Edward,

Un rugido sordo salió de mis entrañas.

"_Es una niña, estará asustada, sola en manos de esas malditas sanguijuelas"_

"_Embry, Tom, venís conmigo, se acabaron los entrenamientos, iremos por donde los viste, y será mejor que estrujes tu memoria sobre cualquier estúpido detalle que recuerdes…" _ordené.

Me alejé a la carrera, ellos me siguieron, corría por el bosque como un autómata, sentí su olor, clavé mis pezuñas en la tierra y me paré en seco, por una milésima de segundo pude sentirla a ella, no estuve seguro si era producto de mi imaginación porque estaba empezando a perder el juicio o realmente era ella, me invadió un profundo sentimiento de pérdida, Nessie, me retorcí, _no ahora no, más tarde,_ _ahora concéntrate_ me exigí…seguí su aroma…a unos metros se perdía nuevamente su rastro, dejé escapar un alarido cargado de desesperación…

"_Jake tío tranquilo…la encontraremos…tenemos a toda la manada y los vampiros buscándola…aparecerá, además como dijo Edward…no le van a hacer nada, les es mas útil viva",_

Me volví hacia Embry echo una furia, me lancé a su cuello…salimos rodando por una montaña, él intentaba quitarme de encima, lanzándome contra el suelo, pero yo lo atacaba una y otra vez, no se defendió tan sólo se limitó a esquivar mis golpes, levanté una zarpa…miré sus ojos, me vi reflejado en ellos, mi rostro completamente ido atacándolo sin razón…sacudí mi cabeza, exhalé aire ruidosamente y me aparté de su lado.

_"Jamás vuelvas a hablar de ella como si fuera una maldita estadística",_ dije secamente.

Oí la voz de Sam en mi cabeza, me pedía que me reuniera con los Cullen en su casa, me estaban buscando, salí a la carrera, Embry y Tom me siguieron.

Me transformé cuando vislumbré la mansión, los lobos se quedaron en la retaguardia,

"_id y seguid entrenando cualquier cosa os mantendré informados", _ordené.

Edward me abrió la puerta antes si quiera que tocara,

-habéis averiguado algo sobre ella…- pregunté,

-ya están aquí, Alice los ha visto llegar, seguramente mañana ya estarán en la Push-,

-fantástico así al menos descargaré mi rabia con alguien que se lo merezca- dije de forma autómata,

-estáis preparados…- inquirió Emmett, lo miré con indiferencia, qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa…

Giré sobre mis talones, ni siquiera era muy consciente de lo que hacía, estaba completamente perdido, mortalmente destrozado, categóricamente roto…

-Pondremos vigías- dije saliendo por la puerta, Bella me siguió,

-Jacob…Jake…- gritó detrás de mí, ni siquiera me volví para esperarla, ella se volatilizó casi delante de mí, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. Su tacto me quemaba la piel, como pegarme a un bloque de hielo, aguanté la respiración, ella hacía lo mismo, le devolví el abrazo…

-no puedo Bella…- arrastré las palabras,

-lo pagaran…yo misma me encargaré de eso…cada uno de los segundos que no he tenido a mi niña conmigo, cada una de los minutos que lleva alejada de nuestro lado, cada una de las horas de angustia…lo pagarán con su sangre- exclamó con furia,

-y si ella está con esa tal Jane…y si le está haciendo daño en este mismo momento, Jasper dijo que te podía freír el cere…-, me derrumbé contra el suelo, el sonido de mis rodillas golpeando la tierra, Bella se agachó a mi lado,

-Jacob, Alice y Edward tienen razón, ella está bien-, alcé la vista,

-pero Alice no la ve a ella- respondí rabioso,

-pero los ve a ellos Jake…y no le han hecho nada…-, suspiró, me acarició el brazo,

-además ellos no podrán hacernos nada- dijo esbozando una sonrisa desafiante,

-a qué te refieres-,

-a esto-, retrocedió unos pasos, una especie de luz apenas perceptible, salía de cada poro de su cuerpo, ella la moldeaba a su antojo, comenzó a estirarla, la hizo crecer hasta que formó un círculo a nuestro alrededor,

-soy una especie de escudo, al parecer los poderes de ningún vampiro nos pueden afectar si estás dentro de mi círculo- me dijo, la miré abriendo los ojos de par de par,

-así que tú también tienes poderes- casi tuve ganas de esbozar una sonrisa, pero no pude…

-eso parece…- dijo

-los poderes de los Vulturis no nos afectarán…los pienso aniquilar uno a uno…- susurré,

-los destruiremos, te lo juro- dijo, la miré sus ojos brillaban de rabia,

-Bella tu don…es…eres increíble- dije francamente orgulloso de mi amiga, respiré hondo,

-Renesmee está bien…sé que ella está bien- no supe si lo decía para convencerse ella misma o por consolarme a mí, me levanté del suelo,

-estará asustada, allí sola…y yo no hice ¡NADA!- grité, ella se acercó a mí, me alejé, las manos me temblaban,

-Jacob qué pasó exactamente cuando ella desapareció-, pude sentir el dolor escondido tras la aparente calma de sus palabras, agaché la cabeza,

-me quedé dormido, no lo sé- musité,

-no te puedes hacer una idea de lo mucho que me odio, ya no sé ni lo que hago, antes ataqué a Embry sin razón, pero lo que necesito, lo que realmente necesito es que alguien me de una buena paliza…Bella golpéame- le pedí, me miró arqueando las cejas, y movió la cabeza, la miré desesperado,

-¿qué?…no estoy pidiendo nada imposible, alguna vez quisiste golpearme, hazlo ahora no me pienso defender…-, frunció el ceño disgustada,

-quieres dejar de soltar estupideces…- exclamó,

-…Bella…se la llevaron delante de mis narices y no hice nada-,

-escúchame, no puedes hacerte responsable…-,

-¡NO!- grité, alce una mano en un movimiento de alto, en dirección a mi amiga,

-no lo hagas, ni se te ocurra decirme que no es culpa mía, ella estaba a mi cargo, le dije a Edward que en la Push jamás podría pasarle nada que yo nunca permitiría…-, moví la cabeza bruscamente,

-Jake…- susurró,

Compasión, justo lo último que necesitaba.

-necesito estar solo- murmuré. Bella asintió, no dijo nada más.

-Pondré gente vigilando, desde que ellos estén aquí lo sabréis, os avisaremos, bueno Alice de todas formas los verá-, comencé a andar en la dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba ella, me adentré en el bosque.

Caminaba tan lentamente, mis pies se movían inciertos pero mi propósito era claro, alejarme de allí,

-te prometí que nada pasaría- dije en voz alta,

-juré que te cuidaría- repetí, fallé,

-¡PERDÓNAME!- grité, mis palabras flotaban en el aire perdidas en la oscuridad de la noche, miré al frente, no veía con claridad, mi visión estaba borrosa, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, la pena me invadió por completo, me pilló totalmente desprevenido, me dejé arrastrar de forma inevitable por la oleada de dolor…entregaría gustoso mi alma al diablo con tal de saber que estaba a salvo, si ese Aro era el diablo, que me llevara con él,

-podéis oírme malditas sanguijuelas, ¡¿estáis ahí?! DEJADLA A ELLA- vociferé a la nada,

-tomadme a mí- susurré sin fuerzas.

No me importa no volver a saber nada de ella, que ni siquiera se permitiría verla, nada importaba, sólo saber que ella estaba bien, sólo eso…intenté aferrarme a algo, la esperanza…pero ya no tenía voluntad, me ahogaba inexorablemente, el cuchillo se deslizaba ya imparable por mis entrañas, perforando todo a su paso…poco a poco, lentamente.

Me desplomé en el suelo…


	18. Marioneta

A todas nuevamente UN MILLON DE GRACIAS, por todos vuestros reviews, el apoyo, el cariño, las risas...sois tantas que si pongo todos vuestros nombres temo olvidarme de alguno Y NO QUIERO!! pero en serio GRACIAS a todas y cada una!!

Mi Hechizera personal, especialmente para tí, te dedico este capítulo.

**Narrado por Renesmee**

* * *

Lo perdido tuvo color pero ahora es incoloro. Los latidos del gastado corazón invaden nuestra noche, pero el insomnio actual tiene otra partitura. Lo perdido es también un par o dos de labios que probaron el sabor de los míos, y que ahora tan sólo puedo besar en mi memoria.

Mario Benedetti (Lo perdido)

_Ven_…una voz melodiosa susurraba mi nombre…_Ven_ repitió, parpadeé varias veces y me incorporé de la cama, él dormía a mi lado, pero ni siquiera me volví a mirarlo, alcé la vista hacia la ventana, vi una figura que resplandecía a la luz de luna, me saludó cortésmente alzando la mano al aire y colocándola después en su pecho, algo en mi cerebro me obligó a devolverle la sonrisa, me hizo señas para que fuera hacia él, era hermoso, nuevamente impulsada por una orden en mi cerebro salté de la cama, me vestí velozmente y salí a su encuentro.

Douglas estaba allí a su lado pero ni siquiera me miraba, andaba como un zombi, ¿qué hacía aquí…? El vampiro de voz melodiosa, mirada escarlata y pelo reluciente, ladeó la cabeza para saludarme,

-Soy Louis, tu amigo- me dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia,

-encantada, Renesmee Cullen- respondí cortésmente, se acercó y me olisqueó intrigado,

-eres algo realmente fascinante, tenían razón sobre ti- su voz cantarina me hizo sonreír nuevamente,

-gracias es usted muy amable- dije bajando la mirada avergonzada, volví la vista a Douglas que seguía en trance mirando hacia ningún lado,

-¿qué hace él aquí?- pregunté,

-oh querida olvídalo, me lo topé en mi camino, vino a buscarte, al parecer se enfadó mucho contigo al hallarte en casa del…perro-, esbozó una sonrisa metálica,

-pero no te preocupes, ya ni te conoce, los humanos no sirven para nada, comida, deshechos…- sacudió las manos al aire,

-¿no me conoce?- pregunté nuevamente,

-borré su memoria, es mucho mejor así, sabía demasiado, ¿no crees?-, preguntó, pude leer entre líneas, él conocía de las investigaciones de mi ex novio, pero…cómo se enteró. Giré la vista hacia la casa de…no podía recordar quién vivía allí, que hacía yo en esa casa o por qué estaba allí, no podía recordar nada,

-sí…sabía demasiado…- repetí,

-humanos, basura…desecho…- siseó.

Douglas ciertamente era un desecho.

-…sólo un desecho…- musité.

Me tomó del brazo delicadamente, comenzamos a flotar sobre el bosque, el viento golpeaba suavemente mi rostro, miré en dirección al suelo, mis pies se movían pero era extraño yo no ordené a mi cerebro caminar. En un punto de nuestro camino, Douglas giró en otra dirección,

-dónde va…- le pregunté al vampiro,

-a su casa, no me sirve- dijo secamente

-¿y yo si te sirvo?- volví a preguntar,

me miró con sorpresa en sus ojos, pero no contestó,

-dónde vamos-.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta a mi pregunta.

Sentí la cabeza pesada sobre mis hombros, todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor, era incapaz de controlar mis piernas,

-podemos parar…creo que me estoy mareando-,

-duerme…- susurró mientras me alzaba en brazos.

-Parece que ya está recobrando la conciencia, Louis has sido muy exagerado, no era necesario dejarla en ese estado tantas horas- dijo una voz, me revolví inquieta,

-empezó a hacer muchas preguntas…-,

-ocurre algo Louis- preguntó un tercero,

-nunca me había pasado antes- respondió, -no puedo acceder del todo a su mente, vampiros y hombres hacen todo lo que yo les ordeno sin rechistar, tengo poder sobre la totalidad de su mente, emociones, recuerdos, sentimientos, hago con ellos lo que me place, pero esta niña es diferente, como si hubiera un resquicio insalvable al que no puedo acceder, me desconcierta, por eso la dejé dormida, supuse que era mejor que no molestara-,

-teniendo en cuenta sus genes sería casi un milagro que pudieras dominarla del todo- dijo el primero riéndose quedamente.

Abrí los ojos, todo resultaba borroso, como si me hubieran colocado vidrios justo delante de mis ojos, pude distinguir tres cuerpos en frente de mí observándome detenidamente, portaban unas túnicas negras que los cubrían de pies a cabeza, me incorporé y mi mirada se concentró en sus ojos, vi la sangre de cientos de miles de víctimas inocentes brillando como llamas de fuego en sus pupilas, un escalofrío de terror me recorrió la espina dorsal, Vulturis, estaba casi segura, en una proporción de cien contra una, que eran ellos.

-Querida deseo que tu estadía con nosotros sea por completo de tu agrado- dijo uno de ellos, su voz armónica y suave pretendía confundirme, pero claramente yo era una prisionera, pensé responder algo desagradable, pero era incapaz de expresar mis pensamientos, mi captor se aproximó a mí, al siguiente segundo, me sentí relajada y cómoda a su lado.

-Yo también lo deseo Aro- respondí, me tendió la mano, yo la tomé, me incorporé de la cama, cerró los ojos y se quedó ensimismado delante de mí, como si levitara. Miré a mi alrededor, la habitación carecía de cualquier tipo de mobiliario básico, tan sólo disponía de la cama donde segundos antes estuve recostada, no había ni sillas, ni cuadros, tan sólo paredes pintadas en un tono de ocre oscuro y en el suelo a un lado de la cama, una lámpara de cristal en forma de lágrima que iluminaba tenuemente la instancia,

-oh vaya…- musitó Aro al cabo de un rato, abrió nuevamente los ojos, complacido no supe con qué.

Me señaló la salida y caminó hacia ella (más bien flotó hacia ella), yo lo seguí.

-En apenas unas horas partiremos, al parecer alguien ha estado preparando un ejército a nuestras espaldas-, su voz me recordó al sonido de una hoja de un cuchillo cuando lo están afilando,

-¿un ejército?- pregunté, caminábamos por un pasillo estrecho, tenía la sensación que las paredes se nos caerían encima en cualquier momento,

-así es…y tú querida mía eres nuestra reina de corazones- susurró girando sobre sí mismo y deslizando suavemente su dedo por mi rostro,

-será un placer para mí poder serviros-,

-por favor adelante-,

Sus formas eran sutiles y rápidas, casi delicadas, como si cualquier movimiento no le supusiera esfuerzo alguno. Abrió una puerta, que daba a otra habitación, ésta al menos contaba con más mobiliario que la anterior, me dejó pasar,

-eres en verdad fascinante, tus movimientos, tus reflejos no son humanos-, voló hasta donde yo me encontraba, ni lo vi venir, apretó su nariz contra mi garganta, me quedé paralizada,

-pero tu corazón late…siento el palpitar de tus venas- aspiró fuertemente,

-…mmm exquisita- siseó olisqueando mi cuello,

-me pregunto cómo sería saborear tu sangre…se me hace la boca agua…- cuchicheó aún entretenido en mi garganta, alzó la vista, lo miré, el hambre feroz en su mirada.

-No debes temerme Renesmee-, pronunció mi nombre entre seseos alargando excesivamente la última sílaba. Prosiguió, -por nada del mundo osaría lastimar tu hermosa piel-.

-Te dejaré a solas para que te cambies, nos depara una dura batalla, hay que aplastar unos cuantos insurrectos rebeldes-, frotó sus manos con gusto, se relamió de felicidad.

-Sí amo- respondí.

Agaché mi cabeza en una reverencia cuando se perdió por la puerta. Esperé que saliera de la habitación para alzar nuevamente mi cabeza, giré sobre mis pies, justo en frente de mí, recostado en una silla, dispuesto de forma elegante un sencillo traje de terciopelo azul, a su lado sobre una mesa de madera, que a juzgar por su apariencia debía ser muy vieja, una capa negra bordaba con unos símbolos que no entendí. Me quité mis vaqueros y mi camisa, los dejé sobre la silla y procedí a colocarme el vestido, cuando terminé todo el proceso, tocaron a la puerta,

-adelante- dije, ante mí apareció un vampiro de pelo moreno, alto y musculoso, mirada severa y rostro inflexible, era casi un gigante, me resultó terriblemente familiar, pero mi memoria no podía recordar nada, era como si alrededor de mis recuerdos hubiera un escudo al que yo no podía acceder.

-¿estás preparada?- preguntó indiferente, apenas me dirigió una mirada cortés,

-lo estoy-.

Giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó por el pasillo, me coloqué la capa y lo acompañe.

Al verme Aro respiró feliz y palmoteó emocionado, otros dos vampiros a su lado lo secundaron,

-oh dios santo…deja que te vean- señaló esbozando una sonrisa,

-cuándo me vea quién amo- pregunté, palmeó al aire, como si espantara moscas, quitándole importancia a su comentario.

-Aro, cuando ordenes- señaló una vampiro rubia y pequeña que apareció de pronto por el pasillo, volví la vista hacia ella, parecía una niña, calculé que si fuera humana tendría unos catorce años, su rostro angelical me dedicó una sonrisa fugaz.

Cuando atravesamos la puerta que daba a la calle, me quedé sin respiración, un mar de cientos de capas negras oteaban el horizonte. Aro me tomó del brazo, giré la cabeza rápidamente hacia él, una sonrisa de vengativa alegría asomó a sus labios. Temblé. Algo dentro de mí me alertaba que tenía que huir, que debía correr en dirección opuesta, que debía buscarlo, ¿buscar a quién? repetí para mis adentros, no pude responder a mi pregunta y mi cuerpo era incapaz de reaccionar a mis instintos. Era como si me hubiera convertido en una marioneta, la reina de corazones dijo Aro. Y caminaba cuando me ordenaban caminar, y respiraba si me pedían que lo hiciera, en verdad nada quedaba de mí.

Nos dirigimos ceremonialmente por el bosque, avanzando sigilosamente, apenas se oían nuestros pasos por la senda, representábamos la viva imagen (con toda la ironía que ello suponía) de un ejército de fantasmas.

Alcé la vista por encima de mi hombro, conté rápidamente, ciento cinco vampiros, marchábamos hacia una guerra inevitable. Quise alertarlos, ¿alertar a quién?, mi mente no me dejaba acceder a la información que le pedía. Aro y dos vampiros más, cuyos nombres eran Marco y Cayo, me custodiaban, al parecer eran los líderes. Louis iba detrás de mí. Aro volvió su cabeza, el vampiro gigante que no podía ni verme apareció a su lado,

-Demetri…- dijo, éste asintió y me tomó del brazo, me condujo tres filas por detrás de la que encabezaba la marcha.

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunté,

-cállate niña- dijo, -me pone enfermo saber que te has apareado con un perro- escupió las palabras. No entendí absolutamente una palabra de lo que me decía, por lo que nada pude contestarle.

De pronto nos paramos, la marcha se detuvo, todo quedó en silencio, sepulcralmente en silencio. Miré en dirección al cielo, casi como un anticipo de lo que nos deparaba, en ese momento las nubes cubrieron la ladera, una ligera llovizna empapaba mi rostro, varios pájaros alzaron su vuelo veloz, deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder hacer lo mismo.

Volví la vista al frente, pude distinguir entre el mar de cabezas negras, otro ejército de vampiros frente a nosotros, y entonces los vi, lobos, tuve que ahogar un chillido de pánico, eran gigantes, no del tamaño normal de un lobo, eran enormes, tan grandes como osos, se desperdigaban como brazos alrededor de la horda de vampiros variopintos que componían el ejército de nuestros enemigos. Creo que cualquiera de esos perros podría acabar conmigo con tan sólo un zarpazo de sus garras. Yo no era ni de lejos tan fuerte como el más débil de los vampiros. Y cuando comenzara la batalla, yo no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Iba a morir. Lo vi tan claro en ese momento. Avancé hacia delante en un intento burdo y patético de alejarme de allí, Demetri me agarró por el brazo, su mano de hierro, helada y dura, me paralizó.

-Aún no es el momento- dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme.

El momento para qué me pregunté. Me sentí completamente desorientada, perdida, quise correr, alejarme de allí, tenía tanto miedo, él lo prometió que nada pasaría, pero estaba pasando, intenté recordar quién era él, no podía, era imposible, me revolví nerviosa. Demetri me agarró por la mandíbula, me alzó del suelo, quedé colgando sostenida únicamente por su mano en mi barbilla,

-será mejor que te estés quietecita y en silencio, no pienso aguantar ninguna pataleta- su voz fría como el acero retumbó en mi cerebro, asentí en silencio. Me depositó con brusquedad contra el suelo.

-Queridos amigos- la voz de mi amo resonó como un eco por el bosque,

-habéis destrozado mi alma con esta traición…-,

-dónde está mi hija Aro- exclamó una voz desde el otro lado, se me encogió el corazón al escuchar su voz, quise correr hacia la voz,

-!PAPÁ!- grité, el sonido salió desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas, intenté zafarme ferozmente de las garras de hierro de Demetri, en ese instante Louis se aproximó donde yo estaba, me agarró la cabeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Mis ojos se cerraron y ya no pude ver, oír o sentir nada. Perdí el conocimiento.

Alguien movía mis brazos violentamente, oía voces discutiendo a lo lejos como un leve murmullo en el mar de calma que me rodeaba, no pude distinguir lo que decían, tampoco me importaba yo estaba relajada y tranquila. Me agarraron por un brazo, me arrastraban pero yo quería quedarme allí, mi mente estaba completamente embotada, intenté zafarme, pero no pude, me condujeron no supe muy bien a dónde, Aro hablaba,

-Carlisle lo prometido es deuda, supongo que estáis deseando verla, Louis por favor haz los honores…-

No podía distinguir con claridad lo que tenía en frente, alcé las manos en un absurdo intento por protegerme, ¿quién me sostenía?, ¿a dónde me llevaban?, Louis me sujetaba con fuerza por un brazo, prácticamente me empujaron hasta donde se encontraban Aro y Cayo, el ejército enemigo en frente de mí, al verme uno de los lobos rugió con tal fuerza que me hizo retroceder, abrí los ojos de golpe, me recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo entero, el lobo empezó a correr en mi dirección, ¡iba a matarme!, todo mi cuerpo se agitaba violentamente, intenté soltarme desesperada del vampiro pero sus brazos de hierro me impedían moverme del sitio, ¡va a matarme!, ¡lo van a permitir!, en ese momento uno de los vampiros enemigos se colocó delante del lobo, éste tuvo que frenar en seco para no llevárselo por delante, le pidió calma, el lobo resopló colérico. Aro reía.

-Parece que hemos cabreado bastante a tu perrito- dijo Demetri divertido a mis espaldas, lo miré con cara de asombro, ¿mi perro?, ¡Quiso matarme!

El vampiro que había impedido mi muerte, se volvió hacia Aro, interponiéndose entre el gran lobo de mirada iracunda y mi amo.

-¿Qué demonios le has hecho Aro?, qué ley ha roto ella, suéltala inmediatamente- exigió con voz fría, su mirada de hielo me resultó tan familiar.

-Querido Edward, es mí invitada de honor, y al parecer de los hechos, os teme más a vosotros que a nosotros-,

-no está en disposición de elegir absolutamente nada, ni siquiera es ella misma- gritó el vampiro completamente fuera de sí.

Una mujer se aproximó velozmente hacia el vampiro de cabello cobrizo que había exigido mi liberación, Edward se llamaba, le tomó de la mano.

Fijé mis ojos en ella y ella me devolvió una mirada que era una mezcla de amor, desesperación y rabia, el corazón me dio un vuelco, la vampiro estaba sufriendo pude verlo en sus ojos, un impulso irracional me hizo querer correr hacia ella y abrazarla, consolarla por la pena que sentía, era tan hermosa,

-Renesmee mi niña…- alzó las manos en mi dirección, noté como mis pies quisieron también aproximarse a ella,

-…tranquila mi ángel, nada malo va a pasar- susurró suavemente, la vampira de mirada dulce conocía mi nombre,

-Bella permíteme decirte que estás espectacular, es adorable verte al fin como uno de los nuestros-, la vampira siseó colérica, su rostro se transformó en una mueca feroz cuando levantó la vista hacia Aro,

-jamás seré uno de vosotros- escupió.

-Aro has secuestrado a una niña- señaló el que parecía el lider del ejército enemigo,

-no sé que le has podido hacer para que ni nos reconozca, a su propia familia, pero no creo que haya ninguna norma que te permita atacarnos de esta manera-, el brillo de la ira afloró en los ojos de mi amo.

-y tú Carlisle, hablas de infringir normas, tú que has alzado un ejército en mi contra- respondió,

-suéltala- rugió Edward, nuestros ojos se encontraron, toda la rabia se derritió en su mirada cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos, en ese momento volvió su vista nuevamente hacia Aro,

-me uniré a ti si lo deseas, pero déjala libre, deja que vuelva con su madre-. Aro lo miró sorprendido, Bella siseó.

Mi amo esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

El lobo se aproximó donde estábamos, no apartaba sus ojos de mí, hice todo lo posible por no mirarlo. Me estremecía solo al recordar la ira en su mirada cuando quiso acabar conmigo.

Marco que había permanecido en un discreto segundo plano se reunió con Aro,

-ese perro es el lider y ella es su dueña- dijo en un tono apático, Aro asintió en silencio complacido,

-NO- gritó Edward, me sobresalté, ¿por qué había gritado?,

-la condición por mi entrega es que ella quede libre- añadió con voz firme,

-sería interesante tener perros guardianes- señaló mi amo entre susurros.

El lobo aulló frenético, Edward se volvió hacia él, no pude distinguir que hablaron entre ellos.

Cayo gruñó, miró directamente a los ojos de Aro,

-los hijos de la luna han sido nuestros enemigos desde el amanecer de los tiempos (frase del libro Amanecer pertenece a su autora), les hemos dado caza de forma incansable, y ahora pretendes una alianza con esos perros, a través de una de los nuestros, ellos se han aliado con nuestros enemigos, ahora son también nuestros enemigos- dijo furioso,

-como puedes comprobar no hay luna llena y aquí los tienes, ellos no son como los enemigos que persigues, no se infectan unos a otros, es una cuestión genética- interrumpió Edward,

-eso me es indiferente, son tan sólo una manada de criaturas mutantes- exclamó,

-pero serían una excelente seguridad extra, y Edward tiene razón no son como los hombres lobos que hemos perseguido, estos son espectacularmente fieles, dispuestos a todo por su dueño- dijo Aro complacido mirándome de reojo, ladeó la cabeza observando al lobo,

El lobo retrocedió unos pasos bruscamente, varios vampiros se apresuraron a colocarse delante de Aro y Cayo. Marco desapareció, una vampiro bajita y menuda, se sitió justo detrás de Aro y agarró su capa,

Edward alzó las manos en señal de paz,

-Jacob tan sólo quiere hablar, va a transformarse- señaló.

El lobo ahora convertido en hombre se aproximó hacia nosotros, no apartaba su vista de mí, me hizo sentir incómoda, procuré no mirarlo, me daba miedo hasta siendo hombre.

-Quieres perros, aquí me tienes, suéltala de una maldita vez- dijo secamente acercándose imparable hacía donde yo me encontraba, estaba rodeado de vampiros pero eso no pareció importarle, seguía avanzando hacia mí, es que nadie iba a impedírselo, se me hizo un nudo de nervios justo en mitad del estómago, comencé a retorcerme entre los brazos de Louis, y qué pretendían que yo fuera un sacrificio a cambio de su lealtad, me topé con sus profundos ojos oscuros que estaban fijos en mi, como si fuera incapaz de ver cualquier otra cosa que no fuera yo, y por un segundo me perdí en su mirada, dejé de temblar, extendí mis manos hacia él, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, las coloqué de nuevo en su sitio.

Y entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, Bella y Edward se abalanzaron contra Louis, que me sujetaba con fuerza ambos brazos, tres vampiros más se lanzaron contra ellos, al parecer pretendían liberarme de Louis. No entendía absolutamente nada, Edward hincó su dentadura en el cuello de mi captor, se oyó un chasquido acompañado de un profundo alarido, cerré los ojos, un lobo al que no vi aparecer se llevó por delante a uno de los vampiros que pretendían llegar hasta Edward. Bella casi arranca un brazo de Louis para apartarlo de mí, un vampiro enorme más parecido a un oso que a un hombre, se tiró al cuello de Demetri que venía como una bala directo hacia nosotros, otro lobo se lanzó para ayudarlo, de pronto estuvimos rodeados, aparecieron vampiros y lobos por todas partes, quise gritar pero la voz se quedó ahogada en mi garganta, quise tener la habilidad de desparecer de allí, ni un milagro podría sacarme de ese infierno, intenté agacharme e intentar reptar por el suelo para salir de allí, se lanzaban unos contra otros, gruñían feroces. Jacob llegó hasta mí, al verlo tuve ganas de correr en dirección contraria pero mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado por el horror. Me agarró por un brazo, me atrajo violentamente contra él, chocamos, sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, cubriéndome para que nadie se acercara a mí. Su cuerpo ardía. Quise zafarme de su abrazo, pero me apretaba con tal fuerza que casi me había inmovilizado.

En frente nuestro, a unos cinco metros de distancia, pude distinguir la figura angelical de Jane, nos miraba sonriendo, Bella se colocó en ese instante delante mía y del hombre lobo, la mirada de Jane era desafiante, pero en apenas unos segundos, divisé una chispa de frustración en su mirada, su mandíbula se tensó, lanzó una maldición entre dientes. Un vampiro intentó aproximarse a nosotros, Bella pegó un brinco, la tierra a mis pies retumbó, se elevó por los aires, lo agarró por el cuello y lo lanzó disparado a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, el vampiro se estampó contra un árbol, acto seguido giró sobre sí misma, de nuevo en dirección a Jane, como si de alguna manera nos estuviera protegiendo de la vampiro que ahora echaba fuego por los ojos totalmente fuera de sí.

Edward que aún tenía a Louis entre sus garras se volvió hacia nosotros,

-sácala de aquí ¡ya!- gritó.

Ocho lobos gigantes aparecieron de la nada, y nos rodearon, lanzando por los aires a cualquier vampiro que se interpusiera en nuestro camino, Jacob me tomó en brazos y salimos corriendo. Volví la vista hacia atrás, habían prendido varias hogueras, algo me hizo buscar desesperadamente a Bella con la mirada, tenía que asegurarme que ella estaba bien, no podría soportar que alguien pudiera hacerle daño, pero el humo dificultaba mi visión, no se distinguían las figuras con mucha claridad, sí pude ver como mutilaban algunos cuerpos, alguien lanzó una flecha, la vi volar, se incrustó en el cráneo de un vampiro pero éste seguía andando, no duró mucho tiempo, otro vampiro se aproximó a él y le arrancó la cabeza de un bocado certero, abrí los ojos de par en par, creo que grité, en mis oídos retumbaba el chasquido de los cuerpos lanzándose unos contra otros, me asfixiaba el hedor de los cuerpos chamuscados.

Jacob tomó mi cara entre su mano y la apoyó sobre su hombro, cubriendo mis ojos, no me dejó ver nada más.

Cuando estuvimos lejos del centro de batalla, aminoró la marcha, me depositó delicadamente en el suelo, me alejé bruscamente de su lado, miré alrededor, no podía huir, estaba rodeada de lobos, me liquidarían en menos de lo canta un gallo si hiciera cualquier movimiento brusco, lo miré aterrorizada. Me devolvió una mirada tierna, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, como si estuviera contemplando el sol por primera vez, dio dos zancadas en mi dirección,

-no, por favor- chillé, pero él hizo caso omiso a mis súplicas, me alzó en brazos y me colocó encima de otro lobo,

-tranquila- susurró mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, los demás lobos esperaban justo al otro lado. Esta era mi oportunidad, salté de lomos del lobo, uno de ellos me interceptó y Jacob me agarró por la muñeca, me giré hacía él y hundí mis uñas en sus brazos, las arrastré haciéndole sangre, ni se inmutó,

-Renesmee, confía en mí, ahora no me reconoces, pero por favor confía en mí, te voy a sacar de aquí- me suplicó suavemente, durante unos segundos lo miré indecisa, no sé por qué extraña razón obedecí, quizás el miedo me tuviera paralizada para tomar ninguna decisión por mí misma.

Él se transformó nuevamente en lobo, su pantalón salió despedido por los aires, me hizo señas para que me subiera encima de él, obedecí, me subí a horcajadas sobre su lomo, clavé mis dedos en su espalda completamente horrorizada de lo que estaba haciendo, huir con el lobo que quiso aniquilarme, estaba segura que nada bueno saldría de esto. Salimos disparados por el bosque.

Llegamos a una pequeña casa de madera de color rojo, estábamos justo al lado de la playa, el rumor del mar me resultó agradable a pesar de todo. El lobo se agachó para permitirme bajar, los demás lobos a nuestro alrededor permanecían vigilantes, me quedé parada en frente suyo, no supe muy bien qué hacer. Jacob me hizo señas para que entrara en la casa, aún indecisa y confundida decidí hacerle caso nuevamente, por ahora no había intentado arrancarme la cabeza, y eso era algo positivo, subí apresuradamente los escalones, empujé la puerta, entre a la sala de estar, miré alrededor, por las ventanas vi a los lobos que estaban rodeando la casa, eso no podía ser bueno.

Transcurrieron unos minutos y Jacob entró por la puerta como un loco, me di la vuelta asustada, y sin mediar palabra se abalanzó sobre mí y me apretujó contra su cuerpo, no supe qué hacer, comenzó a susurrar un nombre extraño en mi oído, mientras me acariciaba el cabello, la cara, los brazos, coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho e intenté apartarlo de mí, pero él no me veía estaba como ciego, desesperado, puso una mano en mi espalda y me apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, obligándome a arquearme contra su cuerpo, noté la tensión angustiosa con la que sus brazos me buscaban, quedé pegada completamente a su cuerpo. Intenté zafarme como pude de su abrazo,

-no, suéltame, déjame, me haces daño- le dije, reaccionó automáticamente apartando sus brazos de mi piel, retrocedió unos pasos, se quedó mirándome, me asombró el hambre de cariño que descubrí en sus ojos, como si necesitara de mi abrazo, era algo más que eso, es como si le costara permanecer separado de mí, sus brazos aún estaban extendidos en mi dirección,

-lo siento- dijo arrepentido, dejó caer sus manos al suelo,

-antes quisiste matarme y ahora…quiero salir de aquí- exigí con voz temblorosa, miré alrededor, localicé la puerta de salida, intentaba mantener el control, mostrarme segura, pero sencillamente era incapaz.

Me encaminé a la puerta, pero él me sujetó por la muñeca, pegué un respingo, me soltó pero se colocó delante de mí,

-por favor…quédate aquí, perdona mi arrebato…no volverá a pasar- dijo apesadumbrado, agachó la cabeza,

-no sé quién eres, y bueno tampoco me importa, quiero volver a mi casa-, entonces recordé que no sabía dónde vivía o quién era yo, lo miré angustiada,

-¿tú sabes dónde vivo?-, él al menos parecía conocerme, quizás sabía dónde vivía yo,

-qué te han hecho…- susurró casi para él mismo,

-¿qué me ha hecho quién?-, sacudió su cabeza,

-Nessie qué es lo que recuerdas-

-¿Nessie?…acaso ese es mi verdadero nombre-,

-yo te llamó así, te llamas Renesmee- respondió,

-me conoces…de antes verdad…- inquirí, asintió cabizbajo, murmuró maldiciones entre dientes, no supe si estaba disgustado conmigo o con alguien más, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, retrocedí unos pasos, debía permanecer atenta, era un lobo, podía abalanzarse sobre mí en cualquier momento y yo no tendría ninguna escapatoria, tenía que largarme de allí antes que decidiera emprenderla conmigo, alzó la vista, vio el miedo en mi mirada, dejó escapar un suspiro,

-no tienes que temerme, estás a salvo, jamás te haría daño, nadie te hará daño-, tuve la sensación que quería decir algo más pero se quedó en silencio, se rascó la nuca,

-¿has comido algo?-, qué pregunta más absurda pensé, negué con la cabeza,

-¿y tienes hambre?- volvió a preguntar.

Lo cierto era que sí tenía hambre, pero no pensaba comer nada que me diera ese tipo, me producía escalofríos, era grande, enorme diría yo, su mirada me confundía, a ratos me parecía tierna y adorable, hasta amorosa, pero luego descubría una ira oculta en ellos, y no sabía muy bien que intenciones tenía conmigo, en el claro casi me mata, y ahora…en realidad, no estaba muy segura de cuáles fueron sus verdaderas intenciones cuando se abalanzó sobre mí completamente fuera de control,

-tienes comida en la nevera, la que tú quieras, también hay refrescos y agua, pero ahora no podemos salir a cazar- señaló, asentí, lo miré de reojo, tenía que reconocer que era guapo, quizás estaba un poco ido, y daba mucho miedo, pero era guapo, tenía unas espaldas anchas y fornidas sostenidas por amplios y robustos hombros, sus brazos eran musculosos, su piel aterciopelada como ébano dorado brillaba por el sudor, poseía un caminar elegante y seguro, y su mirada me taladraba el cerebro, como si pudiera sumergirse en la profundidad de mis pupilas hasta llegar a su mismo centro y sacar de él todo lo que quisiera.

Jacob me miraba divertido, me percaté en ese momento que estaba deleitándome en su anatomía completamente embobada, aparté la vista de su cuerpo, nuestras miradas se encontraron, el pulso se me aceleró, la sangre se acumuló en torno a mis mejillas, él esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Será creído. Tuve ganas de atizarle, pero eso podía cabrearlo y yo no saldría muy bien parada.

-¿Qué recuerdas?- preguntó de pronto,

-a qué te refieres-

-no sabes quién soy cierto, ni tampoco conoces a Edward y Bella, pero sí conoces a Aro…por qué-,

-lo que recuerdo es que yo estaba durmiendo- dije, -entonces Louis me llamó, me pidió que fuera con él, cuando salí de la casa Douglas estaba allí con él- intenté recordar la casa en la que me encontraba cuando vi por primera vez a Louis, pero era una total pérdida de tiempo, mi mente seguía bloqueada, proseguí, -pero él no era útil como yo, luego Aro me informó que había una guerra y que yo era muy importante-, aunque no podría explicar exactamente cómo había terminado yo en la casa dónde se encontraban Aro y los demás.

-Y no recuerdas dónde dormías cuando ese chupasangres apareció- preguntó rabioso, me sobresolté, colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza, dejó escapar un gemido,

-lo siento, lo siento, no entiendes que no estoy enfadado contigo, jamás podría…Nessie…-, se aproximó a mí, caminé hacia atrás para que no me alcanzara, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se apoyó contra el batiente de la puerta de entrada, respiró hondo, miró distraído por la ventana y luego nuevamente volvió su vista a mí,

-entonces no recuerdas dónde estabas antes de ver a Louis- dijo paciente,

-tan sólo recuerdo el rostro de Louis, por eso necesito averiguar dónde vivo, quizás si estoy allí pueda recordar algo más-,

-y Douglas, por qué dijiste que no era útil…- preguntó,

-no sé, eso dijo Louis, borró su memoria porque sabía demasiado-, lo pensé durante un instante, Louis también había borrado la mía, porque yo tampoco recordaba nada,

-sí ya sé que Douglas no recuerda nada- dijo,

-¿lo has visto?- pregunté,

-sí, cuando desapareciste, fuimos a buscarlo-,

-a buscarlo…para qué-

-para intentar averiguar dónde estabas tú, pero él como ya sabes no se acordaba de nada-, cruzó sus brazos en el pecho,

-hablaste en plural- le dije,

-perdón…-

-dijiste fuimos a buscarlo…quién más fue- pregunté,

-tus padres y yo- soltó, abrí los ojos de par en par, la mandíbula me llegó hasta el piso,

-¿mis padres?- repetí boquiabierta, él cerró los ojos como si se hubiera dado cuenta que acababa de decir algo que no debía,

-¿quiénes son mis padres?, quiero verlos…ellos me dirán…- supliqué desesperada, caminé hacia él y lo tomé de la barbilla, lo obligué a que me mirara,

-por favor dime quiénes son…llévame con ellos, te lo suplico…por favor…-, en ese momento me di cuenta que lo estaba tocando y que no me daba miedo hacerlo, más bien era todo lo contrario, mi cuerpo reclamaba el contacto con el suyo, nuestras miradas se encontraron, nuevamente vi la desesperación en sus pupilas.

Me acarició suavemente la mejilla, empecé a temblar, pero no era el miedo lo que hacía mi cuerpo temblar, es más no estaba asustada en absoluto, temblaba porque él me estaba tocando, ese sentimiento me sobrecogió, él depositó suavemente su mano sobre mis caderas, se acercó sigiloso a mí, casi midiendo mi reacción, yo no me moví ni un milímetro, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, tragué saliva, deslizó sus manos hasta mi cintura y siguió subiendo rodeando mi cuerpo con sus enormes brazos, los míos permanecían pegados a mi costado, me estrechó entre sus brazos, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho e inhalé profundamente su aroma, algo que no supe explicar qué era afloró a los límites de mi memoria, un extraño sentimiento de amor me invadió de repente y me relajé completamente entre sus brazos, fue tan placentero, alcé mis manos y rodeé su cintura, en ese momento supe con total certeza que ya antes lo había abrazado, me apreté fuerte contra él, Jacob dejó escapar un gemido, y susurró mi nombre.

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza, me sorprendió darme cuenta que yo encajaba perfectamente en él, como si hubiéramos sido moldeados el uno para el otro desde siempre.

-Lo siento tanto, he sido tan brusco- murmuraba sobre mi piel, levanté mi cabeza y busqué sus ojos,

-estoy bien... - esbocé una sonrisa sincera,

-al menos he conseguido que dejes de intentar huir de mí-,

-sí y eso es un gran paso…por qué querías matarme- pregunté de pronto, vaya sí que estaba relajada pensé, abrió mucho los ojos,

-jamás quise matarme, Nessie por dios…- exclamó,

-pero en el claro saliste como ido directo a por mí-

-no quería… matarte (le costó pronunciar esa palabra) cariño quería que esa maldita sanguijuela te soltara, te hacía daño-, me había llamado cariño, eso me gustó,

-oh yo pensé…ah vaya, eso no se me pasó por la cabeza-,

-gracias por el voto de confianza- dijo sonriendo abiertamente, me quedé mirándolo atontada, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, al menos de las que yo podía recordar, que siendo objetivos, tampoco eran muchas.

-Tú no tienes poderes verdad, de dejar a la gente turulata ni cosas así-, se echó a reír abiertamente,

-no que yo sepa- respondió, era tan agradable escuchar su sonrisa,

-siento haberte asustado tanto, no estaba muy en mis cabales, he sido un burro, perdóname-, acarició con sus dedos mi rostro, deseé que sus dedos, su manos y su cuerpo entero acariciaran no sólo mi cara sino la totalidad de mi ser, agaché la cabeza, sentí un calor intenso abrasando mi cara. Esto era de locos, hace cinco minutos temía que me devorara y ahora ansiaba que lo hiciera, tuve que ahogar una carcajada,

-no, no te disculpes, yo creí que vosotros erais los enemigos- dije con la voz entrecortada, tosí varias veces, cuando al fin logré controlar el ataque absurdo que me había entrado, alce la vista,

-…pero los malos eran ellos verdad, Louis también borró mi memoria como a Douglas, por eso no recuerdo nada-,

-eso parece- dijo desanimado,

-crees que volveré a recordar quién soy yo- le pregunté, en ese momento se quedó rígido,

-Louis…él te borró la memoria, él quizás es el único que puede…- no terminó la frase y salió disparado por la puerta, me quedé con los brazos en alto, quise gritarle que volviera, que me daba igual no recordar nada, quería quedarme entre sus brazos por los restos. Me tuve que echar a reír, algo en el universo no debe funcionar correctamente, estaba anhelando el abrazo de un licántropo.

En menos de dos segundos apareció otro chico, también enorme, deduje que sería otro hombre lobo, su mirada era inocente y tierna, tampoco llevaba demasiada ropa encima sería cosas de licántropos el andar medio desnudos por ahí, me sonrió amigablemente,

-me tocó quedarme contigo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, arqueé las cejas, él también parecía nervioso,

-hola soy Renesmee- dije para romper el hielo,

-sí sé cómo te llamas, yo soy Seth, encantado de nuevo- dijo muerto de risa, se repantigó en el sofá, yo me quede de pie, no sabía si sentarme o quedarme donde estaba, extrañaba a Jacob.

-así que no recuerdas nada verdad- preguntó, negué con la cabeza,

-pero nada de nada- repitió,

-absolutamente nada, tan sólo mi nombre pero porque todo el mundo lo repite constantemente-,

-tiene que ser frustrante y desesperante- afirmó, resoplé.

Se levantó, fue a la cocina y sacó unos refrescos de la nevera, los sirvió en dos vasos, también sacó un paquete de nachos de la despensa, rebuscó entre los cajones y encontró un cuenco, colocó los nachos en él, lo puso todo en una bandeja, y volvió al sofá, depositó la bandeja en una pequeña mesa de centro que había frente al sofá,

-Menos mal que apareciste, pensé que Jacob había enloquecido sin remedio- dijo metiéndose un puñado de nachos en la boca,

-Jacob… ¿le afectó mucho?- pregunté,

-pues claro…- sonó como si mi pregunta fuera absurda, como si fuera algo completamente lógico que Jacob hubiera perdido la cabeza por mi ausencia, el chico lobo meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro,

-me asusté, se le fue bastante la chaveta, gritaba en mitad de la nada por las noches, se pelea con todo el mundo...casi mata al chico ese, una noche lo encontramos tirado en mitad del bosque-, lo miré con cara de asombro,

-perdón…dijiste que casi mata a quién…-

-si el chico ese de tu instituto, bueno claro no lo recuerdas, pero al parecer es un capullo, casi se lo carga, y bueno Jacob siempre ha sido temperamental pero nunca hasta esos extremos-,

No supe que decirle…casi mata a un niño por mí, por más que intentaba entenderlo, nada tenía sentido para mí, y qué culpa debía el chico de mi secuestro.

-Por qué- le pregunté, -quiero decir por qué le afectó tanto…-

-está imprimado de ti-, como si aquello lo explicara todo, yo seguía sin entender absolutamente nada, me miró de reojo, y esbozó una sonrisa,

-tú eres su alma gemela, eres algo así como su única razón para vivir-, no sé con qué cara lo tuve que mirar pero Seth empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente

-pero si él es un lobo y yo soy vampiro- musité, entonces recordé lo que había dicho Demetri, "me pone enfermo saber que te has apareado con un perro", sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, ¿me había acostado con él?, ¿acaso yo también lo quería?, ¿él era mi pareja?, ¿un licántropo y un vampiro?, eso explicaría lo cómoda que estaba entre sus brazos, intenté concentrarme ferozmente en recordar algo lo que fuera, tenía que poder acordarme de algo, mi mente estaba en blanco. Seth me miraba,

-te duele la cabeza- preguntó, negué frustrada. No, no me duele, pero es como si tuviera un agujero ahí dentro, un enorme y engorroso agujero negro donde debían estar mis recuerdos.

Oí ruidos, Seth se levantó,

-ya vuelven, esperemos que esto funcione- me dijo, ¿Qué funcione el qué?, tuve ganas de echarme a gritar. ¿Por qué nadie me decía nada?

Cuando pasó a mi lado me dio un apretón en el hombro. Su mano al igual que la de Jacob ardía. Cosa de licántropos.

En ese momento atravesaron la puerta Edward y el vampiro gigante que parecía un oso. Cargaban a Louis, Bella y un vampiro rubio con rostro tenso aparecieron detrás, me alegré enormemente de verla sana y salva, y justo después de ellos entró Jacob, al verlo mi corazón empezó a latir alborotado, mi cuerpo reaccionaba al verlo, bueno al menos eso era bueno, algo reaccionaba en mí.

Bella se aproximó a mi lado y me estrechó tiernamente entre sus brazos, a pesar que no sabía quién era ella exactamente en mi vida, le devolví el abrazo, no quise ser grosera, finalmente me había salvado la vida.

-mi niña, mi pequeña…estás bien…- preguntó suavemente acariciando mi rostro, asentí en silencio, tuve ganas de echarme a llorar, era frustrante que todos me hablaran con una familiaridad que para mí no existía…

-Bella, Renesmee está confundida será mejor que dejes el abrazo para después- señaló Edward, automáticamente ella se apartó de mi lado, sentí un pinchazo en mi corazón cuando sus brazos dejaron de rodearme, me sentía segura con ella, segura y tranquila. Sentía paz.

El vampiro grandote puso a Louis justo en frente de mí, retrocedí asustada, Jacob dio dos zancadas para colocarse entre el vampiro y yo, miré a Bella, como si ella hubiera interpretado mi mirada se acercó a mi lado, me tomó la mano y la apretó fuerte,

-nada va a pasar mi vida- susurró en mi oído.

-Está bien…qué esperas- dijo fríamente Edward zarandeando a Louis, estaba bastante destrozado, tenía mordeduras por toda la cara y los brazos, le faltaba un trozo de carne en su cuello, sentí lástima por él, a pesar que sabía que no debía sentirla en absoluto, gracias a él no recordaba quienes eran mis padres…ni siquiera quién era yo…

-Jacob…Louis necesita mirarla- murmuró el vampiro, el hombre lobo resopló, apretó fuerte los puños contra su costado, le costó apartarse para dejar que Louis pudiera mirarme,

-si ves que pretende hacerle daño…- murmuró entre dientes,

-lo sé, no te preocupes- respondió Edward paciente.

Jacob se hizo a un lado, Bella apretó mi mano entre la suya, Louis alzó la vista, sus ojos se toparon con los míos, mi mente cedió sin mostrar un ápice de resistencia y entró en mi cerebro como había hecho antes, como si se tratara de una cuchara hundiéndose suavemente en un pastel, sin poder resistirme sus pensamientos monopolizaron los míos y esta vez me ordenó recordarlo todo, el muro que rodeaba mis recuerdos estalló en mil pedazos, y todas las imágenes de mi vida fluyeron al fin liberadas,

me vi a mi misma en la barriga de mi madre, las manos de Rosalie acariciando mi cabello, la sonrisa de mi madre, ¡era Bella! mamá…la vi en el campo de batalla sus ojos mirándome desesperada, dolor, rabia, amor.

Recordé la voz de mi padre cantando mi nana, me sostenía en brazos y me mecía suavemente, nos vi corriendo por la playa, ¡Edward!

Los vi a todos, la enorme sonrisa de Emmett, Alice jugando conmigo cuando yo apenas era un bebe, tirábamos cubiertos a larga distancia, Esme suspiraba paciente, pero a mí me encantaba tirar cubiertos, amaba el ruido que hacían al clavarse en el suelo, vi a Jasper, a mi abuelo,

me vi en el instituto, aburrida y desganada porque no paraba de llover, Douglas intentaba animarme, estaba muy enfadada porque no podía ir a la playa, pero no me dejaban había un tratado entre los clanes,

lo vi a él, Jacob…casi me quedé sin respiración al recordar su mirada sobre mis ojos, el sentimiento de amor profundo adherido a mi piel que me acompañaría por el resto de mi existencia, recordé el tacto de sus manos calientes sobre mi piel, su voz susurrando promesas en mi oído, sus labios besando los míos, jadeé, apenas podía controlar el flujo de recuerdos y en ese momento quise hacerlo, pero Louis me obligaba a recordar, nuestros cuerpos desnudos en aquel colchón, mi jadeo frenético, el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí….

-basta, por favor, ya lo recuerdo, todo…-, Jacob se colocó como un bala frente a mí, al fin me hice con el control de mi mente, lanzó una mirada asesina a mi padre,

-Edward- farfulló con reproche, mi padre me miró disgustado,

-no le ha hecho ningún daño- dijo Edward.

Agaché la cabeza avergonzada, no es que me arrepintiera de nada, pero obviamente no era necesario que mi padre lo presenciara en primera fila, lo siento papá pensé, Edward resopló. Alzaron a Louis, entre Jasper y Emmett y salieron los tres por la puerta, Bella a mi lado,

-mami…- dije casi chillando, me abalancé sobre ella,

-mi niña, mi pequeña… ¿lo recuerdas todo…? ¿Estás bien?- dijo analizando mi rostro y mi cuerpo detenidamente, frunció el ceño disgustada ante mi vestimenta azul, a mi tampoco me gustaba y además me resultaba incómoda, asentí con la cabeza,

-mamá- dije apretándome aún más contra ella, las lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro,

-no llores bebé ya pasó todo-, dijo acunándome suavemente,

-y los Vulturis…qué ha pasado-,

-han sido derrotados- dijo, una dicha infinita asomó a sus ojos,

-ahora Stefano y Vladimir, los vampiros rumanos se han hecho cargo de todo, bueno ellos y María que pretende obtener a cambio de su ayuda, una especie de feudo en Sudamérica-, Bella y Jacob se miraron,

-y eso es bueno…- pregunté,

-sinceramente no lo sé, no sé como terminaran las cosas entre ellos, pero francamente no me importa, sólo tu eres importante, Renesmee… -, volvió a estrecharme entre sus brazos, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, y también la abrace, recreándome con su delicioso aroma, en ningún lugar se estaba más a gusto que en los brazos de mi madre. Enterré mi cabeza en su hombro. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos en silencio abrazadas. Jacob esperaba paciente apoyado en la pared.

-Mamá-,

-sí…-

-¿qué le harán a Louis?- pregunté,

-no lo sé y no me importa- dijo fríamente, pero no creí ni una sola de sus palabras, pude intuir por el tono de su voz, que sabía perfectamente el destino que corría el vampiro, seguramente acabarían con él, y tal como había dicho mamá, a mí tampoco me importaba en absoluto. Quizás me estaba convirtiendo en un ser mezquino, odiaba a Douglas, a Louis, a los Vulturis, de pronto recordé las palabras de Seth, Jacob casi mata a ese chico, volví la vista hacia Jacob, al notar mi mirada se irguió, nos miramos y en ese momento me olvidé de todo, qué me importaba a mí Douglas…las amenazas… y los reproches, mi madre sonrió por lo bajo, acarició mi mejilla,

-nos vemos en casa…- dijo, asentí inocentemente, aunque deseaba estar con ella y con mi padre más que nada en el mundo, necesitaba estar con Jacob casi como poder respirar, y además no me apetecía pasar la noche durmiendo sola en mi cama. Quizás podría llevarme a Jacob a casa, ¿colaría si dijera que es mi animal de compañía? Solté una carcajada, mi madre y Jacob me miraron asombrados, sacudí las manos al aire, Jacob en mi cama, a mi padre le daría un infarto.

Jacob se acercó a Bella y le dio un beso en la cabeza,

-gracias- dijo mi madre le acarició su mejilla,

-lo que quieras ya sabes siempre estoy aquí- respondió esbozando una enorme sonrisa, creo que en ese instante volví a enamorarme de él.

Mi madre desapareció por la puerta, Jacob comenzó a andar hacia mí,

-hola- dije con una risita tonta, Jacob soltó una carcajada,

-hola- respondió, me eché a reír,

-tendrás que refrescarme la memoria, dónde nos quedamos exactamente es que eso no lo recuerdo muy bien…- dije traviesa, Jacob negó con la cabeza,

-te voy a llevar a casa, yo, personalmente- dijo separando las palabras, -te dejaré allí para que descanses… ¿has dormido algo en estos días?- resoplé, le faltó mencionar la comida, qué obsesión la de este hombre,

-no quiero dormir- le dije,

-pero tendrás que hacerlo y también comer algo-, ¡Bingo!

-sí lo haré…dentro de un rato…- dije paciente, me agarré a la evilla de su pantalón,

-Nessie…no empieces por favor-, me aproximé a él y lo rodee con mis brazos, al menos no intentó apartarme, eso era algo positivo,

-hey…cuando eras un perfecto desconocido, te mostraste mucho más efusivo- le reproché, fruncí el ceño, -soy capaz de ir a buscar a Louis para que vuelva a borrarme la memoria…-, me miró furioso,

-quieres no decir tonterías-,

-ahora qué…volvemos a lo de antes, me agoto de suplicarte…-, se echó a reír, se puso a jugar distraído con mi cabello,

-no, no volvemos a lo de antes, pero cariño tendrías que estar cayéndote por las esquinas, ha sido un día muy…- se quedó pensativo un instante,

-intenso, tienes que descansar, comer y descansar, yo voy a estar aquí, siempre, por siempre para ti- , tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó en la punta de la nariz, era tan agradable oírle decir eso, por siempre para mí, me eché a reír, el hombre lobo imprimado de un vampiro,

-Jake…-

-dime…-,

-si no me hubieras imprimado, me querrías- pregunté de pronto,

-cómo…- sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos,

-quiero decir…te hubieras podido enamorar de mí, sin todo eso de la magia ancestral mística, simplemente por mí-,

-te quiero por ti Nessie- dijo mirándome fijamente,

-me quieres porque me imprimaste- le rectifiqué,

-Nessie yo nací para ti, mi vida entera ha girado en torno a ti, el amor por tu madre, la necesidad de estar con Bella, de pelear por ella, te he buscado durante años-,

-no te estoy preguntando eso, te hubieras podido enamorar de mí si tú no fueras un hombre lobo y yo no fuera una especie de híbrido extraño, ¿quiero decir yo te gustó?-, llegados a este punto soltó una carcajada atronadora,

-que si me gustas…pero qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa-,

-estoy hablando en serio no te rías de mí-, intentó sofocar el ataque de risa que le había entrado,

-no sé dónde quieres ir a parar, que si me gustas… me vuelves completamente loco, toda tú enterita, de pies a cabeza-,

-pero te volvería loco aunque tuviera la cara llena de verrugas el pelo rapado al cero, y un ojo a la virulé Jacob, estás imprimado…-, ahogó una leve risa,

-te equivocas- dijo, lo miré arqueando las cejas, me apretó contra su pecho,

-te quiero y me gustas por que eres tú, con todo lo que tú eres, con todo lo que tú tienes…Nessie te he anhelado toda mi vida, te he deseado desde mucho antes que pudiera recordar, he soñado contigo mucho antes de conocerte-, lo miré asombrada,

-así qué tu también soñaste conmigo…-, asintió en silencio esbozando una pequeña sonrisa,

-estoy hecho para ti, y no sé que pasaría si yo no fuera hombre lobo y tú una encantadora híbrido demasiado quisquillosa- me tomó de la mano, se alejó de mi lado, y me miró de arriba abajo,

-pero te aseguro una cosa, como hombre y a pesar de ese traje espantoso que llevas ahora mismo, habría que estar ciego, ser imbécil además de gay para no derretirse por ti, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y no lo digo porque esté completamente loco por ti, te lo puedo asegurar, eres un monumento de mujer-, enrojecí,

-mujer…me gusta esa palabra- dije, nuestras manos se balanceaban unidas,

-sí… mujer…pero que necesita comer algo y descansar, lo harás sin poner mil impedimentos por favor…-

-Jacob…no seas…por que siempre haces lo mismo, me sueltas algo así de bonito y luego lo cortas, es que no entiendo que problema tienes…-, me atrajo hacía él casi violentamente, enrolló su mano en un nudo en mi cabello y me besó bruscamente, dios cómo me gustaba que hiciera eso, agarré su cabello entre mis puños, me puse de puntillas y me arqueé contra su cuerpo, su boca recorría la mía con avidez, empecé a jadear agitadamente, me mordisqueaba suavemente los labios, susurraba mi nombre y algunas palabras más que no pude descifrar en los escasos segundos que nos permitíamos tomar aire, visualicé el estrecho pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, me estremecí con los recuerdos, benditos recuerdos, intenté arrastrarlo suavemente hacia allá, y en ese momento se apartó de mi cuerpo, respiré resignada, se acabó, no más besos apasionados.

-sí…sí de acuerdo, dormir, comer, casa, sin rechistar- farfullé, alcé la vista, sin mediar palabra, Jacob me tomó de la cintura y me arrastró hasta el sofá,

-siempre hablas demasiado- dijo volviendo automáticamente a mis labios, agarró mi cuello, y nos caímos sobre el canapé, el traje de terciopelo azul salió disparado por los aires, y ya no hubieron reclamos, reproches o dudas…sólo él y yo, y unas cuantas horas de intenso y absoluto placer.


	19. Felicidad

Antes que nada perdón por haber tardado tantísimo en publicar, he tenido bastantes cosas y no he podido hacerlo antes,

Lo siento!!

Espero que os guste el final! A TODAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, LOS REVIEWS, EL APOYO, un placer que os haya gustado la historia. Os quiero mucho. GRACIAS!!

Narrado por Jacob

* * *

-No sé qué me voy a poner ahora, has destrozado las costuras del traje- dijo mirando detenidamente el ahora inservible vestido de terciopelo azul, me encogí de hombros,

-de cualquier forma era espantoso-, asintió sin decir nada.

Estaba sentada distraída con el vestido entre sus manos, los rizos caían en cascada por su espalda desnuda, y luego me pregunta que si me gusta, y cómo no me va a gustar, acaso podía existir en la tierra una criatura más hermosa que ella, se volvió hacia mí,

-me dejarás alguna camisa…-, me quedé absorto mirando el movimiento de sus labios mientras hablaba, ¿me había dicho algo?,

-si si…coge lo que quieras…- musité, _pero ven aquí conmigo por favor,_

-¿…tienes algún cinturón?- preguntó animada,

-le puedo pedir algo de ropa a Rachel-, ella arrugó el entrecejo,

-no te gusta la ropa de mi hermana- dije muerto de risa,

-no creo que a ella le apetezca prestarme nada, así que no la pongas en el compromiso por favor-,

-porque dices eso…Rachel te ha dicho algo que te lleve a pensar…-, negó con la cabeza,

-por favor no quiero que la pongas en el compromiso, me apañaré con un cinto tuyo-,

-y hablando de eso- me dijo arqueando las cejas,

-se puede saber que le estabas vociferando a Leah el otro día-,

-son cosas mías- respondí secamente, vi un destello de rabia en su mirada,

-de acuerdo- dijo, se levantó, me quede extasiado mirándola, se encaminó a mi armario, cogió la primera camisa que vio se la puso, revolvió entre mis cosas y halló una especie de cinturón viejo, le arrancó las hebillas y se hizo un nudo alrededor de la cintura con él para sujetar la camisa, tenía el aspecto de una amazonas salvaje, tuve ganas de arrastrarla de nuevo a mi lado, acto seguido se volvió a mí,

-bueno me voy a casa, tengo ganas de ver a mis padres, adiós- salió disparada de mi habitación, me levanté de un brinco de la cama, literalmente arranqué unos pantalones que había colgados en la silla y la seguí corriendo, iba tan rápido que corriendo a mi paso humano jamás la alcanzaría, entré en fase y salí disparado, la intercepté en mitad del bosque, me coloque delante de ella, resoplé, ella paró en seco, estaba rabiosa, no hacía falta conocerla demasiado para darse cuanta que echaba fuego por los ojos,

-te ruego que te apartes quiero ir a mi casa, ¿no querías que estuviera en casa, que comiera y durmiera?, pues eso voy a hacer, por favor…- dijo intentando seguir su camino, me transformé,

-Nessie qué ocurre- dije poniéndome los vaqueros,

-son cosas mías- repitió imitando perfectamente mi voz, agaché la cabeza y suspiré,

-Nessie por favor…no te habrás enfadado por eso…escúchame Leah jamás debió hablarte así, y ella lo sabe… tan sólo me limité a recordárselo-,

-estoy cansada que todos me tratéis como si fuera una niña a la que no se le debe contar nada, a la que hay que proteger y defender de absolutamente todo-, alzó una mano hacia a mí, -y no me pareció bien que le hablaras así, quiero decir es algo que yo tenía con ella, no entiendo porque tienes que meterte tú como si yo te hubiera designado abogado defensor de mi causa-,

-Leah es parte de mi manada, te insultó y ella sabía lo que pasaría si hacía eso-, bufó disgustada,

-a eso voy…qué soy yo…una niña indefensa y desvalida- gesticulaba alzando las manos al aire, casi tuve ganas de echarme a reír,

-y tú qué eres, el caballero de la blanca armadura que debe defender mi honor, yo había discutido con ella ese tema, ella se limitó a defenderte de algo que consideraba justo, no tenías que tratarla así-

-Nessie tú no entiendes- dije paciente, me miró colérica,

-¡qué no entiendo!…que yo soy intocable que nadie puede decirme nada por miedo a tu ira, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así, yo sé defenderme y tengo capacidad para saber como tengo que contestar a alguien que me ataca-,

-sí cediendo a los chantajes, esa es tu forma de defenderte de los ataques- su rostro se arqueó en una mueca de dolor, cerré los ojos, apenas podía creer que yo acabara de decirle eso, me aproximé a ella, rodeé con mi brazo su cintura, pero no me dejó abrazarla, retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás,

-Nessie perdóname…- intenté imprimir a mi voz todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ¿cómo la había podido lastimar de ese modo?, pero una palabra nunca es suficiente,

-lo siento por favor, no quise decir eso-, volví a intentar acercarme a ella, pero ella nuevamente se alejó,

-ha sido un golpe bajo- susurró, me sentí miserable,

-por favor ni siquiera lo pensé, Nessie…-,

-eso es lo que más me duele, que lo dijiste sin pensar, tan sólo te limitaste a soltar por la boca lo que sientes-, su voz sonó monocorde, me aproximé a ella y agaché la cabeza buscando su mirada,

-no quise decirlo, no pienso eso y sé que sabes defenderte, y bueno sí… tiendo a erigirme cómo dijiste… soldado de blanca armadura…es que no pude ni contenerme…-

-pero ella es tu amiga es leal a ti de un modo…- se quedó en silencio, respiró profundamente, -no tenías que tratarla de ese modo, y menos por decirme la tontería que me dijo-, en ese momento alzó la cabeza y me miró fijamente,

-por cierto se puede saber qué le hiciste a Douglas…te pedí que no le hicieras nada Jake…eres como mil veces más fuerte que él-, me aproximé a ella, hice el amago de tomarla de la cintura, pero ella nuevamente me rechazó, levanté las manos,

-sí…tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada, yo…soy un maldito bocazas ni siquiera pensé lo que decía, pero no me arrepiento en absoluto de lo que pasó con Douglas…si quieres que le pida disculpas a Leah lo haré, pero Douglas…-, ella arqueó las cejas,

-Nessie me hago una idea de lo que tuvo que ser para ti estar sola con esa situación, Douglas amenazándote con desvelar el secreto de tus padres, los vulturis, nosotros inmersos en nuestra peleas, si tan sólo me hubieras contado antes lo de ese desgraciado-, nuevamente la rabia afloró a su mirada,

-de nuevo te necesito a ti en mi vida para salir airosa de todo ¿no…?-, negué con la cabeza,

-por dios Nessie…es algo que no puedo ni controlar, la sola idea de que algo pueda lastimarte…-, ella tenía una mirada fiera y yo decidí callarme, sería mejor cerrar el pico o sólo conseguiría estropear más las cosas, extendí mi dedo hacia su muñeca y la acaricié, ella no apartó su mano, aquello me sorprendió, me aproximé nuevamente a ella, y tampoco retrocedió, la tomé por la cintura, no hizo nada, suspiré aliviado, roce con mi nariz su mejilla,

-ya sé lo que me pediste con Douglas, y lo prometí y siento haberte fallado a ti, pero no me arrepiento por lo que le hice a él…- tome airé, -me volví loco cuando te fuiste…de todas formas no le hice nada grave, está vivito y coleando completamente desmemoriado en su casa- susurré, le di un beso en la mejilla, ella no me lo impidió y seguí recorriendo su rostro con mi boca hasta la mandíbula, le di un beso suave en la boca, su respiración se volvió entrecortada y también suspiró, tomé mi mano entre la suya y la acerqué a mi corazón,

-se paró cuando desapareciste y no volvió a latir hasta que te vio de nuevo en el claro, en el tiempo que no estuviste yo estaba muerto, no digo que lo que hice estuviera bien, no intento excusarme pero no me arrepiento, tan sólo quiero que me entiendas, nada importaba sin ti, y si él podía darme una pista se la pensaba arrancar aunque fuera…- me tapó la boca con su mano,

-no lo digas…- murmuró,

-de todas formas- proseguí, -Louis se ha hecho cargo de él, no sabe nada, no te recuerda, ni a tus padres, ni a mí, nada-,

-en realidad se podría decir que lo que ha ocurrido es la solución perfecta, no volverá atosigarme, ni a investigar, es más ni siquiera sabrá que yo existo- farfulló,

-pensándolo de ese modo, todo habrá valido la pena- dije, ella resopló,

-Nessie…-, hundí mi cabeza en su hombro,

-no puedo creerme que te dijera eso, jamás quise lastimarte, yo…-, la estreché fuerte contra mí,

-sé que no quisiste hacerme daño, tan sólo eres… un estúpido… bruto…cavernícola…bocazas- dijo separando las palabras, me miró, ya no había rabia en su mirada lo cual me hizo respirar aliviado,

-será mejor que vuelva a casa- dijo, esbozó una sonrisa sincera,

-quieres venir…-

-pues claro que quiero-.

Todos la esperaban ansiosos en su casa, pensé que Bella estaría colgada de alguna ventana por la cara con la que nos recibió, pero toda su desesperación desapareció cuando Renesmee entró por la puerta, salió disparada a abrazarla, Edward hizo lo mismo no sin antes dirigirme una especie de mirada asesina, me imaginaba el por qué, pero al demonio que pensara lo que le diera la gana. Si luego quería partirme la cara que lo hiciera. Estuvieron durante media hora entre llantos por parte de Nessie y palabras de consuelo por parte de Bella y Edward, los tres abrazados, se les veía tan felices, me alegré de que ella los tuviera por padres, que la quisieran de esa forma tan intensa y eterna, ella sin duda lo merecía.

Luego llegó el turno de Alice, Rosalie, Emmett hasta Jasper le pegó un buen apretón, eso no me hizo tanta gracia, aunque fuera su tío no me gustaba que estuviera cerca de ella, no es digamos el rey del autocontrol en esa familia y Nessie finalmente no es del todo vampiro.

Finalmente Carlisle y Esme, también la recibieron emocionados. Yo esperaba paciente apoyado en el batiente de la puerta de entrada aguantando la respiración mientras todos se abrazaban se besaban y se decían lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

Edward se acercó a mi lado disimuladamente mientras Nessie estaba distraída hablando con Alice que arrugaba la cara mirando espantada mi camiseta anudada a su cintura,

-de verás no lo entiendo qué demonios hice mal contigo, cómo se te ha ocurrido salir así a la calle y si alguien te ve-,

-tía…-

-ni tía ni nada, por favor quítate eso, es algo espantoso, ¿y el vestido que llevabas ayer…?-, Nessie soltó una carcajada, se volvió rápidamente y me guiñó un ojo, Edward tosió a mi lado, y allí subieron las escaleras, mi ángel de la mano de Alice que casi tiraba de ella, y detrás su madre y la estúpida de la barbie oxigenada,

-con la de años que me he pasado comprándole ropa y me sale con esto-, farfullaba disgustada.

Miré de reojo al vampiro,

-venga si quieres salimos y me partes la cara y así te quedas feliz-,

-no me des ideas Jacob- dijo

-no pienso disculparme si es lo que esperas-,

-no lo espero, pero sí esperaba que tuvieras un poco más de masa gris ahí dentro-, me encogí de hombros,

-es una niña- dijo con un tono glacial, ahí llevaba razón,

-Edward…tampoco es que sea el fin del mundo, estás siendo muy melodramático, bueno a tu estilo…pero hey-, le cogí el hombro, -la quiero, lo sabes…la querré siempre y jamás haré algo que pueda lastimarla de alguna manera-,

-ya lo sé- dijo entre dientes,

-el problema es que es tu niña, intocable, pequeña, dulce y todo esa perorata que os traéis los padres-, Edward permanecía serio,

-me casaré con ella si eso te hace vivir más tranquilo, mañana mismo si ella quiere-, me lanzó una mirada asesina, esta vez si me vi estampado contra la pared,

-será mejor que suba a su habitación antes que decida hacerlo realidad-resopló.

Miré a mi alrededor no había nadie, decidí seguir a Edward hasta la planta de arriba, respiré varias veces intentando tomar bastante aire antes de entrar en el dormitorio.

Cuando se abrió la puerta la busqué con la mirada, ella estaba sentada sobre la cama ya vestida con unos vaqueros y una camisa, nos miró cuando entramos me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado pero negué con la cabeza, opté por quedarme pegado a la puerta, ese cuarto estaba demasiado cerrado y literalmente apestaba.

Bella al ver mi cara, se encaminó a la ventana y la abrió de par en par, le guiñé un ojo, y susurré gracias.

Hablaban muy entretenidos sobre la celebración del próximo cumpleaños de Renesmee que sería en apenas una semana, fantástico, no tenía un duro y ni siquiera me daba tiempo de hacerle algo… y qué demonios le regalaba yo ahora.

Alice pensaba hacer una celebración por todo lo alto, llenar la casa de flores y velas, invitar a muchísimos amigos, todos ellos vampiros obviamente, también algunos compañeros del instituto… Nessie asentía feliz con todas las ideas de su tía, mientras Rosalie simulaba peinados que podría hacerle. Alice se volvió a mí,

-y por supuestos tú y los que quieran venir de la Push, que ya sois como de la familia-,

-gracias…sí, se los diré…-, Edward comenzó a caminar sigiloso hacia Nessie, tenía una mirada extraña, se quedó mirando a su hija fijamente,

-qué ocurre papi-, le hizo una señal para que se callara, se arrodilló delante de ella,

-no puede ser- susurró, de pronto todos nos quedamos en silencio,

-¿qué no puede ser?- preguntó Bella,

-Bella agudiza el oído- pidió su esposo, sin querer yo también lo hice, pero no escuché nada,

Bella soltó un gemido. Yo no entendía nada, entonces Ed extendió sus manos hacia el vientre de su hija, apoyó suavemente sus manos en la barriga,

-son dos- susurró, en ese momento me quedé literalmente frío, no…era imposible, no podía ser…

-Edward…no entiendo lo que- tartamudeé, el vampiro miró por encima de su hombro en mi dirección,

-sí es eso. Y son dos-.

Nessie miró en mi dirección y parpadeó varias veces, de pronto soltó una risita,

-estoy embarazada, no siento nada- exclamó Nessie tocando con sus manos el vientre.

¿Qué no sintiera nada era bueno o malo? Sin poderlo evitar me acordé de Bella, su embarazo, se me erizaron los pelos del cogote, no, a ella no le pasaría nada, era imposible, además no podía ser cierto, habría algún error.

-Papá, porque no le alcanzas una silla a Jake se va a caer de bruces contra el suelo-, Bella se sentó al lado de su hija y también le tocó el vientre, todos le tocaban el vientre, Alice y Rosalie sonreían, yo no veía por qué tenían que sonreír.

-me da igual que se caiga-, farfulló Edward molesto, -…cómo te encuentras cariño, estás bien, notas algo, sientes algo, sus corazones se mueven rítmicamente, creo que eso es bueno-,

Alguien colocó una silla a mi lado, me deslicé sobre ella,

-yo no noto nada, pero si es cierto oigo débilmente sus corazones-, miró con ternura su vientre, alzó la vista y me miró de nuevo,

-Jake ven aquí, no seas tonto, tápate la nariz-, me levanté casi de forma automática al oír su voz, me encaminé a la cama, prácticamente me caí de rodillas delante de ella, Nessie estaba muerta de risa, cogió mi mano y la puso en su barriga y yo también toqué su vientre,

-ahora si puedes partirme la cara- musité, Nessie miró a su padre con cara de reproche,

-nadie va a partirle a nadie la cara-, me tomó la barbilla y me dio un beso en la mejilla,

-son dos- dijo feliz, yo tuve ganas de gritar.

Hace media hora estábamos organizando un cumpleaños, qué demonios…por qué…ella embarazada, por qué nadie quería molerme a golpes…

-Bueno entonces ahora tendremos que organizar una boda, por que no vamos a esperar que nazcan para que se casen no…- soltó Alice, todas las cabezas se giraron automáticamente en dirección a la vampira menuda, reinaba el silencio en esa habitación, no sé ni con que cara tuve que mirarla, oí una risita, era Nessie,

-es cierto…bueno al menos todavía me queda mi otro cumpleaños-, en ese momento todos volvimos la vista hacia ella. Parecía que estuviéramos viendo un partido de tenis, nuestras cabezas iban de Nessie a Alice y luego nuevamente a Nessie. Eran las únicas que no estaban en shock.

-oh venga ya…no seáis tan idiotas, bueno vale está embarazada, tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, que rico de nuevo bebes en esta casa, encima dos, habrá que comprar otra cuna y muchos pañales, porque supongo que éstos serán más "humanos"- soltó una risita, la futura madre de mis hijos se unió a sus risas, yo necesitaba gritar, Alice seguía hablando,

-¿necesitarán sangre estos niños…? Esperaremos hasta que Carlisle te examine-, dijo mirando a Nessie, ella asintió muy segura,

-aunque puede que no beban sangre también son hijos de Jacob, por suerte esta vez no tengo dolores de cabeza- añadió,

-yo por ahora no siento nada, no tengo mareos, ni nauseas, ni tengo más apetito ni nada-,

-pero deberás alimentarme muy bien y nada de salir a cazar ahora tienes que cuidarte- señaló Alice.

Mareos, nauseas, el que tenía esos síntomas ahora mismo era yo…pensé que me iba a estallar la cabeza, era incapaz de articular una sílaba y al parecer todos excepto Alice y Nessie estaban en la misma situación que yo.

-sí…si no te preocupes me cuidaré muy bien- replicó esbozando una sonrisa, me acarició suavemente el cabello, yo la miré e intenté una mueca de sonrisa, ella soltó un risita queda.

Cuando llegó Carlisle, que había salido a cazar con su esposa, todos nos arrimamos desesperados a su lado, casi como si él fuera el Mesías salvador, el vampiro le pidió a Nessie que se tumbara para examinarla, Bella se quedó sentada y tomó la mano de su hija mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Carlisle comenzó tocándole el vientre, un lado luego el otro, dando pequeños golpecitos, Edward y yo nos posicionamos a su lado y literalmente lo bombardeamos a preguntas, al parecer no había ningún peligro para ella, efectivamente como había dicho Edward eran gemelos, pero no podía saber si eran mellizos o no, aunque eso tampoco me preocupaba demasiado, tendría que traer varios aparatos de la clínica y aún quedaba la duda de si podría ver el vientre de Nessie con un ecógrafo cotidiano. Nos pidió permiso para hacerle un análisis de sangre cuando vio que yo había agarrado de forma automática la mano que empuñaba la aguja. Al intentar introducir la aguja por su vena esta se rompió,

-quizás una más gruesa- sugirió Renesmee,

-puedo intentarlo…sería conveniente sacarte sangre y examinarla para ver si todo esta correcto- señaló paciente,

-también me gustaría hacerte otros análisis para comprobar que los bebes están bien, que imagino que sí, tú desde luego estás estupenda- dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa, Renesmee asintió feliz.

-Jake…- susurró ella, me aproximé a ella y me senté a su lado, Bella me miraba pero no pude interpretar la expresión de su mirada,

-lo siento…- dije, Nessie me miró asombrada,

-qué tonterías estás diciendo Jacob esto es precioso, vamos a tener gemelos, jamás me imaginé que yo podría quedarme embarazada-

-pero tienes 16 años…qué clase de…- puso su mano en mi boca,

-ya te he dicho que el tema de la edad en mí es relativo, además cuando deje de crecer me quedaré congelada en este cuerpo y si eso hubiera pasado antes de esto- dijo acariciando su vientre, -jamás hubiéramos sido papas…-retorcí mi boca, no sé si la sonrisa me quedó muy natural, tampoco quería que ella notara cómo me sentía yo realmente.

Nessie iba a ser mamá con 17 años, en qué clase de asqueroso depravado me había convertido, dejar embarazada a una niña…Edward me tomó por un brazo y me sacó de la habitación.

Llegamos al salón, el soltó mi brazo y se adelantó unos pasos, giré mi cuello varias veces, algo se me partiría seguro, me preparé para recibir el tremendo golpe que iba a darme,

-Jacob…deja de torturarte, ella está feliz, y al parecer todo está bien…- parpadeé varias veces, ¿no iba a pegarme?,

-pero acaso no la ves, creo que jamás la he visto tan feliz en toda mi vida-,

-…hace unas horas querías matarme por acostarme con ella…y ahora todo está bien, qué tienes bipolaridad compulsiva o algo…está embarazada de mí, y sigue siendo una niña-

-lo sé, créeme también he vivido esta situación, pero si te golpeara tú estarías feliz, mi hija y su madre muy enfadadas conmigo y yo no habría sacado ningún provecho- dijo sonriendo,

-vete a la mierda-, Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que os estéis riendo- dijo Nessie a mis espaldas, me volví a ella, descendía elegantemente el último tramo de las escaleras, corrí a su encuentro,

-pero qué haces, ¿no deberías estar en la cama?-,

-Jacob estoy embarazada no enferma, no empieces por favor-, hice ademán de cerrarme la boca como si tuviera una cremallera, y tomé su mano, Nessie se echó a reír. Bella detrás de ella se había convertido en algo así como su sombra.

-me apetece estar fuera, hoy hace un día precioso-, todos salimos con ella al porche, ella le hizo una señal a su madre, y tanto Bella como Edward desaparecieron por el bosque. Se sentó en las escaleras, su piel brillaba al contacto con el sol, me quedé atontado mirándola, creo que dejé de respirar en ese momento, ella me pidió que me sentara a su lado, lo hice, suspiré, entrelazó sus manos en mi brazo,

-este es el comienzo de una nueva vida para nosotros- me dijo, la miré de reojo,

-lo sé-,

-y estás preparado- preguntó,

-mientras esté contigo, todo lo demás no me importa-, presionó sus manos contra mi brazo,

-eres feliz Jacob- volvió a preguntar,

-qué clase de pregunta es esa…claro que soy feliz, voy a ser papá… ¿crees que seré un buen padre?-, decirlo en voz alta era agradable, iba a ser padre de los hijos del amor de mi vida,

-estoy segura de eso, serás un gran padre Jacob Black-,

-la verdad es que estoy aterrado, pero te veo sana, feliz, más que eso estás deslumbrante y bueno…supongo que el miedo que siento es normal, dos niños…asusta un poco-,

-si salen llorones no podremos dormir por las noches-,

-me voy a arruinar con pañales, potitos…-, hice una pausa, -comerán potitos ¿no?-, ella se echó a reír,

-francamente…no lo sé-, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro,

-da igual…todo saldrá bien- afirmó, nos quedamos en silencio a lo lejos unos pájaros alzaron el vuelo, hoy lucía un hermoso e imponente sol, en ese momento me di cuenta que lo que le dije antes era cierto, yo era feliz. Sí era eso, ahora mismo justamente en este instante, lo tenía todo, a ella conmigo, una vida a su lado, una familia, mi propia familia, sí, era feliz, en realidad era el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Se levantó de las escaleras,

-venga vamos- dijo tendiéndome la mano,

-a dónde-,

-calla y ven-, tomé su mano, nos echamos a andar hacia el bosque,

-no iras a ponerte a correr ahora verdad…- ella se echó a reír,

-por qué…-

-Nessie…no sé si es bueno…-, su risa se hizo mas contundente,

-qué tierno ya preocupado por tus bebes y luego me preguntas si serías un buen padre-

-también me preocupo por ti-,

-no pensaba echarme a correr, de cualquier forma hacer un poco de footing aunque esté embarazada no es malo Jake…- dijo seriamente, me encogí los hombres, y qué sabía yo de embarazos y menos de embarazos de vampiros, me limité a seguirla, se volvió a mí,

-ven aquí- me dijo agarrando mi camisa con su mano y tirando de ella, me pegó contra su cuerpo, se echó a reír ante mi cara de asombro,

-estás preciosa, bueno siempre lo estás, lo eres, pero hoy te comería entera- dije acercándome a su oído, ella colocó su mano en la pechera de mi pantalón, me dio besos en el pecho,

-yo también quiero comerte…- susurró mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja,

-espero que eso no lo digas en un sentido literal o dejarás a mis hijos huérfanos de padre-, seguía muerta de risa,

-eres un idiota- musitó. La alcé en brazos y besé sus labios,

-Jake…-

-dime-,

-quiero vivir aquí-

-claro no nos vamos a mover de aquí jamás-,

-no, no me has entendido, quiero vivir aquí, literalmente en este punto-, la miré sorprendido,

-te gusta este lugar- pregunté,

-claro…es nuestro sitio-,

-nuestro sitio- inquirí, no entendía nada,

-mientras estaba apoyada en aquel árbol- dijo señalando un árbol justo en frente nuestro,

-me dijiste que estabas imprimado de mí y que yo podía ser todo lo malcriada que me viniera en gana-,

-¿fue aquí?- ella asintió en silencio,

-quiero que me sigas malcriando a mi y a nuestros hijos justo aquí- me dio un beso en la nariz, me eché a reír,

-sus deseos son órdenes para mí-, se zafó de mis brazos y salió disparada hasta el árbol, se apoyó en él. Su risa era de niña traviesa, dios esta mujer me volvía loco, me aproximé a su lado y me arrodillé, nos miramos, me incliné hacia ella y besé su vientre,

-gracias-

-tú también has tenido parte de culpa- dijo,

-te amo tanto chiquita…-,

-y yo a ti Jacob-, me acerqué a ella y la besé, la besé de un modo como no la había besado nunca antes, ella olía delicioso, a jabón y algodones, tomé su cara entre mis manos, y apreté mis labios contra los suyos, me aparté un poco cuando noté que le costaba respirar, le besé la nariz,

-mañana mismo empezaré con la casa, no tengo mucha idea de construcción pero aprenderé, de cualquier modo el padre de Tom es albañil-, ella frunció el ceño,

-Jacob no quiero que la casa se nos caiga encima a la primera de cambio, también se lo diremos a mi padre y Carlisle, ambos diseñaron y prácticamente construyeron nuestra actual casa y bueno también tenemos a Emmett-, tuve que rendirme ante lo obvio, yo jamás podría diseñar ninguna casa,

-como tú quieras…-, me incorporé del suelo y le tendí la mano,

-crees que serán vampiros-, ella soltó una carcajada,

-la verdad no tengo idea, pero sí sé como se van a llamar-,

-ah vaya, y cómo se llamarán…-

-en realidad todo depende, si son dos niños o dos niñas o una parejita, pero sea como sea ya tienen nombre-,

-me alegro que lo tengas tan claro, yo aún estoy asimilando la idea de que son dos-,

-quiero que esta noche te quedes en casa-

-tu padre me matará-,

-no lo hará, papá te quiere mucho Jake…-, sí me quiere matar mucho, eso es lo que quiere pensé.

-te quedarás…- preguntó remolona,

-claro que lo haré si tú quieres-.

Esa noche dormimos por primera vez juntos en su casa, y así lo hicimos hasta el día que nos casamos dos meses después en la mansión Cullen, rodeados de toda la típica parafernalia fiestera…un incordio ciertamente, odio estar en el punto de mira de todo el mundo… y luego seguimos durmiendo juntos cada noche en nuestra cama, frente al gran árbol que daba la bienvenida a nuestra nueva vida, en nuestra casa en mitad del bosque, y la casa se impregnó del olor suave y tibio de los biberones recién hechos, de las cajas de pañales apiladas en la habitación, del olor a colonia de bebé, a risas y llantos. Tuvimos dos niñas, nacieron fuertes, sanas. Isabella Black tenía la piel del color de las almendras, ojos oscuros y una imponente melena lacia y negra, Deborah en cambio parecía una delicada muñeca porcelana, con una rebelde melena rojiza, y unos impresionantes ojos color esmeralda, eran como la noche y el día, o para ser más exactos como el sol y la luna.

**Fin.**


End file.
